Harry Potter, Harry Snape or Harry Riddle?
by SlytherdorAnna
Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as it seems. He has a familiy... a family that is very much alive and someone kept them from him for their own purposes. Set at the end of GoF. Pretty much canon up until third task with only a few side stories changed. Slash M/M: HP/RW, SS/Voldemort Don't like don't read! Bad!Dumbles, Good!Voldie
1. Chapter 1: Graveyard pt1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on my fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction and english is not my mother language. I put the rating on M, so please tell me if you think it is too high/low. I'm happy for every feedback and constructive critisism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Graveyard Part 1**

 **Words: 1539**

* * *

'On three we both grab the cup!' said Harry. 'One - two - three'

He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onwards, in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at his side.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way and he fell forwards; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head.

'Where are we?' he said.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles - perhaps even hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; a hill rose above them to their left and Harry could just make out the outline of an old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry and asked:' Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey?'

'Nope', said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent, and slightly eerie. 'Is this supposed to be part of the task?'

'I dunno', said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. 'Wands out, d'you reckon?'

'Yeah'

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

'Someone's coming' he said suddenly.

Squirting through the darkness, they watched a figure drawing nearer, walking steadily towards them. Harry couldn't make out a face; but from the way it was walking, and holding it's arms, he could tell it was carrying something. Whoever they were, they were short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over their head to obscure their face. And - several paces nearer- he could see that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it just a bundle of robes?

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone and for a second Harry, Cedric and the short figure simply looked at each other.

Without warning, Harry's scar suddenly exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all, his head was about to split open.

From far away he heard a swishing noise and a voice, which screeched the words to the night:'Avada Kedavra!'

* * *

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and as he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.

For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face and then, before his mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle and was dragging Harry towards the marble headstone. Harry was slammed against it and before he could react the cloaked man was conjuring tight ropes around Harry, tying him to the headstone. Harry's mind started working again and he started to struggle.

The man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing and Harry finally knew who was under the hood. Wormtail.

That was the final push for Harry's mind and he started struggling again, screaming every profanity he knew at the rat before breaking out in gut wrenching sobs he could not control anymore. Cedric was dead. Killed by none other than the rat that was also responsible for his parents deaths.

But Wormtail did not react in any way; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords. Once he was sure that Harry couldn't flee, he turned from the Boy Who Lived and hurried away, leaving a sobbing Harry and the small bundle he had carried earlier.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud pop of someone apparating. Harry was too far gone in his grieving over Cedric to even notice. But the angry sneer in the newcomers voice made his head snap up.

'Wormtail you stupid idiot what did you do!? Why is my Harry bound to a headstone and sobbing?' came the voice of Professor Snape.

 _Wait WHAAAAAT?! MY Harry? What was he talking about?!_

'Master Snape...you see….he was….' stuttered Peter Pettigrew who came running back from wherever he had been.

'Silence! I can see and what I'm seeing is not what I told you to do!' Snape sneered at Wormtail and made his way over to Harry. 'Get the cauldron ready while I try to get Harry out of his shock! Thank God I didn't let you brew that potion!'

Harry watched their interaction curiously and visibly started when his professor started talking to him in a rather gentle voice.

'Harry?'Snape crouched down in front of him and drew his wand. He pointed it at the ropes binding Harry to the headstone and either didn't notice or choose to ignore Harry's minute flinch when the wand was pointed at him. ' I am just going to free you of these ropes. That bumbling fool had no right to bind you.' and with a quick spell the ropes vanished and Snape gathered the crying boy in his arms. 'It's okay. Let it all out.' Severus held the Boy Who Lived in his arms and started rubbing soothing circles on his back while Harry cried it all out. For whatever reason Harry was not afraid anymore. He felt safe actually. He knew that Snape would not lie to him and maybe he would finally get an explanation for all his questions. Severus was heartbroken to see the boy so sad. 'Everything is going to be okay, son. I will explain it all to you. Just pl-'

* * *

'SON?!' came Harry's shocked voice, still rough from crying from Severus shoulder, where he had laid his head. The boy leaned back to look in his professor's eyes 'Why did you call me SON? Usually you throw names like brat and dunderhead at me. Where did that come from?'

Severus Snape sighed and chastised himself in his head for the slip up. He looked into those green eyes and did the only right thing - he told Harry the truth. ' I called you son because I recently found out that you are actually my biological son and not James'.' Before Harry could react in any way Severus held up his hand to stop Harry from saying anything. He could see a mirade of emotions in his son's eyes and knew there would be a ton of questions. ' I will explain everything to you but it is a rather long story and we are here for a reason. We are here to resurrect Tom Riddle and for that we need a little bit of your blood.'

'WHAT? You are on his side?!' Harry screamed in shock. How could he? 'Harry.' If what Snape said was true then he was his father and shouldn't he protect Harry? 'Do you hate me so much that you would get your own son slaughtered?!'

'Harry! Stop it! I promise everything is going to be okay! I will explain, we just don't have enough time right now.' At the boys disbelieving look he sighed ' Harry, I swear on my magic that I will explain what is going on as soon as we are back at Hogwarts and I can get you alone. I also swear on my magic that I will not let anyone hurt or kill you and that I will only take a few drops of your blood for the ritual. Better now?' Severus could visibly see Harry relax at that. Harry obviously knew how serious these vows were. Crisis avoided. He turned to see what that dunderhead Pettigrew was up to and saw, that the cauldron with the potion he had prepared was already boiling.

It was time.

* * *

To be continued!

* * *

 **First posted on: 05. March 2017**

 **Next update planned: 12. March 2017**


	2. Chapter 2: Graveyard pt2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction.**

 **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive critisism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves! I would have never thought that so many people would like my story so THANK YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Graveyard Part 2**

 **Words: 1386**

* * *

'Is it ready?' asked the voice coming from the bundle Wormtail had just picked up again.

'Yes, master.'

'Do it then!' commanded the voice again.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them; it was hairless and scaly - looking, a dark, raw, reddish black thing that reminded Harry of a small human being. The thing let itself be carried over to the rim of the cauldron by Wormtail who then lowered it into the cauldron; there was a hiss and it vanished below the surface. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry thought that this must be Voldemort.

* * *

He was pulled out of his mind when Snape began chanting the ritual.

'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!' The surface of the grave they were in front of cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Snape's command and fell into the cauldron. The liquid hissed and turned a vivid blue.

Severus ignored it all and continued:

'Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!' After the sentence was spoken a whimpering Wormtail stepped forward with a dagger in one hand. He stretched his right hand out in front of him - and gripping the dagger tightly in his left swung it upwards.

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do and quickly closed his eyes as tightly as he could but he could not block the scream that pierced the night. He heard something fall to the ground and a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry slowly opened his eyes, training them on Severus and avoiding looking down at Wormtail at all costs. The potion had turned a burning red.

'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!' was the last line Snape said before turning to Harry. Snape beckoned Harry over to the cauldron and grasped Harry's hand gingerly in his. with his other hand he pressed a knife into the palm of the boys hand. Right after a few drops of blood fell into the cauldron he healed Harry's wound.

Together they watched as the cauldron simmered, sending it's diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness.

* * *

Suddenly the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry. But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

The man stepped out of the cauldron and put on the robes lying next to it before turning to them. Harry stared into the face he knew from the Chamber of Secrets. Handsome, wavy black hair, a smirk on his lips; the only difference were the eyes- they were blood red. This was not Lord Voldemort from his from his nightmares but the charming Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry knew they were one and the same but at the same time, they were two different characters.

Voldemort looked around the graveyard. Finally he had a decent body again! He saw Pettigrew lying on the ground silently crying and grasping the stump where he had cut off his hand. With a flick of his hand Peter's wound was healed. Next to the rat stood the person he wanted to see the most.

His love, his mate, his husband of 17 years Severus Tobias Snape-Riddle. Severus looked up at him and Tom could see a smile similar to his own breaking out over his face. Riddle opened his arms and with two quick strides, Severus was eloped in Tom's arms. 'I missed you so much, my love! You will have to explain to me everything that happened while I was just a spirit. And a few things that have obviously happened before my demise.' Tom leaned down to kiss Severus, totally oblivious of the other people still in the graveyard with them.

'Ahem… sorry to interrupt' came a rather polite voice a bit to his left 'But WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?' Yes that sounded a lot more like Harry Potter.

'Harry,...' said Severus, trying to calm the erratic teenager down.

'NO! Do not 'Harry' me now! You and him? After he killed my mom? My mom whom you apparently had sex with! So what the heck?' The teenager was pacing back and forth in front of the two older wizards, running his hands through his unruly mop of hair, working himself up more and more.

While Voldemort found Harry's reaction rather amusing, he could also understand that he wanted answers. From what Severus had told him, the boy usually never got answers from dear old Dumbledore. He knew he would have to explain himself and apologize to the teenager as well if he wanted to get into his good graces. Which was not a bad idea considering Harry was Severus son and Severus was his husband. Maybe he could write him a letter first... it would be easier to get everything said without getting too emotional and without Harry interrupting all the time which he probably would if they were to talk. Voldemort was pulled out of his musing by his husband's voice.

'Harry!' The strict voice of his professor made Harry stop mid step and he felt compelled to look up. It was Snape's 'I'm the boss' voice. 'Remember I told you - no- even swore to you I would explain it all back at Hogwarts, okay? We don't have enough time right now. But just remember not everyone is as they seem. You need to get back before Dumbledore suspects anything.' While talking to the young boy he had disentangled himself from his husband and slowly walked over to pull him into a hug. He noticed how Harry still flinched and seemed rather uncomfortable, so he let go.

'Okay?'

'Okay.' came the boy's cautious voice. 'What do we do now?'

Voldemort moved to stand beside Severus and answered his question. 'We will send you back to Hogwarts by portkey. You can't tell anybody about what happened. And don't look into Dumbledore's eyes, or he will be able to read you mind and would know that you are lying. He is after all a Master Legilimens.'

'But what do I tell them? And what about…...what about Cedric? I... I can't leave him here!'

At Tom's surprised look, Severus explained 'Harry didn't come alone. They grabbed the cup at the same time and were both transported here. That idiot Pettigrew thought it a good idea to simply kill Cedric Diggory, not thinking of the consequences. Especially not thinking of them after I told him not to harm Harry in any way.' turning to Harry he said 'You will take Cedric back with you and tell them a half truth. That will be easier for you. Tell them that you were transported here, that there were Death Eaters and they killed Cedric after he jumped in front of you to shield you. Tell them that you managed to hide behind the headstones and managed to grab both Cedric and the Cup when they were distracted for a moment. I don't think you will have a problem with the Headmaster. He will see how distraught you are and since you are hurt the will get you to Poppy as fast as they can. I will get you from there. Will you manage to do that?'

Harry thought it over and couldn't find a fault in the plan. He was tired and just wanted this crazy day over with. 'Okay.' Crying over Cedric's dead body won't be a problem since the tears already threatened to fall again.

Severus gathered Harry in his arms again and whispered in his ear 'You are a very brave young boy. I know you will manage. I will be in the infirmary when you arrive. Now go.'

Harry stepped back and let the tears fall. With a little help from the older wizards he was next to Cedric, holding onto his clothes and accioed the Cup to him. Severus quickly kissed Tom one last time before he apparated back to the school with a pop.

* * *

To be continued!

* * *

 **First posted on: 12. March 2017**

 **Next update planned: 19. March 2017**


	3. Chapter 3: Back at Hogwarts

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction.**

 **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive critisism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves! I would have never thought that so many people would like my story so THANK YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Back at Hogwarts**

 **Words: 1270**

* * *

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into the grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him was swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching- the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup, and Cedric's body. He felt as though he would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of his brain if he let go of either of them. Shock and exhaustion kept him on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting….waiting for someone to do something...something to happen…. and all the while, his scar burnt dully on his forehead.

A torrent of sound deafened and confused him, there were footsteps, screams and voices everywhere… he remained where he was, his face screwed shut against the noise, as though it was a nightmare that would pass…

Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over.

'Harry! Harry!'

Harry opened his eyes; he was looking up at the starry sky and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him. Tom's stern warning still in his mind he evaded looking directly into the eyes of the headmaster; everything was blurry anyway. He kept his eyes trained on the sky. There were so many stars there. Maybe Cedric was now one of them. At least that is what some of the Muggles believe- that for every death there is a new star in the sky. Rather poetic Harry thought.

The Boy Who Lived was pulled out of his strange musing by the dark shadows of a crowd of people pressing in around them, pushing nearer; Harry felt the ground beneath his head painfully reverberating with their footsteps.

Harry realized that the Cup had brought him back to the entrance of the maze. He slowly let go of the Cup, but he clutched his dead friend even tighter; fresh tears running down his cheeks.

'He's dead… Cedric is dead…' was all he managed to say past the lump in his throat; the tears started trailing down his cheeks even faster, but Harry couldn't move his hand to wipe them away.

* * *

'What's going on? What's happened?'

The face of Cornelius Fudge -although blurry, easily distinguished through his hat- appeared upside-down over Harry; it looked white, appalled.

'My God - Diggory!' it whispered. 'Dumbledore - he's dead!'

The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them… and then others shouted it - screeched it- into the night - 'He's dead!' 'He's dead!' 'Cedric Diggory! Dead!'

'Harry, let go of him', he heard Fudge's voice say, and he felt fingers trying to prise him from Cedric's limp body, but Harry wouldn't let him go. If he let go, the darkness would close in on him.

'No!' he tried to tell them but his voice just wouldn't cooperate anymore. He could see Dumbledore's mouth moving but there were no words, no sounds and the face in front of him turned even blurrier; and then everything went black. Harry embraced the darkness and numbness of unconsciousness.

* * *

'Harry? Harry!' before Dumbledore could do anything he was pushed aside by a very angry looking Poppy.

'Headmaster.' was the only recognition he got before the medi-witch started with her diagnostic charms.

'I need to talk to him, Poppy. It is urgent, that he tells us what happened.'

'You will do no such thing, Albus! The boy was hurt in these stupid games of yours and now I have to make sure he will survive what you made him do! So do not even think about talking to him in the next few days!' Madame Pomfrey finished her rant and after looking over the results, she conjured a stretcher, levitated Harry onto it and with a muttered 'He needs to get to the infirmary. I can't treat him here.' she began the trek back to the castle, Harry floating beside her. By that time the whole area was in pure chaos, so she was able to slip away unnoticed.

* * *

A dark figure standing motionless in the shadows of all the commotion slipped away silently and unseen followed the medi-witch up to the castle. He followed at a distance to make sure nobody would intercept her and the boy and did his best not to draw any attention to himself by walking to fast.

Upon entering the infirmary she thought, that she should have sent a message to Severus since she would probably need special potions from him. But first she would get her patient settled in.

Not a second after she pulled the sheets over Harry's chest the door burst open and a frazzled looking Severus Snape nearly ran to her side.

'What happened?' he nearly shrieked, when he saw that Harry was unconscious.

* * *

It took Poppy a moment to pick up her mouth from the floor. A frazzled, nearly shrieking and almost running Severus was not something she had ever seen. Especially since she had not yet called him.

'Well… Mister Potter is currently unconscious. He has a broken ankle and a deep gash in his lower leg. There is also a slight concussion and a non lethal dose of spider venom in his blood. Thank God it is not deadly and rather slow acting but we still need to get it out of his system. I hope you have some antidote on hand? I will start with the healing while you get it.'

'Okay. I always keep every possible antivenom in stock. I need to go and get it from my personal lab though. I know which one. There was only one giant spider in the maze.' the potions Master grumbled. 'Please, don't let the wolves get to him, Poppy. I need to know that Harry will be safe here. He has been through too much over the years and now his friend is dead. I will explain it all later, I promise.'

'Don't you worry, my dear! Neither Dumbledore, Fudge nor the press or anyone else for that matter will have access to the infirmary in the foreseeable future. The Headmaster and the Minister made poor Harry compete against everybody's wishes and I did not like that one bit from the beginning. I'm sure Lady Hogwarts will agree with me and keep them out since they are not doing anything in Harry's best interest.' said Madame Pomfrey with a sly smile on her face and took a step towards her patient. She could rival any Slytherin with that smile.

Suddenly there was an increasing amount of magic around them and it felt like it was happy with them. Both teachers gasped at the feeling and looked at each other with the same thought on their mind - Lady Hogwarts agrees.

With a small nod Severus turned and made his way back out as fast as he could without running. All the while pondering over all Poppy had said. He was rather surprised by her vehement statements. He knew that she had a soft spot for Harry but making plans with Lady Hogwarts was a bit much. Something must have happened that he didn't know of and he made a note to ask her later. First he had to help his son. That thought made him walk even faster down to his lab.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 19. March 2017**

 **Next update planned: 26. March 2017**


	4. Chapter 4: Infirmary

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction.**

 **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive critisism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves! I would have never thought that so many people would like my story so THANK YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

 **Sorry it is a bit shorter than usual but there was nothing to add onto this chapter. The next ones will be longer ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Infirmary**

 **Words: 1115**

* * *

Severus hurried down to the dungeons, using every shortcut he knew to avoid people, all the while cursing himself for being so careless and not checking Harry over in the graveyard. He had noticed Harry limping but he wouldn't have guessed that it was this bad. Harry's tolerance for pain must be pretty high even with all the adrenalin coursing through his body. The potions master was pulled out of his thoughts when he arrived at his destination. After muttering the password he quickly went inside and got the correct antidote for the giant spider that was in the maze. When picking it up he remembered darkly reading about the effects of the venom while brewing it a few months ago. Something about impaired judgement and clouded perception. He would have to ask Poppy for clarification. That would explain some of Harry's reactions. He had been rather gullible at the graveyard.

Severus put the potion in his pocket and started the trek back up to the infirmary again, hoping everyone was still too busy with Diggory to be back in the castle. He stumbled upon a few Hufflepuffs snogging in a corner and after taking points from them and shooting them a dirty look they ran off, happy that they didn't get detention. Thank God Severus hadn't listened to Albus reassurances that there was no need for antidotes and made sure he had one for everything that was in the maze. With Harry's luck the chances were pretty high that he would need to get the antidote administered.

* * *

The professors luck ran out when he turned the corner to the hallway in front of the infirmary and saw Dumbledore arguing with one of the Knights armours that guarded the doors of the hospital wing. Smirking to himself he mused that Lady Hogwarts must have taken her own actions to manifest Poppy's declarations. With every step he drew nearer he had to keep himself more and more from shaking with laughter. This conversation was just too good to be true. He would have to show it to Tom and Harry in the pensieve later on.

'I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, this very school! Let me enter this instance! I need to speak to Harry Potter!' Albus nearly screamed and his head was a dark shade of purple, rivaling that of his favorite robes.

'Our orders are not to let anyone enter without permission. You were not given permission so you shall not pass.' came the metallic voice of the armour.

'Whose orders? I am the highest instance in this school! Poppy can't keep me out!'

'We were not talking about Madame Pomfrey's but the orders from Lady Hogwarts. Although Madame Pomfrey's wishes were pretty similar.' this time the other armour answered Albus, but this one's voice sounded a lot more mischievous than the other.

Severus had reached the door now, doing his best to seem completely disinterested, and without giving the headmaster a glance (out of fear of bursting out laughing) he spoke to the Knights.

'I have the potion for Mister Potter. May I enter, m'lady?' Without answering they stood aside to let him enter.

Albus was too shocked and by the time he reacted, the doors were closed again and the armours were glowering at him, as if that was even possible. Seeing as he couldn't get to Harry to view his memories he had to trust Severus to report to him later on. For now he had the Diggorys and the Minister to deal with.

* * *

When the doors opened, Poppy looked up to make sure it wasn't someone she didn't want to have in her infirmary. When she saw that it was Severus and not Albus Dumbledore she let out a sigh she hadn't noticed she had been holding in.

'How is he?' asked the potions master and Poppy's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the genuine concern in his voice.

'As good as can be expected. I healed everything and as soon as we administer the antivenom he should wake up. He just needs a lot of rest now and probably counseling for what happened.'

'What about the aftereffects of the venom? I didn't have time to read up on the effects before the last task. I just made sure I had some on hand. And I promise you I will get him the help he needs. He is my responsibility from now on.'

* * *

This was the second time in mere minutes, that Poppy had trouble keeping her mouth from gaping.

'Well… the venom in his system was actually good to begin with. It has a numbing and pain relieving effect. That is why you use it in the pain potions. But it also impairs the judgement and clouds the perception of the bitten person. If the dose is high enough and no antivenom is administered in time, the person will fall into a coma and won't be able to be revived even with the antivenom. Luckily young Mister Potter here only got a mild dose and due to the blood loss and him passing out, the venom couldn't spread everywhere yet. Would you… Severus, I know you are a very private person and I don't want to intrude, but we've been friends for a long time. Would you elaborate on your responsibilities over Harry?'

'I will tell you if you promise to keep it a secret. But first we should administer the potion, so Harry can get better instead of worse.'

'Yes, of course!' was the medi-witches answer. She gently laid a hand on Severus's arm and added: 'Thank you for your trust, Severus.'

They quickly administered the potion and then retreated to Poppy's office to talk.

* * *

Poppy unlocked one of her filing cabinets and grabbed a file, two tumblers and the bottle of firewhiskey that was hidden there. She had a feeling they would need it. The file she had taken was her secret second file for Harry. In the file was every sign of abuse she had ever noticed. Since the headmaster, as Harry's magical guardian, had forbidden her to do a full medical exam, she was only able to get a few details every time Harry was in the infirmary. She also had to put these informations into a second file so the headmaster would never know about it. She was rather sad every time she had to create one of these and she only had had a few students in her time at Hogwarts where a secret file was needed. The last person she had such a file for was the man sitting in front of her now.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 26. March 2017**

 **Next update planned: 02. April 2017**


	5. Chapter 5: Waking up to a Dad

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive critisism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

 **randomplotbunny: Yeah I was sitting on a train chuckling about that when I wrote it :D**

 **Mila Pink: All will be revealed in due time ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Waking up to a Dad**

 **Words: 1320**

* * *

The first thing he noticed were voices, quietly talking. It was just a jumble of murmurs he couldn't understand. Harry tried to concentrate on them but they were too far away, so instead he started taking inventory of his body and his surroundings before even attempting to open his eyes. They were rather heavy anyway.

From the feeling of the sheets and the antiseptic smell he concluded that he was in the infirmary. That meant that he was safe and could relax while counting his injuries. He could feel a headache, dulled by pain potions, his stomach felt rather unsteady and his right leg was bandaged, so he guessed there was some kind of injury there. It must be where the spider got him when he defended Cedric… Cedric ...Cedric was dead.

* * *

And it all came back to him. Snape..no Severus was his father and Voldemort was back and his ...Stepfather? and Cedric dead. When it all came crashing down on him he couldn't suppress a gasp that quickly turned into a sob. And another one and before he knew it he was fully crying.

Harry was startled when strong arms wrapped around him and started rubbing up and down his back.

'It's okay, Harry. I'm here. You can let it all out. I've got you, son.' came the soothing voice of Snape - his father - from somewhere above him. The endearment son was his undoing and Harry burrowed deeper into the soft robes that held him and sobbed.

* * *

Harry let it all out. Everything that ever happened where he hadn't been allowed to cry or grieve properly. He cried for every time he had been hurt and no one comforted him. For every time someone called him names or reprimanded him for things he didn't do. He cried for his parents, for Cedric, the betrayal of Pettigrew and him killing Quirrel. No one ever asked him how he felt after killing Quirrel. They even congratulated him - a then 11 year old - on killing a teacher.

Harry got rather hysterical after that and started hyperventilating. It was just too much for him.

'Harry! HARRY!' Someone was grasping his face and tilting it upwards so they could see his face.

'Harry! Look at me! Come on, son. Do it with me, okay? Deep breaths. In and Out.' After a few minutes, when Severus saw that Harry started breathing normal again, he could feel the tension leaving his body.

* * *

Him and Poppy had been pulled out of their talk when Harry started sobbing and Severus had rushed to his son's side to comfort him. But when he started hyperventilating Severus had gotten rather scared.

Poppy had retreated to her office to make the changes to Harry's file that they had discussed and had given them some room. She had been surprisingly supporting and had told Sev that she had had her suspicions about Harry's upbringing especially after the Headmaster forbid her to do a full medical exam on Harry when he started Hogwarts. It was not mandatory but she usually did it on all children not growing up in the wizarding world to get their medical history for the files. The potions master still had to count to ten to calm himself down when he thought about the second file she had shown him. He knew what it meant since she had talked to him a few times about his own file after he came back to Hogwarts as a teacher. He had nearly ordered Poppy to do the full medical exam as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry managed to get his breathing under control again fairly quickly and after giving Severus a quick hug he pulled free completely to look for his glasses. He wanted to be able to see his father's expressions when they talked.

Noticing what Harry was looking for he handed him his glasses.

'Thanks.'

'Feel better now?' Severus asked.

'Yeah Sorry 'bout that. I didn't think I'd lose it like that.' The teen murmured while blushing and looked down at his hands that were nervously fiddling with the bedsheet.

'Harry look at me, please.' At the please the boy looked up surprised, 'You don't have to apologize for crying, ever. I completely understand that you have to work through what happened and I'd rather have you crying than getting angry or self destructive. I also know that nobody ever gave you time to work through your feelings, but I promise I will do everything I can to help you in any way possible. If that means holding you while you cry, then that is what I will do.'

'Thank you, Professor.' came the shy answer.

'Severus, Harry. At least when we are alone.'

'What about… what about Father or… or Dad?' Harry asked rather reluctant after gathering all his Gryffindor courage but still afraid of the answer.

* * *

At the Professor's gasp he looked up to see a single tear trailing down his cheek.

'I would be honored if you want to call me Dad or something alike. I didn't want to pressure you into anything. Please refrain from calling me Father. I have too many painful memories connected to that term and it is rather formal. Also please remember to only use those names in private, though.'

Harry looked deep in thought as he mulled over the possibilities and Severus didn't dare to interrupt, although his heart was beating a mile a minute with suspension.

'I quite like Dad. I never had anyone to call MY Dad.' Harry concluded and smiled up at Severus.

The potions Master's mouth turned into a face splitting grin and he hugged Harry again and whispered a thank you in the boy's ear.

* * *

A throat clearing behind them alerted them to Madame Pomfrey's entrance.

'Severus, Harry.' she said with a nod at them both. 'I won't be able to keep them all out forever and since Harry only needs a lot of rest I don't see any problems in releasing him into your care Severus. It would be great if you could find someplace safe for him to hide for the last week of school. I will free him of all classes.'

Before the other adult could reply the teen spoke up.

'So I'm all healed up?' he asked with a grin and Severus answered him before Poppy could.

'Yes, you just need rest and maybe a headache potion or two for the concussion.' turning to the Medi-witch he informed her of his plan.

'I thought that Harry could stay in my quarters for the next few days. That way I could keep everyone out and we can easily keep an eye on him. What do you think, Poppy?'

'Yes, that seems like a great idea. I will simply tell the Headmaster that Harry is in a safe place and recovering.'

'Great. Is that okay for you as well, Harry?' Severus turned to his son, knowing that he hated being left out of decisions concerning him.

'Yes that sounds fine. Can my friends come visit? Please?'

'As long as they keep their mouths shut over where you are it should not be a problem. Okay then, let's move you before you take your next headache potion.'

* * *

Before Harry could say anything Severus had scooped him up in his arms and walked to the fireplace. He noticed how thin his son was and made a mental note to get him fed properly. Harry wanted to protest that he could walk on his own but firstly it felt nice to be carried and secondly he was still rather tired and his whole body hurt. So he snuggled further into his father's embrace and scooped up a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire because of course his dad's hands were full.

'Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts!' said Severus loudly before he stepped into the green flames, his son held tightly in his arms. One last look at Poppy and they were gone.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 02. April 2017**

 **Next update planned: 09. April 2017**


	6. Chapter 6: The first bits of information

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive critisism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

 **AchillesTheGeek: I'd say he either forgot or the floo was not open in the infirmary to keep people out ;)**

 **Outofthisworldgal: Dumbles is an arrogant idiot who thinks he's better than everyone. Harry/Ron will only appear in Ch8 (maybe) and you just gave me an idea for that talk :D You'll see ;) All will be revealed...**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The first bits of information**

 **Words: 1940**

* * *

The moment Severus stepped out of the fireplace in his quarters he made his way to the second bedroom - Harry's bedroom actually. He had spent the whole school year - ever since he found out about his son - clearing out the spare room and making it into Harry's. There had been a lot of books he had needed to find a new place for but thanks to some expansion charms they now all fit in his other bookshelves.

Harry looked around curiously while Severus carried him through his quarters. They looked quite homey and warm, surprisingly. There were a lot of brown, earthy tones with touches of Slytherin green and silver of course. But the colors were complimenting the living room rather nicely instead of being overpowering. Severus meanwhile carried him into a bedroom that must be the guest bedroom.

* * *

'This is your room, Harry.' said Severus, once he got his son settled in the big four poster bed. 'Now tell me, how much pain are you in?'

'MY room?' asked the teen in awe. He had never had a room that truly belonged to him only. Never. Either it was Dudley's second bedroom or he shared one with Ron.

'Yes, yours my son. Now please answer my question.' Severus got confused by Harry's antics. He must have had at least a room at the Dursley's, right? But Severus thoughts were proven wrong once again when the boy answered.

'I've never had my very own room. Thank you.' explained Harry while getting a bit emotional.

Severus grew angrier at the Dursleys and at Dumbledore with every new detail he learned about his son's upbringing. He had to take a moment to calm himself down before asking Harry again.

'How are you feeling, son?'

'I'm fi- ' Harry started to reply automatically only to be interrupted by his father.

'Don't even think about telling me you are fine when you are obviously not! I want to know everything concerning your health. It doesn't matter how unimportant you think it to be. I'll be the judge of that. So, how much pain?'

'I have a pounding headache, my scar is burning up and my leg feels rather stiff. Also I could use something to eat. Happy?'

'Yes, very. Thank you for telling me. I'll get you a headache potion and a salve that will numb your scar. I cannot do much for the leg since it has to heal completely first but I will call for some food for us. We can have a late dinner together. Tell me, since when does your scar hurt?'

'I think since the graveyard? It was pretty bad back there but now it's a persistent dull burn, more like really sore muscles or something.' admitted the teen.

Severus got up from the side of the bed where he had been sitting and with a be right back he left the room.

* * *

That gave Harry a chance to look around and take in the room. There was a big window looking to be right at level with the water surface of the black lake with a desk right in front of it on the wall left of the bed. Weren't they in the dungeons? He would have to ask Severus about that.

A dresser stood by the wall opposite the bed, with a door next to it. Harry guessed that it lead to an ensuite bathroom. In the corner between those to walls was a fireplace with two comfy looking armchairs in front of it. The bed was situated in the diagonal opposite corner of the fireplace with a nightstand with a picture on it and floating shelves above, probably for books and stuff. There was also a big bookshelf on the other side of the door they had come through. Everything was made of a darker wood with red and golden accents as colours.

Harry was astonished, to say at least, that his dad had really gone so far as to use colors he hated, just for his son. Harry's attention was drawn back to the only picture in the room. He picked it up to study it and the first thing he noticed were the bright green eyes of the girl. They were the same as his own, so this must have been his mother when she was younger. The boy next to her had black hair and nearly black eyes that were filled with laughter. They were hugging and both of them wore big smiles and he could tell that they were not just for the camera. Harry recognized the boy to be Severus. The smile had thrown him but it looked really good on his father. He should do that more often.

* * *

'The picture was taken the summer before we went to Hogwarts.' Harry startled so badly he almost dropped the picture. Looking up he saw his father leaning against the doorframe, a tray with food floating behind him. Severus pushed himself away from the frame and walked over to Harry.

'I thought we could eat together and I can tell you about her and everything that happened. You should take the potions only after you have eaten and they will make you drowsy so you will probably fall asleep quickly afterwards.'

'That would be great.' said Harry. He didn't care that he sounded a bit overenthusiastic but the food smelled amazing and his stomach rumbled loudly. With a smirk on his face Severus settled next to Harry on the bed before pulling the tray onto his lap. He passed Harry a bowl of soup and some bread rolls. Harry started as if he hadn't had a meal in the last few days. On second thought his son probably hadn't had enough food for ten years of his life and for every summer he had to spend at the Dursleys.

'Slow down, Harry! You will make yourself sick otherwise.'

'Sorry, I'm just so hungry!'

That statement gave Severus a thought. 'When was the last time you actually had a decent meal?'

'Ehm….Yesterday evening? I just couldn't eat before the task, I was too nervous. I only had some toast before we went into the maze and I kind of puked that all out in the graveyard when the pain in my scar got too much.' Harry admitted quietly while looking into his bowl.

'Harry please make sure not to miss meals anymore from now on. I know you are used to going without them but I want to get you up to a healthy weight and skipping meals is not the right way to get there.' Severus admonished calmly.

* * *

'And now the story I promised. It seems I grew up in rather similar circumstances as you did. My father was a Muggle, always drunk and trying to beat the magic out of my mother and me. My mother was not a lot better in her last few years. I will never understand what she saw in him and by the time I understood that my mother had not always been so detached, it was too late. He had broken her spirits a long time before I was born. To me she was not as bad as he was but I wouldn't call her loving either. She had been immensely talented in potions but she threw that talent away to be with my father. After they married and she told him about magic, everything changed. He forbid her to brew and the use of magic altogether and after I showed the first signs of being a wizard he tried to beat it out of me as he used to say.' the Potions Master told his life story in such a monotone voice one could think he was impersonating Professor Binns. Harry was also surprised that his father had had a similar fate in life as he had had.

'I spent hours in a nearby park just to not be home. My mother died out of despair and left me with that drunk bastard. It only got worse from there but since he didn't have a lot of money he didn't protest against me going to Hogwarts. At least he wouldn't have to look after me there. When I was sixteen the headmaster called me into his office to tell me that my father had killed himself the only emotion I felt was relief. I would never have to go back to him. During all those years before Hogwarts the only ray of sunshine was your mother.' At the mentioning of his mother Harry finally saw some emotions lighting up Severus' eyes. He couldn't decipher what it was but it had been there for a short moment.

* * *

'We practically grew up together. She lived on the other end of the park near my house and one day I saw her doing accidental magic. I told her that she was a witch and all I knew from my mother what it meant to be part of the wizarding world. I told her about Hogwarts and I was the first person she showed her Hogwarts letter.' Severus remembered with a serene smile on his face.

'You had been friends for so long?!' Harry couldn't believe it. He had heard many stories about James and his times at Hogwarts but nobody seemed to know a lot about his mother.

'Yes. She was my only friend. Don't forget the potions, son.' Dutifully Harry took the vials his dad passed him and gulped them down quickly, wincing at the taste. He passed the vials and his empty bowl back to his father and snuggled into his dad.

'Happy, dad? Would you tell me a story from back then? Wait! Does that mean you know aunt Petunia as well?'

'I will never grow old of you calling me dad' Severus said with a smile on his face but Harry's exclamation made him laugh out loud.

'Yes I know Petunia. Come on and lay down and I will tell you the story of how I met her.'

Harry scooted under the covers but stayed cuddled up to his dad who put an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

'So Lily and I must have been around eight years or so and we both had managed a few little magic tricks as we called them. We didn't know that it was quite unusual to be able to control accidental magic. It was harmless things like making leaves fly and flowers bloom and such things. Tunia was always very jealous of our friendship and ever more so of our magic. But she was also very afraid of it. One day in the park,...' Severus broke off, when he heard a small snore.

Looking down, he saw his son fast asleep next to him, his glasses still perched on his nose but for the first time all day he looked peaceful. The potions professor disentangled himself carefully from his son's embrace and after taking off Harry's glasses and putting them on the nightstand he picked up the tray with the empty bowls and left the room. After a moment he had a thought and turned in the doorway to cast monitoring charms on Harry and the bed to alert him if anything were to happen.

It was rather late so Severus only put the tray on the kitchen counter before retiring to his own rooms. After changing into his pyjamas he settled in his bed and pulled a small handheld out of his nightstand drawer. He held it up to his face and said the name of his husband to call him.

'Marvolo!'

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 09. April 2017**

 **Next update planned: 16. April 2017**


	7. Chapter 7: Interlude

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive critisism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

 **Happy Easter everyone! I have a longer chapter as a treat for you :)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Interlude**

 **Words: 2623**

* * *

 _Parseltounge_

* * *

After his husband left the graveyard, Voldemort took a deep breath and made a mental list of what he had to do before he could talk to his mate again. Thankfully it was not very long - yet. Then he turned around and stalked over to Pettigrew's unconscious body. With a quick flick of his wand the area looked as though they had never been here and after grabbing the animagus' collar he apparated them back to Riddle Manor.

He disposed the body in the entrance hall and after using his dark mark to call his Inner Circle of Death Eaters, the Dark Lord made his way into the room that used to be a big ballroom. Only a selected few of his most trusted followers had known what was going to happen today, so most of them would be surprised to feel his call.

Voldemort cast a few well aimed "Scourgify" in the room before conjuring a throne for himself and with an inward smirk he sat down on it. Now he had to wait.

* * *

' _Marvolo! I am so happy to have you back! Where is your mate and the hatchling he has been talking about?_ ' If he had not been the Dark Lord he would have started when his familiar spoke to him. The snake must have slithered into the room while he cleaned it.

' _Nagini my love, it feels great to have a body again. Severus is with Harry back at Hogwarts. They had to keep their cover for now but you will see them soon. School ends in a few days and then we will all be together._ '

Before his snake could answer he felt the first of his followers coming through his wards. He was thankful that Severus had set them up for him when he first arrived here. It would have taken him a lot of energy to cast them today since he only just came back. He would have to be careful with his casting the next few days.

' _Showtime_ ' he hissed to Nagini before she curled around his throne and he turned to face the door.

* * *

One after the other they came into the room and bowed before him before getting up and taking their usual place in the room. They were all wearing their masks and cloaks but he didn't want that anymore. They had a new agenda and cloaks and masks didn't fit that picture anymore.

'Welcome my most loyal followers! As you can see I have finally restored my body and I will be stronger than I was ever before. I am surprised so many of my innermost circle were able to come and not in Azkaban? I believe we have a lot to discuss so take off your masks, step forward and take a seat.' with those words Voldemort conjured a conference table and eight chairs for the group.

'M - My Lord?' came the voice of Lucius Malfoy after his Death Eaters had shared a few silent looks between each other but without looking at them Marvolo answered the unasked question and took the head seat himself.

'You heard correct Lucius. Take them off, your cloaks too if you want, and sit down. There has a lot happened in the last 14 years and it will take us some time to get through everything.'

'Thank you, my Lord.' were the mumbled responses, not just from Lucius but from all of those in attendance.

After everyone had found a seat, he officially started the meeting by telling them what had really happened THAT night.

* * *

'As you all know my body was destroyed on Halloween 1981 at the Potter's hideout, my body but not my soul. What nobody knows is that it was not Harry Potter who defeated me. He was just a baby! No. Lily Potter may have been a mudblood but she was one powerful witch. And such a sly and cunning one she would have made Salazar Slytherin himself proud.' Marvolo could see all the shocked looks from his followers at his praising for a muggleborn witch. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would one day praise a mudblood he would have crucioed them into insanity right away. With a sly smirk he continued his tale.

'She had found a really old blood ritual to protect her son from me. I still have not worked out the ritual itself but I will soon enough. Her plan was to sacrifice herself to finalize the ritual and when I turned my wand on the little Potter prat it should have killed me. It did destroy my body but I had taken certain precautions to insure my demise would not be so easy and so I was left in a spiritual form. I didn't know how much time had passed and that my spirit had wandered quite far from Great Britain when a curious wizard found me in the forests of Albania.' Voldemort heard a few shocked gasps at his location.

'I was able to possess this young wizard and was lucky to find out that he was a teacher at Hogwarts. But imagine my shock when I found out it was the year 1991! None of you ever tried to find me after all this time! Quirinus Quirrel was easily convinced to house my spirit in his body and take me back to the Isles with him. Sadly that didn't work out quite as well as I had thought and at the end of the year Quirrel was dead and I was once again a spirit. You all know what happened to him right?' After receiving nods and murmured yeses he continued.

'After that fiasco I was once again a spirit and it would take two more years before that rat Pettigrew found me! Nearly all of you have kids in Hogwarts and still none of you tried to help me! What do you have to say for yourself?!'

None of the Death Eaters answered, they seemed to be too scared of his wrath so he picked the one he had an additional score to settle with.

* * *

'Noone? Interesting. Lucius! You know I was very surprised when about a year after I was cast out of Quirrel half of my missing soul suddenly appeared and reattached itself to my spirit. By the size of it it could only have come from my diary. The diary I gave you for safekeeping! What happened to that Lucius?!'

'Well… you see, my Lord… Potter….' was all the Malfoy patriarch got out before he was interrupted by the Dark Lord.

'Potter? Are you really trying to pass the blame to a then twelve year old who didn't even know what it was?'

'No of course not, my Lord.'

'I thought so.'said Marvolo with a satisfied smirk 'We will speak about this matter later on. Back to the main topic. I am back and I am sane again as well. The last time I was really rather insane towards the end and we completely lost track of our original goals. I want us to get back on track with those goals and work our way back into the ministry.'

'My Lord, how do you plan on doing that?' asked Macnair cautiously.

'Good question, Macnair. I will start by claiming my rightful place as Lord Slytherin. Lucius, I want you to find out what the requirements are so I can claim my Lordship as fast as possible. The next step would be getting the Death Eaters sorted through. How many are left and which ones are still loyal. Who is where and who needs to be eliminated.' Lord Voldemort paused for a moment to decide whom of his followers he should task with what.

'Rosier, Macnair! I want you on that. Get me the lists and I want you to do complete checks on all of them. I want those numbers as fast as possible but keep it quiet. I don't want the Ministry to know, yet.'

'Yes, my Lord.' they answered.

* * *

'What about Potter and Dumbledore and his Order?' asked Nott.

'I was coming to that, Theodore. Potter is off limits for everyone. There has been a secret kept from me and I will have to deal with that first before I can make a decision concerning Potter. As for good old Dumbledore and the Order of Fried Chicken… Find me every piece of dirt you can dig up on him, Theodore. I am planning to use a far simpler strategy against him this time.' Marvolo had an evil grin on his face and his followers know that was never a good sign on whomever it was directed.

'What strategy are we going to use, my Lord?' Nott inquired again. He was too curious for his own good and lucky that the Dark Lord was sane again otherwise he would already suffering under the Cruciatus curse.

'Rather easy. We will discredit him, so the public won't believe him anymore and only then we will get rid of him. Losing power is his biggest fear and he will lose everything.'

Murmured and outright shouts of approval was the reaction to Marvolo's plan for Dumbledore's downfall.

'My Lord. How are we going to find enough to take down the old coot?' Avery dared to ask.

'The answer is simple: Harry Potter.' At the confused looks all around the table Lord Voldemort decided to indulge them and elaborated:' I got information, that Harry Potter's life with those muggles might not be as it seems. My spy is still verifying those claims but how do you think the wizarding community will feel when they find out their Savior is being abused?'

* * *

'Your spy, my Lord? There are no spies left in any positions of power.' Lucius commented after getting over the shock of Potter maybe being abused. He may be harsh with Draco -all purebloods are- but abusing a child is not accepted any more than it is in the muggle world.

'Oh but there is. His name is Severus Snape and -...'

'SNAPE!?' Rosier exclaimed, not caring that he interrupted his Lord.

'Yes Severus is still my right hand and most loyal to me. He was the one to brew the resurrection potion or do you honestly think Pettigrew could brew something that complicated?' Voldemort sneered.

'But… But… But he was a spy for the Light? Dumbledore vouched for him so he wouldn't have to go to Askaban!'

At the astonished looks all around the table the Dark Lord couldn't help but chuckle. Severus was an amazing actor.

'It was all a lie! Do not attempt to question my knowledge over my followers, Rufus! You all should know that Severus would never desert the Dark. If you question me again you will quickly learn that although I am sane again, I still anger easily!' thundered the Dark Lord and his followers were reminded that there was still a good reason to watch their tongues around him.

* * *

'Yaxley!' Marvolo addressed the last useful follower in attendance. There was no way he was going to give either Crabbe or Goyle anything other than bodyguard duties. They were just too thick for anything else.

'Yes, my Lord?'

'I want you to find me a new home. This house will be our headquarters but I will need a home befitting the Lord of Slytherin. Either a mansion, a big townhouse or a castle will do. I am rather sure that there are no properties left in the name of Slytherin and it would take too long to get all that sorted with Gringotts anyway. Search in the muggle world as well. Sometimes magical houses land in the hands of squibs as well.'

'With pleasure, my Lord' the Death Eater smirked at the prospect of going House hunting but the smirk was quickly wiped away by his Lord's next sentence.

'Oh and Yaxley? I want it ready by the time the Hogwarts Express arrives in London next week.' Marvolo was shaking on the inside with laughter at Yaxley's face.

'Lucius, when you go to the Ministry anyway find out what happened to all my possessions after my demise. I want them back. You are all dismissed! Lucius come here tomorrow at nine.' with that he ended his first meeting.

* * *

After all his followers had left the wards he warded the doors and slowly made his way upstairs to his rooms. This resurrection ritual had been draining and he craved a headache potion and sleep.

Just as he slipped into bed the small mirror lying on his nightstand started glowing green. With a smile on his face Marvolo picked it up and answered the mirror call.

'Accept! Hello my love.'

'Good evening, Marvolo. You look tired. Is everything okay?' Severus inquired right away.

'I am. Side effect of the ritual. I will be fine but I would appreciate it greatly if you could make me some magical strength restoring potion. How did everything go? How are you and Harry?'

'I will brew them tomorrow. I am fine though Harry…..I'm not sure.' the Potion Master sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. All of his worries just poured out of him while his mate listened silently.

'He was hurt rather badly in the maze and we didn't even notice. He passed out very quickly once he got back and thankfully Poppy shielded him from Dumbledore. Harry was pretty out of it and I'm not sure how much he will remember tomorrow morning. We talked a bit but I still have the feeling that he is not really working through this situation but just accepting it for the time being. I don't know. It was too easy. He is usually so stubborn and protective of his parents and... I just don't know Marvolo.'

Seeing the dejected look on his husband's face prompted the Dark Lord to intervene and ask a question.

'Why do you think it was too easy? There is more, right? What aren't you telling me?'

'He called me Dad.' Severus said with a smile but even that was dampened by his worries.

'That is great, Severus. That is the right direction, is it not? What is the bad news. Out with it.'

'He was high on potions when he did that. I fear that he will regret it in the morning. But the really bad news is that Poppy has a second file for him. You know like the one she had for me.' Severus slouched and looked down at the bedcovers after telling his lover the bad news. At Marvolo's shocked gasped he looked back up into the mirror to see the red eyes he loved blazing with anger.

'They really abused him? I know we assumed it but did they really?'

'According to Poppy, yes. She will come by tomorrow to give Harry a full physical. He never had one on the insistence of the headmaster. He really fucked up here.'

'Yes he did and we will do everything we can to make it right again, my love. Don't worry about it. Try to get some sleep and tomorrow everything will shine in a new light, okay. Harry is with you, right? So no worrying about him.'

'Okay, Marv. You should get some sleep as well. This week is going to be hectic at best. I love you.' Severus caved. He was exhausted and tomorrow would be taxing as well.

'I love you too, Sev. Deactivate.' were the last words Severus heard before the face of his husband blurred and he was looking into his own again.

Putting the mirror on his nightstand he laid back down and was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 16. April 2017**

 **Next update planned: 23. April 2017**


	8. Chapter 8: Sunday Revelations

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

 **PiffyEQ: I have not yet planned that far ahead. I thought about it but I'm not sure yet. Maybe in a sequel. This story is more about Harry and Severus.**

 **foxywolf4321: This one is longer again ;) I don't really plan the length.**

 **Outofthisworldgal: Yes, yes he was ;)**

 **Do you want me to write the confrontation between Voldemort and Lucius? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Sunday Revelations**

 **Words: 3510**

* * *

When Severus woke up the next morning at exactly 7:00 AM he groaned. He had hoped that his body would let him sleep a bit longer since it was sunday and he had had a taxing day yesterday. Not to mention that today was not going to be easy either.

Since he couldn't get his mind to stop talking once it started he decided to get up. After showering and dressing casual in a pair of jeans and a fitted black T-shirt Severus went to check on his son.

When he peeked into his room he found the teen sprawled all over the bed with the sheets halfway off the bed. With a smirk on his face he tucked the sheets back over Harry since it was always chilly in the dungeons and left his son sleeping. Harry earned a sleep in. He renewed the spells to alert him when Harry woke and went to get some breakfast. Thankful again that it was sunday and he was not required to eat in the great hall with all those dunderheads.

Afterwards he retired into his lab to brew those potions he had promised his husband and just to be sure Severus started on some nutrition potions for his son.

* * *

Harry didn't want to wake up. His dream was -for once - a rather nice one. Ron was there and they were playing quidditch with all their friends and didn't have a care in the world. He turned around to snuggle deeper into his boyfriend's chest, not willing to wake up. He frowned when he couldn't feel Ron's warmth next to him. Ron was never up before him, especially not on weekends and if he remembered correctly it should be sunday. Harry was always the first in the whole dorm to wake up, no matter when he went to bed. Come to think of it, this bed felt a lot bigger than his dorm bed and it was for sure a lot quieter in this room than in the dorm he shared with 4 other boys. Where was he? And why did his head feel as if he had a whole bottle of firewhiskey all alone last night. But they didn't have anything to celebrate, or did they?

Slowly memories started to show up in the forefront of his mind. The last task of the Triwizard tournament, grabbing the cup (which meant he DID win!), the graveyard and the most prominent memory - him calling Professor Severus Snape, THE bat of the dungeons, Dad. With a groan he turned to bury his head under the pillows and pulled the really soft comforter over his head. This was all just a dream right? This couldn't be real. Had he been high on something or was he just suicidal when he called the potions professor Dad? No. No. No. Snape was going to kill him. Oh hell Ron was going to kill him as well when he told his boyfriend.

* * *

Just as Harry was working himself into a frenzy, Severus alarm charm went off, alerting him to his son's awakening. After putting his current potion under a stasis he left the lab to see to his son. When he entered the teens room he was only able to make out a shape on the bed. Hidden under all these covers he could hear muttering and he had to smile at what he could make out. It seems Harry thought he had been high or drunk yesterday. Severus considered for a moment to leave again and wait for Harry to finish his self talk but decided against it.

'Good morning, my son. How was your sleep? Are you in any pain?' Severus announced himself. Harry startled under the covers but made no move to uncover himself hoping that if he appeared asleep Snape would just leave.

* * *

'Harry. I know you are awake.' the Potions Master said with a smile on his face and went to sit down on the edge of the bed 'Apart from seeing you startle, I heard you muttering just now and I had monitoring charms on you incase something wasn't right. Come out Snitch.'

'... stupid observant ex-spies…..' was the only answer he got.

With a huff Harry turned around and pushed the covers down - but only to his chin- to glare at the man sitting beside him.

'What happened yesterday? I think I only remember parts and nothing makes sense.' the Gryffindor finally found the courage to ask.

'Ah yes. I was expecting that. You had a rather bad cocktail of potions and venom in your system. What do you remember? I believe it will be easier for me to fill in the gaps.'

* * *

'Well...It was the last task of the Tournament, right? And Cedric and I got the cup but it was a portkey. And then Pettigrew killed…..killed Ced?' Harry looked up at Severus with his big green eyes and Severus could see the tears gathering already. He was the freakin bat of the dungeons, he didn't succumb to the boy's tears. No he wouldn't...oh hell..

'Come here Harry.' he murmured and pulled his son into his side. 'I'm sorry Cedric is dead. I would have done anything for you not to see that. It was totally uncalled for especially as there was an order not to harm anyone but it was not your fault. Do you hear me, Harry? It was not your fault and I beg you - don't blame yourself. Blame Wormtail. He acted without permission and I will make sure he will be punished for what he did.'

Severus started rubbing circles on Harry's back to calm him down and patiently waited until even the last sniffles stopped before starting the conversation again.

* * *

'Okay so you remember the ritual in the graveyard?'

'Erm...yes. You were there and then Voldemort was there as well, right?' at the Potions Master's nod he continued voicing his memories. 'You told me something. It sounds mumbled but it made me feel happy. Happy like I had never been before. I remember thinking that it felt awesome to have a….' Harry stopped and looked up at the older wizard with eyes as big as saucers. '...to have a father?' he finished his last sentence, holding his breath to see the dour Professors reaction.

'That is correct, my son. It is a rather complicated situation but I am your biological father. Your mother tricked me to get pregnant and never told me until she was sure she would be killed by Voldemort. She wrote me a letter but when it arrived she had just died and I was mourning. I couldn't bear to read what she wrote and simply put the letter in my diary, forgetting about it. That is one of my biggest regrets.' Severus explained with a sad voice. Had he read that stupid letter right away, Harry wouldn't have had to live with those abominable muggles.

* * *

'Wow. So you are really my Dad? How did she trick you and what letter? Is my memory still deceiving me or did you kiss Voldemort?!' Harry didn't know what to feel anymore. There was happiness for apparently having a father, indignation that his mother tricked said father into getting pregnant and disbelief that said father had kissed the most feared dark wizard of Britain.

'Yes, I am. And yes, Marvolo and I have been married for 17 years actually. I will give you the letter at some point to read but even I didn't understand everything she told me in it. I am afraid it will upset you a great deal so for now I will tell you the shorter, nicer version, okay?' the Potions Master bargained and at his son's nod he started to explain.

* * *

'You have to understand that your mother loved your father very much. Yes I know it seems like she did not if she slept with me but I assure you she was devoted to him. She had always wanted a big family and many children but she also knew that it would likely get very difficult since many purebloods had problems conceiving.' at Harry's questioning look he elaborated, knowing that his son had no idea about wizarding cultures.

'You know that with the idea of only marrying purebloods many started intermarrying and thus nearly everyone is related to anyone. Another result was that they started having all kinds of medical problems. From mental and physical disabilities to Squibs and infertility. What do you think where Bellatrix got being mental from?' he asked and got a snicker as answer.

'That is also the reason why so many families only have one child. The Malfoys for example: Narcissa always wanted more children but even with the help of potions they were not able to get even a second child. That may also be the reason why they spoiled Draco so much.' Severus paused, watching as understanding dawned in his son's eyes before he got back to the matter at hand.

* * *

'Your mother knew all this when she married James and they tried for a long time to conceive. I don't know what happened, I do not think even Lily knew, but something had happened to James during his work as an Auror. It was not in the letter, just that he changed and got more and more insisting on getting Lily pregnant. Lily got more and more desperate with every failed attempt but she did not give up. She went to healers and even muggle doctors but since everything was okay with her she knew it must have been James.' Severus was hesitant to continue since the next part of the story would be so much harder on Harry.

'Go on, Dad. I… I need…. no, I want to know what happened. I have been told so much of my father during his school times but I don't know anything about the rest of their lives. Please, Dad.' Harry pleaded, knowing that his father struggled with the next part of the story.

'Okay. But tell me if it get's too much. I have to admit I am not clear on everything that happened. Your mother's letter was not as forthcoming as I would have hoped and rather chaotic. It is also common practice in pureblood families that can't conceive to get another sperm donor. The witch would sleep with a halfblood or even a muggleborn, using potions to make sure that she would get pregnant right away. It is a practice that is not talked about but very common. It brings fresh blood into the line and will renew the magic of the line. You can see it in the Weasleys. There must have been at least a halfblood a few generations back. The child will be blood adopted by the witches husband right after birth and no one is any wiser.' Severus took a breath knowing that now came the hardest part.

* * *

'My guess is that your mother stumbled over an old diary and found out about this practice. She knew that something was not right with James but he would not talk to her. He was getting more and more persistent on getting her pregnant and she grew more and more desperate. She must have wagered a war with herself but in the end she decided to go through with her plan of getting pregnant and then having James blood adopt the baby. She wrote in her letter that she did not want to go to a stranger and she knew I was gay so she thought my husband would understand...at least after some time. We met up under some pretense and she….. she must have drugged me or something. I do not remember anything of that meeting or that night. I only know what she wrote and she didn't write much on that matter.' the Professor tried to explain.

'She drugged me and... and had intercourse with me and then left me in one of the rooms at the pub where we had met. I couldn't remember anything until I read that letter. I don't know what happened between her and James when he found out.' Severus concluded his story and looked down at his son, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to say. This was...this was crazy. Unbelievable crazy. How could his mother do that. Not just that she cheated on her husband but she also made Severus a cheater although she knew that he was married as well. How could she do that to him. Harry looked up at his Dad and only when he saw the slight mirth in his eyes did he notice that his mouth was gaping open. Quickly closing it he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

'My mother knew about your marriage?'

A little surprised that this would be Harry's first question he was grateful that it was an easy one.

'Yes. She was one of our witnesses actually. We married in secret because of everything going on but Lily and Lucius Malfoy were there to witness the bonding.'

Before they could say anything else there was a chime from the fireplace, announcing a Floo call.

'I better look who it is. We don't want the headmaster storming in here. Hopefully it is just Poppy with news.'

* * *

After Severus left the room Harry quickly got up and threw the robe on that was lying at the end of the bed. He was curious who called and his father hadn't told him to stay in his room. He followed the voices he recognized as Madame Pomfrey's and his Dad's to the living room where his father was talking in the fireplace.

'Poppy I don't know if that is such a good idea. We have a lot to sort out and additional people knowing will make it more difficult to keep Harry's location and parentage hidden.'

At the mention of himself Harry perked up and followed the conversation more closely.

'I know Severus but if we don't tell them something they will cause mayhem everywhere in the school trying to find him. They have been pestering me since you left yesterday night. I believe it is best if they can see him.'

To Harry it was clear that they were talking about Ron and Hermione. They were his best friends and would want to know what is going on. Harry cleared his throat to get his father's attention.

'Give me a moment, Poppy.' with that he turned to expectantly look at his eavesdropping son who didn't even look ashamed for doing so.

'How about Madame Pomfrey gives them detention with you tonight and I can meet them there. Nobody would know and if she told them that you had more information or something they would also be quiet for the rest of today.' Harry suggested.

'That…..that is actually quite a good idea, Harry.' turning back to the fireplace he addressed Poppy again.

'Harry had a good idea. Give them detention with me tonight. But give them enough hints to understand that Harry will be there with explanations. That will give us some more time to work things out.'

'That sounds like a good idea. I will do so. When should I come over to check Harry?' Poppy was happy with their plan. The two Gryffindors were getting on her nerves. Especially since she also had to keep a nosy headmaster out of the infirmary.

'After lunch?' Severus was not too keen to find out what those rotten muggles had done to his son although he needed to.

With a nod of confirmation Poppy ended the Floo call to scare some students, a headmaster and a Minister.

* * *

Severus stood up and turned to his son who had a rather serene look on his face. After hearing the how he had been conceived the boy should not be tranquil but rather indignant. The emotions displayed on Harry's face just confused him.

'Harry, why do you look so happy after what you just found out about your mother and me?'

Hearing the genuine confusion in his Dad's voice Harry answered completely truthful.

'I am upset about that letter but I am happy because I will see my most important people tonight again.'

'Your fellow Gryffindors are the most important people in your life?' Severus was surprised and before he could stop himself he asked another question. 'May I ask why that is the case?'

* * *

'Of course. You are my Dad, you are allowed to ask anything, I think. Well Hermione is like the sister I never had. She guessed that things at the Dursley's are not all that great and she makes sure that I do my homework and learn and stuff. She looks out for me and I love that I can count on her no matter what happens. Ron may be a hothead but he is MY hothead. He may have let his emotions get the better of him before but we finally got it all out at the beginning of the year after that first task.' Harry said with a grin, waiting for his Dad to catch on.

'What do you mean YOUR hothead? The way you said that….'

'MY hothead means that he belongs to me the same way Marvolo belongs to you Dad. He is my boyfriend and there is no one better than him out there no matter what you think.' Harry said exhilarated. He watched rather gleefully as the words registered in his Dad's mind and he sunk down on the couch that was thankfully behind him staring at Harry in shock.

'What?...How?...You and Him?...' Severus mumbled, unable to get a comprehensive sentence out. His mind was scrambled. His son and Ronald Weasley in a relationship?

'When...when did that happen?' he tried again.

'Dad. We have been joined at the hip since we first met. It was just a matter of time until we moved from best friends to boyfriends. He is my protector and no matter what everyone sees during the day in the halls of Hogwarts, at night in our dorms he is the sweetest boy you can imagine.' Harry sat down opposite his Dad, knowing that this would take some time.

* * *

'Protector? How come?' Severus croaked, still to shocked to ask sensible questions.

'He rescued me from the Dursley's before second year. I was so scared because I couldn't get in contact with anyone and then one night Ron, Fred and George arrived in their father's flying car and freed me. I was so grateful that someone had been thinking of me and so happy that he still wanted to be my friend. When we arrived back at the Burrow just in time for breakfast and Mrs. Weasley scolded us for using the car and all that it made me feel so loved and it is still one of my best memories. My first night there I had a nightmare about Quirrel. Ron woke me up and held me while I got over my panic attack. We have been sleeping in the same bed ever since. He keeps my nightmares at bay and he is there to sooth me if I still have any.' Harry explained in a rather dreamy voice.

'You know, this year was the first time something happened and he didn't stand by me in public. I know he still defended me against others and helped me anyway he could but we weren't talking. After the first task we talked a long time. We found that our feelings for each other had changed and he had been very jealous of all the attention I was getting from everyone, although I never noticed.'

'Of course you never noticed. You wouldn't notice someone liking you until they kissed you! Even I noticed that he harboured feelings for you, Harry. I just didn't know you returned them.' Severus had finally recovered from his shock and found some light teasing was in order. Harry pulled a face but continued on.

'Yeah. He told me the same thing as you just did. Only then did I understand. We have been a couple since after the first task but we kept it as quiet as possible, even-...'

'After the first task? But you went to the ball with Miss Patil? Why not with Mister Weasley?' Severus interrupted his son, for once too curious to wait.

'As I was saying, we tried to keep it as quiet as possible. To avoid all the attention we went to the ball with the Patil twins although that didn't work out that well. Ron was very jealous all night long because of the girl's glances they kept throwing at me. All night long we only wanted to dance with each other.' Harry ended there. If his Dad wanted to know more they could still talk tonight, with his friends there. He told him as much and Severus agreed. They had more pressing matters to discuss.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 23. April 2017**

 **Next update planned: 30. April 2017**


	9. Chapter 9: Medical Exams & a Stepfather?

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

 **randomplotbunny: If you want to put it that way...YES! She can also be thankful that he was in this weird baby form when Severus told him about the letter otherwise he probably would have resurrected her just to turture and kill her again...**

 **mizzrazz72: Yes that will be a really interesting reaction ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Medical Exams and a Stepfather?**

 **Words: 2788**

* * *

Severus was still in shock. His son and Ronald Weasley. In a relationship. That was not something he would have expected. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Harry wanted to be seen as just Harry and Ron had been - as far as Snape knew - the first person his own age to really see just Harry. At the same time Ronald needed someone to see him as special. Standing in the shadows of five older brothers cannot have been easy and Harry gave him the feeling of being special. He could understand and accept that.

Severus wished for some alone time to think this through but they had so much they needed to discuss. Looking up at the clock on the fireplace mantle, he saw that is was only 10 AM. What a draining morning it had been already.

* * *

'Harry, why don't you go and take a nice long bath while I get you something for breakfast?' the older wizard suggested.

'Alright. But I don't have any fresh clothes here.'

'I'll have the elves get some from your dorms. They will be in your room when you get out of the bath.'

With a nod and a muttered thank you Harry left for his room while Severus dropped his head into his hands. He was surprised at the ease with which Harry had taken it all in. He didn't throw a tantrum or cry or yell or even question Sev's paternity. How very curious. Too curious. He would get to the bottom of this particular puzzle as soon as possible.

After another few minutes of contemplating his son's feelings he got up to get breakfast ready. Although there were elves in the castle, Severus preferred to make at least a few meals per week himself. Usually he made breakfast and lunch himself on weekends. At least if he wasn't caught up in brewing some potion.

'Dobby!' he called for the overly happy elf to come to him.

'What can Dobby be doings for Master Snape, sir?' the little creature asked after popping right in front of the professor and bowing deeply.

'I need you to get Harry some of his clothes from his dormitory and put them on his bed here in my quarters.'

'Harry Potter, sir?' Dobby asked with awe and glee. Severus knew how enamoured the elf was with his son, so he was sure the creature wouldn't tell anyone of his whereabouts.

'Yes, Harry Potter, my son. For his own safety, no one is to know where Harry is, do you understand?'

'Dobby will not be sees. Dobby will get clothes for Master Harry Potter, sir.' the elf popped away after seeing the Potions Master nod at him.

With that taken care of, Severus turned to his small kitchenette to get started on breakfast.

* * *

When Harry came out of his room, all clean with his hair still dripping wet, he found his father humming in the kitchen while flipping pancakes in a pan. It was rather comical to see the usually so sour Professor humming and smiling, while doing something as mundane as pouring batter into a pan. Trying not to burst out laughing he didn't make his presence know right away and lost control anyway when Severus turned around and jumped about a foot in the air in surprise at seeing his son right behind him.

'Merlin! Harry! Don't sneak up on me like that! I'm too young for gray hair yet!' Severus tried to cover his surprise, only to send his son into peals of laughter again. Usually he would have been scowling by now but it made him smile to see his son so carefree and happy, even if it was just for a moment.

'You…. You should have seen your face!' Harry got out between laughs. 'Priceless! And to think you are a spy and I wasn't even trying to sneak up on you!'

'Yeah, yeah. I was lost in thought, you caught me.' Severus conceded. 'Now come and eat your breakfast. Do you want tea or juice?'

'Tea, please.' Harry said before plopping down in a chair and starting on the pancakes on his plate. He loved pancakes, especially if they were slathered with strawberries and whipped cream like these were.

* * *

'How do you know how I like my pancakes, Dad?' Harry asked surprised.

'I have been watching you closely since the beginning of the year. I knew I could not yet blow my cover but that didn't mean I could change my behavior at least a tiny little bit.' Severus explained and after taking a sip of his coffee he continued. 'You protect that plate of pancakes with your life every time there are any. It is very amusing to watch while Ronald tries to steal some off of your plate and you protecting them even subconsciously while being distracted. It is even more amusing if one knows that you usually don't mind sharing what is on your plate.' Harry was sure there was a smirk hidden behind that coffee mug.

'So what's the next step? I mean since Voldemort is kinda your husband and you are my Dad that would make him at least my stepfather? How does that fit in with him trying to kill me regularly? And why keep it all from Dumbledore?' Harry asked between bites.

'Before we get to that I would really like to ask one question of my own.. ' Severus began but waited for his son'S not before actually asking 'How can you be so calm after finding out I am your biological father? You even call me Dad although I can't even begin to guess what I did to earn this title.'

'Oh...well you see…' the teen began, only to blush and look down at his food. The blush itself peaked the Potions Master's curiosity.

'Yes?'

'Some time ago you and I kind of had a standoff in a hallway or something. Hermione was there and she was able to observe us quite closely because we both had forgotten she was there. Back in the common room she told me and Ron that if she didn't know better she would have thought us to be father and son. She said that we wore the exact same facial expression down to your trademark sneer. Ron gagged at the thought and I agreed with him but something in my mind told me that it would be rather nice to have you as a father.' Harry explained as best as he could while staring intently into his empty teacup, too afraid of his Dad's reaction. His head shot up when he head a quiet chuckle coming from the other man.

* * *

'Leave it to Miss Granger to find out even the best hidden secrets.' Severus commentedwhile a smile crept up onto his face. He was doing that a lot lately. 'But that still does not explain how you can be so accepting after all I have done to you in the last four years.'

'Yeah, not really right? I just… This is kind of hard to explain…' Harry tried again. 'You know my life at the Dursley's has never been all that great and through all those years my only wish was to have a family of my own. I… Dou you know what the Mirror of Erised is?' Harry suddenly asked, changing tactics and catching his Dad off guard.

'Yes. It shows you your heart's deepest desire. How do YOU know about it?'

'I found it. My first Christmas here at Hogwarts I went exploring and found it in an old classroom.' Harry didn't think it was important that it had been well after curfew and he'd been running from Filch. 'I didn't know what it was but when I looked in the Mirror I saw Mum and James standing there with me. Although it took me some time to figure out that they were actually my parents and not anybody. I had never seen any pictures of them. I guess I finally got my biggest wish and now I'm just basking in the afterglow of happiness.'

Severus was shocked - again - that his son's deepest desire was having parents who cared. Harry didn't have to say that part, but Severus had heard it quite clearly and swore to himself to never betray his son's trust in any way if he could help it.

* * *

Before Severus could suggest moving their talk to the living room (since Harry was done eating), one of his alarms went off, telling him he was needed in the Slytherin common room. Swearing under his breath he got up and donned his teaching robes.

'I have to go to the common room. Something has happened and I have to see to it. Make yourself comfortable and don't fear - only people with permission can enter while I am gone. I will be back as soon as possible.' Severus explained to his son.

'Okay. Can I borrow some parchment and a quill to write down some questions?' Harry thought it would help him sort this whole mess in his head if he wrote it down.

'Of course. There should be some supplies on the desk in your room.'

While Severus left to see to his snakes, Harry made his way back to his very own room to get the stuff he needed. Just as he was about to go back he heard the chime of the floo going off. Thinking Madame Pomfrey was early for his check-up he hurried into the living room to greet her only to freeze in place when he saw who had stepped out of the flames. The bottle of ink slipped from his fingers, shattering on the stone floor and drawing the attention of the newcomer to Harry.

* * *

'Hello Harry. How are you today? You look a lot better than yesterday.'

'YOU! What do you think you are doing here!? Harry attacked 'And how DARE you? Talking to me as if nothing had ever happened!?'

'Now, now Harry. Calm down, alright? I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I just - '

'Calm down? Calm down!? I'll tell you when I'll calm down! I'll calm down when you leave me the heck alone or when hell has frozen over!' Harry's voice had gotten louder with every word he said.

'Harry, please. Stop screaming. I am not deaf yet and I can hear you just fine. As I was trying to say I am just here to see my husband and get some potions.' Voldemort stated while doing his best so remain calm. He knew the boy had been through a lot in the past 24 hours.

'Severus? He is not here, so you can take your calming presence and get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here. Before I make you go!' Harry was so angry at the man standing opposite him. He automatically went for his wand, but he had left it in his room, thinking he was safe here.

* * *

'You will do no such thing, son.' came the deadly voice of the Potions Professor from the entrance. Neither his husband nor his son had noticed his return during their argument and he was not amused by their childishness.

'But he -...'

'No buts. Both of you go to your rooms! I don't want to hear a word from either of you for the next ten minutes! Harry, he IS my husband, so he is allowed to be here whenever he wants.' Severus admonished while pinching the bridge of his nose. Hearing a snicker he shot his husband a glare before continuing. 'Marvolo, you should have called first. You know that! And you ARE an adult so you shouldn't goad Harry! Now both of you go to your rooms I need a moment.'

Harry and Marvolo both knew that voice left no room for arguments, so while shooting glares at each other Harry went into his room while Marvolo went into his and Severus' bedroom. And not a second too soon. Right as Severus sat in his favorite chair after the doors had shut with a click, the floo chimed again.

Was there not even a minute of quiet for him today? With a groan he got up to open the connection and saw Poppy's face in the hearth.

* * *

'Yes, Poppy?' he asked tiredly, hoping by Merlin she didn't need his help.

'Severus, I was wondering if I could come through now to check Harry. I have time now and will not be missed since the headmaster has just been by.'

'We have time as well. Do step through, please.' Severus invited her. The faster they had results, the sooner he could get his revenge on the Dursley's.

After the Medi-witch stepped out of the fireplace he led her to his son's room, hoping against all odds that he would have reigned in his temper by now. He knocked and after getting permission to enter he opened the door and allowed Poppy to enter first.

'Hello Mister Potter. I can see you are feeling a lot better today. How about you lay down on your bed while I check you over and then we'll do the full medical exam, alright?'

With a small sigh and a glare sent at his father, the teen got up from his armchair in front of the fireplace and stretched out on his bed. Poppy started to check his already healed wounds and ran diagnostics right away.

'What happens during a full medical exam, Dad?' the teen looked rather uncomfortable at the thought of being checked over completely. But at least the fear of the exam got him over being angry at Severus much to the older wizard's amusement. He knew how much his son hated anything medical so it was obvious the need for comfort had won over the need to sulk.

'It will not only give us a report of your current health but also lists every malady or injury you have ever had. Before you ask, it should be done on all students that failed to procure a record of their health at the beginning of their first year. The exam can only be forbidden by the magical guardian of the student.' Severus explained, trying to soothe his son from afar. Seeing his son's distress only rise, he sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand in his own, while watching the Medi-witch work.

'Alright, Harry. You seem to be as good as new!' Poppy declared. 'Only a bit of soreness left and even that should be gone by tomorrow. You still need rest, so listen to your body. Now for the full medical…'

* * *

Harry watched with equal amounts of fascination and dread when a piece of parchment popped up next to his bed and a quill started writing down all the results of all the diagnostics Madame Pomfrey was running on him. When she was finished she took hold of the record and started reading; her face turning more ashen the further she got.

'Oh, my!' Poppy exclaimed while her hand shot to her mouth in shock. 'I am so sorry I was not able to overrule the headmaster when he forbid me to check you, Mister Potter. You had to suffer so much needlessly. With that she handed the parchment to Severus, knowing he would want to read it for himself.

'So what's the verdict?' Harry asked.

'You are severely malnourished which stopped your growth and have a few broken bones that have never been set right. We will need to reset them at some point but not today. What we should do today is adjust your glasses. They are not the right prescription for you. We will also get you started on nutrition potions until you are a healthy weight.'

'Ugh….resetting bones? That already sounds painful.'

'We will make sure you are asleep when we do it.' Poppy reassured him while keeping an eye on Severus who had trouble keeping his anger at bay. Holding out her hand she said 'Give me your glasses Mister Potter and I can set the lenses right.'

After a quick charm to adjust the prescription she handed them back to the teen.

'WOW! This is awesome! I never noticed how bad my glasses were. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey!' Harry exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

Knowing that Father and Son needed some time to talk about the level of abuse Harry had to endure, she said a quick goodbye and showed herself out. Poppy hoped that these two could find happiness with each other. If only the headmaster would stop meddling in things that don't concern him...

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 30. April 2017**

 **Next update planned: 07. May 2017**


	10. Chapter 10: Bedroom Talks

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

 **mizzrazz72: yeah maybe it will. We will see what will will happen but something is sure to happen ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

 **Sorry guys! Fanfic seems to have some troubles with sending out alerts and displaying that a story was updated. I didn't get any notifications for the last few days, so I tried to re-upload this chapter so hopefully all of you got an email!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Bedroom Talks**

 **Words: 2696**

* * *

Harry knew he was being abused by his so called relatives. He just hadn't known how bad it actually was since most of the abuse wasn't physical but verbal and emotional. Harry used to be in denial about it whenever anyone cared to ask but he got over that a few years ago. He had accepted it for what it was after being taken in by the Weasleys the summer before second year. He had known since primary school that what was going on at 4 Privet Drive was not normal but seeing the Weasley family work was what finally got him to accept that he was being abused.

It was seeing that no matter how little money they had, everyone had their own bed. No matter how many there were of them, everyone got enough food and equal amounts of love from Arthur and Molly and without a second thought they had taken Harry in and treated him as if he were their own son. THAT was what family stood for.

Harry was pulled out of his review by sudden movement next to him. His father had been frozen in place with the exam parchment clutched in his hands for the last few minutes.

'Harry…' he croaked and stopped to clear his throat of the lump that had settled there.

'Harry, I… Do you understand what this implies?' Severus finally got out.

'Yes, Dad. It confirms that I have been abused.' Harry stated in a monotone voice. At his father's shocked look he decided to elaborate.

'I didn't really understand, although Hermione tried to get me to talk back in first year. She was perceptive enough to see it even back then. For me the ball dropped that very first morning I spent at the Burrow after my rescue. Instead of punishing us for what we had done Molly fed us and Arthur barely reprimanded the guys for stealing his flying car. They loved us no matter what - even me! That afternoon I completely let go and told Rond and the twins everything. We have been inseparable ever since and they have helped me anyway they could.'

To say Severus was surprised - again! - was the understatement of the century. Instead of trying to formulate an answer he simply gathered his son in his arms, vowing silently to never let him go back there again. His wonderful, strong son. Accepting was the first step towards healing but also the hardest and his son had done it all on his own. He was so relieved and proud of Harry at that moment. Accepting abuse was never easy - he should know - and it was even harder if the abuse was still going on.

* * *

'Ehm… Dad?'

'You are an incredible strong young man and I am very proud to call you my son. Accepting what happened is very hard and even harder with emotional and verbal abuse.'

Blinking in surprise at the unexpected praise, Harry let his head drop down when he felt his face beginning to heat up with a blush.

Chuckling at his son's reaction Severus swore to praise him as often as possible in the future.

'No need to be embarrassed, Harry.' he soothed the teen, still snuggled up in his arms.

'Wait a second! How do you know about the verbal and emotional abuse? That would not leave an obvious mark on my body!'

'Poppy's scans are through.' Severus replied cryptical with a smirk adorning his face.

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'It means, that while you had no marks on your body, there is one on your mind. Besides that "neglect since November 1981" is pretty self explanatory to me since I have a similar background as you do. If you ever need someone to talk I will always be here for you.'

'Oh… ' Harry hadn't expected that but at least everything was out in the open and there was nothing he had to explain to avoid any problems later on.

* * *

'Thanks, Dad. I think I'm good for now, especially after that emotional outburst last night. But I really want an explanation for what happened before Poppy came! Don't think I'm not still angry at you!'

'I would not have expected you to just let it go, son. But shouldn't it be me who inquires what has happened? After all it was you and my husband screaming at each other and not me.' Severus had to suppress his amusement at his son's display of indignation. Lucky for him that look lasted only for a second before turning in one of embarrassment.

'Well you see… I just wanted some time to think things through and suddenly HE jumps out of the Floo all happy and courteous. And so damn calm… I don't know why but it just set me off. How can he be so calm when my life is turned upside down and then I just… I guess I lost it…'

Severus had been watching his son closely and had seen all kinds of emotions run across his face before finally setting on shame. He knew Harry had been bottling it all up without taking the time to work through things. He had predicted that soon enough his walls would all come crashing down. Severus actually thought his son's outburst had been quite tame considering there hadn't even been any accidental magic involved.

'Harry. Look at me please.' Severus had to wait a few seconds before the teen finally lifted his head again. 'I understand that you are overwhelmed at the moment. I'm not angry at you for your outburst. I was actually waiting for one. So much has happened in the last 24 hours it was to be expected. Marvolo just showing up without me there was just the last drop that let the barrel of emotions burst.'

'But you sent me to my room as punishment!'

'Yes, I sent you back here but only because it was the easiest way to dissipate the situation. I am sorry that I spoke so harshly but that was due to what my Slytherins had done to the common room. I had to act fast or the situation between you and Marvolo would have become explosive pretty soon. You are free to come out anytime you want to but maybe you'll take a nap or rest while thinking everything through? You are still recovering, after all.'

* * *

After carefully considering his father's words Harry understood what he meant. It would have gotten vile if Severus hadn't stepped between himself and the Dark Lord. Since he was feeling rather drained and tired again he conceded a nap was in order. Nodding at his Dad's suggestion Harry scooted down until he was lying under the covers again.

Severus stood up from the bed and tucked his son in with a 'Sleep tight.' and made his way to the door. When he glanced back, Harry was already asleep. With a smile he left the room after placing monitoring charms on the bed and his son.

'One down, one to go.' Severus murmured to himself as he made his way to his own room where a disgruntled husband was waiting for him.

* * *

With one last deep breath he braced himself for the onslaught of words but when he opened the door nothing happened. Severus knew his husband very well so he was surprised to find Marvolo sitting on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hand instead of pacing up and down the room while ranting.

'Marv? Everything alright?' he asked tentatively while stepping into the room and closing the door. When he didn't get an answer he sat down next to his Bonded to wait until he had fathered his thoughts. This was nothing new to the couple.

'Did they really hurt him?' came Marvolo's muffled voice after some time from between his hands.

'Yes. They hated magic. Harry does not need to talk about it right away but at some point I will need to know how bad it was with them. It looks like most of it was verbal and emotional abuse and since he is not in denial about it I won't push him. I believe the most common punishment was withholding meals since he will need nutrition potions for the foreseeable future.'

'He had to go through all of that because of me although I swore to do my best so no magical child had to grow up like us again.' If he was not the Dark Lord he would have been crying right now.

Severus laid an arm around his husband and pulled him into an embrace before answering.

'None of that, love. What is done is done and we'll do our best to make it better now. You were insane at the time and let yourself be led astray by Dumbledore and his prophecy.'

'How can he ever forgive me? I killed his parents - or at least his mother - and I tried to kill him more than once.'

'You'd be surprised. For all his Gryffindor brashness Harry has the heart of a true lion. He forgives just about anything - all it might take is some time.'

Marvolo took some time to mull that over in his head while snuggling closer to his mate. How he had missed that. Severus had to suppress a chuckle when Marvolo just about crawled into his lap. The Death Eaters would never believe that in private their Lord loved to cuddle.

* * *

'By the way: why are you here? You didn't say anything yesterday and Harry was more surprised than anything when you stepped out of the fireplace.' Severus inquired.

'Oh yes! I had a very amusing meeting with Lucius this morning concerning my Diary. It was so much fun to see him so flustered, I just wanted to share the memory with you, love.'

Ahhh…. and there was Marvolo's playful side. No one would ever believe it but behind his scholar facade there was a prankster and rulebreaker that could rival the Weasley Twins. It had been and enlightening evening when Severus found out about this particular trait of his husband's.

'So you scared him out of his wits.' Severus drawled, amusement clear in his voice. 'Why don't you give me a copy to watch later and we spend the next few hours a bot more… shall we say productive?'

'Ohhh… I like the sound of that. It has been too long, my love. But what about Harry?'

'He's asleep, silencing charms on my door and monitoring ones on him and his bed. Now forget all about that and make love to me, Marv!'

'I love you Severus.' Marvolo stated and leaned in to kiss Severus.

'I love you too, Marvolo.' were the last words that would be said for quite some time.

* * *

When Harry woke up he felt well rested for the first time in ages. No nightmares, no worries, no snoring dorm mates, no nothing. Okay, there were some worries but not bad enough to steal his sleep. Harry decided to stay in bed a while longer to sort his mind. So much has happened in the last days; he needed a moment to get everything straightened out in his head. He had a Dad. That was by far the best part of all that had happened.

While sorting through his memories the pile of questions got higher and higher so Harry decided to write them down. He slipped out of bed and went over to his new desk to pick up some parchment and a self-inking quill before retreating to the warmth of his bed. It was chilly in the dungeons, even in June.

In the room on the opposite side of the hall an alarm went off and roused the two wizards from their sleep. They must have fallen asleep after some exhausting rounds of mindblowing sex. With a groan Severus blindly grabbed for his wand to turn the magical alarm off. Marvolo meanwhile simply burrowed deeper under the covers, not willing to get up at all.

'Come on, love. That was Harry's alarm so we need to get up. Didn't you say you have a meeting tonight?' Severus tried to wake his husband but since he wouldn't budge he had to use other means. ' _Aguamenti!_ '

'Hey!' Marvolo screeched while jumping out of bed, dripping wet. 'Sevvie! Not fair!'

Severus was laughing so hard he didn't even notice his husband marching into the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

After getting dressed and casting a tempus charm he went over to his son's room to check on him. He found Harry in bed writing some notes on parchment while humming a happy tune. Not wanting to disturb him, Severus went to the kitchen to get the elves to bring them some dinner. They had slept the whole afternoon away - or at least Harry had. After ordering their food the Potions Master turned around only to find his lover right behind him.

'I sadly have to go, love. You were right, of course. I have a meeting in an hour. Do you want to see the properties Yaxley was able to find?' Marvolo wanted his husband involved in all matters that concerned him.

'You know there is still Prince Manor, right? But yes I'd like to look them over. Maybe I could even show them to Harry. He will be living there as well.'

'I know but there are no good memories for you there. I want to make new, happy memories with you somewhere new. Show them to Harry. I guess I should probably apologize to him. Maybe in a letter at first?'

'That might be a good idea. You will be living in the same place rather soon, so it would be good if you two at least tolerate each other. Now get going before you are late, Marv! Oh and next time maybe call first.'

'I will. I love you, Sev!' with one last kiss Marvolo stepped over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder out of a bowl.

'I love you too!' Severus said and watched his husband step into the flames and floo away to Riddle Manor.

* * *

After calling Harry to dinner they sat down to a pleasant meal with light conversation to get to know each other. They didn't have a lot of time since their naps had been rather long and Hermione and Ron's detention would begin at 7. Harry was very nervous when he and his father left for the potions classroom but a hand on his shoulder gave him the strength he needed. It was awesome to have a Dad.

'Harry, calm down. It will be alright, son. They will understand. Why don't you sit down?' Severus did his best to calm his son down.

At 6:55 PM there was a knock on the door and with a wave of his wand the door opened to let the two Gryffindors in.

'Harry!' they both exclaimed when they saw his son sitting at the front of the room. Hermione was the first to reach him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

'We were so worried! You just vanished after the tournament ended!' she nearly screamed and then burst out in tears.

'Mione. Can't breath…' was all Harry got out. With a small laugh Ron came to his rescue and got him out of Hermione's hug only to crush Harry against his own chest.

'Gods. I've been so scared, mate. What would I do without you? Everything alright? Why are you with Professor Snape, anyway?' not even Ron dared to call Snape anything else in the Potions Master's own domain. Before Harry could answer all of their questions Ron bent down for a quick bust sweet kiss.

'Hey guys. We'll it's crazy but yeah everything is alright. Even better than that, actually. You see… Severus is my real, biological father! I actually have a Dad!' Harry stumbled through his explanations.

'Severus!? DAD?!' was all Ron got out before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out on the cold stone floor of the dungeons.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on:** **07\. May 2017**

 **Next update planned: 14. May 2017**


	11. Chapter 11: Detention?

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

 **mizzrazz72: yeah maybe it will. We will see what will will happen but something is sure to happen ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Sorry guys! Fanfic seems to have had some troubles lately, so you may not have gotten an alert last week.**

 **Please go back and check if you have read the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Detention?**

 **Words: 2778**

* * *

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

Marvolo felt content after the afternoon he had spent with his husband. They had discussed a few important matters but that was just in between all the sex they had had. 14 years was a long time to be abstinent he thought while making his way to his office. Yaxley was coming to discuss the houses he had found so far for him. Just as he picked up the sleeping snake in his chair (she loved that chair) to sit down, he felt the wards tingle when the Death Eater entered the premises.

' _Marvolo! Have you been with your mate? You smell of him and mating._ ' Nagini had woken up from her nap when he picked her up.

' _Hello Nagini. You know I hate it when you use my chair as a pillow. Someday I will sit down on top of you by accident! Yes, I was with Severus but that is none of your business anyway._ '

' _But it is so comfortable and smells of you here. Since you were gone and left me behind I couldn't use you as my pillow._ ' she whined. Nagini was probably the most spoilt snake in the whole wide world. With a sigh the Dark Lord picked his pet up and draped her over his shoulders so she could harvest his body heat… and scare his follower.

' _Come here you spoilt brat. Now be still, Trevor is here and we need a new house to live in. I hate this place.'_

* * *

Just as the snake had settled there was a knock on the door. 'Enter, Yaxley!'

'My Lord.' the Death Eater entered and dropped down to one knee as a sign of respect.

'Get up and have a seat, Trevor. You know I don't require my most trusted to kneel when in private.'

'Thank you, my Lord.'

'What have you found for me?'

With that question started a discussion over the seven homes Trevor Yaxley had found for his Lord. After two hours they had narrowed it down to three choices. A townhouse near the beach in the south, a little castle in the middle of England and a manor in Scotland with a forest and it's own Loch. Marvolo would like the castle but he would let Severus and Harry decide on their future home. In the end they could buy more than one and use them for different things.

After dismissing Yaxley and eating dinner that a house elf had brought him - courtesy of Lucius - Marvolo got to work on compiling a file he could send his husband. He should add a letter to Harry as well. At least if he sent Harry's letter to Severus he could be sure the boy would at least receive the letter and it wouldn't be burnt on sight. Or that's what Marvolo hoped. With that in mind, Marvolo spelled his parchment fire- and waterproof before even starting on the letter.

* * *

At the same time there were four people in the potions classroom at Hogwarts: A witch with a triumphant grin that screamed "I knew it!", an older man wondering why it was always him while the youngest of the four was very concerned for his boyfriend who had just passed out.

'Ron? Ron?!' Harry tried to get his boyfriend to wake up while he cradled Ron's head in his lap. When he didn't react the younger wizard started to panic. 'Dad, help him please!'

Hearing the distress in his son's voice got Severus out of his thoughts about simply leaving the room very fast.

'It's okay, Harry. Although I would not have predicted this, people can pass out if their brain can't cope with the information they received.'

'Okay, so he will come round again soon? But he hit his head on the floor pretty hard when he fell!'

'Yes he'll wake up in a minute. I can check him over if you want me to, Harry.'

At his son's nod the Potions Master knelt down next to the boys and cast a diagnostic charm on the redhead. 'There is a nice bump forming already where he hit the floor but I can heal it so it will only be a bit sore.'

While Severus tended to the still unconscious boy, the witch moved forward to embrace her best friend from behind.

'I'm so happy for you, Harry! If anyone deserves a family it's you. And I'm very happy to say: I knew it! After that fight you had with the Professor before Christmas I just knew it.' Hermione declared with a grin on her face.

'Yes you were right, as always. And your comment back then was what let me accept him so easily, so thank you for pointing it out.'

'Harry?' Severus interrupted the teens 'He's coming round.'

Harry and Hermione's attention was drawn to their shared best friend right away.

* * *

'Ron?'

'Hi… Hi Harry.' Ron croaked before he cleared his throat. 'Is it true?'

'If you mean if Severus is really my father then yes, it's true.'

'Blimey! You know only you could get stuck in something as crazy as this. How did that even happen?'

'Mr. Weasley I hope your mother was able to educate you properly on how children are conceived. It would be a shame if she hadn't, considering there are seven of you.' Severus did his best to sound stern but on the inside he was laughing at Ronald's expression.

'Ewwww! Dad! I so didn't want that mental image!' Harry protested while Hermione had a hard time concealing her giggles.

'That's not the part I meant! How did Harry's mother end up with you?...sir?' Ron's ears were bright red by the time he stopped speaking. Suddenly his expression switched from embarrassment to shock again. 'Oh bloody hell! That means you will be my Father In Law one day!'

Harry's gaze shot from his boyfriend to his father to see him blanch and mirror Ron's shocked gaze. Hermione was just in time to guide the Potions Master to a chair to sit down before he would have landed on the floor next to Ron.

* * *

Severus Snape didn't know what to think. Ronald Weasley as his Son In Law. Unbelievable.

The other thing Severus just realized - to his greatest shock - was that if Harry and Ron were together it would make him, THE bat of the dungeons, a honorary Weasley. And that meant he would have to go to gatherings at the Burrow and celebrate at least a few parties with them.

With a groan he let his head fall forward and rest it on his folded arms. When he heard a snicker he opened his eyes to glare questioningly at his son.

'Just realized you're a honorary Weasley now, didn't you?' Harry asked, not even trying to hide his amusement at Severus' despair.

'Yes. I have seen enough redheads during their school years to last me a lifetime - especially the twins - and now I'll have to spend at least part of my precious free time with them as well..' Severus whined - although he would never admit to whining.

All three tennagers had a very hard time keeping the laughter from bubbling out of their mouths. Harry decided to save the situation before his father made a real detention out of their unofficial meeting.

* * *

'Why don't we all move this to a more comfortable setting? We have a lot to explain and I'm sure Dad will make you go back to the tower by curfew.' Harry suggested. He was feeling the cold of the castle seep into his bones after sitting on the floor for so long.

Severus nodded and herded the kids through his office and the hidden door into the living room of his personal quarters. He ordered tea from the house elves for them all while the teens got settled on the couch together. When the tea arrived he poured for them all and after handing everyone a cup he settled down in his favorite armchair to listen to Harry's explanations.

It took quite some time especially since they had agreed to tell the two other lions everything. Severus had to enclose a few details here and there and when Harry got to Diggory's murder he really had to intervene - it was too hard on his son.

Afterwards there was only shocked silence. Severus knew the group good enough to see the witch analyze everything and compile her own list of questions while the youngest Weasley boy just had his mouth hang open in shock.

Harry looked questioningly at Severus having found a few things he wanted cleared up by his father while telling the tale to his friends. When he noticed his boyfriend catching flies he chuckled and used his hand to close Ron's mouth. That finally got him out of his trance.

* * *

'Bloody hell! This is really crazy! Snape being you father is weird enough but then actually having THE Dark Lord as a STEPFATHER! That's just…'

'Ron!' Hermione interrupted his tirade midway.

'What? It's the truth!'

'Yes but there are nicer ways to say it and we are still guests in Professor Snape's quarters. You shouldn't talk like that!' she lectured him, intoning the Professor part.

Harry decided to interrupt before his best friend and boyfriend got into a real fight especially after noticing his father's temper rising as well.

'Guys! Yes this is all crazy. Totally barmy, if you ask me. But at the same time it is one of the best things that could have happened to me. Firstly if I still have a father the Dursleys are not my last relatives and I don't need to stay with them. Secondly Severus being my Dad and Marvolo his husband means that there are bonds and stuff and he doesn't want to harm me anymore. Right, Dad?'

'Yes. You won't have to go back to the Dursleys, I promise. Marvolo does not want to harm you in any way and he actually also can not harm you in any way. When we married we used a rather outdated bonding ceremony and included in that is that neither of us can harm the offspring of the other in any way, even if it is an illegitimate child. That is probably also why Marvolo couldn't kill you that night in Godric's Hollow. We will have to look into that but that is not a priority for now.' Severus spoke up for the first time.

'See, Ron? Everything is going to be all right but even I have no idea what will happen in the next week. What I know is that I don't have to go back to Surrey and I have a Dad and everything will work out in the end.'

'Okay. If you can accept this Harry, so can I. It may be a bit awkward but I will manage. I love you and I will help you get through this. As always.'

'I'm here for you as well, Harry.' chipped the bushy haired witch in 'We will always be here for you. As Ron said it may be a bit weird seeing Professor Snape as your father but we will manage.'

'Very wise words, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. I am very grateful that you decided to stand with my son and not condemn him because of me or my husband. As much as I enjoyed having you imposing my quiet evening - it is 15 minutes before your curfew and I believe you should make your way back to the tower.' Severus said with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'Did….. Did you just make a joke, Dad?!' Harry was astounded that his father even knew what a joke was.

'Maybe, son. Now say bye to your friends so that they do not miss curfew.'

'Okay.'

Harry said his goodbyes and Ron and Hermione quickly made their way out of the Potions Master's quarters and started the trek up to the tower. After they had left he plonked down on the sofa again. He was beat and that was although he had slept nearly all afternoon.

* * *

'Are you okay, Harry?' Severus asked concerned.

'Yeah, just tired again. Why am I so tired, Dad? I slept all afternoon.'

'Although it may not seem like it for you since all your wounds have been healed, your body is still working to get you back to full health. With all the injuries you had, it is no wonder that your body is still recouping. Why don't you head to bed? I'll come by in a few minutes.'

The teen just nodded and trotted down the hall to his room while Severus watched with amusement. At least the talk with Harry's best friends had worked out well. Now they only had to get their lives sorted out before the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade next Friday. The professor got up to check on his son and when he entered the room, Harry just came out of the bathroom.

'Come on, I'll tuck you in, son.'

'Really? I've never been tucked in before.' Harry climbed into bed rather eagerly and after depositing his glasses on the bedside table he laid down on his pillow.

Chuckling quietly, the older wizard moved forward and pulled the sheets up to his son's chin before sitting down next to him to clear up a few things.

'Marvolo has some of his followers working on getting me reinstated as your father as well as finding a home for us to stay in this summer. We are working overtime to get everything sorted until the end of school. We will also have to visit Gringotts once we are out of school. I know you have thousands of questions and there never seems to be enough time but I promise you, we will have ample amounts of time once we are away from Hogwarts. I hope you can understand that. My priority is getting you away from Surrey and into my care.'

'I get it Dad. I am used to not knowing what is going on from the headmaster and it usually leads to all the adventures we have been on. But this time I know you are not keeping anything on purpose from me and if anything is important to me I can ask. I'm looking forward to spend the summer with you.'

'Get some sleep, son and if you need anything just come to my room.'

'Good night, Dad.' Harry said after yawning once more. He had been doing that since crawling into his very comfy bed.

'Good night, Harry. Sleep tight.'

* * *

After Severus left his son's room again he got his enchanted mirror from his bedroom and retired to the fireplace for a nightcap and a call to his beloved.

'Good evening, my love.' Marvolo answered after the first ring.

'Hello Marv. How did the meeting go?'

'Very well. We have narrowed it down to three properties. I just finished compiling all the information into a file for you. I will send it in the morning for you since I still want to write a letter to Harry.'

'You are writing a letter to Harry?' Severus asked disbelief evident in his voice.

'Yes. I am hoping he will be more amendable in writing since our "talk" today did not go so well. I hope that if you give it to him he will not burn it right away.'

'I can try, my love. But I am promising nothing. Do you have any preference for our home?' the Potions Master was aware that his husband was nervous and did not know how to act around his son so he let it slide.

'Yes but I'm not telling you. I want your unaffected opinion on the houses. How did the meeting with the kids go?'

'It went well. The kids still support Harry and he was very relieved by that. We will look over the properties and give you our opinion tomorrow, love.'

'Where is Harry, anyway?'

'He's asleep. The excitement of seeing his friends again has him beat. He fell asleep almost instantly. I will be following him shortly into the realms of Morfin.'

'Ahhh. Then I will not keep you from your much needed beauty sleep, husband of mine.'

'Marv!' Severus tried for indignation but he couldn't quite keep the amusement out of his voice.

'Good night, Sev. I love you' Marvolo decided to end the conversation before his husband got angry with him.

'Good night, Marv. I love you, too.'

After ending the call with his husband, Severus made his way to his bedroom to get a good night's sleep as well.

Tomorrow they would have to face the headmaster and the rest of the school again.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 14** **. May 2017**

 **Next update planned: 21. May 2017**


	12. Chapter 12: Facing the School

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

Kits and Kats: Thank you for pointing it out. Since this is not a german saying I had planned to look it up but obviously forgot. I know what Morphine is and I really did mean Morpheus. I had read it in some fanfics and thought it had a nice ring to it.

thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Huh...Haven't thought of that yet. Still have a week of school to go through before that will happen anyway ;)

foxywolf4321: I'll try. I plan on there being some but I'm not yet sure how lemony it will get. I wanted a different pairing than Draco/Harry and I explained part of my motivation behind Ron/Harry in the last chapters. Ron is Harry's protector. The only person Harry doesn't have to protect in a world that expects him to protect everyone.

mizzrazz72: As late as possible. Marvolo, Severus and I don't trust him not to do something stupid. Hopefully he will only find out when it is too late for him to react. :)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Facing the School**

 **Words: 3145**

* * *

While the whole castle was asleep one meddling, old wizard was pacing in his office, muttering to himself. He needed to talk to Harry who seemed to have vanished from the castle altogether. After what happened on Saturday it was of utmost importance that he talk to the boy. He needed Harry to be in his control. Otherwise none of his plans would work out the way they should. Up until now everything had always worked just as he had planned but now he wasn't so sure. He had hoped that the polyjuiced Moody would have used Harry to resurrect Voldemort but he couldn't be sure until he asked - or better legilimensed - the boy.

The fake Moody was also still in the castle and he would need to get rid of him and free his friend Alastor soon, otherwise people would get suspicious. And that wouldn't do. It was hard enough to calm Fudge and the Diggorys after their son turned up dead at the end of the Tournament. And then Poppy wouldn't let him see Potter and question him and although he was able to get into the infirmary on Sunday, Harry was not there. All Poppy would say was that he was resting somewhere safe.

Neither the castle nor Fawkes could tell him where the boy was and Fawkes could even flash into the Chamber of Secrets! He needed to find him. The Minister and all the other officials would only leave the castle after Mister Potter had been officially declared the winner of the Triwizard Tournament and given his prize. He needed them out of his castle so he could set his next plans into motion. If not there would be a chance of Harry slipping out of his control and that wouldn't work with any of his plans.

After forming a plan, Albus sat down to pen a short note to his resident Potions Master requesting a meeting tomorrow. It was far too late for one tonight and he could only give him the note tomorrow at breakfast. Severus had a thing for finding wherever Harry was hiding and he hated him so it shouldn't be hard to convince him to help in the search. He just had to formulate it the right way. Yes! Severus could also tell him if Voldemort was back at last. It would have taken him long enough in Albus' opinion. His plans would only work if Harry and Tom faced off in a duel and Albus could save the day again by killing the winner stating that he was a Dark Lord and then he would be the most popular wizard again and everyone would only listen to him again. His popularity had been dwindling since the last war and he needed Potter to secure him his power. He would rule their world one day.

With thoughts of the power and prestige he would have again even Albus Dumbledore finally went to bed.

* * *

In the early hours of Monday morning a scream tore through the quarters of Hogwarts' Potions Master, ripping Severus Snape out of his pleasant dreams. It took him a mere few seconds to locate the source of the noise before he jumped out of his bed - wand in hand - and raced into his son's room. ready to curse whoever dared to harm his son.

By the time he arrived in Harry's room, his mind had finally awoken as well and reminded him that ther couldn't be anyone foreign in his quarters without his wards alerting him. After turning on the lights he found Harry thrashing around on his bed obviously caught in the throes of a nightmare. The young boy seemed to be fighting against his blanket that had wrapped around his legs during the night all the while mumbling. 'NO! Not Cedric! Please!'

Severus quickly stowed away his wand and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and tried to gently wake his son.

* * *

'Harry. Harry, son! Wake up. Come on, you are having a nightmare.'

After not getting a reaction he slowly used his hand to push a few strands of hair out of Harry's sweaty, tear stained face only to have the teen react rather violently to his touch. Harry immediately grabbed his hand to shove it away but somehow touching his father finally brought him out of his dream and he slowly blinked his eyes open.

'Dad?' he asked in a teary voice.

'Yes, Harry. I'm here. You had a night…' before Severus could finish his sentence Harry had launched himself at the older wizard, clutching at his shirt and crying into the crook of his father's neck.

'Shhh… it's okay, son. Everything will be alright, Snitch.' the Potions Master tried to soothe the teen in his arms but after a moment he resigned himself to simply hold his son while stroking calming circles on his back. He settled back against the headboard with the teen in his arms to wait it out.

After a few minutes harry's sobs subsided into heavy breathing and the eventual hiccup.

* * *

'Better now?' after feeling rather than seeing the boy nod he continued 'What do you need, son. I am new to this so you have to tell me, okay? I want to help anyway I can.'

'I… I want Ron.' came Harry's timid voice, unsure if his father would be offended by this request.

'Hmm….difficult but doable. I can go and fetch him from the dorms for you. Can you get back into bed for me so I can get out of bed and collect him?' Severus tried to get Harry to release the iron grip he had on his shirt only to have the teen's grip tighten. 'Harry?'

'NO! Don't… Don't leave me alone. Please.' Harry was ready to burst into tears again at the prospect of being left alone for any amount of time. His breathing quickened and Severus was afraid he would have a panic attack.

'Harry. Look at me please, son.' he coaxed his son to look him in the eye. 'I can only do one, son. Either I go up to the tower and get Ron for you or I stay here with you. Which do you want?'

That made Harry think for a moment and he forgot his panic completely. Usually Ron was there for him when he had nightmares but tonight he had his Dad. That was something new and he should get used to it as well. Also if his Dad went to get Ron he would be alone for at least twenty minutes and he hated being alone after having bad dreams.

'Stay. Please, Daddy?' Harry murmured his decision while snuggling even further into the embrace, needing to hear his father's heartbeat to calm him.

'Of course, son. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help?' Severus had had his own fair share of bad dreams but after becoming a Master Occlumens it was easy to suppress the bad memories. He decided to teach Harry the basics over the summer. He would need it against Dumbledore anyway.

* * *

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Harry finally felt ready to talk, knowing from experience that it actually helped a lot to talk through the dreams.

'It was the spider and stuff from the maze and then all that happened in the graveyard. Cedric's death.' at the end Harry's voice had gotten thick with tears again. Cedric's death weighed heavy on Harry's conscience. Severus simply tightened his hold on Harry and pressed a kiss onto his raven hair to let him know he was not alone.

Father and son spent the early morning cuddled together on the bed, getting to know each other better since they both knew that sleep was not an option anymore. After a long time Severus broached a topic that had been on his mind since yesterday and needed to be addressed.

* * *

'Harry? You know today is Monday, right?' he started tentatively and only continued after seeing he had his son's full attention. 'I have to work again. Although your term is over there are still the OWL and NEWT exams taking place this week and since Poppy declared you healed you should join your friends again as well. It is after all the last week before the holidays. Enjoy the week free of classes you get to have with them.'

'I'd like that. But what do I tell them and what about Dumbledore and the press and… ' Harry's rambling was interrupted by Severus placing his hand over the teens mouth to shut him up.

'One after the other, son. You tell them what we said. That there was a bunch of Death Eaters and they killed Mr. Diggory but you were able to escape. The headmaster will most likely ask for a conversation in his office and it will most likely include the other officials from the Tournament. Tell them the same as your friends. You could also let it slip that you had spider venom in your blood and everything was a bit clouded. Anything else?'

'Can I still come back here?' Harry asked so quietly that Severus would have had trouble understanding him if it weren't for his exceptionally good hearing.

'Of course, Harry! You are always welcome here, Snitch. This is YOUR room in OUR quarters. I will introduce you to Sal when we go up for breakfast later on. He guards my door and the password is "Lilium amabile".'

'Thank you, Dad. I feel better knowing I have somewhere to hide if everything gets too much today.'

* * *

'Always, Harry.' Severus was getting rather emotional himself - which he hated - so to distract himself he cast a silent tempus only to see that it was time to get up anyway. 'Oh, it's already ten to seven! Harry we need to get up if we want to get breakfast in the Great Hall before the exams start.'

'Okay, Dad.' was Harry's reluctant reply even as he started untangling himself from the comforts of his father's embrace. Just as Harry started towards his bathroom his father halted him with a fand on his arm.

'Harry, do you have clothes that are nicer than jeans? I believe it would be good for your image it you weren't on the front page of the Daily Prophet in jeans and a hoodie or your school uniform.'

'Erm… not really.' the teen admitted uncomfortably 'I only have my uniform that fits. Everything else are just cast offs from Dudley, my big as a whale cousin.' Harry was staring down at the floor. Although he knew it wasn't his fault that his clothes weren't new he still felt responsible and it was an embarrassing subject for him. He hoped his father wouldn't hold it against him.

Seeing how uncomfortable it made his son Severus made a quick decision while putting clothes shopping on his mental to do list, right under Gringotts.

'Okay. How about I give you some of mine and then I'll use some charms to make them fit you better? Just hop in the shower and your clothes will be here when you get out.'

'Thanks, Dad!' the teen was happy to escape to the bathroom. He was happy that his father had not made a big deal out of it.

Meanwhile Severus called for Dobby to get some of Harry's undergarments and his nice shoes from the dorms before he went into his own closet. Contrary to popular believe he did in fact have clothes in other colors than black in his wardrobe. Granted they were still darker colors and mainly his shirts differed in color but it would do for his son. After depositing everything on Harry's bed he went back into his own room to get ready himself.

* * *

Half an hour later found both wizards in their living room. Severus was nursing his first cup of coffee while Harry had a milky cup of tea. The older wizard surveyed his son over the rim of his cup. The colors he picked suited Harry's complexion but he looked rather like a child that played dress up in their parents closet, which was kind of true.

'Come and stand in front of me so I can alter your clothes, Harry.' the Potions Master spoke only after he had finished his cup and settled it on the coffee table while he got his wand out of it's holster and silently started casting spells.

Harry watched in amazement as the dark gray trousers shrunk to fit his narrow hips and shortened in length so he wouldn't trip. After a few more charms the bright green shirt that his father had picked because it matched his eyes fit his small frame perfectly.

'That should do for now.' Severus said, finally satisfied with his work. 'We'll go shopping as soon as possible.'

'Thank you, Dad.'

After Severus had introduced Harry to his guarding portrait of Salazar Slytherin they started the trek up to the Great Hall under a Notice-Me-Not spell.

* * *

'Harry, I think it were best if you waited a few minutes so we wouldn't enter at the same moment. It would also be better if you didn't come from the dungeons but I can't do much about that.' Severus strategized quietly after a while of silently walking next to his son.

'Okay, Dad.' after a quick look around to orientate himself the teen surprised his father 'I can actually do both. There is a secret passage a little way up ahead that leads to the second floor near the library.'

'And how pray tell do you know that, son?'

Harry just flashed his father a knowing smile and with a quick wave jumped behind the suit of armour that hid the entrance to the secret corridor.

Severus just smirked at his son's antics before donning his usual scowl when he reached the Entrance Hall. After taking one last fortifying breath he swept into the Great Hall in his usual manner and after passing between the mostly empty tables he took his place next to the headmaster.

* * *

'Good morning, Severus. How are you doing this fine morning, my boy?' Albus said cheerfully, too cheerfully for the Potions Master.

'Morning, Albus. I am just grateful that there is only a week of term left with no more classes to teach and then I'll be rid of these stupid dunderheads for the summer.'

'Now, now, Severus. No need to be insulting.' while admonishing Severus, Albus slipped the note he had written last night over to the sour man. 'I haven't seen you all weekend. At least not since the last task of the Tournament. Has something happened?'

Great, just what Severus needed - an inquiry from the headmaster. He quickly opened the note and nodded his consent after reading it. He knew the old man didn't want to attract the attention of the officials still in the castle, so he played along.

'I have been in my lab most of the weekend. Poppy needed some special potions and she couldn't wait so I spent Saturday night in there as well as all of Sunday.'

* * *

Before Albus could reply there was a murmur going through the students in attendance, making the two wizards interrupt their talk to see what had happened. The Great Hall was nearly full by now and all heads were turned to the entrance where a certain green eyed boy was standing. After a quick glance to the head table he made his way to Gryffindor table and sat next to his best friend, his boyfriend was probably still asleep and thus missing breakfast.

Hermione being Hermione of course understood that yesterday's meeting had not happened so she wrapped herself around Harry and hugged the life out of him.

'Harry! I was so worried! We all were! What happened? We only saw you arrive with Cedric and then Madame Pomfrey took you away and wouldn't let anyone see you.'

Harry's gentle smile turned into a sorrowful look at the mention of the late Hufflepuff but after a coveted look to see everyone's attention on him he sighed and answered his friend.

'I don't remember exactly. Madame Pomfrey said I had been bitten by a spider and that the venom made everything a bit foggy. The Cup was a portkey and after I had rescued Ced- Cedric from said spider we decided to take it together. We arrived in an old graveyard and I fell down while Ced managed to stay upright. You know how bad I am with portkeys, add to that that my leg was hurt pretty bad and I didn't stand a chance. In the end that was what probably saved my life. There was a bunch of people in cloaks with skeletal looking masks standing around. I think they were performing some kind of ritual but my sight was blocked by some headstones. The second they noticed Cedric they started shooting spells at him.' Harry had to stop talking for a moment to get his emotions under control and wipe away a few tears. He knew he needed to finish his story for everyone listening here. But it was easier to just talk to his best friend and ignore everyone else.

'He didn't stand a chance, Mione. Before I knew it he was lying next to me and wouldn't react anymore. I could hear the people starting to move forward so I knew they wouldn find me soon. I crawled over to him and accioed the Cup to me, hoping it would at least transport us back to the maze. I don't remember anything after that.' Harry didn't want to see any of the looks sent his way so he simply hid his face in the crook of Hermione's neck while seeking comfort in her embrace.

'I'm so sorry, Harry.' she said aloud while whispering in his ear 'Sorry you had to tell that again. They believe you it seems.'

After a few minutes the usual noises of breakfast started up again and after the two best friends disentangled themselves they found a note sitting on Harry's plate. He quickly took it and opened it so they both could read it.

* * *

 _I would like to see you in my office after you finish your meal._

 _T_ _here are some people who wish to talk to you and you will get your winnings handed over._

 _A.D._

 _P.S.: My favorite sweet of the week are Caouldroncakes._

* * *

After a quick glance at the head table and a nod in the headmaster's direction, Harry turned back to the table to enjoy his breakfast. Thankfully everyone around him left him alone and didn't pester him for details or where he was all weekend.

The headmaster's inquiry would be bad enough. How Harry wished to be back in the dungeons with his father.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 21** **. May 2017**

 **Next update planned: 28. May 2017**


	13. Chapter 13: Press Conference

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

HuffPride: Sorry, if you find any mistakes could you point them out to me so I can edit them when I find the time? I check my chapters when I edit them but the last weeks I didn't have a lot of time for FF and it was difficult enough to get the chapters up on time. I am trying to get a few chappies pre-written ATM.

thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Not yet. I am sure Severus and Marvolo will get Harry some jewelry and you'll see how they get into Gringotts without Albus knowing :D

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Press Conference**

 **Words: 3605**

* * *

Severus was quickly losing his temper. Not that he didn't have a good hold on his anger but the headmaster was just driving him crazy today. Everybody in the school - even the first years - knew that you did not talk to Professor Severus Snape until he was at least halfway through his second cup of strong, black coffee, otherwise everyone in the castle would feel his wrath. If that happened no one was safe - not even the headmaster and today the headmaster was digging his own grave.

Not only had he accosted Severus before he had even poured his first cup. he had since then nagged the Potions Master about his whereabouts, the potion he had "freshly brewed" for Harry and anything else that floated through the headmaster's mind.

Severus had already been in a grumpy mood because of his son's nightmares and being up since dawn because of them but now it was deteriorating faster than ice cream melting in the sun. He had hoped for a quiet and peaceful breakfast which would have been a possibility since all students except for 5th and 7th years didn't have classes anymore so they had no need to get up early. There were actually a lot less students than usually in the Great Hall but the headmaster was ruining it all.

Severus made a quick visual sweep of the house tables only to see many of the students in attendance watching him carefully and subtly moving further away from the head table. So they had noticed.

Good.

By lunch everyone who valued their life would be avoiding him at all costs. His gaze landed on his son, who was also watching him carefully. When Harry locked eyes with his father he only raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Severus conveyed with an eye roll and the tiniest nod possible that YES he would in fact blow up at the headmaster in a second. He watched in amusement as Harry's eyes widened at the realisation before he turned to his friends and started whispering to them.

No matter how much the students may hate their Potions Professor, they knew there was no way to save anyone stupid enough to talk to him before his coffee. So the students usually enjoyed it when he blew his fuse. Especially if it was at another teacher and not a student since his blow ups were legendary.

Time to give them a show.

* * *

'... and I really can't understand, why you… ' he tuned into the headmaster's chatter again before interrupting in his deadliest voice possible.

'Headmaster.'

'Yes, my boy?' Albus looked rather startled at being interrupted but he didn't seem to notice that his use of the so-called endearment finally pushed Severus over the edge.

'Firstly, headmaster, I am not your son, so I would very much appreciate you calling me by my given name. Secondly, I am trying to eat breakfast here. Please be so kind and stop sullying my quiet time with your endless chatter! I have not even had my second cup of coffee and my food is getting cold because of you unnecessary questions! It is non of you damn business what I did all weekend and I do not like being interrogated on my whereabouts when I was busy brewing an antidote for YOUR GOLDEN BOY who had managed to get bitten by a manticore! A manticore YOU had put in this stupid maze of yours for that good for nothing tournament YOU insisted on hosting where a 14 year old managed to get chosen as Champion and then YOU allowed him to compete although he was not of age! All of this just because he is THE BOY WHO LIVED! So leave me the fuck alone to enjoy my breakfast since I didn't even have any yesterday!' By the end of his rant Severus was practically screaming which meant that his voice was barely above a whisper and every word was pronounced extra sharp but everyone knew that that equaled anyone else screaming. Dumbledore looked rather embarrassed for being scolded in front of everybody but Severus didn't care.

'I'm sorry you feel that way about Harry, Severus. I will see you in my office?' Albus said quietly and after getting a court nod from the Professor he stood up and left through the teacher's entrance.

With an inaudible sigh Severus turned back to his breakfast. Finally quiet. After a minute or so the usual chatter in the Great Hall picked up again but it was a lot quieter because none of the students wanted to draw attention to themselves. Term may be over but until they were on the Hogwarts Express they could still get detentions.

* * *

A quarter hour after the headmaster had left, the Potions Master had also finished his breakfast and calmed enough to face the old fool. He got up and left for the headmaster's office after sending his son a signal to wait a bit before following.

Meanwhile Harry had been caught up by Hermione on all that had happened since Saturday. All of the champions had been in the hospital for some time, so they had to postpone the Winner's banquet until tonight. Hermione guessed that they couldn't delay it any further because the other schools were scheduled to depart on Wednesday morning.

Harry found out that while Fleur had only been stunned and had some minor scratches, Victor had been imperioed by someone or possessed by something and stunned as well. Fleur had been released again on Saturday night while Victor had only been let out Sunday afternoon. Being imperioed or possessed was not something you got over that easily, so Victor would have to see a Mind Healer over the summer. He had told Hermione after he had been released.

They also decided to just stay friends for now because Bulgaria and Britain were just too far apart and neither wanted to leave their family. Harry was sure that Hermione had a standing invitation to Kum's home and he was also sure that she would visit him but they were better off as friends.

After Hermione had caught him up on everything they lapsed into a comfortable silence to eat.

* * *

'Hermione, I have to go up to the headmaster. I'll come and find you afterwards?' Harry broke the silence.

'Alright. Do you want me to go with you?'

'No that's alright. I'll be fine.'

'Okay, if you're sure. I will try to get Ron out of bed and then I think we will go outside. It is such a nice day after all.'

'I'll come and find you when I'm done.' Harry promised and got up to start the trek up to the headmaster's office. While it was not as high up as the common room, it was still a bit of a walk, especially if one took the long way there as Harry did. He dragged his feet since he didn't want to answer the headmaster's questions and he also wanted to give his Dad a few minutes to talk to Dumbledore alone.

* * *

Up in said office Albus and Severus stood staring at each other. While Severus was still angry about breakfast, the headmaster was seething. How dare one of his subordinates talk to him like that. How dare he!? He wanted to stare Severus into submission, not thinking about the fact that Severus was probably THE most stubborn person on earth. When neither of the wizards gave way, Severus decided to be the adult in this situation.

'You wanted to see me, headmaster?' he sneered.

'Yes, Severus. I had wanted to get your input on where young Harry could be found but since he turned up at breakfast that won't be necessary anymore.'

'Find? Wasn't he in the infirmary? I brought the potions to Poppy in the Hospital Wing.'

'No. Poppy had him somewhere else to protect him from the press but she wouldn't even allow ME to talk to him. He must have been completely isolated from everyone. I need to know what happened before someone get's the idea that Harry killed Cedric.' Albus carefully explained while not giving his true motives up. 'I also need a way to ensure that he is telling me the truth about the incident.'

'Why wouldn't Poppy let you see him?' Severus decided to play dumb. It usually worked with Albus. 'And how do you plan on getting the truth?'

'I don't know but Poppy is very protective of Mr. Potter after all the time he spent in her care. I thought about using a bit of Legilimency on him. Harry is too inexperienced to notice and we won't have much time until the Minister and everybody arrives for the press conference.' the older wizard admitted. Severus was seething on the insides. Using Legilimency without consent was illegal and it was even more severe if the person was a minor.

'Legilimency seems like the best option but you can't use it while talking to the boy.' Severus agreed before setting his newly composed plan into motion. 'How about you talk to him while I use it on him. That way there won't be a reason to suspect anything.'

'Alright. Thank you, Severus.' Dumbledore quickly agreed, happy that he didn't have to dirty his own hands.

* * *

Just then there was a chime signalling someone coming up the stairs and a moment later there was a knock on the door.

'Come in, Harry.' Albus called out cheerfully.

'Headmaster, you wanted to see me?' Harry asked once the door had closed behind him. When he noticed his Dad next to Dumbledore he nodded respectfully in his direction and murmured a greeting. 'Professor Snape.'

'Yes, Harry. I asked you here to talk about Saturday's happenings. Also I would like to inform you that at 9 o'clock there will be a big press conference with everybody.'

'Didn't you hear what I said in the Great Hall?' Harry was clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of having to tell his story again.

'Was it the truth?' Albus questioned calmly.

Harry's eyes shot up at the silent accusation and anger flashed in his eyes. That was the reaction the headmaster had hoped for because it gave Severus the perfect chance to look into the boy's mind.

'Of course it's the truth! You don't actually believe that I would kill Cedric to win a Tournament I didn't even want to partake in the first place!'

'I'm sorry, Harry. We just had to check. The press will surely ask as well as the Aurors investigating the incident.' Dumbledore said, trying to calm the agitated teen while seeing out of the corner of his eyes that Severus gave a tiny nod. So the boy had told the truth.

'Maybe you could tell us what happened up until you and Mister Diggory took the Cup? It would help ease everyone's mind hopefully.'

* * *

Harry thought about the request that was more a command than anything. He knew he would have to tell the Aurors and the press all of this as well. It was a long story and emotionally taxing for him to tell so he only wanted to tell it once. After a quick glance at his watch he saw that it was already 8:50. Thankfully there was not enough time to tell them.

'I only want to tell it once, headmaster. It's not easy to talk about for me. We only have a few minutes until the press conference, so why don't we head down? Then I can tell everyone at once.'

Albus had wanted to hear it alone at first but there was really not enough time. They couldn't be late just because of a discussion to satisfy his own curiosity.

'You are right, my boy. Let's get down to the Great Hall and get this over with.' Albus conceded, standing up from his desk to accompany his student.

'The Great Hall?' Harry asked with trepidation. 'Aren't there OWLs or NEWTs today?' The press conference being there would mean that there would be a lot more people watching him.

'Of course! You are after all the new Triwizard Champion! And the exams will simply start a bit later than usual.'

With that the headmaster strode out the door with Harry and Severus following him. On the stairs Severus put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, knowing he was getting more nervous with each step he took. Although the contact was only brief it grounded Harry and he knew that his father was there for him.

* * *

As the entered the Great Hall, Harry saw all three schools were fully assembled. Additionally there were a few Aurors, the press, the Ministry officials and the champion's families. He avoided looking at the Diggorys but he was very happy to see all of the Weasley's in attendance as his surrogate family. Even Charlie and Bill were there for him.

Once the crowd noticed Albus leading Harry to the head table they all fell quiet while they walked through the throng of people.

The first one to react was sadly Amos Diggory. He jumped up, completely enraged, and screamed 'Aurors! Arrest him! He killed my son!'

Harry had expected this and had hashed out a plan with his Dad this morning. He turned around and faced the older wizard and while holding up his wand he slowly spoke a vow.

'I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that I did not kill Cedric Diggory. I also never entered my name into the Goblet of Fire or coerced anyone else into doing so for me. So I say, so mote it be!' After feeling the magic of the vow settle he raised his wand and cast his favorite spell, fuelled by the knowledge of having people who cared for him. 'Expecto Patronum!'

Out of the tip of his wand jumped his wonderful stag and after galloping around the Great Hall once Prongs disappeared again, leaving everyone in awe of the young man's power. The patronus charm was, after all, 6th year curriculum.

* * *

While everybody was in a shocked daze, Harry walked the rest of the way to the table and sat down in his assigned seat. He purposefully made some noise while sitting down, hoping the noise would release them from their petrified state. And it did.

Suddenly the Hall was once again full of people talking, whispering and screaming questions at him.

While the headmaster tried to quiet the masses in a civil manner in the end he cast a loud BOOM and screamed with a sonorous charm activated.

'SILENCE!'

At once all attention was on him and the Great Hall was in order again.

'We here at Hogwarts wish to welcome you all to the Triwizard Tournament Winner's press conference. Please welcome with me the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.' Albus stepped back from the dais to let Fudge do the talking.

* * *

'Thank you, Albus. It has been a great pleasure for all of us to host this Tournament here at Hogwarts. We have been shown exceptional talent and great knowledge by all of the participants and great school unity by all students. We hope that each and every one of you has managed to find a new friend or more in one of the other schools.' Cornelius started his speech with praise, knowing he had to talk about the negative things as well.

'Sadly, against all our newly implemented security measures, there were two occurrences that should not have happened and will be investigated further. Firstly Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire although he is only 14 and we just heard and saw his oath that he never entered the Tournament. And then on Saturday we tragically lost Cedric Diggory. The circumstances around his tragic demise are still unknown to everybody but one. May I ask you, Mister Potter to enlighten us as to what has happened?'

Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights but still gave a small nod to signal the Minister that he was willing to explain everything. Slowly he got up and rounded the table to stand before the people instead of hiding behind a table.

* * *

'I… Cedric Diggory was my friend, so this is really hard to talk about for me.' Harry began before starting to tell them everything that had happened in the maze and the graveyard. He began tentatively but once he started the words just poured out of him.

Harry told them about seeing Fleur being pulled under the hedges and firing sparks into the sky for her; about the imperiused Victor hexing Cedric and how Harry stunned him to save Ced; how he and the Hufflepuff split up again only to end up in the same corridor that led to the Cup.

There Harry had to take a deep breath and center himself since now came the harder part. He explained about the manticore and how it had attacked Cedric and how they worked together to bring the beast down; Cedric supporting Harry because he couldn't stand anymore with his injuries; their decision to share the win because a united Hogwarts was what they were and them grabbing the Cup at the same time.

Harry took another moment before telling everybody the hardest part: the graveyard. Of course he only told them the semi-true story he had agreed upon with his Dad but that didn't make it any easier. By the time Harry was done, there was not one dry eye in the whole hall. Not ever Potions Master Severus Snape's eyes were dry.

* * *

Harry had to fight against his own emotions before he turned to Mr. Diggory to address him personally.

'I am so very sorry for your loss, Mister Diggory. I would like to say that your son was one of the most honest and loyal people I knew and it was an honour to compete with him. I also would like to honor his decision to share the Cup with me because without him I would not have made it even that far.'

Next he turned to the Minister and Bagman, Crouch and all of those important people to make his last statement.

'I will only accept the title of Triwizard Champion if it is rightfully shared with Cedric Diggory. Half of the prize is his since we touched the Cup at the exact same moment. I believe it is only fair if Mr. Diggory gets his son's winnings and that the Ministry pays for his burial. His death did not occur during but after the Tournament due to a breach of security. That's all I've got for you today.'

Using the element of surprise, Harry turned around and instead of sitting back down quickly ran out of the Hall through the teacher's entrance. He then used every passage to get to his dorm as fast as possible. Harry didn't want to hide up there but he needed his invisibility cloak to go watch the events occurring after his sudden departure. Thank's to his vast knowledge of the castle it only took him ten minutes to get back to the last flight of stairs before the Great Hall.

He ran them down while throwing his cloak over himself and was happy to find out that the doors were not closed so he wouldn't even need to sneak inside. Just then he heard the headmaster's voice booming through the whole castle. It seemed like an overpowered sonorous charm was the only way to quiet down the masses.

* * *

'QUIET! Show some manners!' Albus Dumbledore boomed. 'Since it seems impossible to get you all to quiet down we will have to close the rest of the press conference to the public. All students - OUT!'

Under a lot of murmured protests the students of the three schools slowly left although a few lingered outside the doors.

'Now we would like to invite the press representatives, the champions and their headmasters as well as the Ministry officials to one of the smaller conference rooms. The Great Hall is needed for the Owl and NEWT exams. Families of the champions you are welcome to stay on the grounds of Hogwarts or spend this nice day in Hogsmeade, the wizarding town nearby, until the banquet tonight where the champions will be awarded their prizes.'

Slowly people trickled out of the Great Hall, none noticing the Boy Who Lived watching them from under his cloak.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had waited in the Entrance Hall for the rest of the Weasley family and after a short discussion they decided to spend the day together in Hogsmeade. Ron didn't look happy about leaving Harry behind but since they didn't know where he disappeared to there was nothing they could do.

Harry moved forward and lightly brushed his hand along his boyfriends arm to let him know he was there before whispering in his ear.

'Go. It's alright. Press would be awful. I'll spend the day with Dad. See you tonight!'

Ron gave a miniscule nod before following Hermione and his family out onto the grounds. He was more than happy to leave for a nice day out.

Ironically just as Harry turned around to go down to the dungeons, Severus came out of the Great Hall and sealed the doors behind himself. He must have set up for the first exams.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and started following his Dad down into the dungeons, still wearing his cloak because you never know who is watching and maybe just maybe he could get away with sneaking up on his Dad for once…

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 28** **. May 2017**

 **Next update planned: 04. June 2017**


	14. Chapter 14: House Hunting

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

mizzrazz72: Who needs lawers when they have oaths? ;)

HZKE: There have not yet been any, thankfully. I just found it easier to forewarn people :)

thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Yeah I thought that was rather neat ;) Sorry Gringotts will only happen when the school year is over, so a few more chapters.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: House Hunting**

 **Words: 3409**

* * *

To say that Severus was worried was an understatement. Harry had done brilliantly during the press conference but then he had walked out without a backwards glance and now he had no idea where his son was. Usually that wouldn't be such a big problem but today the castle was full of strangers and he would bet his potions stock that not all of them were amicable minded towards Harry.

If that were not enough, in the middle of his son's explanations his wards had signalled him that someone was in his quarters. Thankfully it was not the burglar alarm so the person must at least know the password. While there were not many people with this honour, most of them detested Harry Potter for killing their Lord. He could only hope that it was Marvolo dropping off the file he mentioned last night.

He needed to adjust his wards to tell him who entered and if they had left again. Especially since Harry was now keyed into the wards so they would not alert him to his son entering their quarters. He also needed to key Marvolo into the wards, finally. Back when he first started as Potions Master at Hogwarts, Marvolo was firstly not sane and secondly couldn't get past the Hogwarts wards. Since he now had a new body there was no such problem anymore.

* * *

The sound of footsteps following him brought him out of his musing but when Severus looked back he couldn't see anyone. Weird. He could have sworn there was someone there. With a shrug he continued his walk to the Slytherin common room only to stop again at the sound of steps. This time even closer behind him.

He spun around and quickly grabbed the air, hoping he could grasp his son who was obviously hiding under his invisibility cloak. No such luck. Harry was quicker and had stepped back just in time to avoid his Dad's fingers. This was fun. Especially since he knew that his father knew he was there but couldn't prove it.

'Fine. Have it your way.' the Potions Master grumbled after staring at the space where he suspected his son to be. He stomped down the corridor, not caring for the footsteps that were coming closer and closet. Or so it seemed.

Mid step he suddenly spun around and managed to grasp the cloak just as Harry collided with him after not stopping fast enough.

Severus steadied his son before pulling that blasted piece of magic off him.

'Are you alright, Harry?'

'Sure, Dad. Why wouldn't I be?' Harry was confused that his father wasn't even angry at him for being a nuisance.

'Good. Then what the hell were you doing sneaking around like that?!'

Ahh… there was the anger.

'I wanted to know what happened after I left the Great Hall so I snuck back down. And since Ron and Hermione left for Hogsmeade with the Weasley clan I didn't have anything to do.' Harry explained, trying for an innocent look but failing completely.

'So because you didn't know what to do you decided to sneak up on me? How about you go to your room in our quarters and write a letter to your dog of a godfather?' Severus sneered. 'Before I have you scrubbing cauldrons!'

'Sirius! I completely forgot!' Harry exclaimed and after extracting himself from his father's hold he picked up his cloak he scampered away in the direction of their quarters.

For the second time today Severus was left standing alone in a hallway, trying to hide his amusement, before finally making his way to his snakes, his ward alert completely forgotten.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry entered the Potions Master's quarters and stopped short when he found Marvolo sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace, reading a book. He looked so… Normal? Domestic? Not like a Dark Lord, that was for sure.

At the sound of footsteps Marvolo looked up with a smile for his mate only to stare into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter. Not knowing how to behave he decided to let the teen make the first move.

'Erm… Hello?' Harry began, unsure of what to do.

'Hello, Harry. How are you?'

'Better, thank you. Why are you here?' His upbringing had him answer although he was wary of the older wizards intentions. It couldn't hurt to show proper decorum.

Marvolo had to use all of his knowledge in Occlumency to keep himself from smirking at the boy's direct approach - so typical Gryffindor.

'I came to bring you and Severus the file with our possible future houses.'

'Future houses?' Intrigued, the teen slowly inched forward until he was standing next to the couch, still in a position where he could run to his room in an instant.

'Yes, possible houses. We will need some place to call home at the end of this week.' Marvolo explained, happy that Harry had not yet screamed at him or hexed him. 'Neither Severus nor I have a suitable house at the moment. After the last war everything known to belong to Lord Voldemort was confiscated by the ministry and the Riddle family never had much. The only manor they had is known by all Death Eaters, so not safe for a family.'

Harry seemed to work through that information for a moment before slowly sitting down on the edge of the sofa, still facing the older wizard. The teen was still wary of the older wizard but his Dad was right - he had no idea who Marvolo was and they would be living in the same house really soon.

* * *

'But what about Dad? Doesn't he have anything?'

'Severus sold the house he grew up in after both of his parents had passed. He inherited Prince Hall from his mother's parents after their death since he is the last Prince. Maybe he will take you there one day.'

'Why can't we live there?' Now Harry was really curious and the one thing everyone knew about him was that if he got curious about something he wouldn't stop until he understood every single detail.

Marvolo was happy to see the teen start to slowly relax and he did not mind explaining these things to him if it helped their relationship.

'Well… We actually lived there before and after our marriage. But after I… after I ceased to exist, Sev couldn't stomach staying there. I guess we'll go there to get a few things for our new home.' Marvolo hoped that his stepson would be okay with this explanation and he wouldn't have to go into more detail.

Stepson… what an odd word… and still it made him feel warm and fuzzy in his chest. No matter Harry's reaction he would chalk this up as a win. After all they had been having a civil conversation for the last ten minutes. Time to make an offer.

'Do you want to see the options?'

'Options?' Harry asked, pulled out of his own thoughts.

'The houses we can choose from. There is a castle, a manor and a townhouse. We want you to feel at home there so I thought you and Severus would like to choose.'

The look of pleasant surprise on Harry's face reminded Marvolo once again what the boy had been through because of him. He understood that the teen would have a hard time accepting him and the whole situation they were in but he had sworn to himself to do everything in his power to give Harry the life and family he so deserved.

'Okay, show me!'

The Dark Lord opened the manila folder that had been sitting innocently on the coffee table and showed Harry the first pictures.

* * *

The more they talked about the homes, the more comfortable they got around each other. It was still awkward at times and even hostile now and then but they had managed to forge some kind of ceasefire for the moment. Both of them were sure it wouldn't hold forever but for now it was enough. They ordered tea from the elves at some point but otherwise they only worked on the pros and cons of each property to be able to make a sound decision.

By lunchtime they were both sitting on the floor, the coffee table pushed aside to create more floor space and all kinds of papers strew around them.

That was how Severus found them when he came by to drop off the answer sheets and look in on his son after his first exam was finished. His husband and son were so engrossed in their little project, they didn't even notice him until he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

The Dark Lord sitting on the floor like a child pushing around papers. When both of them jumped at the sudden sound he started laughing even harder.

The Dark Lord being scared by laughter. Severus laughed so hard he had tears streaming down his face while Harry watched gobsmacked. He had never seen his father laughing at all. Ever.

'Are you alright, Dad?'

'Yes, just peachy.' Severus wheezed out while trying to calm down and catch his breath.

Marvolo slowly got up from the floor - he was too old for this - and moved to embrace his husband. When Severus had calmed down enough he gave him a chaste kiss. Severus was not satisfied by that and moved forward for a real kiss. His husband gasped at the harsh clashing of their lips and Severus used that to start exploring his mouth. Soon their kiss had turned into a steamy snogging session, both adults completely obvious to the teen in the room.

'Erm… could you maybe get a room or something?' said teen interrupted, clearly embarrassed by the display.

'Sorry, snitch. Forgot you were there.' Severus said sheepishly after breaking away from his lover.

'Right.'

'Have you had lunch yet?' the Potions Master asked to change the subject.

'We forgot.' Marvolo said.

'So what were you two so engrossed in that you forgot about lunch?'

'We were looking at the houses!' Harry was very excited that his opinion was valued and that he was allowed to choose with them together.

'Houses? Why don't you tell me all about them over lunch, son?'

At Harry's nod the tree wizards moved over to the kitchens and ordered some sandwiches from the elves.

Severus was curious but happy that somehow the two men in his life had come to an understanding of sorts and he wouldn't have to play referee in any fights.

* * *

Harry happily chatted away about the three properties, relaying everything important to his Dad without trying to sway him in any direction. Marvolo added tidbits of information here and there but left the main parts to the teen.

Although they both tried very hard it was easy for Severus to see from their facial expressions who liked which house. Marvolo obviously would like the castle and Harry was leaning more towards the manor house. Neither of them were very fond of the townhouse although Harry did mention that he had never been to the beach and would like to go sometime. Severus filed this away for a later date, maybe a short holiday this summer.

After they had finished their lunch they made their way to the living room to decide on the house. Marvolo quickly cast some spells to stack all the parchments and put the table back where it belonged before they all sat down on the couch.

'Okay, show me the pictures.' Severus said while getting comfortable leaning against his husband. Harry quickly handed over the pictures and waited for his Dad's vote.

'I believe we can throw the townhouse out of the equation.' At Marvolo and Harry's surprised look, Severus had to chuckle. 'You both don't like it and it doesn't have a potions lab.'

'Right. That leaves the castle or the manor, love. Which one do you like more?'

'Yes and since you like the castle and Harry likes the manor my vote will be the deciding vote.'

'Take the manor, Dad!' Harry started campaigning for his property but before he could continue his father held up a hand to stop him.

'Harry. I have already decided.'

'Really? Which one?' the teen was bursting with excitement. Although he liked the castle it seemed cold and the manor had a quidditch pitch. That was what sold it to him.

'I won't tell you.'

'WHAT?! WHY?! Why does he get to know?' Harry pouted.

'I'm telling neither of you. I will owl Yaxle personally and tell him to keep it a secret until Friday. I want to see each of your faces when we arrive there together.' Severus told them with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Now both Marvolo and Harry were pouting at him.

'But what about furnishing?' Marvolo tried.

'Yaxley will take care of it and no torturing him Marv or I'll take an oath from him!'

'That's not fair, Dad!' Harry lamented.

'Maybe but I promise it'll be worth the wait. Now I assume you haven't written to your dogfather yet?' Severus successfully tried to change the topic.

'Sirius! I completely forgot!' the teen exclaimed again and jumped up to start running towards his room before calling back. 'Don't call him dogfather, Dad!'

Even Marvolo had to chuckle at that and since he finally had what he came for right in front of him, he wasted no time at all to pull Severus closer and claim his mouth.

* * *

Severus hands moved to card through his husband soft curls while said man plundered his mouth. At Severus' groan, Marvolo moved his hands further down his mate's body. One hand brushing over the bulge in his pants while the other used wandless magic to undo all those buttons on Severus' robes. After pulling off the robes and throwing them over the back of the couch he stopped for a moment to simply take in the beauty that his husband was.

Severus let out a small whine when his husband stopped his ministrations. Thankfully that got him out of just watching and he started touching Severus alabaster skin, slowly moving his hands until they came across his nipples. They were hard and waiting to be touched and at Marvolo's first touch Severus couldn't hold back a moan and they were both lost to their pleasure. The two wizards undressed each other as fast as possible, all the while kissing and touching each other.

As soon as they were both naked Marvolo took the lead and pushed his husband to lay down on the couch so he could ravish him. He kissed Severus' body every inch he could reach, all the while leaving out his hard member, slowly torturing his mate to make him beg.

'Marv! Please! I need… I need you, please!'

'Where do you need me, love? Say it or I won't know.' The older wizard commanded before catching his lover's nipple with his mouth and slowly sucking on it.

'Please! I… I want you in me! NOW!' Severus practically screamed.

Marvolo didn't need to be told twice and after a wandless lubricating spell he swiftly entered his husband's tight channel, making them both groan in delight at the mix of pain and pleasure they loved. Still the older wizard stilled for a moment to give his partner time to adjust to his size.

'Move, Marv!' Severus commanded after a moment and Marvolo was only too happy to comply.

He slowly started moving in and out of his lover's heat, torturing them both, and only at Severus' shout of 'Faster!' did he pick up the pace. He set a fast pace, picking Sev up by his hips to change the angle slightly so he could brush against his prostate with every thrust, quickly bringing them both to the beginnings of their orgasms.

Just as he felt his own pending release he grasped his lover's member and stroke his length a few times, pushing Severus over the edge. He felt his husband contract around him and let himself be pulled over the edge as well, spilling his seeds deep inside his mate.

Breathing heavily, Marvolo sagged down on top of Severus, both trying to catch their breath.

'I love you, Marv.' Severus whispered while peppering his face with kisses.

'I love you too, Sev.' he said and gave his lover a passionate kiss.

* * *

'Hey, Dad! I'm going to the owlery to send Siri my le…' Harry stopped mid sentence when he saw the discarded robes on the ground. Following the trail of clothes, his eyes fell on Marvolo and Severus, still locked in a tight embrace.

Understanding dawned on his face and after a moment it turned beet red in embarrassment.

'Get a room!' he mumbled before throwing his invisibility cloak over himself and darting out into the corridor.

The two wizards left behind looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

'Well that was awkward.' Marvolo finally said after calming down.

'At least he is gay as well, otherwise this would have been even more weird.'

'He is?' Marvolo asked while pulling out of his husband and getting up from the couch. 'Come on, love. We need a shower.'

Severus pouted but took his husbands offered hand and let himself be pulled up until they were standing chest to chest.

'Yes he is. Maybe not just a shower?'

'You mean getting even dirtier before getting clean? What an enticing offer, love. Why don't you show me what you want?' Marvolo whispered in Severus' ear while kissing his neck.

Severus didn't need to be told twice and quickly pulled his husband into his room.

* * *

Harry was slowly making his way to the owlery, his face still felt hot in embarrassment at finding his Dad and Marvolo like that. Couldn't they have gone into their bedroom for that? All the way he grumbled to himself although in the end he had to concede that the quarters were his father's and they had been separated for 13 years. By the time he reached the owlery he had calmed down considerably again and seeing Hedwig always calmed him completely. She was his very first friend and so far she had never let him down.

The snowy owl flew down from her perch to land on his arm straight away.

'Hello, beautiful.' Harry greeted her and offered her a few owl treats which she happily ate.

'I have a letter for Sirius. I hope you can get it to him or Padfoot as fast as possible. It is important.'

Hedwig accepted the letter and after nipping Harry's finger lovingly she took off to find his godfather.

The teen was left staring after her before slowly making his way back to the dungeons. He managed not to run into anybody and even his Dad and… Stepfather? were nowhere in sight when he entered the Potions Master's quarters.

Harry went to one of the bookshelves and after looking for a bit he found a muggle mystery novel that sounded interesting. Taking the book he got comfortable on one of the armchairs - there was no way he was going to sit on the couch anytime soon - and started reading.

* * *

When Severus and Marvolo came out of their bedroom a while later they found Harry asleep curled up on the chair, his glasses askew and the book laying on the floor spine up where it must have fallen when Harry moved during his sleep.

Severus picked up the quilted blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over his sleeping son before following his husband into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

'I'll need to wake him soon to get ready for that blasted banquet tonight.' Severus commented while sipping the last of his tea, breaking their silence.

'Oh yeah. You need to go as well, don't you?'

Severus only grumbled and Marvolo took that as his assent. He hated formal gatherings.

Marvolo only chuckled and after finishing his tea he gave his husband one last kiss before heading to the floo. 'Don't forget to write Yaxley, love. I'll see you soon.'

'See you, love.' Severus said before Marvolo stepped into the flames of the fireplace and he accioed some parchment and ink to start his letter to Trevor while keeping an eye on his sleeping son.

Another hour, then they would have to get ready for the banquet.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 04. June** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 11. June 2017**


	15. Chapter 15: Victor's Banquet

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **This is an M/M story with mentions of infidelity, violence and abuse (all of which I don't condone).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

randomplotbunny: It keeps you all in suspense as well ;) Where do you want them to live?

thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Yeah that was fun writing :D I know that one and I really like it as well :)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Victor's Banquet**

 **Words: 3341**

* * *

'Harry! We need to leave! NOW!'

'I'm coming!' Came the sullen voice of the teen just as he skidded to a halt in the living room. 'I just don't understand why I have to go.'

'We talked about this, son. You won the competition, so they want to celebrate you and thus are throwing a ball in your honor.' Severus explained again patiently while straightening out his son's tie and robes.

Harry was wearing his formal robes as he had done at the Yule ball just instead of the white shirt this time it was a deep burgundy red.

'So, better. Did you talk to Ronald?'

'Yes, I sent him a letter via Dobby. He's okay with it but a bit apprehensive about it as well.'

'You will be okay. Both of you. The summer holidays start in a few days and by the time you come back your relationship will be old news. Now let's get up there and show them who you are.'

Harry snickered at his father's attempt at a pep talk. Although he did feel less nervous all of a sudden.

* * *

Together father and son left for the Great Hall, this time both of them taking the secret passageway to the library to avoid the people in the Entrance Hall.

When they reached the last flight of stairs, the Potions Master steered right to get to the teacher's entrance, so he could watch his son's entrance.

Harry slowly descended the stairs, looking for Ron. He saw that the doors were already closed and only a few people were left outside. Viktor and Hermione had apparently decided to attend together although they had agreed not to pursue their relationship. Fleur was standing with a Ravenclaw seventh year Harry didn't know and right at the bottom of the stairs was Ron.

Just seeing his boyfriend made Harry smile. He looked dashing and a lot better than at the Yule ball since Harry had insisted on buying him new dress robes as a Christmas present. They were matching now although Ron's shirt was a nice deep green that complemented his red hair perfectly. When Harry finally reached Ron he was drawn into the arms of his boyfriend for a hug and a chaste kiss.

'You look great, Harry.' Ron whispered against Harry's lips.

'You don't look so bad yourself.'

'Oi!' the redhead just started to complain when he noticed the smirk on Harry's face and they both burst out laughing.

'Mister Weasley, you need to get into the Hall! Mister Potter, where is your date?' Professor McGonagall interrupted their moment when she came over to see what was happening.

* * *

'Professor, may I introduce you to my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.' Harry stated formally while putting an arm around his boyfriend's middle.

Both of the boys had a really hard time to not burst out laughing at the shocked look in their Head of House's face.

'You… he… when?' she finally got out.

'Since Christmas. We kept it low key because of everything but decided we wanted to show everyone tonight.' Ron explained.

It took Minerva a few minutes to get her composure back and then she told them to step in line behind Viktor and Fleur and that they should wait a few paces before following them into the Hall.

After giving her instructions she left them alone, still a bit shocked at the revelations.

Harry and Ron got in line after deciding who would lead. Just as they got in place, the music started up and a few seconds later the doors opened to reveal the Great Hall.

A few things happened at once; all chatter ceased and all eyes turned at once to the entering champions.

When Fleur entered the hall on the arm of her partner the masses broke out in polite applause but when a pace behind her Viktor led Hermione into the Hall, they started clapping a lot more vigorously.

* * *

Three paces after that Harry and Ron walked into the hall and one could have heard a pin drop on the floor the silence was so instant. Even the orchestra stopped playing mid-song. After a few moments the shocked people started applauding tentatively again until the twins jumped on a table and started cheering loudly.

'Way to go, Harry!' screamed one twin while the other complimented his biological brother.

'Looking good, Ronniekins!'

Harry and Ron grinned at their brothers while the Gryffindors were finally broken out of their stupor and did everything in their power to live up to their name, making as much noise as possible.

When all of the champions had taken their place on the dance floor, Professor Flitwick turned back to the orchestra and conducted them to start the opening waltz.

The two Gryffs started dancing, both of them having a much more easier and pleasurable time than at the Yule ball. While Ron had always been a good dancer he had been distracted and was not used to dancing with any other girl than his sister.

Harry was feeling a lot more comfortable being led than leading, so he too was dancing a lot better.

* * *

While they twirled around the floor Ron murmured in Harry's ear.

'What do you think shocked them more? Us together or me leading?'

'I'm not so sure if they registered that we are together.' Harry smirked. 'Most surely think that we are here as friends.'

'Want to give them a show?'

'Thought you'd never ask.'

Ron stopped them in the very center of the dance floor and lowered his head while Harry'S tilted upwards and their lips met. The kiss sent shivers down Harry's back and he gasped against his boyfriend's mouth. The redhead used this to explore his mouth from the inside.

Hidden away in a dark corner stood Severus, his facial expression unreadable. Part of him was very amused at the crowd's reaction, while another part of him wanted to stride over there and rip the youngest male Weasley off of his son. How dared he kiss his only son in such an intimate way? Although he had to admit that the boys had been together for half a year already so kissing was normal - especially since they were hormonal teenagers.

Severus was pulled out of his musing when the headmaster stepped up on the dais and cleared his throat.

The teens had been obviously not noticed the music stopping and were still lip-locked. Both of them blushed deeply when they broke apart and realized all eyes were on them.

* * *

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Triwizard Tournament's Victor banquet!' Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall. With his trademark twinkle he continued. 'I hope you all enjoyed the opening waltz that was danced by our three remaining champions.'

Many guests chuckled lightly while Harry and Ron looked rather smug and not at all ashamed about their display.

'Now to the order of today's celebrations! The elves will serve us a feast in just a few minutes and afterwards we will honor the champions and award the victor. So I suggest you all take your seats at your designated tables. A simple point-me spell will do the trick. Champions with you dates - come to me please!'

After his announcements the headmaster stepped away from the lectern and walked a few steps forward where the three couples were waiting for him. The Great Hall was full of the movement and whispered locations spells of the guests while the old wizard led the champions to a big round table with 12 chairs.

They all spotted their names along with their date's and sat down to wait for their other table companions.

It didn't take long until Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff, the Minister, Mister Bagman and Percy Weasley (filling in for Crouch) reached the table and took their seats.

As soon as the last person in the hall sat down, the first course appeared in front of everybody. Conversation at the table was rather forced and uncomfortable but Harry and Ron were lucky enough to be seated between Hermione and Fleur, so they were at least safe from their neighbours.

During dinner Harry had a nice talk with Fleur and she invited him, Ron and his family to her home in France. Ron had placed a hand possessively on his thigh and was in a deep discussion with Viktor and Hermione - surprisingly - about the methods used to manufacture brooms, specifically the Firebolt.

All of them ignored the inquisitive glances of the adults and chose not to engage in conversation with them.

* * *

After over two hours their seven course meal was finally finished and this time Fudge, Bagman and Percy stepped up onto the dais for the presentation ceremony.

'May I have your attention please!' Bagman's voice boomed through the hall with the help of a sonorous. 'The time has come to officially present the Triwizard Cup to the winner of the games.'

This got even the last person's attention and a few chairs could be heard scraping across the floor as people turned to get a good look at the ceremony.

'We now ask the three remaining champions to join us on the stage.' Bagman was apparently going to do all the talking while Fudge and Percy would be giving out the prizes.

Viktor, Fleur and Harry got up and moved to the stage, stopping next to the Ministry officials.

* * *

'Great. Now in third place: from Beauxbatons the lovely Miss Fleur Delacour!' Ludo announced and everybody started clapping while the witch stepped forward to receive a bunch of flowers and a pouch that contained 300 galleons.

'In second place: from Durmstrang we have Mister Viktor Krum!'

The applause was a lot more enthusiastic, especially from all the quidditch fans, while Viktor walked forward to stand next to Fleur. He received a silver present (instead of flowers) and a pouch with 500 galleons.

'And now in first place - the winner of the Triwizard Tournament: Hogwarts very own Mister Harry Potter!' Bagman announced with a flourish and the crowd went wild.

Harry just stood there, not making a move to join the others. He just watched the three men from the ministry with a derogative look on his face. When people started noticing this they slowly quieted down and waited with bated breath to see what would happen now.

When it was finally quiet and all the attention was on him, Harry spoke with a clear voice that carried to every corner of the Great Hall without a sonorous charm.

'I believe I made myself clear at the press conference? I will not accept any of this if you refuse to award Cedric as victor as well.'

While the guests broke out in murmurs, gossiping with each other, Harry's eyes had been searching the hall and now zeroed in on one man.

'Mister Diggory, would you please join me? Please allow me to accept the Cup with you together in your son's name.'

* * *

After a few seconds Amos nodded and moved towards Harry on the stage. Together they stepped up next to Viktor and Fleur and the Minister had no choice but to hand them the Cup. He was mumbling protests under his breath the whole time but Harry and Amos simply ignored the idiots. Percy stepped forward and held out the pouch with 1 000 galleons for them to take. After sharing a look the older of the two took it, they would be talking about the money later on.

Together they heaved the Cup up into the air for everyone to see while Bagman's voice boomed through the hall again.

'Ladies and Gents! I present to you the victors of the Triwizard Tournament! Hogwarts very own Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter!'

The crowd broke out in deafening applause and the Hogwarts students went wild. They whistled, screamed and hooted while climbing the tables and stomping their feet. Even the Slytherins joined the fun for once.

After ten minutes of noise with no end in sight, the headmaster stepped up to the dais and cast a loud boom into the sky while screaming.

'SILENCE!'

Immediately all noise ceased and everyone was watching the old wizard.

'Thank you.' he said in a much more moderate voice. 'Now I, as headmaster would like to say it has been a pleasure to host the other schools for the year and I am sure many of the students have made new friends. The orchestra will continue with their music now, so you can all enjoy the evening together. Have fun but those who still have exams tomorrow don't forget to head to bed at a reasonable time!'

At Dumbledore's signal Professor Flitwick raised his hands to instruct the musicians but before he could do anything there was an explosion outside the Great Hall.

After a moment the doors to the hall burst open and the Weasley Twins flew in on their brooms, shooting colorful sparks from their wands. While the students started cheering, knowing the two, some of the guests stared horrified at them or even screamed. One redheaded woman looked ready to start lecturing her son's when her husband laid a calming hand on her shoulder, stopping her from screaming through the Great Hall.

* * *

'Ladies…'

'And Gents!' the twins started in their typical twin speak.

'In honor of our little brother's victory…'

'And our brothers coming out to everyone…'

'We present to you…'

'Weasley Wizard Wheezes!' they called together.

The students broke out in applause again while the twins showed some stunts on their brooms before once again hovering in the middle of the Great Hall.

'May we ask you to…' on twin continued.

'Join us outside…'

'For a little demonstration?'

After sending another few sparks and booms they flew outside into the courtyard. The students ran outside while the adults followed at a more sedated pace, still wary and Arthur Weasley had his hands full, trying to keep his wife from blowing up in fury.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other and followed the students outside with Hermione, Viktor and Fleur following closely behind.

* * *

Just as they reached the entrance doors wizard's music started playing somewhere and the show began. There was what muggles would call a laser show and illusions mixed in with prank products being demonstrated and after half an hour of constant laughter and amazement the twins decided to launch their finale.

'And now for the grand finale!' Fred announced while George landed in front of his younger brothers. He got Harry's broom out of his pocket and enlarged it to get them to join him and Fred in the sky.

'This is for you guys. The view is better from the sky so come on up.' George told them quietly before flying off to his twin again.

'In honor of our two Hogwarts champions Cedric and Harry!...'

'And in honor of officially welcoming our youngest brother to the family!' the twins exclaimed before setting off an enormous firework. It was even more magnificent from Harry and Ron's perch in the sky.

Everyone was oohing and aahing and applauding but when the last set of fireworks displayed the words "Hogwarts' Victors: Cedric & Harry - Congrats!" the crowd went wild again.

It took a good quarter hour to herd the guests back into the Great Hall again while the first and second years were sent off to bed.

Harry and Ron enjoyed the moment of peace in the sky before joining the festivities again. It had not escaped their notice, that a red faced Molly had carted the twins off by their ears the moment they had landed to somewhere inside for "words". They would probably have a smarting backside when the came back.

* * *

'Would you like to dance, Harry?' Ron's question pulled him back to reality and he happily agreed and let himself be pulled onto the dance floor.

'This is an amazing night, Ron. Thank you for coming with me.'

Ron bent down and stole a kiss from his boyfriend before answering.

'Yes it is and you are welcome. Especially since I can now do this without pulling you somewhere hidden first.'

'Do what?' Harry asked innocently.

'This.' Without a pause the taller wizard captured his love's lips in a searing kiss. They only noticed they had stopped moving when another couple bumped into them on the dance floor. Quickly they fled the area to find a quiet corner but no such luck.

Before they could get far Amos Diggory stepped into their path. His eyes were red and Harry could easily tell he had been crying.

'Mister Potter. Before you… sneak out we still have something to discuss.' he said before turning to Ron and addressing him as well. 'Mister Weasley congratulations on your relationship. Could you do me a favor and thank your brothers for their display? It lightened the darkness in my heart at least for a bit.'

'Sure, Mr. Diggory. I'll leave you two to it.' Ron said and after a quick kiss he went in search of his yearmates.

* * *

'I do not need the money, Mr. Diggory. I'd like for you to have it. For Cedric.'

'Please call me Amos. After what you did today, you earned it.'

'Then I'm Harry.' the teen said with a small smile.

'Alright, Harry. Please take the money. I can't bear to take it after all it is the reason that my son is dead. This is blood money and I'll have nothing to do with that.' declared Amos vehemently.

'I insist you take it! If he hadn't helped me I would have never reached the Cup at all. I have more than enough money on my own.'

'I refuse, Harry. I just… can't.' Mister Diggory was near tears again and had to take a few deep breaths to calm his emotions.

Seeing this, Harry thought about what they could do with the money. He would love to be able to do something good or help someone… Slowly a mischievous grin spread across Harry's face, catching the attention of not only the wizard across from him but also his father's.

'How would you feel about investing the money in a new start up company? I know these two genius wizards who could do with a bit of funding.'

Catching onto the meaning behind Harry's words, Amos flashed him a small smile and stuck out his hand to seal the deal.

'Great idea, Mister Potter.'

'Thank you. I will see to it, that they get the money.' the teen promised after shaking the offered hand.

Mr. Diggory gave Harry the pouch full of gold and shortly thereafter went home, the wounds of losing his son were still too fresh to enjoy the celebrations.

* * *

Harry and Ron danced the night away, always together, exchanging kisses and endearments before sneaking up to the dorms earlier than any of their roommates. They thought no one noticed but of course nothing escaped the Potions Master's ever so observant eyes.

Usually Severus would have left the party as soon as possible but tonight he stayed. Hidden in the shadows he observed his son being completely carefree with his love for his boyfriend.

It amused him greatly when the two lovesick boys sneaked right past him without noticing that he was there.

At least now he could turn in as well, knowing that his son would be staying safe in the Gryffindor tower for tonight.

Severus swept out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons, hoping to catch his husband on the mirror before catching a good night's sleep.

Tomorrow were the practical potions exams for the OWLs and NEWTs. He just hoped that the imbeciles were not partying until the break of dawn instead of getting enough rest for the exams tomorrow.

At least he would be rid of all these dunderheads for the whole summer afterwards.

With a loud bang the doors to the Potions Master's chambers shut and he found himself face to face with his husband. The night had just gotten a lot better.

* * *

TBC

Do you want them to live in the manor or the castle? Tell me because I haven't decided yet and I forgot to ask you last week but there is still enough time :)

* * *

 **First posted on: 11. June** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 18. June 2017**


	16. Chapter 16: Reactions

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

 **WOW! Over 100 reviews! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love your opinions on the story and miu-sama and I were blown by all of your responses. Special shoutout to _randomplotbunny_ for reviewing on every chapter!**

 **We talked it through and decided on the house but a few of your reviews gave us a little idea for a nice twist! We will credit the reviewer when the chapter goes up ;)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

barbaravitoriatp: Obrigado por ler e rever! É admirável que você esteja lendo minha história, embora você não entenda o inglês!

thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Yeah that was fun writing :D I know that one and I really like it as well :)

JasminSky: Maybe not the size of Hogwarts but yeah a castle would be pretty big...

ThePhoenixandtheDragon & mizzrazz72: Yes I was very sad to kill Cedric so I made him and Amos friends :)

OrphanAnnie1166: Severus would never willingly live in anything remotely Gryffindor ;) Harry's room in his quartes is the most red anything will get :)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Reactions**

 **Words: 3692**

* * *

 _BOY WHO LIVES TELLS THE TRUTH_

 _Dear Readers,_

 _all year long I have been reporting for you directly from our renowned wizarding school Hogwarts where the Triwizard Tournament has been taking place. I got you the scoop on our champions, the tasks they had to overcome and everything that happened in between. Since the tragic end of the final task last Saturday (we reported on Cedric Diggory's death) we all have been waiting with baited breath on Harry Potter's statement since he was the only person in attendance at Mr. Diggorys demise._

 _I am here to tell you how it all happened._

 _After bringing back Mr Diggory per portkey last Saturday, Harry Potter passed out and was whisked away by Hogwarts Medi Witch Poppy Pomfrey for treatment. Nobody has seen him since - not even the headmaster - until yesterday morning's press conference._

 _Mister Potter was the last one to enter the hall and right away swore a magical oath that it had not been him who had killed the Hufflepuff. To prove his oath he procured a beautiful stag patronus. I want to remind you, dear readers, that the Patronus Charm is only taught in Hogwarts sixth year. Inside sources confirmed that Harry was forced to learn the charm last year because the Ministry ordered dementors had him reliving his parents deaths every time he was near them._

 _The Boy Who Lived then proceeded to tell us his side of the story. It seems someone had tampered with the portkey in the Cup so that when both Hogwarts champions decided to take the victory together they were portkeyed to a graveyard where they were attacked._

 _How someone was in the position to tamper with the portkey is still unclear since the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was not willing to give me a statement. But one has to wonder…_

* * *

With an angry cry Albus scrunched up his morning edition of the Daily Prophet. This was not fitting his plans in any way. Stupid Rita Skeeter! Couldn't she keep on writing slander and unnecessary bullshit on Harry? And damn him Harry for swearing an oath. Where had he even found out about them?! Albus had done his best to keep as much information as possible from the teen. He needed Harry to willingly sacrifice himself when Voldemort was back.

And if the Death Eaters kept screwing up he would have to do something himself. After that thought the headmaster started pacing up and down in his office thinking up ways to get Harry back under his control, all the while muttering to himself. Up on the wall the old headmasters and headmistresses shared meaningful looks while observing the current one carefully. One or two of them slipped out of their frames to inform certain people near their other frames about the schemes of the headmaster.

* * *

Far away in a muggle mansion sat a dark haired wizard at his dining room table enjoying breakfast after spending a thoroughly satisfying night with his husband. Sadly Marvolo had to leave early this morning because he had a breakfast meeting with Lucius Malfoy about his lordship requirements. Hopefully it would be fairly easy to claim it.

The Dark Lord was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of tapping on his window. As he looked up he saw an owl, better yet the Daily Prophet delivery owl. While he didn't believe one word written in there it was always good to know what nonsense they were spewing today. After paying the bird he sat down again and opened the papers only to come face to face with his husbands son - he was still unsure what to call Harry.

The picture showed him dancing at yesterday's banquet. It seems he had decided to attend with his boyfriend. Intrigued Marvolo flipped the page to read the according article.

* * *

 _After the press conference I was pleased to be one of the only reporters allowed to stay on Hogwarts grounds and attend the Victor's banquet that was held yesterday night. Oh and what a party it has been. While both Miss Delacour and Mister Krum decided to attend with the same partner as they had the Yule ball, Mister Potter decided to surprise us again. Since he was the winner of the competition he was the last to enter the Great Hall and we were all shocked into silence. Harry Potter was attending the banquet with another boy. As they showed us mere minutes later it was not any man he attended with but HIS man._

 _I found out all the details for you! The male on Potter's arm was non other than his longterm friend Ronald Weasley. It seems they had been in a relationship since Christmas but only decided to openly announce it now. I am very sorry to have to say this dear ladies but it seems that our favourite celebrity is off the market for good. Later that night the two boys…_

* * *

Marvolo had to stop reading, he was laughing so hard. Severus wouldn't tell him what had happened and now he had to admit the boy had style. TWICE! Twice in one day he had a hundred people shocked into silence. A bit too gryffindorish for his taste but still - he needed that boy on his side.

When Lucius arrived at Riddle manor he found his Lord halfway out of his seat with tears of laughter streaming down his face. The sight shocked and scared him equally.

'Good morning, my Lord.' He said carefully while bowing at the waist.

'Good morning indeed.' Marvolo said in between chuckles, trying to get himself under control again. 'Don't just stand there, Lucius. Come and sit down. Have some breakfast.'

'Thank you, my Lord.'

'Call me Marvolo again, Lucius. You are family and I am sorry that I pushed everyone away during my insanity. I also find it sounds rather stupid now that I am sane again but I guess it still demands respect from the lower ranks of my Death Eaters. Have you seen the papers yet?'

'Yes, I have. Very amusing our famous Harry Potter.' Lucius commented. He poured himself a cup of tea before producing a small stack of parchments from his pockets and enlarging them to their original size.

* * *

'So what have you found, Lucius?' the older wizard asked, his attention now completely on the blonde.

'It was surprisingly easy since Salazar Slytherin was very straightforward with his demands. First you have to take an inheritance test at Gringotts to validate your claim to the lordship.'

'That shouldn't be difficult since the bank is neutral grounds and I have my old looks back there are not many people who would recognize me anymore. Continue.'

'Secondly you have to prove that you are a Parselmouth which we all know you are. That also won't be a problem. It's the third requirement that is the most difficult to fulfil.' Lucius explained with trepidation.

'What is it?' Marvolo could see that Lucius was rather unwilling to divulge the third requirement. It seemed as if the blonde feared how he would react to it. 'Tell me, Lucius!'

'Right. You need an heir. Not just any heir but one that speaks Parsel as well.'

'That makes things more complicated. Where do I find someone who speaks Parsel? I sure as hell don't want a baby right now and Severus has enough on his hands with Dumbledore and Harry.'

* * *

'My L-.. Marvolo, I may have a solution. Wait, Harry? As in Potter? What does he have to do with anything?' Lucius asked confused.

'That is not relevant at the moment. What solution?'

'Well it was revealed in Draco's second year that there is actually a Parselmouth at Hogwarts. He also happens to be an orphan.'

'So what's the problem?' Marvolo asked. His mood just made a turn for the better again. It would be easy to adopt some child and pass them off as his heir.

'The Parselmouth is none other than Harry Potter, my Lord.' Lucius admitted while waiting for the outburst that was sure to come. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see the Dark Lord smirking like a cheshire cat. This was not a good smile at all and Lucius had to suppress the shudder that wanted to run down his spine.

'My… Marvolo?'

'This is good news indeed. You are dismissed, Lucius.'

'My Lord?'

'Leave the documents and get out of here, Malfoy! Or do you want me to throw a crucio your way?'

'No thank you. Goodbye, Marvolo.'

Marvolo only gave a dismissive wave with his hand. He was already deeply engrossed in the papers about his Lordship, thinking of ways to convince Harry to become his heir.

Actually he could enforce the matter since Severus was his biological father and they had been married long before the teen was conceived. Since Severus is Consort Slytherin it would automatically make Harry the heir of Slytherin. Still, Marvolo had gotten to know the Gryffindor a bit over the last few days and knew him well enough to know that his life would be a living hell if he would force the matter. The teen would be a lot more accommodating if he was asked and offered something. Anything would be worth the teens agreement. He would have to think of something.

* * *

'Oh! Look at them, Artie! Aren't they handsome? Oh, my boys look dashing in their dress robes! Look at the picture, Arthur!'

Said man looked up from his breakfast to face his wife, who looked mildly angry at him.

'Molly, we were there yesterday. We saw them for real. I admit that Harry and Ron did look very good together but I don't need to see the papers for that.'

'Hmmm… Yes! I will have to get this framed for them. I believe it is the first picture of them as a couple.' Molly decided, not having listened to a word her husband said.

'I'm just glad that they had told us beforehand and that they are happy together. That's all that matters.'

'Right you are, Artie. Now you better be off to work, love.'

Arthur got up and after giving his wife a kiss he vanished through the floo. Molly meanwhile used her wand to cut the picture out of the papers and went in search for a frame. She would give this to Harry when they arrived back at King's Cross.

* * *

At 12 Grimmauld Place and old elf walked into his master's room to bring him the morning papers and a strong cup of coffee. Sirius woke slowly when he smelled the dark roast and after eagerly taking the Prophet he sent Kreacher away again. Taking a big gulp of the hot beverage he unfolded the papers and nearly spit coffee all over it.

There on the front page was his Godson dancing in the arms of his boyfriend, Ron Weasley. After days of not knowing what was going on this was what happened? What had happened to keeping it a secret? Before he could ponder on the subject any further there was a tapping on his window and he saw a familiar snowy owl outside. After clambering out of his bed he quickly let the owl inside and relieved her of her letter.

'Hello, Hedwig! I'm sure Buckbeak will share some of his treats with you if you fly up to the attic.' He told the bird and after she had nipped his finger gently she took of through the door.

The Daily Prophet all but forgotten, Sirius opened Harry's letter. He had been worried sick waiting for news for a few days already.

* * *

 _Hello Padfoot,_

 _I'm still alive and I am fine! Don't worry! I am sorry for only writing now but I was not able to any earlier. I'll just start at the beginning shall I?_

 _Right… You probably saw the papers already but if you haven't: Me and Cedric won the Tournament but something horrible happened at the end and now Ced is dead._

 _Again, I am fine. Madame Pomfrey took good care of me and there are some people helping me to cope with the incident._

 _You can read the official version in the Prophet. I gave my statement this morning._

 _There is an inofficial version but I can't tell you in a letter. After all this time something very good happened to me. It is quite similar to finding you, but much much bigger._

 _Long story short - the good thing that happened is grounds for me not having to go back to the Dursleys! YAY! I'll see about meeting you as soon as possible, alright?_

 _I have to attend a ball tonight with dancing and all that again, so I will ask Ron if he want's to come out. I think it is time - we have been together six months now. You'll see if it happened in the papers I'm sure._

 _I'll see you as soon as possible!_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

'Interesting!' Sirius muttered intrigued. What could have happened at the end of the tournament? Shrugging his shoulders since he would find out when he saw Harry again, he picked up the Daily Prophet again to read the whole article before writing an answer to his Godson. His Harry was safe and healthy that was all that mattered to him.

High up in Gryffindor tower all boys living in the fourth year dorms were still in their room to have a much needed talk with the two guys still sleeping. Neville, Seamus and Dean were not extra careful about keeping quiet since it was already past nine and thus woke Harry, who was a light sleeper.

Ron could sleep through anything (except Harry's nightmares) so it was no wonder that he was still snoring softly. Harry grabbed for his glasses blindly and was shocked to come face to face with his dorm mates.

'Guys? What are you all still doing here?' Harry asked confused after casting a quick tempus.

'We were waiting for you two lovebirds to wake up.' Seamus explained and chuckled at the blush that crept up Harry's cheeks.

'Why?'

'Let's call it a dorm meeting.' Neville said quickly before either of the other two boys could say anything. 'Maybe you could wake Ron? You are the only one who can manage that.'

Still a bit weary, Harry finally conceded. 'Alright.'

* * *

It took him a good five minutes to get Ron into a wakeful state and the redhead was as confused as the raven haired had been when he first woke up.

'What's up?' Ron asked before yawning again.

'Dorm meeting. Whatever that means.' Harry explained to his boyfriend before turning his attention back to the other boys.

'Erm… Well… First of all we wanted to congratulate you both to your relationship and to your victory Harry.' Dean started off after sharing looks with Nev and Seamus. 'You both have our full support.'

'Thanks, guys. That means a lot to us.' Ron said while slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder. 'We weren't sure how you would react so Harry was a bit worried.'

'No need to worry, mate!' Seamus piped in. 'We've been sharing a room for four years now and although I don't know when you two got together, you have always been close. Ron's the only one who can calm you after a nightmare Harry and you are the only one who can get Ron out of bed in the morning.'

'Thanks, Seamus.' Harry said and leaned back against Ron for moral support.

'I've known for some time now.' Neville finally commented quietly.

'WHAT?!' all the other boys except Harry shouted while the raven haired just smiled knowingly.

'You got together around the Yule ball that's why it was such a disaster with the girls.' Neville began.

'How did you know?' Ron asked baffled. They had been very careful.

'I'm quiet and shy and like to fade into the background so people won't notice me. Harry's the same but he gets pushed into the spotlight for being the Boy Who Lived and all that. Usually Harry is one of the only people to notice me but sometimes even you forget. Especially when Ron is distracting you.' Neville fad such a knowing look in his eyes that Harry blushed all the way up to his roots while Ron just spluttered, trying to find something to say.

'Why didn't you tell us?!' Dean asked with mock indignation.

'It was not my place to tell.'

'Anyway!' Seamus interrupted before a discussion could break out. 'We are totally fine with it as long as you two don't forgot to draw the curtains and use silencing spells.'

Now Ron also blushed all the way to his roots and Harry's deepened to a deeper red while the other three boys burst out laughing.

'Alright. Enough about us!' Harry said with finality. 'How about some breakfast since we all missed it now?'

'That would be awesome but how? The Great Hall is closed because of the last exams.' Dean asked.

Harry and Ron shared a smirk before letting their mates in on the secret.

'we know where the kitchens are and the elves love Harry so they will surely pack us a nice picnic we can enjoy at the black lake.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Seamus said and jumped up to pull Harry off the bed while Dean did the same to Ron. They gave them a playful shove towards the showers. 'Get dressed and no playing around!'

* * *

A quarter hour later found all five boys downstairs in the common room where they found Hermione engrossed in a book, obviously waiting for them.

'Hey Mione!' Harry greeted her and after giving her a quick hug invited her to their impromptu picnic.

They got a self-refilling basket full of food from Dobby and after finding the perfect spot under a tree they settled down to enjoy one of their last days together. It didn't take long until they got more company. Luna found them shortly after they had sat down and without saying anything she plopped down on Neville's lap, picked up a sandwich and started eating. Said boy blushed brightly but he also didn't attempt to push the girl off his lap.

Viktor Krum also made an appearance a few hours later and of course the boys started talking about quidditch. It didn't take long until they all decided to compare their skills in a pickup game of quidditch but while they went to fetch their brooms the news of the game spread throughout the ground and many other students wanted to join in.

* * *

In the end Hermione went to get Madame Hooch who was only too happy to referee a few mixed games between the students. It was already nearing dinner time when the flying instructor set them the ultimate challenge: Harry and Viktor were to face off in one game of catch the snitch to decide who was the better seeker.

By now they had drawn quite the crowd and it came as a surprise to everyone when Harry managed to close his fingers around the golden ball just a hair's breath before Viktor.

When he and Viktor flew one last round around the pitch they were surprised to see most of the students as well as many of the professors had watched their games and were now slowly making their way out of the stands and back up to the school for the farewell dinner for the other schools. Harry was happy to see that even his Dad had come down to watch him fly.

* * *

Thankfully for one dinner was a quiet affair although Severus gave Harry a small hand signal to come down to the dungeons later tonight and Harry nodded once to show him he understood.

The golden trio was back in their usual place in the Gryffindor common room when Harry told his best friends that he would go down to his father and that they should cover for him if he wasn't back for the night. He fetched his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map before sneaking out of the portrait hole and making his way to the dungeons. Luckily there was no one about anymore and he entered his father's quarters in record time.

* * *

Severus was sitting by the fire, nursing a glass of firewhiskey while a cup of tea was sitting in front of the couch, waiting for Harry.

The teen picked up the cup but settled down on the second armchair instead.

'Hello, Dad.'

Good evening, Harry.' Severus said amicable before raising his eyebrow in a silent question at his son.

'You don't really believe that I would sit there after what you have done there this afternoon?'

'No I guess not although it was cleaned thoroughly.' he said with a smile.

'Oh well. So what did you want to talk about?'

'I actually only wanted to check in with you, son. Also, congratulations on beating Mister Krum. Your flying skills are formidable.'

Harry beamed with pride after being praised before telling his Dad all about his day and how accepting his friends had been. Before long the teen started yawning and his eyes began to droop and mere minutes later his son's eyes fell shut and he fell asleep mid sentence. Severus was just fast enough to save the mug from falling to the floor and spilling tea everywhere. His poor boy had obviously completely exhausted himself with flying this afternoon.

After setting down his own glass and Harry's cup he picked up his son gingerly and carried him into his bedroom.

He used a bit of wandless magic to pull back the covers before laying Harry down. Severus carefully removed his glasses and shoes before transfiguring his clothes into pajamas and tucking his son in.

'Good night, son. Sleep tight.' he murmured.

After watching his son for a few minutes the professor went back into his living room to get a bit more grading done. It was still fairly early and he didn't have many exams left to grade before he could finally enjoy his well earned summer holidays.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 18. June** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 25. June 2017**


	17. Chapter 17: Last Days of School

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

alice22: You will have to wait and see ;) It will be in the next chapter!

randomplotbunny: Yes I just love to see Lucius out of sorts :D

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Haha maybe he will have one ;) I love Sirius so he will be in the story :) Haha you'll see ;)

LadyMonochromia: Wow long feedback! Thank you! I believe the deeper explanations will come at some points ;) Harry AND Severus are still missing a big chunk of information about what happened :)

mizzrazz72: He will and I'm working on it ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Last Days of School**

 **Words: 3495**

* * *

'Morning, Dad.' came the sleepy voice of his son from the entrance to the living room.

Severus had already been up for a little while and had used it to get as much of his end of term paperwork done as possible. That was important so he could leave the school as fast as possible once the students were gone.

'Good morning, Snitch. How did you sleep?'

'Good. Though I have no idea how I ended up in bed.' Harry was still half asleep and shuffled over to the couch where his father was currently seated and plopped down next to him, resting his head on Severus shoulder.

Severus had to smirk at the memory of his son refusing to sit on the couch just yesterday before he put an arm around his shoulders.

'You fell asleep mid sentence so I carried you to bed. Thank Merlin you told Ronald that you might not be back to the tower.'

'Oh. Right.' the teen mumbled and snuggled further into his Dad's embrace to hide his blush. This was nice. He had never cuddled with a parental figure before. Only with Ron and Hermione. 'What's the time? I should go up for breakfast.'

'It's only just after half past seven and we both have to go up to the Great Hall because the foreign schools will be departing right afterwards. The headmaster requires everyone to attend their farewell.'

'I'll have to say bye to Fleur and Viktor.' Harry muttered sadly before brightening up as he remembered the offer his new found friends had made him. 'Oh! By the way: we have an open invitation to visit Fleur in France and Viktor invited me to Bulgaria just yesterday! Can we go?'

'We'll see.' The Potions Master noticed his son deflating at his response so he chose to elaborate. 'Harry we have a lot to get done this summer already and we have no idea what may happen when your parentage comes to light. I'm not saying no, just that we will have to see if we can make time for a trip abroad. Alright?'

The teen pondered over his father's words carefully for a few moments before nodding. 'Alright.'

It was true that they had many important things to get done this summer. First and foremost proving that Severus was in fact Harry's biological father - not that either of them were suspicious - and moving in together with Marvolo.

* * *

'Dad?'

'Yes?'

'Will you tell me which house you chose? I can't stand not knowing. Please!'

Severus chuckled at Harry's barely concealed curiosity and begging.

'Sorry, Snitch but that wouldn't be fair to Marvolo. I want it to be a surprise for both of you.'

'You are no fun.' the teen grumbled.

'You will see it on Friday which is only two more days away'

At the mention of the date Harry perked up again. Only two more days of secrets and being under Dumbledore's watchful gaze. For the first time in all his years at Hogwarts Harry was actually looking forward to leaving the school and starting his summer holidays.

'I wanted to talk to you about something anyway.'

'What is it, Dad?' Harry asked and scooted out of his father's embrace to be able to face him properly.

'Well, you leave for King's Cross on Friday morning and will be in London shortly after midday. I may be able to sneak out Friday night for a few hours but all the teachers usually stay in school at least until Sunday night for the end of term meetings and all that.'

Harry didn't like the sound of that and before Severus could explain anything else Harry's breathing got quicker and he curled up on himself.

'Harry?'

'You promised I wouldn't have to go back!' The Potions Master could just make out the words his obviously distraught son was muttering over and over again.

'Oh no, Snitch! You got it all wrong!' Severus exclaimed the moment he made sense of his son's words. He quickly pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him tightly while explaining.

'You were not going back to those muggles, Harry. I promised and I never break my promises. I was merely working my way up to telling you that Marvolo will pick you up at the station.'

It took a few seconds until his father's words registered in Harry's mind and broke his inner mantra and a few more until he had calmed down again. Only now did he notice his position on his Dad's lap and blushed in embarrassment. He was too old to sit on his father's lap.

* * *

'Better?' Severus asked still concerned. He had thought of many reactions but this hadn't been one of them. He wondered if it may have been more than just the thought of going back to the Dursleys. Maybe Harry had separation anxiety, in a way. He shook his head to clear his thoughts again before continuing. 'Are you okay with Marvolo picking you up?'

'I think I'll be okay as long as he behaves. But how will he do that? Wouldn't it look suspicious?'

'He won't wait at the platform. There is a little cafe at the end of platform 9 and I want you to wait there for him. Marvolo will be a bit late to avoid a run in with anyone who could know either you or him.'

'That sounds doable, Dad. What then?'

'First you'll ask each other security questions to make sure you are you and then you get to take a portkey to our new home.'

'Security question?' Harry asked confused.

'A question only the other person knows the correct answer to. You don't tell me since it has to be one only Marvolo can answer.'

'Alright I'll think of one.' the teen promised and only the he remembered that his father mentioned a portkey. The thought of traveling like that again made his stomach feel queasy.

'Why do we have to use a portkey? Can't we floo or apparate?'

'Portkeys are untraceable if they aren't made by the Ministry and you won't be able to floo because you want to stay unnoticed. Apparition is also out of the question because Marvolo has never been there either so he wouldn't know where to go. You will get to see our new home right at the same moment.'

The teen accepted this explanation and sunk into his mind to recount any encounters he ever had with the Dark Lord to find an original question for Marvolo.

* * *

Soon afterwards Severus sent him off to get ready and they left for breakfast early enough to not draw attention.

Harry used his invisibility cloak to leave the dungeons and walked in the direction of the owlery before turning around and taking his cloak off. That way it would look as if he had been to see Hedwig. Since he was usually the first one awake in the dorms and liked to go for a walk no one would ask questions and the other boys would wake Ron.

When he made his way into the Great Hall it was already buzzing with students and all his friends were at the table already. When Ron and Hermione saw him they both moved over a bit so he could squeeze in between them. After giving Ron a quick peck on the cheek and muttering a good morning to everyone Harry immersed himself in his breakfast.

* * *

After all the food had vanished from the tables everyone made their way into the grounds. Many students said their farewells to the new friends they had made. Harry and his friends said their own goodbyes to Fleur and Viktor, promising each other to write soon. It took some time until all of Durmstrangs students had boarded their ship but then the ship left and sunk back into the black lake in a matter of minutes. It took the girls from Beauxbatons even longer to say their farewells and when all of them had boarded their flying carriage it took off into the sky.

After even the last speck of the flying carriage had vanished from the sky the students started to disperse. Some went further into the grounds to enjoy the good weather, some went back inside and Harry, Hermione and Ron wandered off in the direction of Hagrid's hut searching for a quiet place to talk.

Harry told them about their plan once they were back in London before they visited Hagrid for the rest of the morning.

The teens wanted to spend as much time as possible together before they would be separated for most of the summer.

Harry and Ron especially were dreading spending time apart. Although they were sure that Molly and Arthur haf no problems with Harry coming over or Ron staying at Harry's they still thought that Harry would be staying at his muggle relatives. That complicated things for the young couple. The afternoon was spent with many small touches, hand holding, kisses and murmured words of affection while they walked the grounds.

* * *

Thursday found all of the fourth year Gryffindors in their dorm, trying to pack their trunks. The had wanted to play quidditch but Hermione had given them grief about packing and in the end it was easier to just give in than try to protest. They could still go for a fly after they were finished.

Famous last words.

It took the five boys all day to find and sort through all their things. Their possessions had been strewn all over the room during the school year and now they had to divide what belonged to whom which was quite difficult. Of course the packing and sorting was interrupted by a pillow fight which started after Harry and Ron got a bit carried away in their kissing.

All in all Harry spent two great days with his friends without any worries hanging over his head anymore. Thus it was a merry group of Gryffindors that made their way down to the Great Hall for the leaving feast.

* * *

Meanwhile Severus had spent the last two days running himself into the ground. He was trying to do a week's worth of work in as little days as possible. Usually he would spend at least the first week of the holidays at the school to restock the infirmary and take stock of his own and the student's supply closet.

For the first time since he had started teaching he really wanted to leave the castle as soon as possible. He had been brewing non stop, only catching naps in between. Now at least he only had potions accounting to one day of work left. That would leave him with the weekend to do the stock taking before leaving hopefully on Sunday night after the last teacher meeting. If he didn't fall over in exhaustion before that. He was so damn tired.

No student would ever believe it if they heard it but the Potions Master was actually looking forward to the leaving feast. Not only gave it him a break from the dark potions lab but it also gave him a chance to see his son again.

He hadn't seen Harry since Wednesday and although he would never admit it out loud - not yet anyway - he had missed Harry's company. Or maybe he just missed company altogether since Marvolo also hadn't been over since Tuesday. Funny how fast one could go from hating company to missing it.

Severus took his place just in time before the doors to the Great Hall opened to let the students in for the leaving feast.

The whole room was decked out in blue and silver tones to celebrate Ravenclaw winning the house cup. That had been expected since Gryffindor and Slytherin only had a shot at the house cup if they won the quidditch cup and there was no quidditch this year.

The Potions Master let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding in when Harry entered the room. He was holding hands with Ron and had his other arm slung over Hermione's shoulders. The Golden Trio had big smiles on their faces and were chatting away with all of their other friends as they made their way to their table.

As always the feast was absolutely amazing and everyone was enjoying themselves while eating as much as they could. Even Severus Snape. He had managed to get a seat between Minerva and Filius - the two teachers he could stand the most and he was deeply immersed in a discussion with the transfiguration professor about the animagus revealing potion.

* * *

'But Minerva! It would change the whole outcome of the potion if we even changed one ingredient.'

'I was just giving you an idea for a project, Severus. I used the potions and every student I supervised had the same objections as I had back in my time. It is tedious to get from a vision of an animal to the real animagus transformation. Especially if it is an unusual animagus.'

'Mhmm… I will have to think about that. It would help a lot to get a potion that transforms you for the first time but at the same time it would make it easier and more dangerous for less powerful wizards.'

They were interrupted by Albus' end of term speech and although it was a bit different this year Severus just blended it out. Instead he chose to observe Harry and his friends. They all seemed happy and thankfully nothing seemed amiss.

* * *

After the feast was finally over Severus made his way to the Slytherin dorms to give his own farewell speech. He did this every year to congratulate them on their success and afterwards he awarded the students who had gotten the best results in their year. He always got them a little present - nothing special but still something thoughtful and nice. Afterwards he reminded them not to leave the common room after the party started.

There was always a party in the dorms the night before the train left. He just loved the shocked expression on the first years faces. They always thought he didn't know about the parties.

After finishing his speech with congratulations to the graduates Severus left to retire to his own quarters.

* * *

Up in Gryffindor tower the party was already in full swing and everyone was having fun. The twins had outdone themselves again and the party was lacking nothing. Harry used it to enjoy the last few hours he had together with Ron. They were dancing to the music and whispering endearments in each others ears.

Hermione thought it was rather cute and so did most of their fellow Gryffs although she saw Ginny giving her brother a deadly glare. She was obviously not happy with their relationship and Hermione made a note to herself to keep an eye on the younger girl. Before long the two boys snuck up to their dorm to spend their last night together.

They weren't ready for physical intimacy yet but that didn't mean there was no touching or snogging at all. They curled up on Ron's bed together, lost in each others eyes. With every touch Ron reassured Harry of his love and Harry basked in the affection he got. Every caress was filled with love and they didn't need any words to convey their feelings for each other. They stayed up long after the party had ended whispering to each other.

* * *

Severus spent a few more hours preparing ingredients for his last batch of potions tomorrow before finally retiring to his own bedroom. Just as he wanted to go to the bathroom his mirror started ringing.

'Marvolo!' Severus exclaimed suddenly all exhaustion gone from his voice.

'Good evening, love. You look tired.'

'I am. I spent the last two days and nights brewing non stop so I could leave the castle as fast as possible.' Severus explained.

'That explains why you didn't get my calls yesterday night. I just wanted to check if you are alright. Anything new?'

'I'm fine. I only have one more day's worth of brewing left. No. Albus is stewing quietly at the moment. I'm sure he's planning something but he hasn't acted yet.'

'Good, good. What about Harry? Didn't you tell him about me picking him up?' Marvolo was curious about the teens reaction but tried his best to not give his feelings away.

'He thought I would send him back to the muggles at first but after I explained he was okay with it. I don't know if it was a step towards accepting you or just anything is better than them. We'll have to wait and observe.'

'At least he didn't outright refuse.'

'Yeah. Anyway. What did Lucy say? What do you have to do?' The Potions Master was rather curious what the Slytherin line required of him since the Prince line only asked Severus to have a proper job with a steady income which he fulfilled by being a teacher.

'Erm.. Well. It's not that easy. The rules are rather strict, I suppose.' Marvolo began before accumulating every ounce of bravery he had in himself and blurting out. 'I need Harry as my heir.'

There were several seconds of silence before Severus reacted.

'WHAT!?'

'I. Need. Harry.' The older wizard pressed out a second time as if it pained him to say it. 'Slytherin requests that I have an heir and that said heir as well as myself speak Parseltongue. Harry Potter is the only other living Parseltongue known to the world.'

Marvolo was shocked when his husband broke out into laughter.

* * *

'What is so funny about this situation? Or would you rather I come over and we try for a baby right now?'

That sobered Severus right up. He knew exactly what his husband meant by that and he didn't like it.

'Harry? Are you sure there is nobody else?'

'Yes and No. Harry is the only one. Actually he is the official Slytherin heir anyway already since we were married long before he was born, love. You know the Lordship rules as well as I do. I just thought it would be a hell of a lot easier if he was willing.' Marvolo explained and sent Severus into another fit of giggles. It took him a good few minutes to compose himself again.

'Thank you for that. I needed a good laugh, Marv. Have fun asking him and I wish you the best of luck. Harry is more stubborn than anyone I have ever met and you may not believe it but he can be sly as a Slytherin. You should think about offering him something in exchange for his cooperation.'

'Thank you for you confidence in me, love.' Marvolo drawled sarcastically. He knew it would be difficult to get Harry to be his heir but he was working on a plan.

'My poor son will have so many titles his hand will hurt just singing his official name.' Severus commented absentmindedly.

'What do you mean?'

'Well he is a Potter, a Prince and a Slytherin if he accepts and I know he is the Black heir as well. I don't even know how many other names come with the Potter name but I'm sure there are a few.'

'I guess you're right, Sev. If he uses all the names it will be quite a mouthful.'

Before either of the men could say anymore an alarm went off in Severus quarters. Something had obviously happened at the Slytherin party. Cursing under his breath Severus turned off the alarm before turning back to his partner to make his excuses.

'I know you have to go, love.' Marvolo interrupted before Severus got out one word.

'Yeah. I have to check on my snakes.'

'Don't worry. I will pick up Harry at King's Cross and we will see each other tomorrow night.' Marvolo assured his husband.

'Alright. I love you, Marv!'

'I love you too, Sev. Now go scare some students.'

Severus laughed before switching off his mirror and picking up his teaching robes again. No need to look anything but scary if his snakes decided to interrupt his talk with his husband.

With one last glance at the small communications mirror the Potions Master stormed out of his rooms and towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Miu and I only have one week of university left before summer holidays!

I will be on holiday all of July, so I may not update on time next month. There will still be a sceduled one next week but afterwards I have no idea how the wifi will be!

We will still do our best to get the chapters up for you as fast as possible!

* * *

 **First posted on: 25. June** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 02. July 2017**


	18. Chapter 18: Temporary Lodging

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

alice22: You will have to wait and see ;) It will be in the next chapter!

Lamatadora: Hello! Everyone wants a baby now!

PiffyEQ: I don't know yet and although there may be one in the very far away future they (meaning I) don't have to think about that yet.

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: I'm not sure about that yet. Blood adoption is just one of the many possibilities they have ;) Maybe there will be a sequel with one ;)

amb6675: I know how you feel ;) Usually I'm the crazy one reading 40 chapters in one go... Remus will make an appearance in the summer holidays for sure!

mizzrazz72: We all know Hermione when she sets her mind to something ;)

barbaravitoriatp: Obrigado. Sim, ela é estúpida e ela vai conseguir o que ela merece.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Temporary Lodging**

 **Words: 3290**

* * *

Harry was having a bad day. It had started out alright but the longer it got the worse it got.

Now he was in some dark, damp hallway with no windows or doors. It looked exactly like the last five hallways he had walked down. They all looked the same and he had run so far that he had no idea how to get back anymore. He was well and truly lost.

Every hallway looked the same and the torches only lit up when he was close enough. Kind of like muggle motion detectors. He also couldn't use his wand since he was not in Hogwarts. So he had no way of even telling the time and for sure no way to find the right direction.

Harry was really having an awful day. There was no point in walking any further. He was cold and tired and only wanted his Dad to find him.

He gave up and sank down onto the cold stone floor. To conserve at least some warmth he curled up and fell into an exhausted sleep while tears still ran over his cheeks.

* * *

The sound of an alarm woke the Gryffindor fourth year boys from their sleep. Harry and Ron were curled up around each other and while Ron slept right through the alarm Harry had already been awake for some time. He had been memorizing every little detail of his beloved's face since he didn't know when he would see his boyfriend again this summer. When he heard the other three boys getting ready he started kissing every inch of his boyfriend's face to wake him.

'Wakey wakey.'

'Mhmmm… Don' wanna.' came the murmured reply.

'Come on, Ron. We have to get up otherwise we'll miss the train.' Harry tried to reason with him but the only response he got was being pulled even tighter against Ron's chest.

'Ron. Ron! Get up! NOW!'

'Alright, alright… I'm up. No need to yell.' the sleepy teen mumbled.

'Sorry, love. Now let me go so I can have a shower.'

After getting a kiss as payment Ron let Harry go and started getting ready as well.

The five boys were all nearly late for breakfast after getting up rather late and not anticipating how long it would take them to get the last of their possessions in their trunks. Breakfast was loud as usual but a sense of freedom was in the air. All students were looking forward to seeing their families again and enjoying their holidays. But the teachers were looking forward to their well deserved holidays as well.

* * *

After breakfast it took the four head of houses some time to herd their wards outside to carriages that would transport them to the train station. As usual it was pure chaos and the four adults accompanied the students to make sure really everyone was on the train before it left.

Hagrid met them at the train station to look after the thestrals drawing the carriages and to close the gates at the end. For once Severus was actually not annoyed at having to come here to supervise. He watched as his son boarded the train and found a compartment with his boyfriend and best friend.

Harry was sitting by the window and when Severus caught his gaze he gave him the tiniest smile and nod possible to wish him a pleasant journey. Harry gave a miniature wave back before turning his attention back to his friends.

Severus waited with the other teachers until the train left Hogsmeade before taking a carriage with them back to the school. The others were talking animatedly about their plans for the holiday but he wasn't actively participating.

'Severus! What are your plans this year?' Filius asked him and ripped him out if hiss thoughts.

'I was invited to a potions conference in South America. They wish for me to talk about some of the potions I have invented. I will be leaving as soon as possible for Rio de Janeiro.' He told them his cover story that he would also present to Albus if he asked.

'That sounds very interesting indeed.' Pomona chirped in. 'Maybe you get a chance to collect some ingredients and plant samples from the jungle!'

'Maybe. I will only get my schedule when I arrive there.'

'It will be good for you to get away for some time.' Minerva added. 'Always staying in the dark dungeons all summer long can't be healthy. Who knows? Maybe you'll come back with a tan.'

That got all four teachers to laugh. Seriously. Severus Snape with a tan? Even the Potions Master himself had to laugh at the image.

Back at the castle the teachers split up to do their individual work before they would have the first staff meeting in the afternoon.

* * *

Severus went down into his lab to check the last batch of potions he had started this morning. Everything was in order and Severus worked on them until he had to let them simmer for some time again. He had to get started on packing his things.

Just as he was passing through the living room the fire in the fireplace flared and the head of Trevor Yaxley appeared.

'Severus? Are you there?'

'I'm here, Yaxley. What is the matter? You shouldn't call me here.' Severus said while walking over to the fireplace to talk to the other man.

'I know but it is an emergency of sorts. I got the houses as you told me but something happened.'

'What happened?' Severus asked after noticing that Trevor was fidgeting and talking around the problem.

'Well.. you want to move in this afternoon and it is not ready.'

'WHAT?! Why? You assured me it would be don!'

'Yes, well. Apparently the owner had not completely moved out yet and she slipped and fell. The old hag has been in St. Mungo's since Wednesday and I was only informed today when I went to get the portkeys.'

'Damn!' this ruined Severus carefully laid plans completely. 'It's not your fault, Trevor.'

'The other one is ready though. You could stay there for the time being and move into the original family home as soon as possible.'

Severus thought about Yaxley's suggestion and had to admit it was the most sensible decision they could make at the moment. Although it would ruin his anniversary surprise for his husband.

'Alright. Give Marvolo the portkey. It ruins my plans but we don't have any other possibilities right now. Tell him it's not the permanent residence and that I will explain everything tonight.'

'I will do that. Have a nice day, Severus.' Yaxley promised before the floo call was ended just as Severus alarm chimed. He needed to add the next ingredients.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sharing their compartment with the other fourth year boys and it was as loud as it should be with Gryffindors. Hermione was sitting opposite Harry, engrossed in a book while her feet were in his lap.

Harry was leaning against the window while observing Ron and Neville playing wizard's chess. Neville was surprisingly good and Ron was having a much harder time than usually. Dean and Seamus had already lost in their little tournament as well as Harry and they had left in search of the twins for a bit of fun.

Harry didn't mind staying. He wanted to enjoy every second out of the last hours he had with Ron. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long until they could see each other again but he was preparing for the worst.

He must have fallen asleep because the net moment Ron was shaking him awake since they were nearly in London. The two teens spent the last half hour of the journey in a tight embrace, exchanging kisses while ignoring everyone around them.

* * *

At King's Cross they all got off and went in search of the Weasley parents. Nev, Dean and Seamus were the first to break from their group, having spotted their own parents. With shouted goodbyes they were gone.

The Golden Trio finally made out the red hair of Arthur and quickly made their way over to him and his wife. They were all hugged tightly by Molly while Arthur kept looking for the twins and Ginny.

'I'm so happy you are all here! I have missed you so much! Hermione, Harry you have to come to the burrow again this summer!'

'Mum! You only saw us on Monday!' Ron complained after nearly being squished to death.

'Yes but there was not enough time to catch up!' Molly said before pulling a present out of her pocket. 'Before I forget! Harry, this is for you. A little reminder to get you through the summer.'

Harry blushed at the attention but gingerly took the present and unwrapped it. It was the picture from the papers of him and Ron dancing.

'Thank you, Mrs. Weasley! This is … awesome!' Harry proclaimed with a huge smile on his face. He gave her another hug before showing the others the picture.

'It's Molly, Harry! How many times do I have to tell you? And it was no trouble at all. There is one waiting for you at home, Ron.' Molly said when she saw her son eying the picture.

Just then Arthur returned with the twins and Ginny and they had to take their leave as well. Ron and Harry were unwilling to part but after one last kiss Harry let go and the Weasley family used one of the floos on the platform to get back home.

That left Harry and Hermione to make their way through the portal into the muggle part of King's Cross. Hermione's parents were already waiting for her and after a hug and a promise of letter she was gone as well.

* * *

Harry made his way to the small cafe at the end of the platform to wait for Marvolo. He knew it would be some time until the wizard would make an appearance since there were still students coming through the portal. Thankfully Severus had the foresight to give him a few pounds.

Harry got himself an iced chocolate and settled down to wait. Earlier than he would have thought someone pulled the chair opposite him out and sat down. When Harry looked up he was met with a small smile.

'Hello Harry.'

'Hello, Marvolo. I would have thought you would come later.' Harry greeted the older wizard.

'Yes, well we won't be leaving right away. I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Why here?' Harry wondered aloud. If Marvolo wanted something from him he could have waited until they were at the new house.

'Neutral environment.' Marvolo explained with a smirk. 'It also forces us to keep our tempers in check otherwise we would make a scene in a public place and we don't need that kind of attention.'

'Alright. Tell me. It must be something big that I won't like otherwise you wouldn't do it here.'

'It is, probably. I finally found out which terms I have to fulfil to claim my lordship.' Marvolo started explaining. 'I need to speak Parseltongue and I need to have an heir who also speaks Parsel.'

The older wizard didn't elaborate further, hoping that the teen would catch onto the meaning behind his words. He knew exactly when he got it because Harry's mouth dropped open but no words came out of it. He was just gaping at the Dark Lord. After a few seconds he managed to get his mind working again and asked the most important question he had.

'You mean me, right? I'm the only other known Parsel in Europe.'

'Yes. Would you become my heir?' Marvolo asked formally.

'No.'

'Why not?' The Dark Lord was not used to people refusing him and it was taking all his control not to snap at the teen.

'Oh I don't know… Let's start with you killed my parents, tried to kill me more than once and you didn't even say the magical word.'

'Harry, I already apologized for that in my letter and what in Merlin's name is the magical word?'

'What letter?' Harry asked surprised.

'I wrote you a letter to apologize. I thought it wiser than doing it personally. I dropped it off at Sev's chambers when I brought all the hose documents... '

'I never got it.'

'It must have been mixed up with all the papers.' Marvolo mused. Hopefully they could find it again. It had taken him hours to write it.

'What is the magical word? You never said.'

'Please. Have you never heard the phrase as a child?' Harry wondered.

'Will you PLEASE be my heir?'

'No.' came the instant answer again and Marvolo finally understood why Severus had been laughing at him. This was turning out to be a lot more difficult than he could have ever imagined.

'And, pray tell, why are you still refusing?'

'What do I get out of it?' Harry asked. He had an idea and planned to get the older wizard exasperated enough to agree to his terms.

'You get the Slytherin name! That in itself should be an honor! Not to mention all the money and prestige that goes with this name. You will also be under my protection officially.'

'Hmm…. I have two names already and I believe each one has more than enough money. I hate all the attention I already get and the biggest - and only - threat in my life used to be you! No deal!' Harry declared and crossed his arms over his chest while observing Marvolo who was doing his best to keep his temper in check.

'What do you want then?' The Dark Lord pressed out between his clenched teeth. This boy was the most infuriating person he had ever met.

'I want Sirius to be officially declared innocent and one free pass from you.'

'Sirius? Sirius Black? Why would you want him free?'

'He happens to be my Godfather who was wrongfully imprisoned because of the actions of one of your Death Eaters. I would like to have him in my life.' Harry calmly explained.

'And how should I do this?'

'Bring Peter Pettigrew to the Ministry so that they will have to officially accept that he faked his own death. I don't want them to even have the slightest chance to hide this.'

'Alright. That should be possible. I never liked the rat anyway and I have been looking to get rid of him for some time now. I just couldn't do it before I was resurrected.' Marcolo conceded.

'So Sirius gets freed and I have one free pass?'

'Yes. I will have Pettigrew delivered to the Ministry and pull some strings. Additionally you get one free pass for willingly being my heir.'

'Deal.'

The two wizards shook hands to seal their deal.

* * *

'Alright. Now that this is done, how do you feel about going to our new home?'

'Okay. I'm rather curious to see what Dad decided on. You don't know either, do you?' Harry asked.

'No. I only got the portkey a few hours ago from Yaxley. He said that there had been some troubles but he'll have it fixed as soon as possible and that Severus would explain tonight.' Marvolo relayed all the information he had.

The wizards got up to leave and Marvolo led them to a hidden waiting room from where they could use the portkey. When they got inside he locked the doors with a timed locking spell before turning back to Harry.

'Give me you things and I'll shrink them so you can put them in your pocket.'

Harry handed over his trunk and empty owl cage (Severus would bring Hedwig) and got them back in miniature form to put in his pocket. He was really nervous about taking a portkey again. It would only be his fourth and the last two were hellish at best. Marvolo saw him fidgeting and was reminded of Severus telling him of Harry's apprehension of taking portkeys.

'It's going to be alright, Harry. We are just going to our new house, nothing else. Nothing will happen, alright?'

Weirdly enough, this calmed the teen considerably and the shaking in his hands lessened.

'Alright.'

Marvolo got a piece of green and silver ribbon out of his pocket and held it out to Harry who raised an eyebrow at the colours.

'A bit Slytherin, isn't it?'

'I didn't pick it and in a way we are all Slytherins.' Marvolo defended himself but he couldn't hide the smirk that adorned his face.

Harry took one end of the ribbon without any further comments and Marvolo said the activation phrase.

'Slytherin's new house!'

* * *

Immediately they both felt a hook behind their navel and they were whirled away. The spinning got stronger and stronger before Harry suddenly fell down on a field rather heavily on his stomach.

This had been so much worse than the last time because of the drink he had had at the cafe and before he could even try to orientate himself he was puking his guts out. At least that's what it felt like.

'Harry! Are you okay?' Marvolo's concerned voice came from somewhere above him before he felt two strong arms feeling him to sit up.

'Just peachy.' the teen said. 'I hate portkeys.'

'I think I can understand why.' Marvolo said while clearing away the vomit with his wand. After a few more moments Harry felt ready to get up again and see where they were.

Behind them was a forest and in front of them was a beautiful meadow with no house in sight. There was neither a manor nor a castle.

'Erm… Where are we? Are we in the wrong place?'

'We are at the right place, Harry. We have to move past the wards to actually see the house.' the older wizard explained.

'Oh. So it's actually right in front of us?'

'Yes. I believe so. I can feel the wards. They begin a few metres in front of you.'

'Then let's go!' Harry exclaimed. The meadow and the woods reminded him of the manor property and he really wanted to have his own quidditch pitch. There hadn't been one at the castle and it also didn't have enough additional land to build one.

* * *

The two wizards stepped through the wards at the same time and for the first time in his life Marvolo couldn't contain his happiness.

'YES!' He shouted while a grin spread across his face. 'I love this castle! It will be perfect!'

Marvolo was so caught up in his elation that he didn't notice the disappointment on Harry's face. He only noticed when he turned to speak to the teen.

'Isn't it great, Harry? Harry? Everything alright?'

'Sure it's great… for you.' the boy began quietly before his voice got louder with each word. 'Of course he would pick the castle you want. My opinion never mattered to anyone. Or what I think. Of course it's bloody great for you and your Death Munchers with the dungeons and all that. I hate it! I hate you! I hate Dad!'

The last sentences were screamed right in Marvolo's face before the teen took off into the castle at a run.

'Harry!' Marvolo was too shocked to move at first and by the time he reached the entrance hall there was no sign of the teen anymore. He had no idea where Harry had run off to. That was not good but he couldn't do anything right now.

Marvolo sighed and made his way to the library to wait for Severus. Hopefully Harry would calm down and come back for dinner on his own.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I am leaving for my holidays today! We should still be able to get the updates done on time. They will just be in a different time zone than usual ;)

* * *

 **First posted on: 02. July** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 09. July 2017**


	19. Chapter 19: Daddy to the rescue

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Yes, sadly. But all will be well again ;)

mizzrazz72: Doesn't he always? ;) At least the letters from Gringotts...

barbaravitoriatp: Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Os austríacos são sempre vistos como xingando e dançando nas montanhas. Os americanos só conhecem o filme o som da música. Meu pensamento era simplesmente que o Rio tinha uma estação internacional de floo e é por isso que Severus está indo lá. Eu nunca disse onde a conferência seria realmente. Eu nunca estive no Brasil, mas eu adoraria ir um dia. Meu namorado e sua família ficaram parados e adoraram lá.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Daddy to the rescue!**

 **Words: 3965**

* * *

Severus hated staff meetings. They were totally useless and utterly boring to him. The only bright side were the coffee and cookies the elves brought them, As usual his colleagues were talking for hours about things that could be said in minutes.

Severus made it a point to have his statements done in as little time as possible. His record was seven minutes for all seven years of students including his duties as head of Slytherin. Sadly he had to stay and could not leave after he was done.

Albus was sitting at the head of the table, sucking on a lemon drop as usual while presiding over the meeting with that darn twinkle in his eyes. Severus dreaded to find out what the old man had thought up yet again.

When the headmaster opened his mouth to speak Severus decided to tune back into the conversation so he wouldn't miss anything that may be important.

'Well it looks like we will be looking after the castle alone this summer, Severus.'

'I don't think so headmaster.' answered the Potions Master in an even tone. When he saw the dumbstruck look on his face he had a hard time hiding his amusement and when he caught Minerva's gaze he couldn't keep a little smirk from his face.

'What? Why won't you be here, my boy? I need your expertise for a little project of mine.'

'Firstly, headmaster, I am not your boy. I am the youngest Potions Master in history and it happened that I was invited to South America to speak at a conference.'

Now all teachers had to hide their smiles behind their hands so Albus wouldn't see their amusement. He was fuming on the inside and wasn't able to hide it completely. How dare Severus leave the country in this time of need without consulting him first?!

'You can't leave! The castle needs at least two people here all the time!' he tried again. He really needed Severus to stay so they could work on something to better control Harry. The little idiot was getting harder and harder to control for Albus' taste.

'Since I haven't left the castle for holidays for the last 14 years I think I earned it. And as far as I know the castle has enough magic on her own to not require anyone to stay here all the time.'

Before Dumbledore could come up with a good reason for Severus to stay at Hogwarts Pomona Sprout of all people decided to come and aid Severus.

'I think it is wonderful that something was finally interesting enough to lure Severus out of the dungeons for the holidays! If you really need somebody to stay I am more than willing to cut my own travels short and return early enough so that Minerva can visit her family as planned.'

'I could come back early as well.' Filius also offered.

With - by the looks of it - more than half of the teachers against him Albus saw no way out of the situation other than backing off. For now at least.

'Oh no, Pomona and Filius! There is no need for that. I will be fine on my own for a few weeks. I hope you will enjoy your stay in South America, Severus. Maybe you can help me once you get back.'

Severus only nodded while hiding his glee behind a mask of collected coolness.

* * *

'Is there anything else we need to address?' Minerva tried to get the meeting back on track. She had a date with a bottle of scottish finest Whiskey and her favorite armchair in front of the fire to keep.

'No I believe that will be all for now.' Albus said. 'We will meet again tomorrow at nine to discuss the budget for the next school year.'

Severus nearly jumped up and ran out of the room at the dismissal but managed to simply walk out at a brisk pace. He went directly back to his potions lab to check on his last potions. He had finished them before the meeting and had left them to cool down before bottling. Now he filled them into the glass vials he had spelled unbreakable before storing them away.

Inventory was all he had left to do before he could start his well earned holidays. With a look at his watch Severus noticed that it was only shortly after six so he may still make it in time for dinner with his husband and son.

The Potions Master quickly showered and changed out of his brewing robes into a more casual set before moving to the fireplace in his living room. After making sure that his rooms were warded he stepped into the fire and threw down the floo powder.

'Slytherin castle!' He called out clearly and was whisked away in the green flames.

Thankfully Yaxley had sent him a message earlier that the castle had already had a connection to the floo network while they had not managed to connect the manor just yet.

* * *

Marvolo would never admit it but he was worried and nervous. Two emotions he was not used to feeling. All emotions still felt a bit weird to him after his stint in insanity. He didn't know when he had started caring for Harry but he found that he did in fact care.

Marvolo could admit to himself that the green eyed boy had managed to worm his way into the Dark Lord's cold heard without even trying. Just as Severus had done all those years ago and the wizard knew that he would do anything to protect Harry now. He was under the protection of the Dark now. His husband was the reason he was pacing in front of the fireplace right now.

Marvolo knew he had said something to upset Harry but he couldn't fathom what so he was unsure of Sev's reaction to his son's disappearance. Actually he dreaded telling the Potions Master that his son had run off into the castle and not yet returned.

If anything had happened to the boy Severus would use him as Potions ingredients. He was sure of that. When Severus had first told him about his son he had been surprised by the amount of protectiveness his husband already displayed.

Before Marvolo could come up with a good explanation the lames in front of him flared green and his beloved stepped into the library.

* * *

'Good evening, Marv.' Severus greeted him and stepped forward for a kiss which Marvolo happily gave before holding him close in a hug.

'Hello, Sev. How was your day?'

'The usual. Albus tried to have me stay but the others stepped up for me.'

'Oh? That was nice of them.'

'Where is Harry?' Severus asked when he couldn't find his son anywhere in the room. 'How do you like it here?'

'I love it! It is perfect! Thank you for choosing it, love!' Marvolo leaned down to give Severus another kiss.

'And Harry?'

'Harry… he was angry.'

'Where is he then?' Severus asked again, getting impatient with his husband's stalling. 'Marv?'

'He… He ran off.' Marvolo finally admitted while letting his head hang in shame. He couldn't even look after a teenager for a few hours without scaring him off.

'WHAT!? And you didn't follow him?! What if something happened?! What-...'

'He's inside the castle, Sev.' Marvolo interrupted his beloved before he could get any more agitated or angry. 'I may have been a tad bit excited andthe he started shouting and before I knew it he ran off. By the time I made it inside he was gone from view. I just wanted to give him time to cool down so I didn't go and search for him.'

'Are you sure he didn't leave any other way?'

'Yes. To reveal and open all other exits one must use magic and he knows he is not allowed to use it here.'

'Alright. That gives you a little bit of time to explain to me what happened that made him shout at you before we go looking for him. Start at the beginning and this better be good or you are sleeping on the couch tonight.'

* * *

The Dark Lord gulped audible and pulled his lover over to the sofa so they could sit down before he began explaining everything that had happened since he had met the teen at King's Cross. Only when he got to their leave from the train station did Severus interrupt him.

'Wait! That was not what Yaxley should have told you! Did he really tell you this word for word or did you rephrase it to Harry?'

'Erm… To be honest I don't remember. I was in the midst of something when Trevor came by. Why was it so important?' Marvolo explained.

'It was important because it probably would have prevented all this from happening at all.' Severus said angrily. 'This castle is just our temporary home.'

At this explanation Marvolo's face visibly fell and Severus had to hurry through the rest of his explanation before the Dark Lord's temper made an appearance. 'We are still keeping the castle, Marv. It's yours.'

'What do you mean? All of this doesn't make any sense!'

'Let me explain then. I knew you wanted the castle but Harry and I both live in Hogwarts most of the year and frankly I like something warmer to relax. So I had Yaxley purchase the manor as our family home.' Severus started to lay out his reasoning. 'The castle was to be your anniversary present. I know you love it and I thought it would be the perfect base for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.'

Before Severus could say anything else his lover was snogging the life out of him. When they had to come up for air again he thanked his husband.

'Thank you, love. This is the best present ever!'

'You are very welcome. I also thought you could finally rid yourself completely of your muggle father's memory by burning down Riddle manor.'

'That is an excellent idea, my dear.' Marvolo said while a smile made an appearance on his face. 'You still didn't tell my how we ended up here in the first place.'

'The previous owner of the manor hurt herself and is still in Mungos. Thus she has not yet moved everything. Coming here was our best option.'

'Oh. That means all of Harry's worries are for nothing anyway?'

'Probably. First we need to find him though. It would be better for you if nothing has happened to him.' Severus threatened his husband.

'Then let's go!'

* * *

The two wizards moved out of the library and into the hallway before using the locating spell.

'Point me, Harry Potter.' Severus intoned while placing his wand in the palm of his hand. When the wand pointed down the left corridor Severus took Marvolo's hand and pulled him down the hallway at a brisk pace. He would never admit to actually running. Severus Snape and the Dark Lord did not run.

After walking for what felt like ages while regularly checking the direction Severus could understand how his son got lost. Everything looked the same.

'Hopefully he didn't take his cloak with him.' The Potions Master finally broke the silence.

'What cloak? He was wearing dreadfully big clothes. Are they his?'

'He got James invisibility cloak and likes to sneak around Hogwarts with it. No. They are his fat cousins cast offs. We will have to go shopping as soon as possible.'

'An invisibility cloak you say? Very interesting.'

'What's interesting?' Severus asked although he wasn't very interested at the moment. He just needed to distract himself from his worries while searching for Harry.

'I'll have to check something before I can explain it to you.'

Just then they came to another crossing in the labyrinth that was the castle. As usual the next few torches in every direction lit up. Before Severus could check for directions again Marvolo excitedly called out when he saw a lump on the floor to their left.

* * *

'Sev! There is something in this corridor!'

Severus nearly knocked his husband to the ground in his hurry to reach his son.

'Harry!' he exclaimed.

Skidding to a stop next to the lump that was definitely their missing teen Severus dropped to his knees and cradled his son in his arms. There were tear tracks on his cheeks and he felt horrible for his son's anguish. After shooting his husband a dark look he started waving his wand over the boy to make sure he was alright.

Harry stirred when something - no someone touched him but he was too tired to open his eyes and it was so cold. When he felt the body heat next to him he couldn't resist snuggling in closer. After getting a whiff of his Dad's unique smell he knew for certain that he was safe now and he let the blackness claim him again. He was safe. Daddy was here.

'The scans show that he is in the first stage of getting hypothermia. He's ice cold, Marv.' Severus told his husband worriedly. 'We have to warm him up before he get's hypothermia for real.'

No matter how angry Severus was with his husband he could always rely on Marvolo's help. The Dark Lord helped him back to his feet before shrugging out of his travelling cloak, that he had never shed and draped it over the teen. Since Severus was carrying his son Marvolo got his wand out and cast a warming charm on the sleeping teen before using it to direct them back the way they came. He also made sure that Severus was okay with carrying Harry that far since it would take them a long time to get back to the library.

* * *

Severus meanwhile was appalled at how light the boy in his arms was even after a year of getting enough food at school. He didn't dare to think about how much less he weighed at the beginning of the school year and instead made a mental note to supply Harry with nutrition potions. Stupid muggle relatives he cursed in his head. The thought of his son being denied food made him tighten his hold on the teen a bit more.

Marvolo noticed the storm of emotions on his husbands face so he put his arm around Severus ' waist in comfort.

'It's okay, love. He's here and we'll do everything we can to make up for the time he spent there.'

'Thanks, Marv. I completely forgot in all the chaos before; congratulations on persuading Harry to be your heir. What did he get from you? Or better, how much?'

'Thank you, love. He is a tough negotiation opponent.' Marvolo said with a fond note in his voice. 'I will do my best to get Sirius Black declared innocent and he has on free pass from me.'

'Urg… Why does it have to be the mutt?'

'He is Harry's godfather and he wants him in his life.'

'As long as he behaves I will manage to tolerate him. But only for my son's sake.' Severus conceded. 'You know, Harry will have a ton of titles one day.'

'Yes he will. But maybe one day he can share his titles with a sibling?'

Severus let out a bark of laughter at his husbands timing and not so subtle approach. This was for sure not the Slytherin way but more like the Gryffindor one.

'Maybe one day. For now I want to concentrate on Harry and us. You know we had a lot less time together than the number of actual years that went past since our wedding. We still have time and we can always train.'

Marvolo wore a satisfied grin for the last half hour of their walk.

* * *

When they finally made it back to the library Severus was more than ready to deposit his son on the sofa. Carrying another person - no matter how light - for such a long time was tiring.

While Marvolo called for the house elves whose names were on a piece of parchment Yaxley had left on the coffee table, Severus did a second check on Harry. He had basic medical training since it was mandatory for Potions Masters and he always kept it up to date so he could help Poppy in emergencies. It was enough to care for his family as well.

Marvolo stepped over to the sofa after ordering hot drinks and food from an elf called Tibby and transfigured his cloak into a blanket for Harry.

'How is he?' he asked his husband who now sat on the couch with his son's head cradled in his lap. He was carding his fingers though the teen's hair in a rhythmical motion to calm himself.

'Could be better but not so bad all things considered. The symptoms are not severe enough to warrant potions so for now the best is to let him sleep. There is no way yet of telling if he got ill. We'll have to wait and see.'

Marvolo just nodded before sitting down next to his husband. He had turned the fire up so it would be nice and warm for Harry.

With a little pop the elf came back with a tray full of food.

'Tibby brings food for masters. Can Tibby bes doing anything else for masters?'

'Thank you, Tibby. Please put Harry's trunk in the room opposite the master suite and make sure it is warm in there.' Marvolo said and after nodding the elf popped away again.

After Tibby had left the two wizards started eating their dinner and drinking the perfectly tempered tea while talking about their plans for the next few days.

* * *

Severus would have to go back to school tomorrow morning and their last staff meeting was scheduled for Sunday afternoon. Since that meeting was about the new teachers they needed it was usually the shortest of the lot and the Potions Master was hoping to be home in time for dinner that night. He was also betting that the old fool Dumbledore would try and hold him back with some stupid excuse.

Marvolo was still receiving all the reports from his inner circle member and it was taking a lot of time to work through them all. He was also looking through the records of the time he had been insane. No matter what people thought the dark sect was actually pretty well organised.

If Harry was willing he would like to tests his power levels. He had been surprised that Harry had not been able to feel the wards this afternoon although he got the feeling that the teen could rival himself in power. He would also strengthen the wards around the castle. That would give Marvolo an opportunity to show Harry how Parselmagic worked and after the wards were finished the teen could actually use magic inside them.

Severus and Marvolo were just finalizing their plans for the Gringotts trip on Monday when their son and heir started to stir.

'Hello Harry.' Severus greeted him when those green eyes finally found his obsidian ones.

'Dad! You found me!' the teen exclaimed and scrambled to envelope his father in a tight hug. Severus laid his arms around his son's back and Marvolo started stroking his back in a soothing motion while Harry cried into his Dad's shoulder. He was safe now and could finally let go of all the emotions he had felt when he was lost.

He knew it was kind of childish to cry after getting lost but he had never been allowed to cry when he was with the Dursleys and his Dad had told him that it was okay to cry.

'Shhhh… It's alright, Snitch. We are here.' Severus mumbled into the teens ear.

* * *

Marvolo meanwhile didn't know what to think of this. Here he was, THE Dark Lord, trying to soothe a teenager that was crying because of him. He also didn't know why but he felt it was the right thing to help his husband. He would have to think about these feelings tomorrow when he was alone. It felt alien to him to feel something akin to love or care for any person other than his husband.

It took some time but after Harry had calmed down enough they managed to coax him into eating a little bit and drinking the hot chocolate the elves had made for him. While Harry ate Severus explained the misunderstanding and Marvolo apologized profoundly for his misspoken words. Harry hugged not only him but also Marvolo in his excitement.

'This will be so awesome!'

'Yes it will be. Our very first family home.' Marvolo agreed. 'We can go looking for furnishing when we go to Gringotts on Monday.'

'Awesome.' Harry exclaimed before asking warily. 'Can I… Can I have a piano maybe?'

Marvolo and Severus shared a knowing look that this was obviously a test. Harry had never been allowed to ask for anything so he was testing them with something that seemed impossible to himself.

'We can get one for the library, if you want.' Severus said easily. 'Do you know how to play?'

'No. I was never allowed to learn. There was one at school and I really enjoyed it when Miss Perry played for us.'

'I can teach you, Harry.' Marvolo offered.

'Thank you! That would be great!'

* * *

The three wizards stayed cuddled together under the blanket simply watching the flames until Harry's head landed on Severus shoulder and the mug slipped out of his limp fingers. Marvolo was thankfully fast enough to catch it before it fell to the ground.

'I think someone's ready for bed.' Severus decided.

'M not tired.' The older wizards heard the teen mumble. Since he was draped all over Severus with no intention of moving Marvolo got up and picked the sleeping teen up. He had only planned to hold him until Severus was standing but Harry snuggled into his chest and snaked his arms around Marvolo's shoulders, holding on tightly.

With a shrug Severus simply motioned him to come along to the bedrooms. Getting upstairs and to Harry's room was the easier part although they had to try a few doors to find the right one.

It took them some time to pry his fingers loose from Marvolo's shirt so he could set the teen down on his bed. Severus then proceeded to spell Harry's clothes into a pair of pajamas and tucked him in tightly and kissed him goodnight.

Marvolo also felt compelled to kiss the teens forehead before pulling his husband out of the room, leaving the door ajar, and into their own.

'I hope he will not be ill tomorrow.' Severus worried. Hopefully his son would sleep through the night and not be plagued by nightmares or illness. Harry's cheek had felt rather hot when he had kissed it.

'If that were to happen we will deal with it. I'm home all day tomorrow anyway. Don't worry, love.' Marvolo tried to reassure his husband while drawing him into a tight hug.

'Okay. I'll try not to worry too much but I'll still leave some potions here just in case.'

'That's all I ask, love.'

With that Marvolo kissed him as if his life depended on it. When they came up for air Severus was smirking at his husband.

'Don't even think that I am not still angry at you but for now take me to bed, Marv!'

'I love you, Sev!' Marvolo proclaimed before sweeping down for another kiss.

'I love you too, Marv!' Severus managed to say sometime in between their heated kisses before he lost the ability to talk at all.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Credit where credit is due!

PhoenixGrifyndor gave me with her comment (The castle, more drama for your story, and they can always build Harry a quidditch pitch. I can just see Harry throwing an attitude towards his dad) the idea for them moving into the castle temporarily and Harry getting lost!

Also PiffyEQ and randomplotbunny guessed the plan!

* * *

 **First posted on: 09. July** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 16. July 2017**


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares and Bonds

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Oh yes he will get the surprise of a lifetime when he finds out :) Maybe they will find something in the vaults at Gringotts ;)

KatPot: Hello! I'll try. I hope that they will be able to see each other soon again or maybe Sirius has something for them ;)

Guest: I'm a sucker for cute and fluffy ;) But I also love action so there will be some of that as well - hopefully soon ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Nightmares and Bonds**

 **Words: 3515**

* * *

The Dark Lord's night was cut short when a toe curling scream woke him and his husband in the early hours of the morning. They both were awake and had their wands out and pointed at the door in an instant before Severus even realized what was going on.

'Harry!' He exclaimed and ran out of their bedroom, Marvolo right behind him. They burst through the door opposite their own to find the teen in the throes of a nightmare. Harry was soaking wet, tossing and turning on his bed while mumbling and screaming.

Severus quickly moved towards the bed and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder only to find himself thrown to the floor. Apparently his son sometimes reacted violently during nightmares. Before he could get up again he was amazed to see his husband moving towards the bed, talking softly.

'Harry. Listen to me. You are safe, you are home. With your Dad. I just need you to wake up for me.' Marvolo had been moving forward to the teen steadily and was now crouching down next to his head. 'That's it, Harry. Come on, wake up. Your Dad is waiting for you right here. There you go, Harry.'

Finally the teen seemed to slowly wake up and Severus was just sitting down on the edge of his bed when Harry opened his eyes. At first it seemed like he wasn't seeing them but after a few blinks his gaze cleared and he noticed the older wizards next to his bed. Without a second thought Harry threw himself into his father's arms sobbing into his shoulder. Had it not been for Marvolo stabilizing him. Severus would have been pushed off the bed by the force of Harry's impact.

'Shhhh…. Harry, it's okay. We are here. Always.' Severus murmured, trying to soothe his son.

* * *

Meanwhile Marvolo was fighting with his emotions again and in an effort to distract himself he called for Tibby to change the sheets and bring a calming draught since Harry seemed especially upset and near hyperventilation. Severus was still having trouble consoling his son when he suddenly started whispering in between sobs.

'You were gone, Dad. I… I was all alone. And… And Uncle Vernon… He… He hurt me… And… '

'Shhh… It was just a dream, Snitch. We are both here and you will never have to go back to those vile muggles.' Severus soothed the boy while stroking his back.

When Tibby returned with the potions and switched the sheets with a snap of her fingers Marvolo moved to sit next to Severus, holding out the vial to him. Severus took it from him and after a quick sniff to confirm what it was he coaxed his son into drinking the violet potion. The moment he had swallowed Harry visibly relaxed and calmed down considerably.

'Better?' Marvolo asked and was rewarded with a small nod from the teen.

'Harry, I need you to move a little bit so I can check you over. Just for a moment, alright?' Severus explained to his son only to have the arms around his neck tighten. 'It's alright, son. I'll be right in front of you. I just need my wand.'

It took Marvolo and Severus a lot longer than they would have liked to move Harry. Every time they had tried to get him out of the Potions Master's lap Harry got a look of sheer panic in his eyes that broke the older wizards hearts. Unbelievable enough he was agreeable to stay in Marvolo's lap during Severus' scans.

The Dark Lord was surprised at the teen's willingness to trust him after all he had done and thus he was having a hard time sorting his already messed up emotions. How could he feel so much for a teen he had only known for a few days? If he didn't know better he would say he was feeling the love of a father towards his son.

* * *

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the worried look on Severus's' face who had finished his scans.

'What is the verdict, love?'

Seeing that Harry had actually fallen asleep in his husbands arms concerned Severus even more since it was very unusual for Harry to fall asleep after a nightmare so quickly again and he kept his voice extra quiet.

'He has a 39.5 degree fever (103F) and his chest is filled with mucus that needs to get out.'

'And what do we do now?'

'He needs rest and a few potions. I didn't bring my full potions kit but I'm pretty sure I have a fever reducer in my emergency kit.' Severus explained while cursing himself mentally for not bringing his full bag. He should have thought of it since Harry was a magnet for all kinds of trouble and he had not been back to full health after the tournament.

'Don't Sev. Don't beat yourself up. Just get what you have and we'll go from there.' Marvolo said after watching the emotions run over his husband's face.

Severus scrutinized his beloved for a few seconds before nodding and getting up. He hesitated at the door of the bedroom.

'Would you mind if we brought Harry into our bed for the rest of the night? I don't want to leave him alone after that nightmare.'

'Just this once.' Marvolo gave in. 'And only because you need this as much as he does.'

With that said the Dark Lord got up, teen still in his arms, and followed his husband into the master bedroom.

While he settled Harry in the middle of their bed and climbed in behind him Severus rummaged through the pockets of his cloak. He returned to the bed with two vials of potions: one with fever reducer and one with Pepper Up that helped against all kinds of illnesses.

He climbed onto the bed on the opposite side than his husband and woke his son up enough to get him to drink down the potions before letting him fall asleep again.

Marvolo bent over the teen to give his husband a kiss before they both settled down to catch a few more hours of sleep. Severus made sure that his son was tucked in tightly between them before using his wand to nox the lights.

* * *

It was only two hours later that Severus was woken by his alarm again and he hurried to turn it off before Harry or Marvolo woke up. Harry had been cuddled in tightly between the two adults and now that Severus had moved the teen snuggled even closer to Marvolo's body heat.

To his greatest astonishment Marvolo simply put his arm around the boy's waist while keeping on sleeping. Oh how he hoped that the two men in his life could get to some kind of understanding. Pulling away from the sight on the bed Severus went for a shower and quickly got dressed.

He wrote a small note and left it on his husband's bedside table before he kissed both men's cheeks and walked out of the bedroom. He flooded back to Hogwarts where he proceeded to compile a package of potions for Harry. Severus had just found a nice sized box when the corner of a letter caught his eye. Pulling it out from under some books and parchments he was surprised to find Harry's name written in his husbands handwriting on it. After a bit of pondering he came to the conclusion that it must be Marvolo's letter of apology. Shrugging his shoulders he put the letter on top of all the potions in the box before closing it.

With the package in one hand and a few owl treats in the other Severus made his way over to his office where Hedwig was currently residing. The office had a magical owl door so the birds could come inside although his rooms were in the dungeons. Hedwig had stayed here yesterday because owls and portkeys didn't go well together. Opening the door with his elbow Severus was greeted by a series of hoots from the white owl.

'Good morning, Hedwig. How are you, beautiful?' he greeted her and offered her the treats which she happily accepted.

'How do you feel about a nice flight today?'

Hedwig looked up from her food and gave him an imploring look. She would only fly for her Harry. Severus had to chuckle at the expressive features she possessed.

'It is for Harry.' Now he had the owls attention and she flew forward to perch on his arm. 'He is ill and- ... OW! Hedwig! Stop biting me! I'm trying to make him better! ... Thank you! Now, as I was saying. Harry is ill and in here is everything he needs. I need you to bring it to him and Marvolo as fast as you can.' Severus explained while putting pressure on the bite that was bleeding quite strongly. Damn that bird was protective. And now she was giving him another imploring look.

'He'll be fine. Marvolo is looking after him. They are at Slytherin castle. Can you find that?' At the birds nod he held up the shrunken package for Hedwig to take. The owl grabbed it in her talons and took off through the owl door.

* * *

Severus looked at his watch and saw that it was just past eight o'clock. So he had nearly an hour left to do inventory on the student's supply closet. Ordering coffee from the elves he got to work.

Thankfully the student's closet was a lot smaller than his personal one but he kept a better stock list there than any student ever could.

Shortly before nine Severus was finished and made his way up to the teacher's lounge for the budget meeting. When he entered everyone but Albus and Professor Binns were already there, sipping on coffee or tea and making small talk. Since the ghost never came to meetings they were only waiting for the headmaster. Severus got himself another coffee and started munching on one of the sandwiches the elves had readied since he hadn't had breakfast.

Mere minutes later the door opened and the old fool walked inside with a grandfatherly smile plastered on his face.

'Good morning, everyone!' he greeted them while taking his seat. 'Shall we begin?'

After all teachers had taken a seat and readied their notes they started and Severus tried not to get annoyed right away. Potions was one of the last subjects to be discussed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile Marvolo had just woken up and was gazing down at a black mop of hair with amazement. Harry was wound around him like a vine with his head on the older wizards chest, still fast asleep. There wasn't even the tiniest sign of mistrust or fear. Since he couldn't move from his position without waking the teen Marvolo decided that now was the right time to analyze all these alien feelings he had felt yesterday.

There had been joy and gratitude when Harry agreed to be his heir. That was not so out of the ordinary. But afterwards his feelings had changed drastically. While before he had seen Harry as the symbol of his partner's rape (not that he would ever address it as such in front of him) now he saw Harry as his and Severus son. THEIR son and heir. He was concerned for his wellbeing and wanted to get to know the teen better.

Marvolo really wanted them to have a good relationship and be a real family. Very curious. All of these feelings felt so foreign to him. He guessed he would have to get used to them now that Harry was his heir. They would have to interact otherwise the heir bond would not work.

Suddenly Marvolo's eyes widened in realization. The heir bond! That was it! He would have to look it up in the library but he was sure they had started forming the bond and that it was the reason for his unusual feelings. Come to think of it Harry had also acted very out of character towards him. Hell the boy was still curled around him tightly.

Marvolo was pulled out of his thoughts when said teen shifted on top of him and the beak of an owl knocked against the window. Looking over he saw Harry's snowy owl with a package in her talons.

With a bit of maneuvering the Dark Lord managed to grab his wand and the piece of parchment lying on his nightstand. He used his wand to open the window while reading the note his husband had left him:

Love,

I'll be home as soon as possible. I will send you potions for Harry with Hedwig.

Don't put the additional wards up before she arrives! Look after Harry for me.

I love you, Sev.

Looking up he saw that Hedwig had dropped the shrunken package on his lap and was now lovingly poking Harry with her talons while preening his hair. Marvolo couldn't keep himself from chuckling when the teen tried to slap her away while staying in the world of dreams.

'Go way, Hedwig. Lemme sleep.' He mumbled but the owl ignored him and nipped his ear playfully. 'OW! Hedwig!'

The Dark Lord was now fully laughing and woke the teen up completely since his "pillow" had started rumbling and shaking beneath him.

'Good morning, Harry.' Marvolo got out between laughter.

* * *

Harry was suddenly pulling back from the chest he was lying on since that voice so didn't belong to his Dad. He was met with the Dark Lords red eyes instead of his father's obsidian ones. Interestingly enough it didn't freak him out as much as he would have thought and he was actually okay with being in the same bed as the older wizards. Making his decision, supported by the pounding headache he had, Harry snuggled back into the Dark Lord's side before acknowledging him.

'Morning. Why are you in my bed?' Harry asked before he started coughing. Marvolo patted his back lightly until the fit subsided before answering, worry clear on his face.

'You are in Severus and my bed.'

'Oh.' The teen had a small look around without moving anything but his head and noticed that he was in fact not in his own room. 'Why?'

'You had a pretty bad nightmare and you are ill. We didn't want to leave you alone in case you had another one or your hypothermia got worse.'

'Oh.' Slowly the memories of last night came back and with them came the awareness of his body's illness. He felt really weak, his head was pounding when the light from the window met his eyes and his nose felt stuffed up. 'Ow.'

'Let me take your temperature and then we can see what your Dad sent us.' Marvolo offered and was surprised when the teen only nodded and closed his eyes. The older wizard quickly ran a diagnostic that told him that although his fever had gone down a bit to 38.5 he had a severe headache and a cough.

'Where is Dad?' Harry asked since he couldn't remember no matter how much he tried. His head just hurt too much.

'He had to go back to Hogwarts for the day. He'll be back as soon as possible.'

* * *

Marvolo quickly unshrunk the package and opened it to find another note with instructions for each potions and a letter. Thankfully he could give Harry all of them without having to worry about side effects. He quickly pulled out what he needed and gave them to Harry.

'One fever reducer, one dose of cough syrup and a pain reliever for the headache. Bottoms up, Harry.' He commanded and the teen was feeling miserable enough to comply without protesting. He simply made a disgusted face after swallowing each one. 'Are you up for some breakfast?'

'Please. But I don't want to leave the bed. It's so warm and comfy.' Harry said and snuggled back deeper into the covers, happy that his headache was lessening already.

'Alright.' Marvolo said with a smirk. 'Tibby!'

'What can Tibby bes doing for master?' the elf asked after popping into the bedroom.

'We would like to get breakfast in bed please.'

'Yes, sir. Tibby will be back right away.'

After the elf left Marvolo had another look in the box Severus had sent and he was surprised to see that the letter was not from Severus but his own. It was the one he had written to Harry. His husband must have found it since he had completely forgotten to tell Severus about its disappearance yesterday.

'What's that?' Harry asked from his position on Marvolo's chest.

'It's the letter I wrote to you. The one where I apologize for everything. Severus must have found it in his quarters. Do you want to read it?'

'Oh. Later, maybe. I'm feeling alright in your company now.'

'Yeah. About that.' Marvolo started. 'I feel a lot more comfortable around you as well and I believe it comes from our bond.'

'What bond?'

'When you agreed to be my heir our magic must have started forming a heir bond without the ritual.' Marvolo explained. 'I have to look it up in the library but this bond is the only explanation I could come up with for our changed feelings.'

'Oh. I guess it's a good thing then.'

They lapsed into silence until Tibby came back with their food on a tray that she placed on Marvolo's lap.

Harry sat up a bit so he could eat as well but he was hindered a bit by the owl sleeping on his legs. Hedwig must have been flying really fast to sleep so tight that she didn't even smell the bacon right next to her.

The two wizards enjoyed their food and drinks and it wasn't long before the teens eyes started drooping again from the potions working through his system. Marvolo gently took the cup out of Harry's hand and floated the tray to the floor before getting comfortable on the bed with the boy. His heir was still using him as a pillow so he didn't have a choice but to stay in bed as well.

* * *

'Tibby!' he called out to summon the house elf again.

'What can Tibby bes doing for master?' She asked and snipped her fingers to vanish their breakfast tray.

'Is the library here stocked yet?'

'No, master.'

'Alright. Please move the library from Riddle manor here and bring me all the books on bonds I have.'

'Tibby and the other elves will bes doing it right away, master!' the elf exclaimed, happy to have work to do.

She vanished from view and just a few seconds later reappeared with a stack of books.

'This is all books on bonds, master. We be moving the books now.'

'Thank you, Tibby.' Marvolo said and the little creature popped away again. He would have to get to know all the other elves working in the castle as well.

Marvolo hated how some families treated their elves and had found out early on that they were a lot more loyal if you treated them with respect. Since he had grown up in the muggle world he was not used to the concept of house elves and had never seen them as lesser beings. They had their own very powerful magic and were incredible loyal if they were happy.

This was only confirmed when he heard what had happened to his diary and the Malfoy elf, Dobby. That elf adored Harry and would rather help him than follow his master's orders. He would have to ask Harry or Severus what had come of that elf. He would make a good addition to their family as Harry's personal elf.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind for later he picked up the first book. It was one on marriage bonds so he passed it to the side right away.

* * *

After an hour of reading and searching he had found just about every kind of bond except the heir bond. Marvolo was beyond frustrated and he was also in dire need of the bathroom. Since Harry was still draped all over him and he was not willing to move the teen (stupid stupid feelings!) he had no choice but to use a spell to take care of his needs. Sometimes he was still amazed by the wizarding world even after all these years. They actually had a spell to take care of one's needs. Usually it was used by healers for long term patients in hospitals but it was useful in all kinds of situations.

After taking care of his business Marvolo's eyes fell on the marriage bonds book he had discarded early on in his search.

Maybe this heir bon was connected with a marriage bond. It was a possibility since he and Severus had used a special marriage bond all those years ago. With newfound motivation he delved into the book.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 16. July** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 23. July 2017**


	21. Chapter 21: Sick Day

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Those three together will be unbeatable ;) Dumbledore will not know what hit him until it's too late :D

magicanimegurl: Dumbles will get sloppy and make some mistakes that will mark his downfall ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit late but FF was not letting me upload the document...**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Sick Day**

 **Words: 3518**

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the heat. He was so hot that his hair was stuck to his forehead. The next thing was the hand carding rhythmically through them. At first he wanted to pull away from the hand but something in his mind was telling him that it was okay. He was safe and the person whom the hand belonged to was a friend, not an enemy. Harry slowly got more aware of his surroundings which was unusual for him.

Usually he was awake in an instant but today felt as if he was stuck in a fluffy cloud and couldn't get out of it. He wanted to know what was going on so he was fighting his way to awareness. Only moments later he wished he had stayed in blissful oblivion. Harry was feeling miserable. Not only was he overly hot but is head was still pounding and his nose was runny. But now it was too late to go back to sleep.

Slowly as to not jostle his head too much, Harry looked up to see Marvolo propped up against the headboard reading a book in some foreign language.

'What…' Harry croaked and had to clear his throat to continue speaking. 'What's the time?'

Marvolo had felt the teen waking and lowered his book to see him properly.

'It's shortly before 12. How are you feeling?'

'Wretched.'

'Hmmm… You still feel rather hot. It seems like the potions aren't doing their job properly.' Marvolo decided and got his wand out to check his heir, no, his son over again.

Harry simply rested his head back on Marvolo's stomach and let the elder wizard's magic wash over him. He couldn't remember ever being quite this ill.

'Hmmm… ' Marvolo's tone of voice put Harry on edge. Something wasn't right.

'What? What is it?' he insisted.

'Your fever doesn't want to go down.' the Dark Lord explained with a note of worry in his voice. Although Dark Lords never worry!

'What does that mean?'

'I'm not sure. But your body seems to reject the potions. None of your symptoms have gotten better but the fever is what concerns me the most. We need to bring that down as fast as possible.'

Now Harry was properly scared. Why was the medicine not working on him? It was there to make him better. His Dad had made sure that they were the right ones.

'Marv?' He asked in a tiny voice seeking reassurance of some kind. 'What do we do?'

'It will be alright, Harry. We just have to opt for the muggle way.'

Marvolo began carding through Harry's hair again to calm him down while thinking about the next steps they had to take.

* * *

'Tibby!'

'What can Tibby bes doing for master?' The house elf asked after popping into the bedroom again.

'Please draw a bath for Harry. Lukewarm water, not hot. Add in some eucalyptus and lavender oils please.'

'Tibby will do so right away, master. Anything else?'

'Yes. Some ginger-lemon tea with lots of homey and lunch afterwards, please.'

'Of course, master.'

The house elf popped away and they could hear the water starting to run in the bathroom.

'Now here's the plan. You will take a nice bath to cool you down and hopefully the oils will help to clear up your runny nose and the headache. Afterwards we'll have lunch and try to contact Severus. Hopefully his first meeting is over and he'll be in his rooms.' Marvolo explained to the teen who was still draped over him.

'Okay.' he agreed meekly.

'Alright then let's get you in there.'

Marvolo managed to move out from beneath the teen without moving him too much and turned with a questioning gaze to Harry.

After a moment the boy gave a tiny nod, signalling that he needed help getting to the tub. He hated feeling this weak but everything was so achy and he wasn't sure if his legs would carry him. This was confirmed when the older wizard helped him stand next to the bed and he would have fallen straight to the floor had it not been for the arm around his waist holding him upright.

Somehow they managed to shuffle to the bathroom and Harry sat down heavily on the lid of the toilet.

'Do you need help undressing?' Marvolo asked concerned. The teen was far too unsteady for his liking.

'No, I think I can manage.'

'Alright. I'll leave the door ajar just in case. Call me once you are in the water.'

The Dark Lord left the bathroom, worry still etched onto his features and went straight for the small mirror on his bedside table.

'Severus!' he called out once he picked up the device.

* * *

Severus was on the last threat of is patience. They had been discussing a new greenhouse for Herbology for the last hour. It was completely stupid. If they didn't get one they couldn'T grow more potions ingredients thus having to pay a high price for them in the apothecary. If they built it there wouldn't be as much money as usual left for potions ingredients this year.

Since Severus had had the same budget for the last ten years and had never actually used it all up he didn't see a problem in building another greenhouse. He had said so after Pomona's initial request so he didn't understand why Madame Hooch was concerned for her promised new brooms.

To his biggest annoyance Albus Dumbledore was just sitting at the head of the table with his darn twinkling eyes and that stupid grandfatherly smile not doing anything. It actually seemed as if the old goat wasn't even listening properly. Severus surmised that he was probably wandlessly legilimensing the other teachers to check their loyalty to himself. Than God he was a master occlumens and Albus could never break through his shields. He really needed to start teaching Harry at least the basics. Hopefully his son was feeling better soon.

* * *

The headmaster was in fact skimming the minds of his teachers. He was happy to see that they all still believed him and trusted his decisions. They were also as devoted to the school as they should be. Poppy was still angry at him because of the tournament but otherwise he couldn't detect any problems.

All was well.

Well… except for his Potions Master.

He could not read Severus' mind but got the distinct feeling that something was not right. All year long Severus had acted differently. Not obviously so but he had left the castle more frequently than usual and was often not available to the headmaster. Albus also felt as if there was an air of defiance about the dour man. He needed to get to the bottom of this. At least he was still hating Harry Potter so he was assured that Severus was still in the dark about his fatherhood. That was very important to his plan.

If those two found out that they were related all of his carefully laid plans could be destroyed. Especially if they chose to pursue a relationship. And now Severus was leaving the castle to go to this stupid potions conference in South America. Another sign that something was definitely up with him. He needed Severus on his side, willing to continue spying when Tom Riddle resurfaced and hating Harry.

That boy was another reason for him to keep Severus here. Harry was starting to question his reasoning especially after that catastrophic ending of the tournament. He had never seen Harry being as sassy to anyone as he had been to him right before the press conference. He knew that teens could be moody at times but he feared for his control on the Boy Who Lived.

Albus was also aware that Sirius Black had a prominent role in the teens life and nobody would ever call that dog a good influence on anyone. He would need to have Harry on a tighter leash otherwise none of his plans would work. Harry had already destroyed a few of them by announcing his relationship to Ronald Weasley quite so publicly and without telling him beforehand.

Now there was no way for him to break this stupid idea up and get Harry and Ginevra together. The girl had screamed her head off in his office after the banquet.

After the fiasco in the Chamber of Secrets Albus had had a long talk with the red headed girl and they had made a good deal. He would make sure that Ginevra would become Lady Potter and in return she would give him access to all the Potter vaults.

Since Harry was still a minor and he could only get himself appointed his magical guardian he had only access to Harry's trust was their deal and now it was ruined. He couldn't even use potions to impregnate the girl since Harry made it clear that he preferred his own sex and that he and Ronald had been together for who knows how long already.

* * *

'.., Albus?' His name being spoke aloud broke the headmasters inner musings.

'I'm sorry? What did you want to know?'

'Albus Dumbledore! Were you not listening to a word I said in the last one and a half hours?!' Pomona thundered.

'Of course I was listening!' Albus placated with a remorseful look on his face. 'I just didn't catch your question. My ears are not what they used to ben'

The Herbology teacher's face lost all signs of anger and Albus silently congratulated himself on an avoided conflict. In fact he had no idea what they had talked about after Severus agreed to the the new greenhouse.

'Oh. Alright. So do you think we should build a new greenhouse or not? In the end it's your word that decides.'

'Since Severus has no problem with a slightly smaller budget I see no reason against it. Please get in contact with the builders and order it as you wish, Pomona.'

'Thank you, Albus.' She said with a satisfied smile on her face.

'Since there are only three more subject left are you all okay with delaying lunch a bit to get this done?' Albus asked after jolting down a few notes. After getting sounds of agreement from all teachers he gave the word to the next person.

'Charity, if you would?'

'Thank you, Albus. I only need a few new muggle books for the students to read. We did a bigger investment last year so I'm all set otherwise. I talked to the goblins and with the current exchange rates wouldn't need more than 10 Galleons for all classes together.'

'That is well within your usual budget, so no problem at all.' The headmaster agreed. Who needed that subject anyway. He had never taken it himself but he knew that is was useless for actual interactions with muggles.

'Severus?'

'I need the usual 50 Galleons for the student's supplies and another 40 for my personal stores should suffice. In the future it will be less when Pomona has another greenhouse.' The Potions Master quickly gave his statement. He hoped to be out of this room in a few minutes.

'Are these exact numbers?' Albus asked him.

'Not my personal stores. I finished the inventory for the student's cupboard just before the meeting began but since I'm not done brewing for the infirmary I haven't started on my own stores. The number is an estimate based on the past years and my stock list.'

'Alright. Your usual budget would be 100 Galleons but we may need to shrink it for the greenhouse. But since Charity won't need much there will be some left over from hers.' Thankfully Albus was happy with Severus explanation and didn't notice the little lie.

'Lastly but by no means least, Minerva please.' Albus addressed the last teacher.

'Thank you, Albus. I do not have any requests this year.' Minerva was as direct as Severus in meetings thus finishing the budget meeting very quickly.

'Marvellous. I believe that was all for now. Have a nice lunch and we'll meet again at three PM.' Albus released them.

Severus quickly got up and just as he was passing through the door the headmaster called out to him.

* * *

'Severus! Can I have a word?'

The Potions Master knew that he couldn't refuse.

'Of course, headmaster.'

Although Albus had asked politely Severus had heard the underlying command and started thinking about his excuses and lies for the inquiry that was sure to come.

They waited until all the others had left before either of them spoke.

'What can I do for you, Albus?'

'Let's talk in my office over lunch, my boy.' Severus spine stiffened miniscule at the endearment but otherwise he didn't comment on it.

'I am sorry but can't.' Severus simply stated.

'What has gotten into you lately? You seem to do your utmost to avoid me. What have I done to deserve this treatment?' Albus asked in an innocent voice and Severus was having a hard time not snarling at him and keeping his poker face up.

What had Albus done?

What had Albus NOT done would be the better question.

Sadly the Potions Master could not yet say what he wanted to so he did his best to placate the old man.

'I am very sorry you feel that way, Albus. I have not been avoiding you intentionally. I am just very busy right now because of the conference. The invitation came on rather short notice so I didn't have much time to get a head start on my yearly brewing. Thus I have been living in my laboratory, trying to get everything done as fast as possible. I also have quite a few cauldrons going right now to get the infirmary all stocked up before I leave and I really need to go check on them otherwise they will most likely go bad or even explode.'

'Alright. Maybe you can indulge and old man and have lunch with me tomorrow?' Albus requested after sensing no lie in Severus words.

'I should be done brewing by then.'

After a nod from Albus the Potions Master hurried out of the dungeons and down into his quarters.

* * *

He had felt his mirror vibrate a few times in the last half hour and was anxious to find out what had happened. Against the usual he had decided to carry his mirror silenced in his pocket today because he wanted to know right away if Marvolo and Harry had any problems. Since it had vibrated four times by the time he reached his quarters he was very worried already. Something wasn't right.

The moment the door was closed and warded, Severus sank down in his favourite armchair and called his husband.

'Marvolo!' It only took one ring before the Dark Lord answered and the worry on his face made Severus even more anxious. Dark Lords did not worry.

'Severus! Thank Merlin I finally reached you.'

'What's the matter?! Where is Harry?'

't's Harry. He-...'

'What about Harry?' The Potions Master was nearly panicking, hearing that something was wrong with his son.

'Severus! Take a deep breath!' Marvolo commanded in his best Dark Lord voice. His husband would be of no use to him if he panicked. 'Better?'

'Yes. What is the matter?'

'Harry does not react to the potions.'

'What do you mean? Did he get sick because of them?'

'No. His body doesn't react. He took them around nine and fell asleep again and when he woke around noon his fever had gone up instead of down and all other symptoms are still the same.'

'That should not happen. He hasn't been in the wizarding world long enough to build up such a resistance.'

'I know. That's why I called.' Marvolo stated calmly although on the inside he was worrying just as much as Severus.

'I can't very well check him from here so you will have to survive until tonight. Marv, how high is his fever now?'

'It's up to 39.5 degrees.'

'You need to bring it down immediately!' Severus nearly shouted at the mirror. Had he messed up the potions somehow? Even as he thought about that his feet carried him to his lab where his potions stock was.

* * *

'I'm already working on it, love. Harry is having a bath as we speak. Actually I should get him out of there before he turns into a prune.' Marvolo reassured his husband and seeing movement in the background of the mirror he asked. 'Did you check the potions?'

'They are all correctly brewed and since I only made these on Thursday they can't have gone off yet.' Severus reported after casting inspections spells on the batches where he had taken vials from this morning. 'I have no idea what could cause this except for an overload in potions or some kind of deflecting charm. But neither makes sense.'

'Wasn't Harry in the infirmary last week?'

'Yes but firstly those potions are out of his system already and secondly nearly all medical potions were created in a way that wouldn't interfere with the effect of another one.' Severus explained.

'Hmm… I will do some researching later on, love. For now I'll look after Harry the muggle way and he will be fine again in no time at all.'

'Alright, Marv. I'll come home as soon as possible. Give Harry my love.'

'Will do. I love you, Sev.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

Marvolo ended the call and went back into the bathroom to get Harry out of the tub and back into bed. The teen was still in the bath with his eyes closed and the Dark Lord was afraid he had fallen asleep again when he opened his eyes.

'What did Dad say?' Harry rasped but didn't even try to clear his throat anymore since it hurt too much.

'He is unsure of where this resistance of yours comes from and he will perform some medical spells to find out tonight. Until then we are on our own.'

'Great. Why is it always me?'

'I don't know. Come on. Let's get you out of here and back into bed.' The older wizard said and at the disgusted look on the boys face he added. 'Tibby changed the sheets already.'

That alone made Harry a lot more amenable and he let Marv help him out of the tub. The older man carefully wrapped his son in a big, fluffy towel and guided him back to bed. While Harry sat at the edge of the bed he quickly fetched one of his own flannel pajamas and held them out to Harry.

'Put these on and I'll shrink them to fit you in a moment.'

The boy complied without words and moments later he was leaning against the headboard with a cup of tea in his hands.

Marvolo sat down on the edge of the bed and checked his temperature again. To distract himself Harry took a sip and nearly spewed tea everywhere.

* * *

'What is that?!' he asked incredulous.

'It's ginger-lemon tea with lots of honey. Good against sore throats and coughs. Drink up.' Marvolo explained with a smirk. 'Your temperature has gone down a bit which is good.'

Harry didn't answer, instead he chugged the cup of "tea" in one go, hoping that the taste wouldn't make him throw up. When he swallowed the last sip a shudder of disgust ran through his whole body, making the Dark Lord chuckle.

'What now, Marv?'

'Now we have a small lunch and then you rest while I get some work done.'

At the wizards words a tray laden with light food appeared on the bedside table. They ate in silence and it wasn't long before the Dark Lord wanted to get up to go to his office.

He didn't get very far off the bed when a small hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back down.

'Don't leave me alone, please.' Harry mumbled in a tiny voice while not looking at him. He looked so scared of being left behind that Marvolo couldn't find it in him to refuse the boy.

'Okay. I can work from here as well.'

The shy smile that crept onto Harry's face as well as the tension draining out of his shoulders told the Dark Lord that he had made the right decision. He climbed into bed beside his son and while the teen snuggled into his side he summoned the parchments and reports he had been working on from his trunk.

That also reminded him that he would need to sort through all his things and divide them into family and work piles. The thought alone made him groan but he wanted to keep the two things completely separated once they moved into the family home. Marvolo decided to only do that once they were able to move into the manor.

With that decided he started reading the reports from his followers while Harry slowly fell into a light slumber again.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I happen to love ginger lemon tea and it always hepls me when I get a cold but my boyfriend hates it - Harry's reaction was similar to his ;)

* * *

 **First posted on: 23. July** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 30. July 2017**


	22. Chapter 22: Magical Block

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Thankfully Dumbles is not yet stupid enough to try potions on the Potions Master ;)

Cadi-Pika1993: This chapter should answer your question :)

barbaravitoriatp: Sim, Albus gosta de usar as pessoas como se fossem peças de xadrez.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Magical Block**

 **Words: 3342**

* * *

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

By the time he made it home Severus was exhausted. Avoiding Dumbledore was usually easy because the old fool never stepped a foot into the dungeons but avoiding him without making it look like it was a whole different matter. Especially when Severus couldn't claim teaching or grading papers as an excuse and needed to talk to Poppy.

He had wanted to talk to the mediwitch about Harry's trouble with potions and she confirmed his suspicions for a block even further. Harry's broken arm back in second year had taken a lot longer to heal than usual. It hadn't been as slow as muggle healing but still longer than normal.

Severus made his way upstairs to the master bedroom since the lower level of the castle was quiet and empty. Even if Marvolo was in his office, Severus wanted to see his son first. He had been worried even before the call from his husband during his lunch break.

When he opened the bedroom door he was stopped in his tracks by the sight that greeted him. His husband and his son were cuddled together on their huge bed, both of them snoring softly. There were stacks of books everywhere on Marvolo's side of the bed and Harry was holding a crumpled piece of parchment in a death grip. Severus had been having a really bad day but this sight alone brought him happiness and a smile on his face.

His two men were getting along and to be honest they looked really cute all snuggled up together. Since the light in the room was still on and an open book was lying on Marvolo's chest the Potions Master surmised that they must have fallen asleep without intending to do so. They had probably wanted to wait up for him.

Slowly and quietly as to not wake the sleeping wizards Severus moved to the bed and with a few flicks of his wand cleared the mess on the bed. Then he quickly checked Harry's temperature - 38.5 degrees, better at least - and removed his glasses. Harry wouldn't let go of the parchment so he left it.

After checking the time for the first time in hours it was clear to the Potions Master why the other two had fallen asleep. It was nearly midnight and they must have been really tired.

Severus quickly got ready for bed as well and after kissing his loved ones cheeks he slipped in between the cool sheets behind Harry so the boy was sandwiched between the two older wizards like last night.

Thankfully tomorrow's meeting wouldn't start until 10:30 and Severus was done with all his end of term work. That gave him enough time to check Harry for magical blocks tomorrow morning instead of waking his son now.

Minutes later the Potions Master joined his husband and son in the land of dreams.

* * *

The next morning dawned beautifully and Marvolo was the first of the three wizards to wake. He was surprised to find his husband on the other side of his son, sleeping peacefully. When had he come home? He must have fallen asleep since he couldn't remember.

Marvolo snuck out of bed - thankfully Harry was for once draped across Severus - and went for a shower and shave. Now that he had his old looks back he always had to remind himself to shave. While he was in the shower he thought that the door had opened but when he paused and couldn't hear anything he passed it up as daydreaming and continued to lather up his hair.

Moments later Marvolo nearly had a heart attack when he opened his eyes and came face to face with his familiar.

' _Aaaaargh! Nagini!_ ' He shouted surprised. ' _Don't do that!_ '

' _Do what, Marvolo? I just came looking for you since you haven't left the bedroom at all yesterday._ '

' _Sneaking into my shower, Nagini! If you do that to Severus he will throw you out of the window. Harry has fallen ill and we stayed in bed all day._ '

' _What? The hatchling is ill?_ ' If snakes could sound concerned Nagini was a prime example right now. ' _Why haven't you called me? We need to make him better right away, Marvolo!_ '

Before the Dark Lord could response or prevent it the snake slithered out of the bathtub and he could only guess where she had gone. Silently cursing he finished his shower in record time and made his way into the bedroom clad only in a towel - he had forgotten to bring clothes - to find Severus staring angrily at Nagini.

* * *

'What did she do this time?' Marvolo asked his husband with a sigh while walking to the dresser to get some fresh clothes.

'She woke me up with all her hissing although she knows exactly that I do not speak snake!'

At the same time Nagini made her annoyance at the Potions Master known as well.

' _Marvolo! He won't let me share body heat with the hatchling!_ '

'I'm sorry, love. I'll talk to her.' The Dark Lord replied in English before addressing his familiar. ' _Nagini you know Severus doesn't speak Parsel! Stop getting on his nerves. Also you have a colder body temperature than we do so you can't actually share heat._ '

' _Pah! Of course I can share! We snakes do it all the time!_ '

' _But Harry is human. As am I and Severus, Nagini. We may be able to keep you warm during winter but you can't keep us warm._ '

' _I can!_ ' Nagini huffed and proceeded to curl up on Harry's chest. The chest that had been congested yesterday and the very same chest his son had trouble breathing with just a few hours earlier.

' _Nagini. Why don't you curl up on my side of the bed? You will still be close to him without putting additional weight on his chest._ '

' _But this is how warmth is shared! And he is sleeping so he won't notice.'_

' _Harry's chest is congested and he was coughing all day yesterday. Would you please move off of my son, Nagini?_ ' Marvolo tried again but the snake just feigned ignorance. ' _Nagini! Move! Before you wake him!_ '

' _Too late. I'm up._ ' came the sleepy voice of the boy trapped under the snake. ' _Uff… Nagini you are heavy. Please move over._ '

' _Hatchling is a speaker! Marvolo why didn't you tell me!?_ ' The snake said accusingly while moving to curl up next to Harry.

' _I only found out a short time ago. It must have slipped my mind to tell you._ '

* * *

Severus had been watching the conversation with amusement because although he couldn't understand a word they were saying he could read their body languages like an open book.

'Good morning, son. How are you feeling?' He asked Harry, completely ignoring the others talking in the snake tongue.

'Morning, Dad. Better than yesterday but still weak and unwell.' Harry admitted.

'Hmm… Let me check you over.'

Harry laid back on his pillow while Severus picked up his wand and started performing medical spells on the teen.

'Your fever had gone down to 38.2 which is good and your chest also looks a bit better than yesterday.'

'Great! Can I get out of bed then? For a shower maybe?' The teen asked enthusiastically.

'Of course. Why don't you get one in your room and I have on here before we all head down to breakfast together?' The Potions Master suggested and at the mention of food the teen practically jumped out of bed and ran out the door to get to his own room.

Yes he was definitely better.

Severus also got out of bed, kissed his husband (who was now having a staring contest with the snake) and made his way into the bathroom. He had been looking forward to this shower since before he had left Hogwarts yesterday night.

* * *

In the meantime Marvolo had a stern talk with his snake about privacy before sending her off to hunt some mice or rats. He cleaned up all the books stacked all around the room, sending most of them back to the library with the exception of the book on marriage bonds.

While reading that one yesterday he had notice for the first time that his and Severus bond was not working correctly. It was there, he could feel it but something was wrong. Probably because he had been reborn last week (had it only been a week?) but he would have to talk to his husband about this. Marvolo believed that they would only have to renew the bod which was a lot easier than casting it completely anew.

The Dark Lord was pulled out of his thoughts by tentatively approaching footsteps. Looking up he found Harry standing in the doorway looking down at his feet.

'Come in, Harry. You are always welcome here.'

The teen nodded and shuffled over to the small seating area where he plopped down on the sofa.

'Can I ask you a question?'

Marvolo nodded and sat down in an armchair to be on eye level with his son.

'Did you mean it?'

'Did I mean what?' The Dark Lord asked genuinely confused.

'Before… With Nagini… You called me your son…'

The unsure look in Harry's eyes nearly broke his heart. How could a kid be so starved for affection? Marvolo swore to himself to do everything in his power to show Harry how cherished he was.

'Yes. I meant it. I know it may seem fast but I guess it's the bond's way of helping further our relationship.'

Before the teen could say or do anything else his father came out of the bathroom.

'Shall we go down?' Severus asked and motioned to the door. He could see that something had happened between the other two but since neither looked angry, just deep in thought, he decided not to pry for now.

* * *

When the three wizards made it to the correct room - with a little help from Tibby - they found a perfect english breakfast laid out for them. It looked mouth-watering and even Harry was eager to eat.

For a time the only sounds in the room came from the tinkle of cutlery and tea being poured.

After their first bout of hunger had been sated they all slowed down and light conversation began.

Severus and Marvolo both noticed that Harry was getting tired again and they knew he would need a nap very soon.

'Harry, if you want to I can check for magical blocks now. I will need to leave for Hogwarts again soon and you should take it easy since you are not yet fully back to health.' Severus had formulated his sentences carefully so his son wouldn't get scared of the test.

'Okay, Dad. Do you really have to go soon? Can't you stay here?'

'I need to be back around 10 o'clock before the last meeting begins at 10:30. Afterwards I promised the headmaster lunch but I should be home no later than three. Then we will have the whole holidays together, alright?'

'Okay.' The teen conceded.

* * *

Marvolo was amazed at the ease with which his husband handled their child. He had already been preparing for a full verbal fight about Severus leaving but it never came.

Instead he was now walking hand in hand with his lover back to the teens bedroom, trailing behind said teen. The magical block detection spells can be painful and exhausting and judging by the look Severus shot him he expected Harry to at least fall asleep afterwards if not black out.

By the time the two adults reached the top landing Severus was squeezing Marvolo's hand so hard it almost hurt.

'Love! Relax. It will be fine.' The Dark Lord tried to reassure his partner.

'But what if it isn't? Magical blocks are illegal for a reason. Especially on children.'

'Then we will deal with it. We are going to the goblins tomorrow anyway and they know how to deal with those.'

Severus only nodded, still not convinced and walked into his son's room. The teen was sitting on his bed waiting for them. When he heard the adults enter he looked up and they could see the fear clearly in his eyes.

* * *

'What's wrong, Harry?' Severus asked while crossing the room in a few quick strides to hug his son.

'What happens when I do have a block?'

'It will be alright, Snitch. Although neither Marvolo nor I can remove it, the goblins can and we will be visiting them tomorrow anyway.'

Marvolo couldn't hide his smile when his husband quoted him to soothe the boy. He slowly moved towards the bed as well, intending to comfort him as best as he could.

'We will be there for you, no matter what, Harry.'

'Okay. Then let's do this.' The teen said with a newfound resolution.

Severus got up from the bed again and Marvolo could see the shift from Dad to mediwizard clearly.

'Lay back down on the bed, Snitch. Neither of us can be touching you otherwise it won't work. Also I need to borrow some of Marvolo's magic so I won't be too exhausted for the rest of the day.'

While Harry did as he was told, the Dark Lord stepped behind his lover and hugged him from behind.

'Great. Now this will probably hurt so please don't fight it and scream if you need to. It is also possible to pass out but since you are ill the probability is even higher for that. Ready?'

* * *

Harry just nodded, closed his eyes and grabbed handfuls of the sheets as tight as he could. He could hear his Dad chanting in an ancient language but didn't know which one. At the same time he could feel the magic swelling in the room until it became suffocating. Just as he opened his mouth to take a deep breath the pain began.

It was nothing like anything he had ever experienced. Not even the cruciatus curse came close to the agony he was in now. His heart was beating wildly as if it wanted to jump out of his chest any minute now and his head felt as if it was being taken apart piece by piece.

Before he could even open his mouth to scream he felt the sweet call of oblivion and decided to follow it instead of fighting it. After all unconsciousness was always better than pain.

By the time he woke again he was feeling better although he still had a splitting headache. But that could also be from his illness.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes it took Harry a few moments to focus on his room and then everything was still blurred. Glasses. Where were his glasses? He had worn them when his Dad did the test so someone must have taken them off.

Before Harry could think about them further movement in the corner of his eyes alerted him to someone being beside his bed. Thankfully whoever it was had noticed his problem and was holding out the glasses for him. Harry happily took them and found out that Marvolo was sitting in a chair beside his bed, reading a book.

'Hi.' He greeted the older wizard before asking. 'Where is Dad?'

'Hello, Harry. Severus is back at Hogwarts probably having lunch with Dumbledore right now.'

'Lunch? What time is it?'

'It is just past noon. You were out for nearly three hours.' Marvolo stated calmly. He had started worrying half an hour ago when Harry still showed no sign of consciousness although Severus had told him it could take up to four hours before he woke.

'Oh. So what's the results?'

'Your magical core is blocked partially. Probably about half of it is blocked although the scans showed some cracks your magic has not yet managed to break the block which is actually a good thing.'

'Oh hell. How can that be a good thing?! My magic was blocked and I didn't even notice!' Harry exclaimed outraged.

'If your magic had broken through it you probably would have destroyed half of Hogwarts with the sudden influx of magic. It would have been very dangerous not only for others around you but also for yourself. It could kill you.'

Marvolo's direct approach left the teen speechless for a few minutes. The Dark Lord could see the wheels turning in the boy's head.

* * *

'How come there are cracks?' He finally asked.

'Cracks occur when the wizard uses some of the blocked magic. Usually if he is in dire need for more magical power. Tell me the biggest amounts of magic you have ever used, Harry.'

'Oh. Well I guess when I accidently apparated onto the roof of the school when I was eight. Does that count?' At Marvolo's nod he continued. 'I vanished the glass of a terrarium and set a snake free when I was ten. Then I guess flying in school. Does Parselmagic use a lot of magic? Because I think I used some in second year. In third year I procured a full corporal patronus to chase away the dementors and save Sirius. I guess that was a lot of magic. This year it was more physical exhaustion than magical although accioing my broom over that distance was hard as well…'

When Harry trailed off and looked up at Marvolo again he was surprised by the shocked and slightly angry expression on his face. The Dark Lord quickly got himself under control before speaking again.

'Parselmagic doesn't take much magic. The key lies in the language itself. I believe the apparating, the patronus and the accioing where the events to crack the block.'

'How do we get rid of it of it is so dangerous?'

'In a controlled setting with experienced guardians it is not very dangerous anymore. The goblins know what they are doing and they have special magic resistant rooms for stuff like this.'

'Okay. So what do we do now?'

'Lunch? Since you are still technically ill we could snuggle up in front of the fire in the library and research that bond of ours?'

'Sounds good.' The teen agreed.

* * *

Far away at Hogwarts Severus was sitting opposite Dumbledore for their promised lunch. The headmaster was playing the sweet grandfather overly much for Severus to believe it even for a second. Apart from this the Potions Master had known it was just an act for years now. It was grating on his nerves.

It felt as if Albus were dancing around the subject he actually wanted to talk about. At least he hadn't laced Severus food and drink with any potions. Although admittedly it was hard to drug a Potions Master not even he would be able to notice the colorless and odorless truth serum. Severus guessed that since Albus usually got all his potions from him he had no easy supply of them if he planned on using them on the supplier himself.

When Severus tuned back into their conversation the old fool was still droning on about some stupid muggle knitting pattern and he finally had enough. They had had their lunch and had chatted about Merlin knows what and Severus was done. He wanted to go home to his family and enjoy the holidays. Nearly all the other teachers had left the minute the last meeting was over.

'Albus!' He interrupted the headmaster's monologue. 'Was there anything specific you wanted to talk to me about? Otherwise I would very much like to start my holidays.'

'What? Of course, my boy! Why I just wanted to ask if you could brew me a few potions once you are back. There is no rush.'

Severus knew the headmaster was lying so he was intrigued.

'Of course, headmaster. Simply send me an owl in a few weeks.'

'Thank you, Severus.' Albus replied with a satisfied smile. 'I won't keep you any longer, my boy. Enjoy your holiday.'

Severus gave a brisk nod and without another word marched out of the headmaster's office.

Finally holidays!

* * *

TBC

* * *

My holidays are nearly over :( We are flying home tomorrow...

* * *

 **First posted on: 30. July** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 06. August 2017**


	23. Chapter 23: Surprise Visit & Gringotts 1

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Nah... Harry's block is just a block while the thing between Marvolo and Severus is a malfunctioning ;) They just need to repair it and the reason is simply the resurrection - because the bond is not only on their soul but also on their body. So when Marvolo regains his body he still has the same soul but a new body that never had anything to do with the bond.

alice22: The wards have not yet fallen - he will only know when they have fallen ;)

randomplotbunny: I like that too ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Surprise Visit & Gringotts Pt.1**

 **Words: 3415**

* * *

Marvolo and Harry had just made themselves comfortable on the sofa in the library when the flames in the fireplace flared green, announcing someone coming through the floo.

Harry, expecting it to be his father, didn't move an inch from his comfortable position - he was curled up next to Marvolo with his head resting against the older man's arm. They were looking through the marriage bonds book together so Harry could also understand what was going on between them.

The Dark Lord looked at the fireplace and was surprised to see Yaxley stepping out of the flames. None of his Death Eaters should have this floo address yet and even if, it was very impolite to come without calling first. He stiffened, alerting the teen that something was wrong.

Harry slowly looked up from his book to see a stranger wizard standing in their library. Not knowing if the guy was a friend or a foe the teen's heart started beating faster and his eyes started darting around the room, trying to find a weapon. He needed something to protect himself with since he didn't have his wand. Listening to his instincts, Harry pressed himself back against the couch to bring as much distance as possible between himself and the man.

He didn't even remember that Marvolo was next to him and wouldn't let anything happen to him. So it came as a shock when the wizard next to him move to embrace him. The Dark Lord and his follower had noticed Harry's reaction (which was not hard since he was breathing a lot faster than usual) and while Yaxley looked slightly guilty and afraid, Marvolo embraced the boy to calm him down.

'Harry! It's okay. He won't hurt you. I would never allow it.' he whispered into the teen's ear while brushing a hand soothingly through Harry's hair. 'Calm down, please. We don't want you hyperventilating - that will not improve your health. That's it. Slow, deep breaths.'

When Harry had calmed down enough to get his bearings back he curled up even tighter and hid his face in Marvolo's chest, although that meant turning his back to the stranger, he trusted the Dark Lord's words and right now Marvolo was the most familiar thing in the room that could provide him comfort.

* * *

The Dark Lord didn't say a word. He simply shifted so Harry was properly in his lap and used the blanked on the back of the couch to wrap Harry up. Only afterwards did he acknowledge Trevor who was still waiting by the fireplace.

'Yaxley. What are you doing here?'

'My Lord. I am sorry for interrupting. I have been trying to owl you but the letters came back unread.'

'That would be the wards I put in place yesterday.' Marvolo mused. 'So. What did you want?'

'I have been able to get the Manor ready. You will be able to move in on Tuesday morning.'

'Good. Is there anything else we need to know?'

'The house is completely empty. You will need furniture and all that stuff. Also I took the liberty of getting you a few house elves.'

'Thank you. Do you have a portkey for us or can we floo there?'

'The floo will be connected by Tuesday. You can still chose an address and password if you want.'

'Hmmm…. Let's go with Snake Pit and… I know! The password will be serpens mortiferum'

'I will see to it.'

'Do that. Now was that all?' Marvolo asked in a tone that suggested that Trevor should get the hell out of here if it was.

'Yes, my Lord. I will be leaving now.'

'Goodbye, Yaxley.'

While the Death Eater turned to the fireplace the flames flared green again and Severus stepped out of them. He brushed some sooth from his robes and was surprised to come face to face with Trevor Yaxley.'

'Trevor.'

'Severus. I was just leaving.' With that Yaxley stepped into the flames and flooed away.

* * *

Severus raised his eyes to meet his husbands and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

'We can move into the manor on Tuesday.' Marvolo said quietly.

The Potions Master smiled at the news and moved forward to kiss his husband and his son. Harry had been lulled to sleep again by the deep voice of the Dark Lord and the warmth of the blanket. Severus had to smile at the serene look on his son's face and sat down next to his husband.

'I missed you.' Severus admitted. 'We haven't really had time to just talk and be a family in the last few days.'

'I missed you too, love. Yes, but now that you are on holiday we have all the time we need. We actually have something important to discuss.'

'We do?'

'Yes. Our marriage bond.' Marvolo began and hastened through his explanation when he saw the hurt and upset look on Severus's face. 'I believe we need to renew it. I feel as if it is not working properly since my rebirth.'

'Oh. What do you mean not working properly?'

'Severus. There used to be a… presence of you in my mind. I can't feel you in my mind anymore. Maybe you are just shielding too hard but I tried looking and couldn't find you. The bond is there but not fully.'

'Hmmm… let me try.'

* * *

Severus closed his eyes to better concentrate on his mind. Marvolo watched him closely and was able to see the frustration clearly on his face. After a few minutes Severus eyes fluttered open again.

'I can't find you either. At least not like I used to. You are right. Did you look it up?'

'Yes. The book is what actually got me thinking. I was looking for information on the heir bond when I stumbled over our bond in this book.'

Marvolo handed the book to his husband to read. He had studied the book in depth yesterday so he simply waited while Severus read, all the while brushing a hand through Harry's hair rhythmically. Even in his sleep the boy craved touch and leaned into his hand.

'Hmmm… It sounds like a simple renewal of our vows should do the trick.' Severus commented once he was done.

'I believe so as well. We could ask the goblins tomorrow as well.'

'If any other things pop up that we need to ask the goblins I will need to write a list.' The Potions Master grumbled.

Marvolo chuckled at his husband's mock complaints and pulled him close into a one armed hug.

* * *

They spent the afternoon snuggled up on the sofa with their son discussing the bonds. Severus was adamant to do the renewal on their wedding anniversary and Marvolo was only too happy to comply.

They would ask Lucius to be their witness again as well as Harry. Severus wanted his son to be there and it was the closest they would come to Lily in blood. The ritual not only requested the blood of the grooms but also the witnesses.

Marvolo and Severus also talked to Harry about the heir bon when he woke up. They would need to perform a ritual as well to complete the bond. It was an easier one since Harry and Marvolo would have to do nothing except stand in the circle and hold hands. The tricky part was that it had to be performed by a high goblin. Thankfully they were going to Gringotts anyway.

That night Harry was feeling good enough to sleep in his own bed again althoug his fever was still not gone completely. Severus and Marvolo tucked him in and kissed him goodnight before retiring to their own room for some much needed time alone.

Neither of the wizards minded having their son in their bed but it put a big dampener on their love life and they had a lot to make up for in that department…

* * *

Monday morning came far too early for the two wizards after a night of making love when an excited teenager jumped onto their bed. At least he had the decency not to jump on them and they had been clever enough to put pyjama bottoms on before falling asleep.

'Come on, Dad! Wake up! We are going to Diagon Alley today!' Harry said excited while bumping against both men until they moved enough so he could settle in between them. 'Wakey wakey, Marvolo!'

'Arghh…. Harry! Go back to bed. It's too early.' Severus grumbled without even looking at his son.

'How would you know with closed eyes?'

'We know because we set an alarm and it hasn't gone off yet.' Marvolo answered dryly. 'Now either settle down and let us sleep or go back to your own room.'

'Oh…'

Harry quickly moved further down on the bed so he could put his head on Severus chest and listen to his heartbeat. The slow and steady pounding lulled him back to sleep quickly and he didn't even notice when Marvolo hugged him from behind.

* * *

When Marvolo's alarm went off an hour later he found Harry wrapped around Severus like a vine, both of them still sleeping as they hadn't heard his alarm.

He decided to let them sleep a little longer and went for a quick shower. When he returned to the bedroom Severus was just waking up. His own alarm must have gone off just now.

'Good morning, love.'

'Morning.' Severus mumbled. He was not a morning person like Marvolo. 'Harry, wake up.'

'Nooo.' Came the answer and the teen snuggled further into his father's embrace to hide.

'Now! I know you are up. Come on. Or do I need to start tickling you, Snitch?'

That had Harry scrambling away from the threat. 'You wouldn't!'

'Do you want to test it? Although now that you moved I can get up anyway.'

Marvolo smiled at the banter between the other two while dressing in one of his best robes.

* * *

'Harry, go and get ready. Breakfast is in 30 minutes.' He said when he noticed that while Severus had gone into the bathroom his son was still lounging around in bed. When the teen didn't make any indication of moving he focused all his attention on the boy and saw him staring at the blanked with a slightly embarrassed and ashamed look on his face.

'Harry? What's wrong?'

The teen mumbled something but it was too quiet for the Dark Lord to hear.

'What was that?' He asked while moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

'I don't have anything to wear.' Harry mumbled again.

Realisation dawned on Marvolo's face while he quickly thought of a solution to the problem. He knew where the teen was coming from. He didn't want to Gringotts in his school robes but his muggle attire was not appropriate either.

'Alright… First you need to get in the shower. I'll find something for you. Your school trousers and shoes still fit, right?' When Harry nodded the older wizard sent him to his own bathroom while he went back into his dresser.

He found a dark blue casual shirt and some grey robes that he could shrink to fit his son. Next he went into the teen's room to find his trousers but he was stopped short when he saw the chaos in the room.

There were clothes strewn all over the floor as if Harry had already tried to find some good clothes. The only ones lying on the bed were obviously his dress robes but they were a bit too nice for a visit to the bank.

Marvolo slowly made his way to the bed to discard the clothes he brought before hunting down Harry's school trousers and some black shoes. That would have to do until they could get some new ones. Happy with what he found he went downstairs to get a head start on breakfast.

* * *

It only took Harry and Severus another ten minutes until they both joined him at the table. The teen's shirt was a bit big on him and he was carrying the robe in his hand otherwise he would probably have tripped over the hem.

Marvolo quickly shrunk the shirt and after Harry put on the robe he sized it as well.

All three wizards quickly ate their food and once they were all done they made their way to the library to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

'Harry, step over here. We all need to glamour ourselves so we are not recognized in the alley.'

'Okay, Dad.'

Severus made quick work of his son's appearance. After hiding his scar and changing his eye colour to hazel Harry was unrecognizable if you didn't know it. He changed his own hair to a medium brown and tied it together before straightening and shortening his crooked nose. Marvolo got away with simply changing his red eyes to brown ones.

Satisfied with the results Severs offered Marvolo some floo powder before taking some for himself. With a whoosh his husband was gone and moments later he and Harry left the castle as well.

* * *

Once their son was steady on his feet again the family made its way down Diagon Alley towards the wizarding bank.

Harry was so busy looking at all the shop windows (especially the quidditch shop) that Severus had to take his hand and pull him along. It had been too long since he had been here.

Once they reached the bank Harry sobered up but kept holding his father's hand for moral support.

They quickly walked up to an empty teller and Marvolo stated their business.

'Good day and may your gold ever grow.'

'Good day and may your enemies ever fear you.'

'We wish to claim our inheritances well as discuss some delicate matters with a manager.'

The goblin eyed the three wizards carefully before talking in his native tongue to another goblin.

'Gondor will show you to a manager of the bank.'

'Thank you.' Marvolo said and they followed Gondor to one of the manager's offices. The moment they entered Harry recognized the goblin behind the desk.

* * *

'Griphook?'

'Mister Potter! I am surprised you remember me.'

'Well you were the first goblin I met on my first day in the wizarding world. I don't think I will forget anything from that day.'

The goblin grinned and showed his sharp teeth before getting to the matter at hand.

'What can I do for you gentlemen today? I guess it is secretive since you are all wearing glamours. Please, have a seat.'

Severus quickly flicked his wand to cancel the glamours while Marvolo began with their list of things.

'I want to claim my inheritance, Severus wants to change his official name and Harry needs most of all an inheritance test, a healer's assessment and we need a heir bond ritual performed. Also we believe there may have been some crimes committed to Harry's accounts.'

'Aright that is quite a lot. To claim an inheritance you will also need to get the test done.' Griphook explained before opening a drawer of his desk and pulling out two sheets of parchment and a knife. 'You need to cut your finger and drop exactly seven drops of blood on the parchment.'

Marvolo took the knife first and pricked his finger before squeezing it and dropping the requested amount of blood. He healed his wound and cleaned the knife before offering it to Harry.

The teen looked a bit scared but after Severus put a reassuring hand on his shoulder he took it with shaking hands and copied what Marvolo had done.

'The test will take about 15 minutes. Shall we move on to a different matter in the meantime?' Griphook asked while putting away the knife.

* * *

'Of course.' Severus agreed. 'I would like to change my name.'

'Which name would you like to have?'

'I already claimed my Lordship but never changed my name accordingly. I believe now is the right time. I wish to be Severus Prince-Slytherin, Lord of the Noble House of Prince and Consort to Lord Slytherin.'

'Alright. But we need to confirm that your husband is indeed Lord Slytherin, not that I doubt that.' Griphook stated while writing down the Potions Master's new name. 'What's next?'

'The Potter accounts. We don't know if the wills of James and Lily were ever read but I can't believe that Lily would have wanted her son to grow up with her sister.' Severus explained while Harry gripped his hand in a tight hold.

'Let me get the documents.' The goblin left the three wizards alone and Harry immediately bombarded his father with questions.

* * *

'You are a Lord? Why does nobody know about it. What will my name be if yours is different now?'

'Yes I am. I kept it quiet after Albus tried to hide my inheritance from me. Had I not been at Gringotts by accident the day after my grandfather died I would have never known about it. You will be able to choose your name as well, son.'

'Oh… What happened?'

'That is a story for another day.' Severus said in a tone that told Harry it was neither the time nor the place to question his Dad further.

Just as he was about to ask another question Griphook returned with a thick folder.

'This is all we have on the Potter accounts and possessions. But since the 15 minutes are up, let's take a look at your inheritances first.'

Marvolo's test was lying on top so it was the one the goblin read out first:

'Thomas Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Born on 31st December 1926.

Mother: Merope Gaunt. Father: muggle, Thomas Riddle.

Heir to Slytherin Line. That includes all the houses going to the first born.

House of Slytherin and House of Peverell.

Married to Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince.'

Griphook read out.'Alright. You are eligible to claim the Lordships. Do you know all of the stipulations?'

'I know the ones for Slytherin but not for Peverell.' Marvolo admitted.

'For the Peverell line you need to own one of the Deathly Hallows, since only the decendants know the real story. That means either the unbeatable wand, the resurrection stone or the cloak of invisibility.

At the mention of the cloak Harry gasped. He had the cloak.

'Yes I believe the Potters are descendants of the youngest brother.' The goblin confirmed Harry's unasked question.

* * *

Marvolo had been deep in thought to find out if he had ever crossed paths with the Deathly Hallows.

'What does the resurrection stone look like?' He asked.

'It should be no bigger than a gemstone and the symbol of the Hallows should be engraved in it.'

Before Marvolo could ask Griphook drew a triangle with a circle and a straight line in it on your spare time of parchment.

'Hmmm… the symbol looks familiar. Why don't you proceed with Harry's inheritance while I think about this?'

'Yes. that is a good idea.' The goblin agreed. 'Let's see.'

He picked up the second parchment and began reading it out to the wizards.

'Henry James Potter Snape aka Harry Potter. Born-...'

'Wait! HENRY!?' Harry interrupted and looked at his Dad in shock.

* * *

'That is you name? Didn't you know?' Severus asked surprised. When Harry shook his head in denial he explained. 'Your mother and James named you after his great grandfather Henry but it quickly got adapted to Harry after... I thought you knew…'

'No… Nobody ever told me…' Harry quietly admitted. 'I didn't even know my name was Harry until I started muggle primary school and the teachers called out for me. Where does Harry come from then?'

'When we are home I can try to tell you but I believe you could ask your godfather. He was involved in that.'

The quiet admittance enraged not only the adult wizards but also the goblin. How could someone deny a child their name?

Griphook cleared his throat before continuing with the results of the test:

'Right. Potter. Born on 31st July 1980. Emancipated.

Mother: witch Lily Potter nee Evans. Biological father: wizard Severus Tobias Snape. Adopted father: wizard James Fleamont Potter.

Heir to Potter line and Prince line.

House of Prince, House of Potter, House of Black, House of Gryffindor, House of Slytherin, House of Peverell.'

The goblin looked up to see three shocked faces before him. 'I believe this will take some time. I will call for refreshments and sandwiches.'

* * *

TBC

* * *

serpens mortiferum = deadly snake

What else do you think will happen with the goblins?

* * *

 **First posted on: 06. August** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 13. August 2017**


	24. Chapter 24: Gringotts Pt 2 - Lordships

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Of course he does ;) He is not stupid like Dumbles :D Oh yes that will be fun but Dumbles will probably find something out before that happens...

Vivid Snare: Which part? ;)

randomplotbunny: There will be so much more of that in this chapter ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Gringotts Pt.2 - Lordships**

 **Words: 3815**

* * *

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

Six houses! He was the heir to six different houses! This was crazy! He was JUST Harry so how could he have such a huge inheritance? Absolutely crazy. Bloody hell…

'Wait a second! Where do the House of Black and Gryffindor come from?' Harry suddenly asked. 'Actually where do they all come from?'

'Well, Potter and Prince is easily explained through your biological and adopted fathers. Slytherin must be because you already started forming a heir bond with Mr. Riddle. Same goes for the Peverelle line although if he can't find the stone it would be your right to claim the Lordship as well.' Griphook explained before looking through the Potter file quickly.

'Aha! Black comes from your Godfather. Sirius Orion Black is the Lord of the House Black and he made you his heir apparent when you were born. That means unless he has children of his own you will be his heir. House of Gryffindor is the ancestor of the House of Potter.'

'This is crazy! Dad! I can't be heir to that many lines!' Harry exclaimed.

'Calm down, son. We will work it out.' Severus tried to calm his son before turning to the goblin. 'Since Harry is now emancipated can he claim any of the Lordships?'

'If he meets the stipulations. May I ask how he was emancipated? This was not done through Gringotts or the Ministry.'

'That was kind of my fault.' Marvolo admitted. 'It's a long story but the gist of it is that I had Harry entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Since the Goblet of Fire only allows of age wizards to compete it automatically emancipated Harry.'

'At least something good came out of that stupid plan of yours.' Harry murmured quietly while Griphook looked thoughtful.

'That would work. The Goblet is an ancient artifact and believed to be sentient. It would have enough magic to emancipate someone officially.' The goblin explained. 'Now to the stipulations. You can claim the Potter and the Gryffindor Lordship. The Potter line only requires you to be of age and of Potter blood, so it is yours to accept. To get the Gryffindor Lordship one must be able to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat.'

* * *

'I did that.' Harry admitted and when he saw the surprised looks all around he elaborated. 'Back in second year. When the basilisk started attacking me Fawkes came with the hat and I pulled the sword out of it and used it to kill the basilisk.'

'You killed Agathe?!' Marvolo asked appalled.

'Really? That is all you just heard?' Severus sneered but with no real malice behind it.

'Well, she was a very nice girl and a good friend.' The Dark Lord would vehemently deny that he had blushed if asked later on.

'She tried to kill me first. I even tried talking to her but she didn't want to listen.'

'Gentlemen!' Griphook called them back to order. 'We can not test that since the hat is in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts and the sword has been missing for years. A memory shall suffice and only the true heir or Lord can open the vault so you will be tested there again.'

'Dumbledore kept the sword after I showed it to him.' Harry stated. 'How do I show you my memory?'

'I'll help you, Snitch. Think of what happened and tell me when you are ready.' Severus instructed while drawing his wand. When his son nodded he put the wand to the boy's temple and drew the silvery thread of a memory out. Griphook quickly moved a pensive onto his table and the Potions Master dropped the memory into it.

'That's it?' Harry asked astounded.

'Yes, that is it. Now we go in and watch what happened. Do you want to come or would you rather stay out of it?'

'I'll come.'

'I would like to see the memory as well if that is alright with you, Harry.' Marvolo quietly asked and the teen just nodded.

Severus watched his son closely for any signs of distress before nodding and turning back to the goblin.

'Alright. Everyone touch the surface now.' He commanded.

* * *

Seconds later the tree wizards and the goblin found themselves in the main room of the Chamber of Secrets. A little in front of them a younger Harry was talking with the sixteen year old Tom Riddle while hovering over the unconscious form of Ginny Weasley.

Marvolo visibly startled when he was confronted with his younger self. Although Lucius had told him what had happened not even he had been privy to the details of what had happened down there.

They watched as Tom Riddle sent the basilisk Agathe after Harry and Fawkes coming to help him. Harry was watching himself so intently that his startled when his father grabbed his hand in a tight hold. Since Harry didn't think it was so bad yet the hand must be for his father's own reassurance that his son was in fact fine.

Once Harry had stabbed Agathe with the sword and the diary with the basilisk fang they all found themselves back in the goblin's office again.

'That sword was in fact the Sword of Gryffindor and thus you fulfil the stipulations, Mister Potter. We will get the Lordship rings later on. Now- …'

'The Ring!' Marvolo suddenly exclaimed before he started muttering to himself while the others looked at him in astonishment.

'Love? What ring are you talking about?'

'The Gaunt family ring. I know it has a symbol carved into it that looks similar to what Griphook showed us. I would need to check…'

'Do you know where it is?' The goblin asked.

'I know where it should be. I hid something in it and then hid it as well.' Marvolo admitted .

'Why don't you go and check while we continue here, love?'

After a moment of thought Marvolo nodded, got up and left the room. Harry and Severus watched him leave before turning back to Griphook.

* * *

'What's next on the list?' Severus asked.

'Your name change can be completed since your husband's identity was confirmed. I need you to sign with your new name here and then you will also need to fetch your Lordship and Consort ring from the vaults.'

'Okay.' In a matter of seconds the name change was completed and copies of the documents were on their way to the Ministry's archives. He was now Severus Prince-Slytherin.

'Next would be the reading of the Potter's last will. Are you ready to hear it, Mr. Potter?'

'Let's do this. And please call me Harry, Griphook.' Harry said a lot more confident than he felt. He released a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding in when his Dad put his own arm around the boy's shoulder.

Griphook broke the seal that was not the Potter coat of arms from a big scroll of parchment and unrolled it.

* * *

'I, James Fleamont Potter and I, Lily Potter nee Evans do hereby declare this our last will, written without pressure and with our full wits about us. So we say, so we declare, so mote it be.

To our friend, Remus John Lupin. We gift you the cottage in the northern Highlands and everything in vault 234. We are sure that Moody will love the woods. Use the money in the vault to get some new clothes and snatch yourself that man you love. He is too stupid to notice he loves you too!

To our friend, Sirius Orion Black, Heir of the House of Black. We gift you everything in vault 235 and offer you Potter Manor to live in until you can claim your Lordship. You have a responsibility now! Look after our dear Harry and help him be the best wizard possible but don't forget that you are not alone. There are friends out there who will help you every step of the way.

To my dear friend, Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince. We wish to apologize.

I, James Fleamont Potter, Lord Potter want to formally apologize to you, Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince for the despicable way I treated you and all actions I took against you during our time at Hogwarts. If I could I would turn the time back.

I, Lily would like to apologize for what I did on October 20th 1979. I know you don't remember but we had sex that night and Henry was the result. You were not a willing participant and I am ashamed that I tricked you into this situation. Henry is your biological son and I hope you will take him in and love him as he deserves to be loved. I know our friend is probably furious with me and I am sorry for the hurt I caused you as well, Marv.

If we were killed by the Dark Lord it means we have been betrayed by those we trusted since we are writing this will after we were sent into hiding. Thus the following applies!

To Albus Dumbledore we leave nothing. You should have protected us better you old fool! We trusted you!

To the Order of the Phoenix we leave nothing. Being part of this group is what painted targets on our backs.

To Peter Pettigrew we leave nothing. You despicable rat! You were our friend!

To our son, Henry James Potter Snape. We leave everything to you, love. We are sorry that we can't be with you anymore. From the second we were sure that I was pregnant you were our little miracle. We love you so very much! Never forget that! Sev, Marv, Padfoot and Moony will be looking out for you.

We leave the following people in charge of our son until he reaches the age of maturity. His father Severus Snape, his godfather Sirius Black, his godmother Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank Longbottom, our dear friend Amelia Bones and last but not least the Malfoy family. Under no circumstances is Henry to go to my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans!

To the Ministry we leave some work for the DMLE. If we are dead our Fidelius Charm was broken and our trust betrayed by our Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper and he is an unregistered animagus. His form is a common brown rat.

This shall be our last will, so mote it be!'

* * *

By the time Griphook was done reading, the magic in the room had reached a nearly stifling peak. Harry was having a hard time keeping his anger in check at what he was hearing.

Severus was not much help since he was fighting with his own emotions. It was a tedious job to get all of his occlumency shields back into place and he had to do that before he could help his son.

The goblin sensed the explosive magic in the room so he simply occupied himself with writing up a statement for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with the information from the will. He also started a formal complaint file against Albus Dumbledore for the Gringotts and Ministry records.

The goblins didn't take lightly to thievery and manipulations. They had known that the headmaster had been up to no good for some time now but there was never any evidence they could collect. The Potter's accounts might just give them what they needed to convict him. Griphook was pulled out of his malicious thoughts when the wizards had calmed down enough to speak to him again.

'Who sealed that will?' The Potions Master asked, anger still evident in his voice.

'It seems Albus Dumbledore had them sealed through a Ministry order on October 31st 1981.'

'How is that possible?' Harry interrupted astounded. 'My parents only died that night!'

'Do not worry about the how, Mister Potter. I will start an internal inquiry and we will have the goblin culprit very soon. We detest traitors and thieves.' Griphook explained with a grin that looked more like a snarl. 'Also, I took the liberty of getting a letter to the DMLE ready and start a file on all of Dumbledore's misdeeds.'

'Good. He will pay for keeping me from my son for 13 years.' Severus said and looked over to his son who looked still ready to burst with anger. 'Harry. We'll get him and he will never have us separated again.'

'I know, Dad. But still. I could have lived with you or Sirius for years. I could have had a good childhood instead of being the Dursley's house elf. All the shit I had to endure just because of one power hungry moron that has everyone following him like sheep!'

Harry had to stop talking and take a deep breath before he would explode. He was so angry at Albus fucking Dumbledore right now that he was sure he could manage a decent Cruciatus should the man enter the room right now. He felt his father's hand starting to softly pry open his tight fist.

For whatever reason the feeling of his father's hand on his own calmed him immensely and after another deep breath Harry felt calm enough to open his eyes again. He had not even noticed that he had closed them.

'Better?'

'Yes. Griphook, what is next on the list?'

'Either we continue with the state of the Potter accounts or we contact the DMLE with our findings.'

'Let's keep the DMLE for last.' Severus decided. 'Who knows what else we might find.'

* * *

'As you wish. Here are the current statements of all the Potter vaults although you should have received them monthly since you turned eleven.' Griphook explained while handing over a wad of parchment.

'I never recieved any mail from Gringotts.' Harry said surprised. 'I didn't even know I had more than one vault!'

Severus and Griphook shared a dark but knowing look and the goblin made another note on the Dumbledore complaint form. While the wizards looked through the accounts he sent a short message to one of his staff to check Mister Potter's mail for a redirect spell and to add a tracking charm on the parchments. Since it was the first Monday of the month the statements would be sent out tonight.

'Griphook, we have a problem.' The Potions Master suddenly said.

'What is it?'

'It seems as if someone took money from my vault.' Harry started. 'I mean the one I knew about. It is listed in here as my trust vault.'

'Let me see.'

Harry handed the documents back over to the goblin and waited while he read.

'Hmmm… Yes, it seems there have been regular transfers from the looks of your yearly statements.' Griphook murmured while looking through some other parchments in the Potter files. 'Aha! Here it is! According to this parchment you sanctioned the transfer of 300 galleons per month into the vault of Albus Dumbledore.'

'I never signed anything like that!'

'I know. It was also filed in November 1981 so your signature would not have been legal.'

'There seems to be a lot of illegal activity that has happened back then.' Severus drawled. He knew the goblins hated to be mislead and they punished their own people very harshly for these kinds of misdemeanors.

'I have to say I am shocked at what I am seeing here. I have already started a formal inquiry into these matters. Now I believe it is easier if I would get this sorted out for you - free of charge of course - and will simply inform you of my findings.'

'That sounds amenable.' Severus accepted. 'We would also appreciate it if you could get us a file on all of Harry's current possessions. That should give us quite some work as well.'

'Of course. Until we have the mail problem sorted we will offer you a box for your statements and any other mail from Gringotts. All letters we have for you will show up in this boy and if you want to get in contact with the bank you only have to put the letter in it and I will get it right away.'

'Sounds simple enough.' Harry said. 'Why don't you use these instead of owls?'

'They are a lot more expensive. Many of the higher Lords use them because they are in constant contact with the bank.'

'Oh… Okay.'

* * *

'Do you want me to get all of the illegally transferred funds back into your vault? Gringotts has a policy that allows you to demand interest of up to ten percent per month on illegally taken things.'

Harry looked at his father in question, unsure if it would be a good idea to draw the headmaster's attention. If he asked for his money back the old fool would know instantly and could start working against them.

On the other side he wanted to destroy Dumbles for everything he had done to him and his family. Severus saw the emotions playing over his son's face and knew he would have to help him with his decision.

'Do it, Griphook. Keep it quiet for as long as possible. Maybe until you have sorted through this mess and the we want it repaid with full interests.'

'As you wish.' The goblin noted with a feral grin. Finally they would be able to pin that old fool down. 'Now since you will take up the Lordship of Potter and Gryffindor you will be able to change your name as well.'

'Do I need to use all names?' The teen asked. He already had an idea but since he didn't know the rules he couldn't decide.

'No, Snitch. You can actually chose any name you want.' Severus started to explain. 'You can also chose a short form since you have so many inheritances.'

* * *

'Alright. I think I know.' Harry began after a few minutes of playing around in his head with all the names. 'I will be going with Henry Prince-Slytherin. As my full name I would like Henry Gryffindor Potter Prince-Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Lord of the Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Houses of Black, Peverelle, Prince and Slytherin.'

'Wow. That is a mouthful, son. Why didn't you take James as a middle name or Potter as a surname?'

'I don't want to be named James anymore. He may have blood adopted me but I never knew him. I also want to have the same surname as you, Dad.'

The Potions Master would never admit it but he was getting a bit emotional when his son told him that he wanted to have the same surname. It meant a lot to Severus and he knew that Marvolo would be over the moon when he found out.

'I need you to sign here, Lord Gryffindor Potter, so you can officially claim the titles.' Griphook stated while handing Harry a parchment and a quill. After the teen had signed with his new name the goblin sent copies of the document to the archives of the Ministry and Gringotts.

* * *

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and Marvolo strode in with a smug smile on his face.

'Hello, love. Have you found what you were looking for?'

'Yes, I did.' Marvolo grinned at his husband and fave him a quick kiss before taking a seat beside him again. He carefully pulled a delicate ring out of an inner pocket of his robes. The ring was a simple gold band with a single stone set in it. It actually looked rather delicate as if it had been made for a witch, not a wizard. 'Is this the stone, Griphook?'

The goblin bent over his desk to take a closer look at the ring the wizard was holding out to him. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows was clearly carved into the side fo the stone and when he held his hand over it he could feel its magical power. It felt nothing like anything he had ever felt before.

'Yes. This is the stone.' Griphook confirmed. 'That means you can claim the Peverelle Lordship. For the Slytherin Lordship you need an heir and you and him need to be able to speak Parseltongue. Do you speak the language?'

'Yes I do. Harry is my heir and he speaks it as well.'

'We will need to confirm this.' The goblin pulled an orb out of one of his desk drawers and placed it on top of the desk. 'Would you both please speak in Parseltongue with each other? The orb will be able to check that it is the correct language.'

Marvolo simply nodded and turned his attention to his son.

* * *

' _Harry, did you decide on a name yet?'_

 _'Yes I just signed the papers. I got a long and a short one.'_

 _'Did you? Which ones did you decide on?'_

 _'Henry Prince-Slytherin and Henry Gryffindor Potter Prince-Slytherin.'_

 _'Really? You took my name as well? Why?'_

 _'Yes. I wanted to have the same surname as my Dad. Also I thought it would make us all more of a family._ '

Severus and Griphook had watched in fascination while the other two hissed at each other. The Potions Master could see quite clearly that his husband was getting emotional which was confirmed a moment later when Marvolo left his chair to embrace Harry in a tight hug.

'Alright. You talked in Parseltongue. That confirms your status as Lord Slytherin.' The goblin stated when the orb on his desk had changed colour to a bright green. As with the other two wizards he asked the new Lord about his new name.

'I shall be Marvolo Cadmus Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Peverelle and Slytherin, Consort to Lord Prince.'

After signing his new name for the first time the wizard watched as the goblin sent off copies of the document to their rightful places.

* * *

'Are we done yet, Dad?' Harry asked. He was exhausted after the emotional roller coaster he had been on today.

The adult wizards shared a look over their son's head before quickly deciding to call it a day. Griphook saw no problem with them finishing their business tomorrow after a good night's sleep. Especially since he knew that they still needed to give young Harry a medical exam which should be done in the morning anyway.

After making arrangements for the next day the two wizards led their tired son to the goblin's private floo and made their way home.

Harry's day finally caught up with him and he was having a hard time to not fall asleep during dinner.

He didn't even protest when his father sent him to bed early. He was too tired even for that.

The moment his head made contact with his pillow he was out like a light much to the amusement of the adults.

* * *

TBC

* * *

What else will they find out tomorrow?

* * *

 **First posted on: 13. August** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 20. August 2017**


	25. Chapter 25: Gringotts Pt3-Exams&Rituals

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

mizzrazz72: Of course he is ;) Just wait until Mrs. Weasley finds out what the old fool did to her youngest son :D

Vivid Snare: Maybe you'll be able to read the letters at some point ;)

vangogh32: Yeah, I know how you feel ;) I always hate waiting for the next chapter for stories... Since I am writing this week to week I can't post any faster :(

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Gringotts Pt.3 - Exams & Rituals**

 **Words: 3527**

* * *

The next morning found the newly named family of Prince-Slytherin back in Griphook's office. They had gotten his permission to floo there directly right after the bank opened it's doors for the day.

Marvolo stepped out of the flames first and turned around just in time to catch his son who came stumbling through next. Harry looked quite sickly so Marvolo quickly sat him into a chair and was pushing his head gently between his knees to recover right as his husband stepped into the room.

Seeing his son in the chair, Severus hurried over and was already pulling a stomach soother out of one of his robe pockets when the resident goblin cleared his throat to get their attention.

'Lord Prince, no potions please.'

All three wizards jumped a bit (not that they would ever admit to it), having completely forgotten where they were. Although the Potions Master didn't like it he understood what Griphook meant. They had asked for Harry to be completely sober for his medical exam and that meant no potions as well.

So Severus had to resign himself to stroking Harry's back rhythmically and murmur calming words to him until his son carefully raised his head again.

'Urg… I hate magical transportations. Flooing sober is even worse than taking a portkey.'

'At least you didn't puke this time.' Marvolo commented dryly.

'But only because there was nothing there to puke up.'

'Are you two done?' Severus interrupted before they could continue their verbal sparring match and turned to the goblin. 'Master Griphook, may your funds never cease. Thank you for letting us floo here directly.'

'Lord Prince, Lord Slytherin, Lord Potter, may your wisdom always grow. Good morning to you all.'

'Good morning, Master Griphook.'

'Morning Griphook. Sorry for that and please call me Harry.' Harry said meekly, still feeling slightly weird.

'Since you need to part with all magical objects before your exam anyway, I propose we start with that. Then we can go to your vaults before we finish with the heir bond. Oh and here are each of your Gringotts cards to your vaults.'

'Thanks. That sounds like a good plan.' Severus agreed while accepting his new card. 'Please lead the way.'

* * *

The three wizards followed the goblin as he led them through a series of corridors, deep into the building before stopping in front of a huge wooden door guarded by two goblin warriors. Harry was well and truly lost by that time and knew he would never be able to find his way back to Griphook's office without help.

After Griphook exchanged a few words with the guards in their own language they stepped aside and the doors opened to reveal an infirmary not unlike the one at Hogwarts. The biggest difference were the beds of different sizes to accommodate all kinds of magical people.

Before Harry could observe the ward more closely they were ushered over to an empty bed with curtains drawn around it for a resemblance of privacy.

'This is healer Rogar. He will be looking after you while you are here.' Griphook introduced the goblin next to him.

'Good day. Please remove all magical objects from your person and get comfortable in the bed, Lord Potter.'

Harry handed his wand over to his Dad before taking off his outer robe and shoes. Once he had settled back against the pillows the goblin healer held out a vial of potions to him which Harry took warily while while glancing towards Severus.

'It is a mild sleeping draught. Our examination can be painful so it is best for you to sleep while I work.'

'Can they stay with me?' Harry asked. He still remembered the pain from his father's test for blocks and sure as hell didn't want to be left alone.

'They can but no touching the patient.' Healer Rogar commanded while glaring at the adults.

'It's okay, Snitch. We'll be right here the whole time.' Severus assured Harry and watched as his son downed the vile potion which put him to sleep straight away.

* * *

The goblin waited a few more minutes, just to be sure before he started chanting in gobbledegook and projecting his magic over Harry.

Severus and Marvolo stood on the other side of the bed and watched in fascination as the magic around their son built up and the boy practically glowed with the extra magic that was pushed into him. The room also got warmer the longer the healer chanted.

Severus noted with fascination that different parts of Harry glowed brighter during the ritual. He presumed the bright places were areas where an injury had occurred. When his son's scar shone brighter than any part beforehand his husband suddenly let out a strangled scream and fell unconscious. He would have his his head pretty hard on the stone floor had Severus not reacted so quickly and caught him.

Before he could even call out for help two other goblins in healer uniforms appeared and guided Severus to lay his beloved on the bed next to Harry.

The Potions Master watched with trepidation as the two healers started their own diagnostic spells over Marvolo. He was so caught up in in his worries that he didn't notice healer Rogar had finished his exam and was now standing in front of him. Only when the goblin cleared his throat and startled him out of his thoughts did he look back over to the other bed where Harry still slept peacefully.

'Lord Prince, I am done. Do you wish to hear the results right away?'

'Thank you, healer Rogar. Could we wait until at least Harry is conscious again?'

'Of course. It should not be more than a quarter hour now.'

* * *

Just as the goblin finished and turned to tend to his records there was a groan from the bed on Severus left side. He quickly directed his attention back towards the man slowly waking up. After a quick glance at the healers he reached out and grabbed his husband's hand between his own.

It took Marvolo a few minutes to get his bearings when he woke up. The room didn't look right. Hadn't he been standing a moment ago? Now everything looked tilted. Feeling a pressure on his right hand he turned his head to see Severus anxiously staring down at him.

'Hey. What happened?'

'Oh, Marv! Don't do that to me ever again!' Severus started ranting. Now that his lover was awake again he could let anger take the place of worry and fear. 'You took a good ten years off of my life!'

'Sorry, love. But what happened?'

Before the Potions Master could answer the two healers stepped forward.

'If we may, Lord Prince, Lord Slytherin?' One of them asked and after getting a court nod continued. 'My name is Ironclad and this is Gorg. You fell unconscious during Lord Potter's exam, Lord Slytherin. We have performed a series of diagnostics to find the cause for this. According to our results you are missing a few pieces of your soul and it seems you share a deep connection to Lord Potter.'

'Soul pieces?! Marvolo? What have you done?!' Severus literally demanded from his husband.

'Well… You remember how I said I took steps to insure my immortality?' Marvolo asked timidly while trying to find a good explanation.

Thankfully there was a groan from the bed next to him, diverting the angry Potions Master's attention.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open after what felt like a good, long nap and found his father standing by his bed.

'Hi, Dad.'

'Hello, Harry. How are you?'

'Good.' The teen answered truthfully before frowning. 'Where's Marv?'

'I'm right here, Harry.' Came the answer from behind Severus. 'It seems I passed out during your exam. The healers were just telling us why.'

'Oh….'

The goblins had been using the time while Harry woke up to coordinate their results. In the end healer Rogar took over explaining the results.

'Alright. I will start with Lord Potter's results because yours will explain his in the end.' He told them cryptically.

While Marvolo and Harry were sitting comfortably in their beds, Severus conjured a chair between them so he could hold one of each of their hands in silent support. Although Harry showed open signs of trepidation, Marvolo was very good at hiding his emotions. Still the Potions Master saw straight through his facade.

'Lord Potter is medically speaking in good condition. He still has lingering symptoms of a cold but they are already abiding. All his old injuries, illnesses and wounds have been healed although not all had been treated at the time they occurred.' The goblin started with the good news.

'Now although Lord Potter is not malnourished he shows signs that he was and we would recommend a month of nutrient potions to get his weight into a healthy area and give him a growth spurt. Also an eye healing potions wouldn't go amiss. There were also no sign of any suspicious potions in his system.'

'I already planned on brewing those as soon as I get my lab set up.' Severus commented.

'Right. Now to the not so good parts. Lord Potter-...'

'Please call me Harry.' The teen interrupted, already tired of being addressed so formally.

'As you wish, Lo… Harry.' Healer Rogar said. 'Harry's magical core has been bound. He can only use 40 percent of it although the bindings show signs of being overpowered a few times.'

'Can you remove it?' Harry asked quietly. Having the goblin confirm his Dad's findings was somehow comforting and disturbing at the same time.

'Yes. It is a simple ritual. We can also register the magical signature of the wizard who cast this and compare it to our records.'

'That would help us very much, healer Rogar.'

* * *

'We will come back to this later on. First you need to hear about the last thing we found during our scans.' The healer told them and after clearing his throat he continued with the readings. 'The last thing was very curious indeed. Right behind your scar is a fragment of an alien soul. It is not very big but still right there behind the scar.'

There were sharp intakes of breaths at this revelation and while Marvolo had a sinking feeling whose soul piece it was, Severus was still trying to piece it together completely.

'This is where Lord Slytherin's results come into play. You are missing a few soul pieces and we are assuming you created horcruxes with them. For whichever reason it seems Harry here is one of your horcruxes. We have not seen this in a long time since you wizards frown upon soul magic and made it illegal centuries ago.'

Before the goblin, Marvolo or Harry could say or ask anything Severus downright exploded.

'You used my son to gain immortality!? What were you thinking?!'

'Love, please calm down. Let m- …'

'Calm down?! CALM DOWN!? How can I be calm when my husband used my SON in an illegal ritual to gain eternal life?!' Severus was shouting at his husband which made both Marvolo and Harry fear for their lives since the Potions Master NEVER shouted. He usually went deadly quiet.

'Please, let me explain, love!'

'Don't call me love right now you imbecile! That won't help your case either! You explanation better be good or I'll chop you up and use you as potions ingredients!'

'Dad!' Harry raised his voice a bit to get his father's attention. 'I would like to know what happened. Why don't you sit down and let Marvolo explain?'

Severus grumbled a bit and only noticed now that he must have jumped up during his tirade. He didn't understand how his son could be so calm and collected while he himself was anything but. He didn't want to agree but when Harry started looking at him with puppy eyes he couldn't hold onto his anger. With a sigh he sat down on the edge of his son's bed who proceeded to hug him sideways while he leveled an expectant glare at his husband.

'I did not use Harry in a ritual. Please believe me when I say that I had no idea that you are a horcrux.' Marvolo nearly pleaded with them (although Dark Lords never plead!) dreading the consequences if they didn't believe him.

'I believe you.' Harry said evenly. 'Why don't you start at the beginning? How is it even made?'

* * *

'Alright. I will. I was actually born in 1926 so while I was at Hogwarts the second world war broke out in the muggle world. Every summer I pleaded with the headmaster to let me stay at school or at least with a magical family and every year he sent me back to the muggle orphanage I grew up in. Food had always been sparse but now it was rationed and every day we feared to hear the bomb alarm sirens. It was awful and I was so scared.' Marvolo took a deep breath to keep the painful memories at bay.

'I started searching the whole library for ways to protect myself and stumbled upon a book on soul magic in the restricted section. Back in my days the restricted section had a lot more books on the more obscure arts. In the book I found the solution to my fears - horcruxes. It was also the year I finally managed to find and open the Chamber of secrets.'

'But how exactly do horcruxes work?' Harry asked.

So Marvolo started explaining the rough workings of horcruxes. They bound the creator's soul to the earth and even if they were to die their soul would stay so they could be reborn. Marvolo had always thought that the ritual would only take a piece and not half of his soul but the goblins were quick to tell them the truth.

That explanation shocked even the Dark Lord and it took him a moment to continue his story. He had been still undecided if he should even create a horcrux when history happened and the decision was taken out of his hands.

'I had once again snuck down to the Chamber of Secrets to spend some time with Agathe when disaster struck. I wanted to sneak her out of the school so she could hunt in the Forbidden Forest. Everything was good until we got back and this girl was in our bathroom crying.'

'Myrtle.' Harry whispered completely enthralled by the tale.

'Yes. Myrtle. Before I could do anything she saw the basilisk and was dead. I didn't want her death to go wasted so I quickly used my diary to make my first horcrux.'

'Does that mean I killed half of your soul?!' Harry asked horrified and Severus stiffened up at the mere idea.

'No, Harry. You sent it back to the main part of me and since that was apparently only a tiny bit you are actually the reason I am sane again. I have more than half of my soul back and I plan to get as much of it as possible back together.'

'How many did you make?' Severus suddenly asked. He had been deep in thought during the whole explanation.

'Seven. The diary at 16, the Gaunt family ring and the Slytherin Locket at 18. Years later during my travels I found the lost diadem of Ravenclaw and during a visit with Lady Hepzibah Smith I got the Cup of Hufflepuff. The last one I knowingly made was Nagini. That was a year after our wedding, love. The war was getting worse and I felt that fear creeping up again. That one destroyed my looks and made me completely mad. Harry's must have happened when the killing curse rebound and my soul shattered.'

'That's a lot.' Harry managed. 'Does that mean you only had 1/128 of your soul left when you died?'

'It looks like it.'

Severus was completely baffled. He didn't know what to say. It didn't surprise him that his husband had not told him everything of his life since he never expected it but hiding five horcruxes and then making another one while they were already married was just too much for him. His thought process was stopped when Marvolo spoke to him.

* * *

'Love? Are you alright?'

'Honestly I don't know. This is a bit much to deal with right now and we have more important issues as well.' Severus admitted before changing the subject. 'Healer Rogar, what about Harry's resilience against potions? Where does that come from?'

'We can only presume this theory at the moment but we believe it is a side effect of the block and will subside once we clear up the block. But only time will tell.'

'Hmm… We will monitor his reactions closely then. What do we do now?'

'We will remove the magical block step by step. You magic was bound to 60%, Harry so we will have to do it in tiny steps. If we were to do it all at once you could literally combust with the sudden influx of magic.'

'And the horcrux?'

'It is not malicious so we will leave it there for now. As far as we have gathered since you two actually share a connection through the horcrux it can help either of you if you need help.'

'Hmm… If you think it is for the best.' Severus reluctantly agreed to the goblin's plans.

Since Harry was already on the bed they only asked him to lay back down and performed a complicated spell that needed all of the three goblin healers. In a matter of minutes it was all over and one of the healers handed Griphook a scroll before they retreated to their offices.

'That's it?' The teen asked surprised.

'Yes. You may not feel it yet but they freed ten percent of your magic. You will probably overpower even the simplest of spells so take it easy.' Griphook explained while leading the three wizards through the maze of corridors. 'In a few days you need to come back to get another part undone.'

'Okay.'

* * *

They reached the cart station and Griphook took the steering rod from one of the drivers. There was no way in hell he would let an amateur drive his clients.

In Harry's opinion it was one of the best rides he had ever had. They actually went all the way down to the lowest level stopping at the different vaults in between.

The first they entered was the Potter vault where Harry not only found the Lordship ring but also a picture of his parents and a stack of letters addressed mostly to himself but there were a few for Severus, Marvolo, Sirius and Remus.

Next they stopped at the Prince vault the get the heir and consort rings.

A few levels lower they entered the Black vault to get the heir ring since Sirius was still alive and eligible to the Lordship.

Lastly on the lowest level they stood before the Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults.

To get into Gryffindor Harry had to cut his hand open and smear his blood over the door. The vault quickly opened and Harry hurried to find the ring he needed.

In the meantime Marvolo opened the vault next door - Slytherin's - by commanding the door to open in Parseltongue. He was far quicker than his son in finding the rings since he used a simple accio.

They met up in front of the Peverell vault which Griphook had to open for them.

After getting the last rings and a thrilling ride back to the top they found themselves back in Griphook's office.

* * *

'Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin please put your Lordship rings on your right ring finger. All of them. They will merge together into one and you can switch the symbol by sending a pulse of power into it.' Griphook explained. 'Harry, your heir rings belong on your right middle finger. And you consort rings go on your left ring fingers since you are already married, Lords Prince-Slytherin.'

The three wizards followed the guidelines and each of them felt the magics of the rings wash over them.

The only leftover ring was the Slytherin heir ring since they had a ritual to do first.

Again Griphook led them through a few corridors into a special ritual room where a priest was already waiting for them.

Harry and Marvolo stepped into the middle of the drawn ritual circle and clasped each other's hands while looking at each other. The priest started chanting and they immediately felt the magic rise in the room as a bright grey band formed between them.

After a few minutes the magic ebbed away again and Harry felt their bond settle down. Marvolo took the heir ring and slopped it onto his son's finger before embracing him in a tight hug.

'Thank you for being my heir, son.'

'You are welcome. Thank you for being my father.' Harry whispered back and felt Marvolo stiffen at his new title but Harry was too happy to care.

He finally had a family.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Thank you all for over 52000 views and 218 reviews! You are all awesome!

Do you want to read some of the letters Harry found?

* * *

 **First posted on: 20. August** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 27. August 2017**


	26. Chapter 26: Diagon Alley & HOME

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

mizzrazz72: Maybe he will later on ;) For now he used pretty heavy occlumency to keep going for Harry's sake. I'm sure there will be an epic blow up :D

Vivid Snare: Oh yes now that's going to be interesting ;) I have one partially written already...

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: No it was a resurrection ritual that did not use the Horcruxes. Otherwise Marvolo would have had to have it there during the ritual. I am sure that Harry will have a main role in getting Severus to forgive Marvolo or something like that ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Diagon Alley & HOME**

 **Words: 3191**

* * *

Griphook had a hard time hiding his malicious smile from the three wizards sitting opposite him. They had just given him permission to review all of their accounts to find all illegal activities on them. This would give Gringotts the possibility to incriminate Albus Dumbledore further.

That egocentric man of a wizard with his high headedness was grating on all of the goblin's nerves and although they knew that some of his dealings were not strictly legal there was never any evidence of his own involvement. For all his preaching about equality for creatures he was worse in his treatment of them than all purebloods together. They at least knew how to properly greet a goblin.

Griphook liked young Lord Gryffindor-Potter - which was unusual since goblins liked nobody - and he would make it his responsibility to see the headmaster go down in flames. Lord Slytherin's words pulled him away from his sinister thoughts and back to reality.

'Thank you for all your help, Master Griphook. We have been taking up enough of your time lately so we will get out of your hair.'

'Help will always be given by the goblins if one knows how to ask for it. I will sort out these accounts and send you a letter afterwards.'

'Thank you, Master Griphook. May your enemies blood be always crism.'

'May your vaults never be empty, Lords Prince, Slytherin, Gryffindor - Potter.'

Before the three wizards left through the bank's main entrance, Severus quickly reapplied the glamours on their faces. They planned to do some shopping before heading to their manor which was now ready to be moved into. Once they stepped out into the streets of Diagon Alley they had to wait a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the bright July sunshine.

* * *

'Where are we going, Dad?' Harry wondered.

'I remember someone needing a new wardrobe and since we are moving into our manor today I thought you might like to get a few things.'

'Are we? I completely forgot! Where are we heading first?'

Marvolo and Severus shared an indulgent smile at their son's excitement.

'First we will go and get some food into you since you didn't have breakfast, the magical clothes and furniture before we pop over to the muggle side of London.' Marvolo laid out the plans and although Harry wanted to go shopping straight away his stomach let itself be known at the mention of food.

'Your stomach approves.' Severus chuckled while the teen blushed a nice shade of pink.

'Alright, food first.'

Marvolo led them into a side alley that had one restaurant next to the other and Harry had a hard time to keep from gaping at all of them. He had never been here before since he usually just got his school supplies and although he had explored Diagon a bit before his third year he had not even noticed this street back then.

The small family easily got a table at a small italian place and since Harry looked completely lost when presented with the menu his father took the liberty of ordering for him. The teen just hoped it would taste good.

'Dad?' Harry asked tentatively as if afraid of asking something.

'Yes, Snitch?'

'Can… Can my friends come and visit at the manor?'

Severus had to fight not to pick his son up and cuddle him when he saw the teen look as if he expected to be denied his wish. He settled for placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

'Of course they can! Your friends are always welcome as long as you all behave and you don't have house arrest, son.'

'Thanks!' Harry beamed before frowning. 'What's house arrest?'

* * *

Marvolo spluttered and nearly spilled red wine all over himself. The teen had asked it so sincere that he had to wonder once again what those vile muggles had done to him.

'House arrest is a form of punishment.' Marvolo explained. 'It takes away your privilege to leave the house of have anyone visit because you were naughty. It can also confine you to your room or a specific room.'

Harry's sharp intake of breath alerted him that something was wrong with his explanations and when he looked up and saw the shocked and scared look in his son's eyes he simply had to lean over and hug hims sideways in silent comfort.

'Will you lock me in?' Came the whispered question.

'Merlin, no! Harry, look at me.' Severus exclaimed shocked. 'Being confined to your room will usually be for you to calm down. We would never leave you in there for longer than an hour and we would never ever lock the door!'

'Oh… Okay.'

Before they could say anything else the waiter appeared with their lunch and the adults decided to let the subject drop - for now. They were all quite hungry so they quickly tucked into each of their pasta dishes.

Harry had to keep himself from moaning out loud at the exquisite taste of his pasta. He had no idea what it was but it was amazing. Also it was no ordinary spaghetti. The pasta was shaped to look like lots of little snitches. Harry thought it may look a bit childish but he loved it.

'What did you order for me, Marv?'

'It's called the Seeker's Power. It is this snitch pasta with a sauce of semi dried tomatoes, sage, pine nuts and feta cheese.'

'Awesome! Maybe we can recreate it sometime.' Harry exclaimed and dug in again. He finished his dish in record time much to his father's amusement.

The two adults finished their meal a short while later and they decided to get Fortescue's ice cream as a dessert later on.

The first of their stops was at a fancy looking tailor shop Harry had never been in. He usually got all his things at Madame Malkins.

* * *

'Welcome to Corin's tailor!' the shopkeeper greeted cheerily when they entered. 'How may I help you?'

'My son needs a whole new wardrobe, including formal and winter wear as well as everyday clothes.' Marvolo stated in a tone that sent not only the shopkeeper but also his two young assistants scrambling. Harry was quickly measured while the assistants started pulling out samples of different fabrics.

Marvolo, Severus and Harry spent the next hour and a half agreeing to or dismissing colours and fabrics while the tailor already started on their order so they could take some articles of clothing with them right away.

Harry was not interested in fashion at all but he knew that green suited him and that he looked sick in yellow. It was also clear to the teen that from now on he would have to dress like a Lord as to not embarrass his houses. Also although he had been looking forward to getting new clothes he was quickly reaching his limit and wanted nothing more than simply run away.

Severus must have notices his agitated state of mind and immediately ended their shopping spree.

'I think this will be enough for now.' He told the sales assistant. 'We can still order more should he need it.'

'Of course, Lord Prince-Slytherin. Do you want to take everything that is already finished with you or would you like to finish your shopping and pick it up later on?'

'We will take everything that's done now,please. You can send us the rest by owl post to our manor.'

'Of course.' The young lady agreed amicable. 'They should be done in two day's time.'

He handed over his new Gringotts card and payed for everything before either Marvolo or Harry could object.

When the assistant wanted to put Harry's new clothes in a bag the Potions Master stopped her and picked out a casual outfit for his son to change into straight away.

With a huge grin on his face the teen left the tailor with his parents and they moved on to a furniture store.

* * *

Harry was fascinated by the layout of the shop alone even before he noticed all the cool things.

'There is basic furniture at the manor but next to no decorations.' Severus explained to his son. 'You may choose whatever you want for your rooms and tell me if you find anything else that caught your eye.'

'Awesome! Thanks Dad!'

With those words Harry took off to search for things he liked. After spending a part of every summer for the last years at the Weasleys he had a good idea what he wanted.

Marvolo chuckled and wrapped an arm around his husband, pulling him into a hug.

'Shall we also look for things for the house?' He murmured into the Potions Master's ear and reveled in the shiver he could feel running down his spine.

'Let's do this.'

The two wizards started slowly strolling through the store. Whenever they saw something they liked they simply tapped the tag with their wand so it would show up on the receipt. It didn't take long until their over energetic son came rushing back towards them.

'How does this work?' He panted.

'Ordering it?' Marvolo asked and after a small nod explained. 'You just tap your wand to the tag here. Like this.'

Marvolo had just spied a nice looking chest of drawers and demonstrated to his son how the system worked.

'Am I allowed to use magic here?' The teen asked astonished.

'Oh yes. That is no problem at all since we are in an area with a lot of magic around. The ministry's observations are not so tight in magical areas and they can't actually distinguish who cast the magic. So as long as you are near us you can use your wand as much as you like.'

'Awesome!'

And off he was again. Marvolo looked towards his husband who was rolling his eyes exasperated which made him chuckle.

''Come on, love. Let us continue.' Severus finally said after they had just stood there for a few minutes.

They caught up with Harry in the linen section where he was looking at different sets of sheets and comforters. When the teen noticed the presence of his fathers he turned to get their opinion on this matter.

'What do you think? The grey one that would match the curtains I picked or the bordeaux red that would flatter the carpet over there?'

'Which one do you like more, Snitch?' Severus asked neutrally. Although he personally favoured the light grey he didn't know what Harry had decided on so far.

'I like both! That's the problem!' Harry stated and brushed his hand through his unruly hair in agitation, messing it up even further. 'I really like the light grey because it lights up the room but the bordeaux feels warmer and also more constraining.'

Before Severus could come up with an adequate answer Marvolo decided to make it easy for them.

'Why don't you take both? I can imagine the grey would look good in spring and summer while the red would warm the room in fall and winter. '

Severus and Harry both looked at him with the exact same expression of surprise on their faces as if this possibility hadn't even crossed their mind.

'You are a genius!' Severus exclaimed and went to kiss his husband but stopped shortly before their lips met when his son's quiet question registered in his brain.

'Am I really allowed two sets of sheets?'

Severus quickly detangled himself from Marvolo and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

'Of course you are, son. You can have anything within reason in this store. We may ask why you want something but we would never just refuse you.'

'Thank you.'

Marvolo couldn't help himself and stepped over to join the hug. Harry stiffened up a bit but after a few seconds he relaxed again and basked in the warmth and love his parents gave him. After a moment of cuddling they separated and Harry quickly tapped his wand to the tags of the sheet sets he had chosen.

The tree wizard continued on together, choosing towels and bath mats, Dishes and silverware as well as sofas and shelves for the library.

It took them quite some time to have everything they wanted for now together. Thankfully the furniture stored offered same day elf delivery so they would actually get their things tonight.

Harry was getting grumpy by the time they left so Severus steered them towards the ice cream parlour.

* * *

Shortly before Fortescue's Harry spotted not just one but four mops of red hair and one step later he made out the smiling faces of the twins, Ron and Ginny. Not even thinking for a second he broke into a run and flung himself at a surprised Ron who was too shocked to react when the brown eyes boy jumped him. After a few seconds he found his wits again and pushed the other boy away from himself.

'What the bloody hell?!' Ron screamed red faced but quickly quieted when he saw people looking at them disapprovingly. 'What do you think you are doing and who the hell are you even?!'

'Ron? It's me! Harry!' The other teen replied confused.

'Yeah, sure. Try that again. My boyfriend has green eyes. Everybody knows that.'

'My eyes are green!' Harry exclaimed even more confused.

The riddle was solved for the teens when Severus and Marvolo reached the group of teens.

'Maybe you should let me take off the glamour to convince them.' Severus drawled, extremely amused by his son's sudden look of understanding on his face.

'Oh! I completely forgot! Sorry, Ron. We are here incognito.'

Severus drew his wand covertly and lifted the glamour on Harry's eyes for a moment before placing it again.

'Harry!' All four red heads exclaimed and Ron happily gathered his boyfriend in his arms again.

'It's really you! What are you doing here?'

'We had some things to sort out at Gringotts and then we went shopping for furniture for our new manor. How come you are here?'

While asking his question Harry went and hugged each of the other Weasley children als well before snaking his arm around Ron's waist and cuddling up to him.

'That was…' George began before Fred took over.

'... Kind of …'

'... Our fault.' The twins finished together.

They nearly blew up the kitchen so mum threw us all out and we are only allowed to come back home for dinner.' Ron quickly explained while Ginny scowled at the boys.

Marvolo noticed and filed it away for later before addressing the teens.

'As much as we like standing in the middle of the alley, would you like to come to Fortescue's with us?'

At the mentions of ice cream all kids perked up and they quickly made their way to the cafe. They all got their favourite ice cream ordered before they started talking about their summer plans. The twins were starting in earnest with their prank products and even managed to draw Severus into a discussion about their potions experiments and prank potions they were developing. Harry and Ron were snuggled up next to each other talking quietly while exchanging little kisses now and then.

Marvolo observed them all happily while keeping an eye out for threats. He noted again that Ginevra was glaring daggers at her brother and Harry with her arms crossed over her chest. Something was up with the girl but before he could think any further on the matter their waitress returned with their ice creams and they all started eating happily.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together at the ice cream parlour until the Weasley kids had to return home for dinner.

* * *

Harry was in a good mood now but he was completely exhausted from all the shopping they had done. He just wanted to go to the manor and curl up with a good cup of tea.

'How are you doing, son?' Marvolo asked when they could no longer see the red headed children in the alley.

'Tired. I just want to curl up with a cup of tea.'

'Mhmmmm… I guess we'll go shopping for muggle clothes some other day.' Severus murmured behind Harry.

'Merlin! Yes, please! No more today!'

'Alright.' Marvolo chuckled and started leading his family to one of the public floo points in the alley. Thankfully they were all equipped with silencing wards as to protect the wizard's addresses.

'Snake Pit! Serpens mortiferum!'

This time Severus went through the floo first to unlock it before Harry stumbled through and Marvolo followed suit.

* * *

Once they had gotten their footing back and dusted of their robes they all had a look around the receiving room.

It was a bright and friendly room with two big fireplaces and a cluster of couches and armchairs to await guests. There was not much in terms of decoration but that would soon change.

'Elf!' Severus called and four little creatures popped into existence in front of them.

'What can wes bes doing for masters?'

'Please tell us your names and occupation so we can call each of you individually if need be.'

'Mes is Pippy. I am head of elves and cooking for masters.' The elf who had spoken before introduced herself before naming the others. 'Mimsy bes cleaning the manor, her mate Kari bes tending the gardens and their child Toppy bes learning from us all.'

'It is nice to meet you all. My name is Severus and this is my husband Marvolo and our son Harry.'

'Wes be happy to serves you, masters. What can wes help with?'

'There should be some furniture delivered around six o'clock.' Marvolo informed them. 'We would like for it to be distributed in the rooms according to these instructions. We would like for dinner to be served at 6:30 PM and can one of you please show us to our rooms?'

'Toppy bes happy to show masters masters rooms.' The smallest elf squeaked while the others looked on with pride.

Harry, who had simply observed his father's interactions with the house elves noticed the prideful looks and decided to look it up in a book or ask Dobby. Not only were Mimsy and Kari smiling at their child but Pippy looked very pleased as well.

'Thank you, Toppy.' Severus said. 'You can all resume your work now.'

The other three elves bowed before vanishing with small pops.

Toppy motioned the wizards to follow her from the receiving room into the bog open entrance hall and up the stairs. Upon reaching the first floor landing they turned right into what Toppy called the family wing.

'This bes master heir Harry's rooms.' The small elf announced before opening the double doors.

Harry stepped inside first and a warm tingling feeling swept over him and he knew he was finally home.

For the first time in his life he had a place to truly call home.

Somewhere in an office high up in a tower a spinning trinket stopped turning and toppled over the edge of the desk, shattering on the stone floor.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **First posted on: 27. August** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 03. September 2017**


	27. Chapter 27: Fallen Wards & Outbursts

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

mizzrazz72: First they need to notice what she's up to ;) Remember nobody knows of her deal with Dumbles...

Dixie.f.9: Of course she does. In german the saying would be "She doesn't have all her cups in the cupboard" meaning she's mental ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: I never thought about it that way tbh. I already have something planned and I can assure you she will not die... no promises about torture or hurting ;)

randomplotbunny: Yes she does. But she has Molly as her mother - don't worry ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Fallen Wards & Outbursts**

 **Words: 3343**

* * *

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

With a loud crack Albus landed in front of the gates of Hogwarts. He would have loved to apparate directly into his office but during the holidays the wards were a lot tighter for security reasons. That sadly meant that not even the headmaster could apparate inside the wards.

With an inaudible sigh he started the long trek up to his office and private rooms. It was already dark outside which meant it was very late and he was exhausted. Today he was really feeling his age.

Albus had been researching the life of Tom Riddle over the past years and even called himself the expert on the Dark Lord. During his research he had stumbled upon a most interesting memory of a dear friend. It seems as if Voldemort made horcruxes to gain immortality. In Albus' opinion it was something Tom Riddle would do so he started looking for the soul containers.

Today this had brought him to a small muggle town called Little Hangleton. Marvolo, Morfin and Merope Gaunt had lived on the outskirt of the village. Merope was Tom's mother, Morfin his Uncle and Marvolo his Grandfather. The little hut they had called home was very desolate but heavily warded, drawing the old wizards attention.

The wards were very strong so it took Albus nearly an hour to pull them all down. By the time he finally entered the hut it was empty. There was nothing there. Nothing at all and the headmaster had just spent a lot of magic on ripping useless wards to shreds.

Finally he made it to the statue guarding his office and after muttering the password (Sugar Quills) he ascended the stairs. Albus was looking forward to a nice hot bath and a good glass of firewhiskey when his eyes caught something that stopped all his plans dead in their tracks.

Lying in front of him on the floor was the metal tree whose crown was usually spinning. The device showed the stability of the wards he had placed around Privet Drive. Since it was not spinning anymore that meant the wards had fallen completely.

When his body caught up with his mind he spun around to apparate away in a panic but nothing happened. Remembering the holidays Albus cursed and hurried out of his office and back down to the gates again. He needed to go to Surrey and check the wards.

* * *

Severus and Marvolo had accompanied their son to his new rooms and were now waiting for him to finish his bedtime routine. It didn't take long until the teen emerged from his en suite bathroom with a big grin on his face.

'This room is just awesome!'

'I'm glad you like them. Now into bed with you. You can set up the room to your liking tomorrow.' Severus told Harry who literally jumped into his new bed, freshly made with the grey sheets.

'Good night, son. Thank you for being my heir.' Marvolo said and moved out of his husbands way.

'Good night, Snitch. Sleep tight.' Severus whispered into Harry's ear before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

'Dad! Night, Marv. Night, Dad.' the teen mumbled and fell asleep even before the other wizards had left his room.

Severus left Harry's door ajar but he put up a silencing ward so he wouldn't hear them but they could still hear their son should he need them. After finishing his task he pulled his husband into their bedroom right opposite the teen's room.

* * *

At first Marvolo thought they would christen their new home but he quickly dismissed that one when he saw his husband's look of fury and it was pushed even further to the back of his mind when Severus pushed him down into the armchair of their seating group and started pacing in front of him.

After so many years of being together (no matter how much of it they spent apart) Marvolo knew not to address his lover right now. He needed to walk off some steam before he would be ready to talk. Instead he called for a house elf and asked for tea and two glasses of firewhiskey. They would need it.

When Pippy reappeared with a tray that she sat down on the coffee table he quickly thanked her and sent her on her way. Carefully Marvolo poured two cups of tea and two glasses of firewhiskey (Pippy was smart enough to bring the whole bottle) all the while keeping a close eye on his husband.

Severus was angry, oh so angry. He had used all of his occlumency shields today at Gringotts and it was taking its toll on him. He had used huge amounts of power to keep them up all day and since he was now exhausted all of his shields were crumbling.

Once again the Potions Master ran his hands through his hair in agitation while pacing up and down the fireplace. He knew Marvolo was waiting for him to make the first move but he was to agitated to think clearly at the moment.

He needed more information. All day he had been thinking about everything he knew about horcruxes and that was not much.

'Why?' The Potions Master finally settled on.

'Why what?'

'Why horcruxes? Why so many? Why never tell me?' He elaborated while pacing. Twenty steps to the wall, 180 degree turn, twenty steps to the door. Marvolo on one side, the fireplace on the other.

'I guess I was just… scared.' Marvolo admitted. 'I was so scared to die in the muggle world without ever having seen much of the magical one. I wanted to be assured of my chance to change things in the wizarding world. Horcruxes was just the first thing I stumbled upon that could insure my safety.'

* * *

Marvolo was happy to see that his husband had calmed down enough to take a seat on the couch and pick up his firewhiskey. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing.

'I wanted to have more than one safeguard but I had never thought about making as many as I did in the end. I found three to be a most potent magical number. After the pain of making the first one I was not even sure if I would make a second one.'

'But you did. Seven to be precise.'

'Looking back I would do it all differently. I do not understand my own reasoning for making more than three anymore. It looks like splitting my soul took a bigger toll on me than I ever registered.'

'So you are telling me that you were already at least partly insane when we met?'

Marvolo didn't need to be a genius to know that tone of voice. He was treading a very fine line right now. He had to get this right otherwise his husband would probably hex him into oblivion.

'No. I can only guess but as far as I remember my reasoning got less sound and more dark. I also started feeling less and less until we met. Suddenly I experienced feelings again and it was a shock. It felt completely alien but a small part of me told me to hold onto these feelings. My reasoning also got more sound again and asking you to marry me was the best decision I ever made. I love you now and even back then when I felt nearly nothing I loved you very much.'

There was an uncomfortable silence while Severus finished his drink and mulled over his lover's declarations. In the end he knew he couldn't hold onto his anger much longer so with a heavy sigh he looked straight into Marvolo's eyes and said.

'Sometimes I really hate your talent with words. It makes it impossible to stay angry with you when you say such nice things. I love you as well, Marvolo.'

* * *

Marvolo had been holding his breath while waiting for Severus' decision and now he was sporting a huge grin totally unbecoming of Lord Slytherin.

'That does not mean you are forgiven!' Severus was quick to tell his husband. 'You still have not explained why you never told me. I mean how did you expect someone to help you if nobody knew of the horcruxes?'

'I don't know. I guess I was too preoccupied at first. It's not something you talk about on your first date. Later on, when I made Nagini you were already at Hogwarts and we didn't see much of each other.'

'Hmmm… Speaking of Nagini, where is she?' Severus decided to drop the subject for now. He had had enough for one day. He would ask the goblins for a few books to clear some things up before accusing his husband of anything else. Thankfully they had assured him about Harry's horcrux and that it wouldn't harm his son in any way. Otherwise his husband would probably have left the bank in a coffin instead of walking out of it.

Marvolo had a hard time to keep himself from laughing out loud and he didn't stand a chance in keeping the smirk off of his face. Of course Severus noticed and shot his partner an inquiring look in return.

'Look behind you.' Was all the older wizard got out before dissolving into girlish giggles not becoming the Dark Lord at all. At the Potions Master's disbelieving look he had to laugh even more.

Severus slowly turned in his seat, completely disturbed by his husband's giggles, to find the snake in question rolled up on their bed snoring softly.

'Oh…'

Marvolo had just gotten his laughter under control when he heard his beloved's soft exclamation of surprise and started giggling again. If one of his followers saw him now they would think him cursed.

'How could you miss her, Sev? There is a huge snake lying on our bed, snoring for Merlin's sake!'

'I guess I was too agitated to notice. I actually did not even get a good look around our rooms yet either.' Severus admitted while blushing lightly.

'Alright. What do you think of going to bed?'

'Sounds like a plan. But no funny business tonight. You are not yet forgiven!' The potions Master declared around a yawn.

'Of course not, my love.' Marvolo agreed all too serious.

'I mean it, Marv!'

Grumbling under his breath about husbands that didn't listen Severus made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving said husband to deal with the snake that took up more than half of their bed.

* * *

' _Nagini._ ' Marvolo tried to rouse the animal. ' _Nagini! Wake up!'_

 _'Huh… What?'_

 _'Nagini, you need to move. Severus and I want to go to bed.'_

 _'No. It's comfy and warm here.'_

 _'Nagini! Move! This is our bed, not yours!'_

 _'So? Cuddle with me! You never do that anymore!'_ The snake complained.

 _'You are too big for us to share the bed with you.'_ Marvolo tried to explain before an idea popped into his mind. ' _Why don't you go to Harry? I'm sure he is lonely, all alone in his room.'_

 _'Hatchling is all alone?'_

 _'Yes. He sleeps in the room opposite ours.'_

 _'Then I will go and protect the hatchling._ ' Nagini declared, slithering off the bed while Marvolo was cheering on the inside. Success!

 _'Just don't wake him up, Nagini! He needs his sleep.'_

 _'Of course! Good night, Marvolo.'_

 _'Good night, Nagini.'_ The Dark Lord hissed and watched as the snake left the room before turning towards the bathroom.

He was stopped short when he saw his husband leaning against the doorframe clad only in silk sleep pants, smirking at him. He looked delectable.

'What did you tell her?'

'I told her to go and cuddle with Harry.' Marvolo managed to answer after clearing his suddenly dry throat repeatedly much to Severus' amusement.

'Alright. Coming?' The Potions Master pushed off the doorframe and got settled in their big bed.

Marvolo just nodded before disappearing in the bathroom for a few minutes. When he returned he was also clad in sleep pants and quickly joined his husband in bed. He used his wand to check the wards of their home to make sure all doors were locked before turning off the lights and setting it down on his nightstand.

Severus cuddled into his husband's chest and it didn't take long until his breathing evened out.

Marvolo was kept awake by his swirling thoughts and he was only able to fall asleep after making his decision. He would reabsorb as many of his horcruxes as possible. Tomorrow right after breakfast he would go and fetch those he could before asking the goblins for help. One of his safeguards was in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and she was in Azkaban. Tomorrow…

* * *

With a near silent crack an old wizard arrived at the end of a muggle street. He hadn't had the time to transfigure his clothes into something more appropriate so he was thankful that it was the dead of the night. He hurried up Privet Drive until he reached number four.

Albus stopped at the edge of the property and looked for the wards he had placed here all these years ago with his magic. Not managing to find any by just feeling for their magic he pulled out his wand and started chanting to make the wards visible.

He hadn't been here since Halloween 1981 when he had dropped off Harry Potter at his relative's house. It could be that his wards only started closer to the house itself. Also he had used a lot of magic in his quest to find Tom's horcrux today which made it harder to feel the magic.

Luckily he owned the most powerful wand in the world. The Elder Wand. Albus' grin would have scared anyone who would have seen it. Gone was the grandfatherly smile and in its place was one of the most insane, evil grins you have ever seen. Batman's Joker was nothing in comparison.

Before Albus could further relish in his memories of him acquiring the wand his ward scans came up empty.

Where was that stupid Potter brat and what had he done this time? He should be a compliant little boy staying at home and waiting for his orders! Albus quickly shot a spell at the house that would show him the people in the house and their magical capacity.

There were two red and one orange dot on the upper level of the house. So two male muggles, the uncle and the cousin and one female, Petunia. No Harry Potter.

Albus wanted to scream in fury but he knew that would wake everybody up and he didn't have the time to obliviate them all.

Hopefully Potter was just staying at a friend's house although that wouldn't explain the ward falling.

The headmaster's last resort was to track the boy's magical signature.

'Sequitur Subscriptio Magicis!' He chanted and waited for the lines to appear.

The charm made different coloured lines for every magical signature it could find in the vicinity. The brighter the line the fresher it was. It only worked up to a year and only the caster could see the lines.

Albus was baffled and enraged at the same time to only find one colour of lines that left the house. The grey lines were very dull and not very visible anymore which meant that Potter had not been here since last summer! Where had that stupid boy gone off to now?!

Not that he didn't have enough on his plate already, now he also needed to find a stupid teenager who could be anywhere.

Knowing he couldn't question the Dursley's until morning Albus turned on the spot and apparated back to Hogwarts. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the long walk to his office until he stood in front of the gargoyle.

* * *

'Sugar Quills!'

His best bet were the Weasley's or the Granger's. Tomorrow morning he would go to the Dursley's and interview them (read: Legilimens them) before visiting the Granger residence. Molly and Arthur would have called him straight away should Harry have arrived at their house. They were loyal followers and their daughter Ginevra still wanted to be Lady Potter.

If bad came to worse he could still go to King's Cross and follow Potter's magical signature from there. Although he would detest having to do so. It would mean mingling with filthy muggles as well as sorting through hundreds of magical signatures since all muggleborn and many halfbloods came through the portal from the platform.

After getting himself a glass of firewhiskey he walked over to his fireplace to take down the wards. Whenever he left his office he put up a ward to halt anyone from entering his office unsupervised. He also had one up to record all people who had tried calling him. They could even leave a message if they wanted to.

Since he had been gone all day there were quite a few missed calls.

A few from his spies in the ministry (he would have to get back to them), his "friend" Dedalus Diggle and one from Alastor Moody telling him he was leaving the country for some kind of adventure. Great. Now he also needed to find a new DADA teacher. Just what he needed. But if the message was to be believed then Alastor was already gone.

It was the last straw for Albus' ironclad control and in a fit of rage he blasted everything in his vicinity to smithers. After a few minutes of throwing spells at his possessions he had calmed down considerably. Oh how good it felt to just let loose. With a flick of his wand everything righted itself until it looked just like before his outburst.

Refilling his glass he turned back towards his fireplace. There were still some messages left to see.

Madame Bones called about the next Wizengamot meeting that would be held in a week. They were every month on the second Saturday which meant it was not actually in a week but on the upcoming Saturday. She informed him that a few purebloods have claimed their titles and would be attending their first official meeting this month.

That would be interesting to see. He was wondering who had claimed their titles but he was too tired to even think about it. Saturday was going to be interesting since usually a lot of heirs also attended the summer meetings.

The last call he had gotten was from Ginevra Weasley and she looked furious. She didn't say much, just that she wanted to talk to him

Sighing to himself he made a mental note to something about that girl before she ruined his plans for the Potter brat completely. He couldn't have that.

Draining the last of his whiskey Dumbledore slowly made his way to his private chambers that were right behind his office. They were decorated with priceless artefacts he had gotten over the years through sometimes not completely legal means.

He smirked when his gaze fell onto the sword of Gryffindor. That boy was so impressionable. He believed anything the headmaster told him. The reality was that the sword did in fact not belong to the school but to the true heir of Gryffindor.

It had been lost for hundreds of years during which many had tried to claim the Lordship but none were ever able to pull the sword from the Sorting Hat. Not even Albus himself although he was sure that he was a descendant of Godric's. Then this little second year just pulls the sword without even registering its significance.

Of course Albus confiscated the sword and he was planning to visit the goblins and claim the Gryffindor Lordship with it. He just needed to come up with a good explanation. He should probably do that this summer. Enough time had passed so nobody would bring any happenings like the Chamber of Secrets being opened in connection with it.

Maybe for the August Wizengamot meeting.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I'm really sorry guys but since Uni is starting up again I will have to change my update scedule to every second Sunday. It was already hard to get this chapter up on time because I didn't have a lot of time this week. I hope to get a few chapters prewritten again and then I might come back to posting every week.

Also what do you want to see the Prince-Slytherin family do this summer?

* * *

 **First posted on: 03. September** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 17. September 2017**


	28. Chapter 28: Getting Settled

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

mizzrazz72: Of course he is ;)

Dixie.f.9: Yeah they do. They saw Harry's memory ;) I'm still thinking on what the Goblins will do to Dumbles ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: It will still take some time but I think it will be earlier than I had originally planned...

JasminSky: I'll make sure they will get far enough away to enjoy some family time :) OH now that will be a lot of fun to write :D (I need an evil grin emoji)

aisa.32: Coming soon!

PhoenixGrifyndor: I already have something planned for that ;)

Vivid Snare: Hmmm... Quidditch... Maybe they can catch a game on their holiday ;) I'm pretty sure that Snape is a secret quidditch fanatic ;)

To the Guest that has commented on a lot of chapters recently: Thank you! Also I just don't like the dark and damp feeling of castles. I like HarryxDraco a lot but I wanted to do something different this time... Maybe next time ;)

Beyond Hope: I love your Gandalf voice ;) Sorry he had to die... I didn't want to kill him either...

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Getting Settled**

 **Words: 3303**

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning he didn't open his eyes right away but assessed his surroundings. He was confused. Something was different. It took his sleepy mind a bit to supply him with yesterday's memories. He was in his room! His very own room where everything belonged to him - no more filthy hand me downs from Dudley and no more broken furniture.

Harry relished in the feeling of his new sheets on his new bed before another major difference to his summers at the Dursley's registered in his mind. He was completely free of pain! For the first time in years he woke up without sore muscles from doing chores all day and his back was also pain free since he didn't have to sleep on a broken bed anymore.

Although he had been out of Hogwarts for a few days already these facts had not yet registered in his mind. It had been a mix of being ill and staying at the castle. The castle was not home - this was.

With a huge smile on his face Harry decided he was ready to start the day and opened his eyes wide only to shut them again straight away. His room obviously faced southeast and was flooded with sunlight through the big windows he had.

Since the room had yet to be decorated with all the things they had gotten yesterday there was no place to hide from the bright light and it took the teen a few minutes to get used to it. Once he was able to see again he jumped out of bed to explore the huge bathtub he had noticed the night before.

After a very long soak Harry wandered out of his bathroom only clad in a towel pondering on where to get clothes from. Since they had arrived here rather exhausted the clothes had not even been put in their respective rooms.

Before the teen could think of the names of the house elves he noticed a complete outfit laid out for him on the already made bed. Harry smiled and went to get dressed but not before calling out to the elves.

"Thank you!"

Feeling better and happier than ever before he slowly explored the way to the dining room. Explore because he got lost more than once on his way.

Harry vowed to himself to map out their home in his mind until they had to leave for Hogwarts again. He was excited for the prospect of uncovering every little secret this house held. In the end he had to resort to calling Pippy (the first name he could remember) to get to breakfast on time.

Not that he should have worried about that at all since his Dad and Papa were not there yet either.

* * *

While he waited for them with a cup of tea he pondered on how Voldemort had turned into Marvolo and now into Papa. Although Harry was not ready to call him Papa aloud, in his mind it started replacing Marvolo and Marv more and more.

All of that had started when he had been so ill and the Potions had not worked. Instead of pushing Harry away to tend to himself like his relatives had always done Marvolo had cared for him like a real parent would.

He was sure that their bond had something to do with it as well but to be honest he liked the man Marvolo was. He loved his mum and James but they had decided for themselves to fight in a war while having a baby which did not automatically mean that Harry should fight in this war as well.

It would be a shame to throw their sacrifice away and only live to fight instead of living his life to its fullest. Harry had spent a lot of time thinking about it and he was sure that his mum would want him to be happy no matter what. At least he would like for her to be. He did not really know her at all since they had died when he was just 15 months old.

That was another thing he had to come to terms with. He had gotten to know his Dad and Papa pretty well over the last weeks and he was sure that they would never chose a war over his safety. At least not like James and Lily had done.

Marvolo was the Dark Lord so he would surely not cease his work but Harry was sure that he would send Severus and him to safety instead of sending his Dad out into the battlefield. His Papa would drop everything if they were in any danger at all and Harry felt that he could rely on Marvolo to be there if need be.

The teen nearly hit his head on the ceiling when someone cleared their throat right next to him and scared him out of his thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning, Harry." Marvolo greeted again with a smirk. His son had been so deep in his own mind that he had missed the first two attempts the Dark Lord had made. It pleased him that Harry felt comfortable enough already to forget the world around him quite so thoroughly.

"Good morning, Marv." The teen blushed a little in embarrassment at being so lost in his thoughts. "Where is Dad?"

"in the shower. He will be down in a moment. Why don't we get started on breakfast already?"

"Mimsy!"

"Yes, young Master?"

"We would like to have breakfast now, please."

Mimsy's eyes widened into big orbs at hearing the please but she managed not to fall over herself in her gratitude. Instead she vanished to the kitchens to get them the best breakfast ever and swore to herself to always protect Masters. Masters were great wizards and very nice to house elves so Masters were worth saving.

Marvolo had just taken his seat when the food appeared on the table and Severus in the doorway.

Harry only glanced at his Dad, too deeply engrossed in pouring syrup over his pancakes but quickly forgot his food when his father's appearance registered in his mind and he had to take a second look.

* * *

Gone were the black teaching robes he usually wore and instead Severus sported complete muggle attire. Washed out and well worn jeans that hugged his backside perfectly (as Marvolo couldn't help to notice) and a bright midnight blue T-Shirt as well as blue Converse sneakers.

In Harry's and Marvolo's opinion he looked more like a university student than a professor but they also both liked the casual look on him. But the most stunning change was Severus' hair. Instead of greasy hair - because of protection against injury as Marvolo had explained to Harry - his black hair fell down over his shoulders in a mass of beautiful black waves. Much to Harry's astonishment since he had always thought his Dad's hair was naturally straight.

While the already seated wizards tried to get their composure back Severus moved to the seat next to his husband and poured himself a cup of coffee, still completely oblivious to the reactions he had caused. Not that he had not noticed but more like his brain needed more information before it could process anything.

Thankfully Kari rescued Marvolo and Harry from being caught staring by bringing the morning post. There was a Daily Prophet and letters for all of them.

Marvolo quickly checked the letters with detection spells before distributing the envelopes to his husband and son.

Harry was sitting on pins and needles while his Papa scanned the mail. He was hoping for letters from his friends and godfather and was not disappointed. There were letters from Hermione, Luna, Fleur and Viktor. Sirius had gone even a step further and sent him a parcel.

The teen wanted to read them all straight away but one throat clearing and look from his Dad had him putting them aside and turning his attention back to his now soaked pancakes.

* * *

A small smile ghosted over the Potions Master's face when his son complied with his unspoken rule of finishing his food first. Before he forgot he pulled a nutrient potion out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"What is it?"

"Your daily dose of nutrition potion. Best drink it with some sweet juice."

Harry grimaced but followed his father's directions of downing the brew before quickly washing it down with some pumpkin juice. How he hated to drink potions…

When he looked up again he saw both of his fathers trying to hide their smiles.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Harry but your face just now was priceless." Marvolo apologized. Harry grumbled and went to eating his breakfast much to the other's amusement.

"So what's the plan for today?" The teen asked once he was finished with his pancakes.

"Well we need to get all the rooms sorted out - or at least the more common ones - and then we all need to study a bit." Severus began cautiously, fearing his son's reaction.

"Study?! Why would I study now? The holidays just started!"

"It would not be studying for school and Marv and I have to learn it as well."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your father is trying to say that we all need to learn about the Wizengamot and it's rules since there will be a meeting this Saturday." Marvolo interrupted his husband's cautious approach. Sometimes he clearly forgot that Harry was in Gryffindor for a reason. "We all have to attend to claim our seats and we should study so we don't embarrass our Houses."

"Oh…" The teen mumbled before switching subjects. "But we finish decorating the house first, right?"

"Yes, Snitch. If you are done we can start with your room if you'd like!"

"Awesome! Come on, Dad!"

Before the adults could reply Harry had dashed out of the dining room and they could hear him running up the stairs.

"Come on, love. Let's get this done." Marvolo chuckled and held his hand out to his husband. They slowly followed their son up to his room, feeling like a real family.

* * *

Thanks to magic, setting up a room was not as difficult as one might think. All of their furniture had come shrunk and sorted by rooms so they only had to pick the bag with Harry's name on it and let the teen go wild.

Marvolo spelled the walls as his son wanted them while Severus showed him how to unshrink his new belongings. After they were sure Harry could manage on his own they left him to arrange everything to his liking and turned towards their own room.

"Thank Merlin for the wards that cancel the trace." Severus moaned as he let himself fall onto their bed. " I don't think I could survive setting up the room to a hyper 14 year old's wishes."

Marvolo snickered and joined his husband on the bed, gathering him in his arms.

"So how shall we do this? Splitting up rooms or together?"

"I have no idea. How many do we have to do and how many can we leave to the house elves?"

Both fell silent as they pondered over the sheer amount of rooms they had to fill.

"We should do our bedroom together." Marvolo decided. "I would also like to do my own office and I'm sure you want to do your office and lab on your own."

"Sounds about right. The house elves can do the rest. They will be overly excited to be allowed free reign over the furnishing of the house.."

After another five minutes of cuddling and sharing loving kisses they finally got to work.

"Pippy!" Marvolo called out and a moment later the elf appeared with a soft pop.

"What can Pippy bes doing for Masters?"

"We would like you and the other elves to set up the whole manor any way you wish to except for this bedroom, Harry's room our studies and Severus' laboratory."

"We will love to bes doing so. Anything forbidden, Masters?" The little creature beamed at them.

"No pink or flowers, please. Stick to neutral and earthy colors and there is no rush to get it all done. Just do the main living areas first, please." Severus explained.

"We bes getting started right away!" With another pop the house elf was gone again.

The wizards quickly finished their own bedroom and moved towards their studies on the ground floor. Severus just wanted to take a quick peek at his son's room to see how he was faring so Marvolo kept moving downstairs. That didn't work out as he had planned when he found his son sprawled on the bed while his room still looked like it had done before.

* * *

"Harry?" He asked as he stepped into the room fully.

The teen noticeable startled before looking over his shoulder and grinning.

"Oh! Hey, Dad!"

"Why didn't you work on your room? Is there a problem?"

"No! Nothing's wrong!" Harry was quick to squash any worries before explaining. "I wanted to start moving the bed with wingardium leviosa which reminded me of Hermione which in turn reminded me of the letters I received this morning."

"So instead of moving your bed you plonked down on it to read your mail?"

"Yeah. Sirius sent me a present. Look!" The teen excitedly showed his father a small handheld mirror not unlike the ones he and Marvolo used to talk. "He wrote that it is called a communications mirror and that I can call him with it!"

"Yes. Marvolo and I also have a pair. They are unusual since not many have enough power to cast the required spells correctly. Do you want to call him now and explain everything?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall leave you to your call." Severus made to stand up from his perch on the edge of the bed when his son grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Stay. Please." The teen asked shyly.

"If you want me to."

Harry nodded and quickly faced the small mirror to call for his godfather.

* * *

"Sirius!"

The mirror started ringing and it was only on the second ring that the surface of the device rippled and Sirius Black looked at him.

"Pup!" He exclaimed happily. "Are you okay? WHere are you? Who are you with? Are you alright?"

"Padfoot!" The teen interrupted the animagus with a smile. "Slow down! I'm fine. More than fine actually. I'm at home."

"Home?"

"Yes. Home. I finally found a place to call home and I'm so happy!"

Sirius looked taken aback for a moment before deciding that Harry would explain at some point. This was going to be a long call.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, pup? Your letter was very cryptic."

"Sorry about that. I had to write it in a way so only you would understand." Harry apologized and thought for a moment on how to start this explanation.

"Oh, Sirius! This would be so much easier if you were here and we could talk face to face."

"Why don't we? Wherever you are, I can visit,"

"Maybe you should. I actually don't know where exactly in Britain we are but we do have a floo."

"So tell me the address and I'll be over in a moment! I'm bored to pieces hiding in this stupid house!"

Harry glanced at Severus to make sure it would be alright for Sirius to come by and was relieved to see his Dad nod.

"Alright, but I kinda have to drop a bomb on you first. Maybe you should sit down and silence the room."

Sirius frowned but Harry could see him moving and hear him mutter a spell before his attention was back on his godson.

* * *

"I'm sitting down now, so please tell me before I go crazy with worry!"

"It's nothing to worry about but you may not like it as much as I did." Harry said carefully and after grabbing his Dad's hand he pressed on. "I wrote to you that something good has happened for once. I found out I still have other blood relatives alive. I found my biological father."

There was a long silence in the room and Severus squeezed his son's hand when he tensed more and more the longer Black was silent. He had a good view of the mirror without being in the picture himself and it was obvious to him that the mutt was simply speechless.

After another minute of fishlike movements Sirius finally found his voice. "How…?"

"We are not yet completely sure. As far as we know James was impotent but they wanted children badly so Lily tricked a friend of hers into having sex and only told James after she was pregnant. Mom's friend had no idea until he got a letter from her shortly after her death but he only read it last summer after pushing it away in his grief." Harry tried to explain as best as he could. "He could tell you more about that."

"Alright, so you are with your … father? Are you sure he is in fact you father? And how can one trick a man into sex?"

"Yes. I'm with him. Actually he had the letter from mum and we already went to Gringotts to have it confirmed. Oh! I also got my Lordships since the tournament emancipated me!"

"You are safe, that's all that matters to me. That's great! You could petition for my trial since you are the official Black heir as well!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?!"

"We are already working on it. We found a lot of things not adding up in my accounts so the goblins launched a full investigation."

"They hate thieves so I'm sure they will get to the bottom of this mess."

"They also… they read James and mum's will." Harry mumbled.

"What did it say? Did they write it before or after they went into hiding?"

* * *

Sirius was leaning forward in his seat although he was holding the mirror in his hand. If his friends had written the will only after they hid under the Fidelius there could be evidence of his innocence in those parchments. Then why had nobody done anything until now?

Even with Harry so little it should have been read to determine the correct guardians for the toddler. At the latest it should have been read to Harry when he first came to Gringotts at age 11.

"A lot. It actually named my biological father and his husband as my primary carers before you and the Longbottoms."

"Wait a second! Your father and his husband?!" Sirius interrupted incredulous.

"Erm… Yes. That's why mum tricked him. He was already married back then and she got him drunk and drugged him before having sex with him. Pretty gross."

"Holy crap! Your mum practically raped him! Did she know he was married?"

"Yes. She was a witness at their ceremony."

"Wow. This is… This is really messed up, pup."

"There is more." Harry promised with a sardonic smile that gave his godfather a bad feeling.

"What is it?"

"You still don't know who my Dad is."

"Oh. Right. Crap. That bad? Who is it? I must know him if he was a close friend of Lily's."

"You do know him. Very well even. He's right here."

Instead of saying anything else Harry moved the mirror to show his father sitting next to him.

At first Sirius only spluttered before he turned beet red.

"Snivellus?! He's your Dad?!"

"It's Severus, Black. And yes, I am Harry's Dad." Severus spoke for the first time and was rewarded with his archenemy fainting right on the other side of the mirror.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Update scedule will stay at every second week. It gives us more time to work on each chapter and it is a lot less stressful especially with university starting again. I actually have my first exam tomorrow...

What do you want to see the Prince-Slytherin family do this summer?

* * *

 **First posted on: 17. September** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 01. October 2017**


	29. Chapter 29: The Godfather ( paperwork)

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

Dixie.f.9: It will get rather interesting if you remember Marvolo will help Harry to get his name cleared and I am sure ...someone... will tell him about the will ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Oh there will be Weasley twins mixed in with an original Marauder, his Nemesis and the next generation Marauder ;) It's going to be epic... well for everybody but Dumbles :D

JasminSky: He suspects something but Sirius is not always the brightest so it will take him some time to get to the bottom of this ;)

Vivid Snare: Nah. I'm all about peace and happiness :)

Guest (Sept. 19): I feel like that's a huge compliment since the fics where I can't put my phone down are usually the best :D

Guest (Sept. 24): Yeah I was also rather antsy because I thought I was forgetting something the whole day :D

Beyond Hope: You read my mind there ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Godfather (and paperwork...)**

 **Words: 3257**

* * *

Paperwork. Stupid, stupid paperwork. The bane of his existence. Oh how he hated it. If it weren't for paperwork he would have been ruling Britain for years now.

Marvolo had started moving into his study at the manor and quickly realized he would have to get all his documents and things from Riddle manor sorted and divided first.

So without notifying his family he had "quickly" apparated over to his late father's home for a few things. That had been four hours ago. All his papers were in a mess. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere a new stack of parchments appeared.

At least Tibby had been so nice as to supply him with his favourite tea and cookies. Otherwise he would have started setting things on fire hours ago.

Maybe he should get someone to help him. It would be suitable punishment to sort through all of this.

Around two hours ago Marvolo had decided that he needed a suitable system for the sorting of incoming mail. That was after he found one letter warning him of a trap and a report about five of his dying in said trap.

In between some stacks he found legal documents concerning the Gaunt family and his NEWT results (straight Os).

When Marvolo first got the gift that was Slytherin Castle from his husband he had thought he could move in and burn down Riddle manor the next day. What a ludicrous thought.

He would have to rework all of his plans. What a shame. It would have been great to burn down the old house at the first full meeting to signal the beginning of a new era.

With a sigh Marvolo got up from the floor he had been sat on to sort everything and sent the parchments in his hands to the manor pile.

It would be best to only have legal documents there while all of the Lord Voldemort and Death Eater things would be kept at the castle. In a newly designed archive.

"Tibby!" He called out.

"Yes, Master?"

"Please take this stack of papers to my study at the Snake Pit and that one goes to Slytherin Castle."

"I bes doing so right away, Master!" The little creature promised and with a pop vanished alongside the indicated stacks.

With another heavy sigh the Dark Lord decided to have a look around the manor so he would at least have an idea on what to expect.

* * *

So far he had only been in his old study and the room adjoined to it. It should have been a private library but he had converted it into an archive of sorts years before his downfall.

Moving out of his study, where he had already packed what he wanted, he chose to walk left going deeper into the manor.

He found three more rooms full of paperwork, one room with equipment for his minions like cloaks and masks. One room had over one hundred brooms in it which he would have Harry test before getting the good ones serviced and stored properly at Slytherin castle.

In another room he found many small rectangular boxes that puzzled him greatly. They were not cursed and none were labelled as far as he could see. After a few moments of contemplating he decided that nothing in his own home would kill him.

He simply picked up a box and opened it. Before him lay a beautiful ebony wand. Marvolo just stared. This was not his wand. It felt completely wrong, even before he had touched it so he closed the box again and put it aside.

The next one was made of mahogany and felt downright vile. Where did all of these wands come from? The Dark Lord tried a few more but none felt right.

Slowly moving around the room a thought made its way to the forefront of his mind. Had his followers killed each of these wand's owners?He could not remember no matter how much he tried but logic told him that since each wand was in a beautiful box it was unlikely that they were symbols of conquest.

Although it was far more likely that they had raided a wand store somewhere to insure that they had enough wands even if one got broken.

With a deep sigh he left the room behind swearing to himself to get to the bottom of this. He would ask his husband first before bringing it up with Lucius. The blond should know since he was his right hand.

Marvolo retreated to his office to sort out a few more of his things and sent the house elves back and forth to Slytherin Castle and the Snake Pit.

In between he quilled a short note to the Malfoy Lord to inform him of the impending full meeting he wanted to have tomorrow night. It would be the blond's job to round up all of his unmarked supporters and spies since they could not be summoned by his Mark.

His Mark was another worry of his. Since it had been used to convict his minions to Azkaban he should work on a way to conceal it. Maybe also a different tell for a summoning than the painful sensation it gave off at the moment.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of the manor house elves popped into his study wringing its tiny hands.

"Master Slytherin!"

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Master Prince bes asking Kari to look for you because he can'ts find yous in the house, Master Slytherin." The creature explained. "Master Prince and little Master bes very worried."

"I must have lost track of time. Can you take me to them, please?"

"Of course, Master. Just hold onto Kari."

Marvolo took his note for Lucius, grabbed the tiny hand of the elf and with a pop he found himself in their parlour.

* * *

While Harry was sitting on the sofa watching his father rather bemused, Severus was pacing up and down in front of the fireplace muttering to himself. He was so distracted that he had not yet spied his husband standing in the doorway.

Harry on the other hand had been facing this side of the room and his small smile grew into a full grin when he saw Marvolo arrive. The Dark Lord quickly and quietly moved to stand behind his beloved so that when Severus turned around he came face to face with him.

"Marvolo!" The Potions Master exclaimed before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you! Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, love. I had only planned on a quick trip to Riddle manor for a few of my things but I got drowned in all the old paperwork still there."

"Paperwork?" Harry interrupted, too curious to wait.

"Yes. Even being a Dark Lord involves paperwork. There are reports from spies and raids, correspondence with other countries and creatures and many more."

"Oh… I just thought that paperwork could incriminate your followers if it were found."

"It can. Which is why only certain documents should be archived while the rest is burnt."

"So why is there so much?" Severus asked while sitting down on a sofa with Marvolo.

"I have no idea. I guess that in the last year with you teaching and me being lost in insanity I completely forewent doing my usual work."

"I used to help you with it so it would not surprise me if you got lost in the mountains of parchment."

"Probably." Marvolo agreed before switching subjects. "No more of that now. I plan on keeping all of the not so legal activities at the castle. This is our family's home and I don't want to endanger either of you."

Harry was grateful that he wouldn't have to see any of the Dark Sect's plans. It was still a sore subject for him after everything that has happened.

"Why did you search for me anyway?" His father interrupted his sinister thoughts and when he looked up he noticed that his Dad must have left the room at some point.

"Erm… We called Sirius on the mirror he sent me and told him about my real parentage… It did not go all that well…."

"What happened?"

"He fainted when he saw Dad and finally connected all the dots." Harry admitted, surprising his father who descended into peals of laughter.

The teen waited patiently until the older man had regained his control before finishing his explanation.

"Yeah. So once he was back and over the shock we invited him to come over for lunch."

"And here I am." Came his godfather's deep voice from the doorway.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed excitedly and leaped from the sofa to throw himself at the mutt.

"Hey, pup!"

* * *

Severus scowled at his school time nemesis before he sat down next to his husband who immediately put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a kiss. That lightened his mood immediately.

Sirius and Harry finally broke apart but the teen was still unwilling to let go of his godfather completely so he dragged him along to sit on a couch together.

Severus looked expectantly at his son until he got the hint.

"Oh! Right! Sirius, this is my… stepfather? This is my Dad's husband Marvolo Slytherin. Marv, this is my godfather Sirius Black."

The Potions Master was watching the mutt closely so he noticed the miniscule widening of his eyes at hearing Marvolo's full name. Since he didn't comment on it Severus surmised that he would be confronted later on.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Black."

"Sirius, please. Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Slytherin. Although I believe you were forced into this by Harry here."

Sirius joke had the desired effect of breaking the ice between them.

"Call me Marvolo, please."

Before they could delve into any serious topics one of the house elves asked them to move to the dining room for lunch.

* * *

Once all four wizards had been served Marvolo pulled Sirius into a deep discussion about the Auror force. Since Black had been one before his stint in prison he was able to give him a good insight into the workings of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The wizarding world changed a lot slower than the muggle one so there were no concerns that things could have changed since then.

Severus cautiously started to test his son's opinion on holidays and the different countries they could visit. It appalled him to find out that Harry had never left British soil and had actually never even been at the seaside. Those damn muggles always left him with a neighbour when they went on holiday.

The Potions Master was clenching his fists under the table in an attempt to control his anger. He didn't want his son to notice but something must have given him away. His husband and Black stopped their conversation and looked at him to see what had happened to change the mood in the room so suddenly.

Marvolo gently grasped one of his fists in both of his hands and slowly pried his fingers open to reveal blood filled indents of his fingernails in the palm of his hand.

"Sev?"

"It's alright. I was just reminded of something appalling. We will go on a family holiday to the beach in a few weeks."

Before the adults could follow his quick subject change, the teen had dropped his fork in surprise.

"I get to go on holiday? To the beach?" He asked wary but with a hint of wonder in his voice and after getting a nod from his Dad let his excitement take over.

"I get to go to the beach! I have never been there! Can we build a sandcastle? Where are we going? Can Sirius come? And Ron? Can I-..."

"Harry! Take a deep breath and calm down, please." Marvolo finally cut in when it seemed as if his son would never stop. He waited a few moments until the teen had followed his orders and his godfather had his laughter under control before answering all of the questions.

"We can of course build a sandcastle. Since you Dad only just informed us of this holiday we will all have to think of a suitable location. I have no problem with Sirius accompanying us. I believe it would do him good as well."

"I would love to come, pup." The animagus agreed before turning to the classmate he had tormented for years. "As long as it is alright with Severus, of course."

Once he had stepped out of the floo and had been met by Snape they had had a little talk to clear the air. He had apologized to the Potions Master for endangering his life and they came to an agreement of sorts that Harry's happiness was their first priority.

Severus, although still not completely happy with Black's existence in his home kept to their agreement. He was a man of honour after all.

"Sure. He can tag along."

Harry whooped in excitement and gave each of the adults a bone crushing hug before sitting back down to enjoy his chocolate pudding.

They had planned to move back to the parlour but since Harry was so hyper from being cooped up indoors for the last few days they decided to explore the gardens together.

* * *

Right out the back door they had a nice sized deck that could easily host the Weasley family and friends for a summer party and not far from it they could see a fire pit for campfires or bonfires. It had big, sturdy tree trunks all around it that served as benches.

Not even five minutes into their exploration the team lost their first member. A house elf appeared next to Marvolo and handed him a note. After reading the missive from Lucius he quickly made his excuses and retreated to his study.

The other three carried on but half an hour later they left Severus behind as well. They had found a greenhouse filled with exotic plants and the potions ingredients garden right next to it. Once Harry noticed the longing in his Dad's eyes he knew that it would be better to just keep on exploring without him.

That left him and Sirius alone and of course they started goofing around while they walked on the gravelled paths. They found a rose garden, a small maze (they of course entered and got lost for some time) and a little stream running through the land. There were also a few more buildings on the property but they could still explore those when the weather wasn't as nice as it was today.

After over two hours of running around they finally found the Quidditch pitch. It was hidden in a natural valley behind the orchard so it was actually invisible if you came from the manor's direction. In Harry's opinion that made it even better. There were proper stands, changing rooms and of course a broom shed. Sirius let out an excited shout when they opened the shed's door and found a few brooms in it. They were older and hadn't been cared for for some time but five of them still worked properly.

After Sirius had tested them all to make sure Harry would be safe the teen didn't need to be told twice to mount his broom. Before the animagus even had a broom in his hand his godson had shot off into the sky with a shout of pure delight. He was treated to a display of Harry's incredible talent and completely forgot about getting into the air himself. At least for a few minutes until the boy shouted for him to get up there. Then nothing could keep him on the ground anymore either.

Severus had finally managed to tear himself away from the garden and went in search of his son. Since the grounds were so extensive he used a simple locating spell which sent him through the orchard towards what he knew to be the Quidditch pitch. He should have known this is where they would end up.

Harry was an amazing flyer and Black also loved flying. Sirius had been a beater for Gryffindor during his time which was the only thing that kept Severus from playing against Gryffindor. The Potions Master was actually a Quidditch fanatic and would have played keeper for his house.

He had been chosen in his second year after trying out but once he found out that Black and Potter would be on the opposing team he had wanted to resign. The captain had offered him a deal he couldn't refuse. His team trained two keepers and they alternated in the games which worked a charm in confusing the other teams and he actually never had to play against Gryffindor.

Once he reached the edge of the trees he had a full view of the pitch and it was clear as day that this is what his son is meant to do. Flying. High up in the air, free and without any worries. Severus got himself one of the old brooms and joined Sirius who was hovering in front of the stands, watching Harry.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" He asked once he was situated next to the mutt.

"He's a natural. Truly amazing. It's as if he and the broom were one."

They watched as the teen sped straight up into the sky only to turn and drop back towards the ground at near free fall.

Severus heard stopped when Harry finally pulled his broom level with the ground. A second longer and he would have crashed. Completely hair brained considering he was using an old, unfamiliar broom.

"Henry Prince - Slytherin! Get over here right now!" The Potions Master screamed once he was able to draw air into his lungs again.

* * *

Marvolo appeared in front of Riddle manor for the second time today. He quickly made his way to his study where he knew Lucius would be already waiting for him. The blond had only sent a note when he couldn't find his Lord in the house.

"Hello, Lucius." He greeted when he entered.

"Hello, Marvolo."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I got your letter but there might be a few problems. I came to clear them up before we got into any troubles."

"Alright. Tell me."

"Where do you plan for the meeting to be? I'm not so sure if this house is big enough for all of us. I am also not sure if it is wise to simply contact the Unmarked ones. We have no way of knowing if they are still loyal to you."

"Hmmm… The meeting will be at our new base, Slytherin Castle. I got it from Severus for our anniversary. I want to burn this house down and start anew." Marvolo declared his plans. "But before we burn it I have at least three rooms full of paperwork to sort through."

"I may be able to help you there. After working in the Ministry for so long I'm proficient in a few sorting charms for paperwork."

"Thank Merlin for that! I was dreading it since I found those rooms this morning. We will leave the Unmarked Ones out for now. There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?" Lord Malfoy asked curiously.

"Why is there a room full of wands in my manor?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Our first lectures start tomorrow and we will be back into the regular university year by next week :P

What do you want to happen to Dumbledore? Shall the Goblins prosecute him? Or the Ministry? Will he be still headmaster coming September? Let me know!

* * *

 **First posted on:** **01\. October 2017**

 **Next update planned: 15. October 2017**


	30. Chapter 30: Headmasters, Goblins and

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

Dixie.f.9: That it can :D

AnnElfwind: Sorry! You will have to wait a bit longer. Where do you believe the wands came from?

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: WOW! Such a long review! I am with you there - I fully believe that Severus gave as good as he got during school. Edgar Bones? Who is that? Haha yeah Lucius will be rewarded in some way ;) Interesting theory on the wands!

randomplotbunny: After everything is done nobody will even remember who Dumbledore was ;) I'm pretty sure there will be a new headmaster but I don't think it will be Severus. ;)

Most of you want Dumbledore prosecuted by both goblins and the Ministry. You will all have to wait a few more days (in the fic) to find out!

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Headmasters, Goblins and Godfathers**

 **Words: 3259**

* * *

It was a perfectly normal morning in a perfectly normal street in a perfectly normal town. As it was usual, normal people were just getting ready for their perfectly normal day. Fathers were getting ready to go to their perfectly normal office jobs, mothers were making a normal english breakfast while planning their perfectly normal day while kids slept in, enjoying their first week of summer holiday. Everything was perfectly normal until a soft pop disturbed the neighborhood.

Albus Dumbledore had arrived at the little park at the end of Privet Drive and was making his way to the Dursley's residence at number 3, Privet Drive. He didn't care for stupid muggle attire so he forewent it today, choosing to stride down the street in his bright purple robes that were adorned with stars and moons.

Albus was the Supreme Mugwump of the IWC - no one would dare to accuse him of breaking the Statute of Secrecy and muggles were dumb enough that they wouldn't even notice his clothes anyway.

As he reached the edge of the property he tried to feel the wards again, hoping that he had just been too exhausted yesterday night but there was nothing that would indicate even the tiniest amount of magic had been cast here (except for his own spells).

Albus strolled up to the front door and put his grandfatherly mask on before he knocked. Straight away he could hear footsteps coming from the back of the house. Once the door opened he found himself face to face with the horse faced woman that was the brat's aunt.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile but once she saw his appearance she sneered. "We don't want your kind here!"

"Petunia, dear. I'm sure you know who I am. I just came by to check on Harry."

"Of course I know. You are that headmaster. Freak's not here so get lost."

Albus had to quickly move to block the door Petunia wanted to shove in his face.

"Maybe you should let me inside and explain to me why your ward is not here." He said with a succulent smile. "Before the neighbours see."

That got the expected reaction from the woman and she moved aside to let him into the hallway. Once he was inside she closed the door and turned on him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where is Harry if he is not here? It is imperative that he stays here each summer."

"Why should I care? He never came here so we thought you finally kept him with your own lot. It's not my problem anymore."

"He is your nephew! Your own flesh and blood! Did you not pick him up from the station?" Albus asked surprised.

"That freak is no blood of mine!" The woman screeched. "We never wanted that thing in our home and we haven't picked it up since that first time. My Dudders had nightmares for weeks so we decided not to do it again. Now get out!"

"Pet? Who is it?" Came the voice of Vernon Dursley from the kitchen.

"One of the freaks. He is leaving NOW!"

"As you wish, Petunia. I am really sorry that you feel that way but rest assured that if anything has happened to Harry it will rest on your shoulders."

Petunia just snorted and opened the door in a clear indication for the headmaster to leave.

With a heavy sigh Albus walked out the door and disapparated straight away. There was nothing left here that could help him in any way.

* * *

He materialized in a park in the middle of London again and after stepping over to the other side of the street he waited for Grimmauld Place 12 to come into existence before entering the house.

"Sirius?" He called out, careful with his volume as to not awaken the portrait of Walburga Black.

"In the kitchen!" Came the muffled reply so he made his way there to find the last Black sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" Sirius asked overly cheerful. "Tea?"

"Please."

Albus sat down at the table while Sirius made a fresh pot of tea. The animagus used the time his back was turned towards the headmaster to get his poker face up. It took him longer than it used to but it was already easier than when he first got out of Azkaban.

Once tea was poured and both men were sitting down the older started his inquiry.

"When was the last time you heard from Harry?"  
"Just last week. He wrote me after the Tournament finished to tell me he was alright. Why?"

"So he hasn't contacted you since?"

"No. What is the matter, Albus?"

"Did he indicate in any way that he would stay somewhere other than his relatives house this summer?"  
"Albus?! What is going on? Where is Harry?!"

"Answer the question, please?"  
"NO! He didn't talk about the summer at all. Now tell me where my godson is!"

Sirius voice got louder and while his face still displayed indifference his voice expressed his agitation quite well.

"I don't know. He-... "

"What do you mean you don't know!?" The animagus exploded.

"He never went back to his relatives. The wards fell yesterday night, notifying me of his absence and I have been looking for him ever since."

"You lost my godson! After you promised to keep him safe! Get out!"

"Now, now my boy. I'm sure there is no reason to worry and he is just staying with a classmate."

"I don't care! You lost my pup! GET OUT!"

* * *

Before Albus could say anything else to calm the man he found himself disposed outside the wards of Grimmauld Place. The house had thrown him out on his bum which hurt quite a bit now. With an angry huff the headmaster clambered back onto his feet and turned back to number 12 only to find it gone.

Albus stepped closer to where the house should be but it stayed hidden from him. This shouldn't be possible! He had been the one to cast the Fidelius Charm on the property last summer so Black could stay out of sight and out of his plans. Albus should be the only one able to see the house and know of its location now but it was gone.

Albus was pulled out of his thoughts by the happy screams of children in the park behind him and decided that he needed to quiet of his office and a firewhiskey to regroup. Without a backwards glance he apparated back to Hogwarts.

Unbeknownst to him the ancestral home of Sirius Black had long ago accepted him as the rightful Lord of the family. Thus the house had reacted to his outpour of magic, dumping Dumbledore outside and changing the wards. Grimmauld Place had been the Black's home for many years and their protections were some of the most fierce the Goblins had ever seen.

There had actually been no need for Albus to cast the Fidelius but Sirius let him because a Black never showed his hand early in the game. Not even a Gryffindor Black. Lord Black had known for a long time that it was the headmaster's fault that he never had a trial and was sent to Azkaban in the first place.

Sirius didn't know what kind of game the old fool was playing but he was for sure not going to go along with it this time. He played once and look where it got him.

* * *

Not far away but a bit later in the day a goblin sat back from his desk with a self satisfied smirk on his face. Griphook had been sifting through the Potter accounts since the family of Lords had left his office yesterday and he was finally done. Once more was he thankful not to be a mere wizard.

In comparison to them goblins had much better endurance. They only needed to sleep a few hours every few days so Griphook had actually worked through the night to gather all the evidence as fast as possible. In front of him was the fruit of his labour, a five centimetre thick folder full with incriminating evidence against the old goat that believed himself better than anyone.

Finally the goblins and all other creatures as well would get at least a bit of justice. For all his talking about integrating creatures into society he never lifted a finger to change anything.

With another evil smirk Griphook made copies of his findings before leaving his office. His first stop was at the goblin king's office where he left a copy with the secretary. Next he deposited one in the main Potter vault before dropping another in Lord Potter's magical mailing box. Last but not least he made his way personally to the Ministry. Goblins from Gringotts very seldom came here personally especially if it concerned bank business but Griphook felt it important to give all of his findings to Ms. Boned personally.

It took him some time but once he found the Lady he handed over the folder and told her where to find him before leaving again.

A slightly surprised Amelia went back to her office and started looking through the folder and what she found disturbed her greatly. She knew she would have to tread carefully with this but she promised herself to get justice for the boy.

Coming to a decision she quickly packed up what she needed and hurried out of her office. On her way through her department she picked up her two most loyal aurors that were surely not in Dumbledore's pocket.

'Kingsley! Tonks! With me!" She ordered, not even stopping to see if they would follow her.

She had a lot to do before the next Wizengamot meeting on Saturday where she planned to bring all of this forward.

The three wizards soon left the walls of the Ministry behind them and before either auror could start asking questions Amelia grabbed them both and side along apparated them into her home.

"I need an oath of secrecy from both of you." Was the first thing she said to them.

* * *

"Henry Prince - Slytherin! Get over here right now!" The Potions Master screamed once he was able to draw air into his lungs again.

"Uh - oh…" Harry mumbled when he heard his father's shout. He turned his broom around and when he looked at the adults he was surprised to see his Dad looking even paler than usual and his godfather didn't look much better. It made no sense to Harry that they would object to his flying since he had been doing it since his first year at Hogwarts. Why would it matter now?

 _Because someone cares now._ A voice in his head nagged him. _ **They** care_.

Harry landed in front of the older wizards since they had decided to get their feet on the ground again.

"What's up?" The teen asked.

"What's up?! You nearly killed yourself and you ask what is up?!" Severus exploded now that he had recovered from his near heart attack. "That was incredible foolish of you, Harry!"

"But Dad! I have been flying this manoeuvre since first year! This is nothing new for me."

"The flying may not be new but this is not your broom. This is a really old broom and you had no idea if it would hold!"

"What!? Sirius even checked them! Right, Sirius?"

"Pup. I only checked if they were flyable. That is not the same as being able to withstand these stunts. That was really dangerous."

"Since when are you on Dad's side?!" Harry was getting frustrated. He didn't understand why they were both so agitated. "Nothing happened!"

"But it could have, Snitch!" Severus finally admitted and before his son had a chance to reply he pulled him into a bone crushing hug and whispered into his son's ear. "I was so scared. Don't do that to me again."

Once Severus released him he was pulled into another hug by Sirius.

"Please only do these things on your good broom, pup."

"Alright, alright. I promise to only do the more daring stunts on my Firebolt."

"Thanks, son. What do you think of hot chocolate in front of the fireplace? I think I need it after that shock."

"Sounds great!" Sirius agreed with Severus (while shuddering on the inside) and together they pulled the teen away from the pitch.

* * *

Once back inside they found that the house elves had been very diligent. It looked a lot homier than it had done a few hours earlier and after a quick call to Pippy they were all relaxing in the family sitting room with big mugs of hot chocolate. Sirius and Severus had spiked their mugs with a shot of firewhiskey to settle their nerves.

They were all enjoying the quiet when Sirius suddenly remembered his early morning visitor.

"With all the excitement I nearly forgot to tell you!" He suddenly exclaimed, startling the other two out of their own thoughts.

"What did you forget, mutt?"

"Dombledork dropped by this morning looking for you, Harry."

"Interesting." Severus muttered. "Did he say why?"

"He didn't say much but I found out that the wards at Privet Drive must have fallen."

"There were wards?" Harry interrupted curiously.

"Of course! Why do you think you always had to go back there?" Sirius asked confused.

"Whenever I asked he just said that I was protected there through my mother's sacrifice."

"That deceiving old fool." Severus ranted. "They were blood wards. I researched them quite thoroughly this year and I found out that to sustain them there needs to be if not love at least acceptance in between the persons. Since your aunt never accepted you and you never saw that house as you home I bet they were pretty weak already. Your see this house as your home so the feeble wards left in Privet Drive lost their last power."

"Sounds plausible." The animagus agreed (again). "Anyway I got angry and the Black wards reacted and threw him out."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter once he saw the smug smirk on his godfather's face. He looked as if he had just pulled off a really good prank.

* * *

"Won't he be able to get back in?" The Potions Master asked curiously.

"Not a chance. The wards on Grimmauld Place are some of the strongest and most vicious the goblins have ever seen - or so they say. They only listen to who they feel is worthy of being the head of house."

"So they listen to you?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Actually they have listened to me for years. Even though my mother blasted me off the family tapestry the house of Black still accepted me and the wards shifted to me once my father died."

"Wait a second!" Severus interrupted. "You mean that the Black magic never accepted Walburga as head of the family?"

Sirius' self satisfied grin was answer enough but he still elaborated to give Harry a better understanding of family magic.

"Nope. Otherwise I would have been disowned for sure. She knew that the family's magic had chosen me over her and Regulus and she couldn't do or say a thing because I could have had her evicted in the matter of seconds without even going there. I never had the need to pick up the Lordship ring because the family magic already followed me."

"What do the rings have to do with family magic?" The teen was now utterly confused.

"Before the rings there was no easy way to declare an heir. Everyone in the next generation could be tie rightful heir. Even the nieces and nephews of the current Lord. The Lords decided to procure a Lordship ring that was infused with the family magic. Thus they were better connected to the magic itself but they also only had to educate their chosen heir. Usually that meant the firstborn son of the Lord would be trained and when he was deemed ready he would take over as the head of the family."

"Oh… So it is no problem that I only connected with the family magics through the rings? Although I don't feel much different than before."

"Son, I believe that the family magics had already deemed you as worthy years ago. Not only are you the last of each line but you are also very powerful." Severus carefully expressed his beliefs.

"Cool!" Was Harry's only comment and before they could discuss it any further the door opened and Marvolo looked in on them.

"Good evening everybody. Pippy just informed me that dinner is ready."

As if on cue Harry's stomach grumbled and they all laughed as they made their way to the table.

* * *

The four wizards spent an amicable evening together, first during dinner and also afterwards in the sitting room. Harry excitedly told Marvolo about the brooms and at hearing of his son's stunt he also paled drastically. In his mind he rethought his idea of letting Harry test all the brooms he had found.

When the teenager nodded off for the second time on Severus shoulder he decided it was time for his son to go to bed.

After unsuccessfully trying to wake the boy once again Severus gave up and simply stood up with his son in his arms. Even at 15 years Harry was still far too light. Marvolo still sent a featherlight charm at his son and was rewarded with a grateful smile from his husband.

Once Severus had left the room Sirius scrutinized the wizard in front of him intensely, the smile that had been present all evening had been replaced by the hard look of a pureblood. After a few minutes of uncomfortable staring he broke the silence.

"I know who you are."

"And who might that be?" Marvolo asked with a smirk.

"Voldemort. I don't know what you did or how you did it but I know it's you."

"You would be correct in your assumption. My alias is Lord Voldemort. But officially I am Lord Marvolo Cadmus Slytherin."

"I don't care. I don't want you near my godson." Sirius declared.

"Voldemort will never come near Harry, I promise. But I am Severus' husband which makes me his stepfather. He also agreed to be my heir."

Sirius wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look from the other's face but he contained his anger.

"You better keep him away. Why would he agree to that?"

"We made a deal. I needed a heir that spoke Parsel and he wanted you free. Harry agreed to be my heir of I handed Pettigrew over to the Ministry."

"He WHAT?!"

"He made a very Slytherin deal. You should be proud of him. He saw the corner I was in and used it as best as he could. Pettigrew will be captured by aurors tomorrow night. I needed a bit of time to plan it all out."

It was quiet for a moment while Sirius processed all of this now information. Once it had registered that he would be a free man in a few days he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"My genius pup!"

Marvolo handed him a glass of firewhiskey and held his own up to a toast.

"To Harry. Our snake in lion's clothing."

"To Harry." Sirius agreed before staring Marvolo down once last time. "If you ever hurt him you will wish you had never been born."

* * *

TBC

* * *

30 Chapters! Thank you all so much for your comments, faves and views! When I had the idea I never thought I would sit here writing chapter 30 with no end in sight!

Do you think Amelia will be able to pin Dumbledore down in a matter of days? Or will it take her longer?

* * *

 **First posted on:** **15\. October 2017**

 **Next update planned: 29. October 2017**


	31. Chapter 31: Study Session & Death Eaters

**A/N:** **I'm happy for every feedback and constructive criticism but I will not respect straight out hate or trolls in the comments.**

JasminSky: Finger's crossed! But I actually don't ever have problems writing anything... Even if I don't know what to write I just sit down and it all comes out of my pen ;)

awefanfic: Sorry! You will have to wait a bit longer... I have nothing concrete planned yet so maybe you have an idea?

vampiremom1221: Yeah my typos are usually funny. We usually have a blast proofreading since there is always something stupid in it. I had a whole chapter where I had box instead of boy once...

mizzrazz72: Nah. They are not in Dumbles pocket. I like them so they will be nice guys ;)

Dixie.f.9: Yes he has! Oh you just wait and see :D *grins evily*

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Hmmm... yeah I like Tonks and Kingsley so I decided to have them as good guys ;) Amelia works fast and correct so maybe she will have at least something to bring forward during the Wizengamot meeting...

Thank you all for writing us about the typos! Of course we know that it is #4 not 3 and that Amelia's last name is Bones. We proofread everything more than once but some mistakes still sneak into the story ;) 

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Study Session & Death Eaters**

 **Words: 3396**

* * *

Thursday morning found all four wizards currently at the Snake Pit in the new library. The elves have done a great job over the last few days in getting it all set up. They had moved the library from Prince Manor since Severus didn't want to keep that house. The Slytherins planned on going through their vaults and add interesting books to their two story library soon.

The elves had also decorated the room with a few tables for studying as well as sofas and quite the number of armchairs for relaxed reading.

Although, the mood in the room was anything but relaxing at the moment.

Harry and Severus were having a staring contest across one of the tables while Marvolo and Sirius had retreated to the armchairs in front of the fireplace with one book each. They had quietly decided to get out of the line of fire and leave the parenting to Severus.

Ever since they had told Harry that he would need to study today at breakfast the teen had been in a mood. Which had only worsened when he saw the piles of books his father wanted him to read. And they weren't even for school! All of the books in front of him were about the Wizengamot and the way it worked.

"Why do I have to learn all that stuff?" Harry finally broke the silence.

"Because it is important that you understand the workings of the Wizengamot. We will all be attending our first meeting this Saturday and it would get you negative attention if you were ignorant of the rules."

"Then why do only I have to learn it all?"

"Although your godfather is not yet attending he was born in a pureblood family and raised as the heir to Lord Black. Marvolo learned it during school since it was still taught back then and he knew he would need those manners to pull the influential families onto his side. I had to learn it all once I accepted my Lordship. A certain amount of decorum was expected of me even though I had not claimed my seat on the Wizengamot." Severus explained patiently.

"So you see, we all had to sit down and study this stuff. Once we get the latest books we all will need to study since it has been some time for us three as well."

"It's not fair! I don't want to learn all this!"

The Potions Master was having a hard time not to smile at the adorable pout his son was sporting at the moment but he knew he needed to be strict so he tried for a compromise.

"How about this? You get an hour now to do as you please and then we'll study together until lunch."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now choose!"

Hearing the bat of the dungeons creep into his Dad's voice made the decision for Harry very easy.

"Alright, alright. I'll take the hour." The teen grumbled before getting up. "I'll be in my room answering Hermione's letter."

* * *

Once the boy left the library Severus visibly deflated and made his way to his husband. The moment he was in arm's reach Marvolo pulled him down into his lap and encircled him with his arms.

'Marv!" Severus tried for indignation but since he was snuggling further into his lover's arms it was pretty pointless.

"What?"

"We have a guest!"

"Don't mind me." Sirius commented with a smirk. It was kind of fun to see his ex-arch nemesis in the role of husband and father. Also he loved getting the dour Potions Master to blush. "Since we are kind of family I'm not really a guest anyway."

They all enjoyed a minute of silence before Marvolo decided to break it.

"Didn't you want to get some books, love?"

"Yes. We need up to date books on the Wizengamot and some with all the laws they decided on in the last two decades."

"Sounds sensible. Shall I venture to Diagon Alley and get them?"

"No, I'll go. I need some ingredients anyway. By the time I'm back Harry's hour should be up as well."

"Alright, love. I have some paperwork to take care of anyway."

"I think I'll start on the Wizengamot books to refresh my memory." Sirius added his two cents.

After kissing his husband goodbye Severus flooed to Diagon Alley, Marvolo retreated into his office and Sirius relaxed on one of the comfy sofas with his book. It didn't take long for the animagus to fall asleep again. After all these years he still loved to sleep in.

* * *

The second Severus stepped out of the floo in Diagon Alley he applied a mild glamour to stay incognito and only a few steps into the street he was reminded why he hated coming here during any holidays.

There were people everywhere especially a lot of his students with their parents. Although no one recognized him, his presence still induced respect in them and they quickly parted ways for him.

Severus' first stop was the bookstore to get the political books. Thankfully that section was blissfully empty and he could take his time to peruse the shelves. After a few strolls up and down the aisle he grabbed a featherlight basked and started to pick the books he wanted.

After deciding on ten books Severus moved on to the potions section. There had been a few new releases he had wanted to get. Once he had those he also picked up a few beginners books for Harry. He planned on tutoring his son during the summer to catch him up to the fifth year curriculum.

He knew he had never explained the basics to the muggleborns since he expected all of his students to know these things. There were books that were automatically suggested to them but since Harry is actually a halfblood those were never recommended to him. Once more the system had failed his son.

Severus had to shake his head to banish those dark thought before he proceeded to the till.

His next stop was the apothecary where he got his usual holiday stash of ingredients for experimenting as well as a full order for his new storerooms at the manor.

While he could take the experimental ingredients home with him right away the other ones would only be ready next week and Severus planned on sending one of the house elves to get them. When he finally stepped out of the apothecary again the Potions Master quickly checked his pocket watch and found he had ten minutes left until Harry's hour was up.

He was feeling for his son since it always sucked if one had to study during their holiday so he stopped at Fortescue's to get a box of ice cream for their dessert at lunch.

Thankfully the ice cream parlor was not too overcrowded so it didn't take the Potions Master long to get the box and make his way back to the public floo.

* * *

The fireplace in the receiving room flashed bright green when he stepped out of it just shy of Harry's hour. He quickly sent his ingredients to the lab in the basement, the ice cream to the kitchen and the books to the library.

Since he knew he would never leave his husband's study in a timely fashion should he head there first he chose to visit his son instead. On the way up he still sent a patronus to inform Marvolo of his return and remind him of their impending study session.

Harry's door was open and just at the moment the Potions Master entered the room he witnessed his son jumping out of the window.

"Harry!" He exclaimed shocked and ran to the window.

Ten minutes earlier Harry had finished his letters to Hermione and Ron and sent them off with Hedwig. He had opened the window to let the bird out and the weather looked so beautiful he just wanted to spend his day outside.

Harry had an internal debate for a moment since he knew his Dad would be angry with him were he to sneak out but then his eyes caught the Firebolt. Not even twenty seconds later he was sitting on the window sill with his broom and just when his father entered he jumped out.

Harry loved the feeling of the wind against his face. He felt like a bird and all his worries suddenly took a backseat. Only the freedom of flying mattered anymore. Shortly before he would have crashed into the ground he pulled his trusty Firebolt out of the dive, levelled it and rose back up to his room's height.

That was when he saw his Dad looking even whiter than usual standing in front of the open window. Harry winched on the inside before slowly flying closer to the adult wizard. Since Severus didn't show any sign of anger and just shock the teen continued closer to his own room with the intention of getting back inside. He knew he was in trouble.

His father moved aside to let him enter but didn't otherwise react at first. Once Harry had safely landed his broom and dismounted the Potions Master pulled him into a tight hug. It was so tight that the teen felt as if his bones were being crushed but he didn't comment on it since he could feel the fast beat of his father's heart as well as his shuddering breaths.

Severus couldn't believe it. His son had jumped out of the window. Granted he had his broom and just wanted to fly but he hadn't known that at first. Even though the boy was obviously fine he still had to assure himself that his son was really okay.

His heart had stopped beating when Harry jumped and it only restarted once he had been able to gather the boy in his arms. The thought of losing his son so soon after finding him had disturbed him greatly and he didn't plan on letting him out of arm's reach anytime soon.

Harry knew he was in trouble and the lecture would be starting soon so he decided to enjoy the closeness and quiet as long as he could.

Unbeknownst to them both Marvolo was watching them from the doorway of the bedroom. It seems that the office he had claimed as his was right below the teens bedroom.

His desk faced the windows so he had seen Harry pulling out of the dive on the broom mere seconds after hearing some kind of shout from upstairs. His current paperwork suddenly couldn't hold his attention any longer so he chose to investigate what had happened.

Judging by the slight tremor in his husband's posture he must have seen the teen dropping out of the window or something similar. It was clear to Marvolo that it would be impossible to get Severus away from Harry for the rest of the day.

Although he didn't display it very often his husband was a momma bear when it came to Harry's safety. Marvolo had learned that firsthand when he had Barty enter the teen in the Tournament.

His ears had rung for days after the dressing down he had received. Winching at the memory the Dark Lord quietly retreated back downstairs to his office.

* * *

Half an hour later Severus knocked on his door to pick him up for their study session in the library. The Potions Master still looked a bit pale and Harry was patiently standing next to him but he wisely didn't comment on it.

They all moved into the library and found Sirius quietly snoring on the sofa in front of the fireplace. They left the mutt alone and settled around the table with all the books they needed.

Severus handed one of the basic books to Harry which he quietly started to read. He seemed a bit subdued to Marvolo but he didn't know what the other two had talked about before coming downstairs and he wasn't about to ask.

The older wizards each picked one of the new books and started reading quietly. At some point an elf brought them tea and biscuits but otherwise the only sounds were Sirius snores and the turning of pages.

After an hour of quiet reading Harry disturbed the silence by pushing his book away and huffing loudly.

"Stupid, idiotic rules." He grumbled while rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Harry." Severus warned. "We talked about this."

"But it is so stupid. Only stuck up pricks like Malfoy would insist on following these useless rules."

"Harry! We know you don't like to study during holidays but there is no need to insult Lucius for following the rules."

"Lucius? I was talking about Draco, the ferret. He's always prancing around school as if he owned the place." Harry elaborated as he started massaging his temples.

Marvolo noticed his son's gestures and concluded what the real problem was.

"Harry? Do you have a headache?"

Severus head snapped towards his husband at the question but once he looked back to his son he noticed the pain lines around his mouth as well as the soothing circles he was rubbing along his temples.

"Son?"

"Just the usual." Harry commented offhand.

"Usual?" Marvolo asked surprised. "How is usual?"

"My eyes always start to burn when I read a lot and then I get a skull splitting headache that won't leave."

Severus and Marvolo shared a concerned look over the teen's head before the Potions Master asked his next question.

"Harry when was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"What do you mean?" The teen asked surprised before answering. "Poppy did it during the full medical before we left school."

"Yes she checked your eyes during the exam but when did you last get your glasses readjusted to your current eyesight?"

"I have to do that?"

"Of course! Your eyesight can change as long as you live. When did you get this pair of glasses?"

"Oh. Erm… Aunt Petunia got them at a thrift store before I even started Hogwarts. Hermione usually resizes and repairs them when it's needed."

When he saw his parent's shocked looks he felt ashamed but Severus hastened to alleviate his son's feelings.

"It's not your fault, Harry. Petunia should have taken you to an oculist at least once a year and gotten glasses fit perfectly to your eyesight."

"Severus is right." Sirius quiet voice startled all of the other wizards. "Harry this is just another topic where your aunt didn't fulfill her role as your guardian."

He had woken at the raised voice of his godson and after hearing the topic of discussion it had taken him some time to calm down and not do something stupid to those vile muggles in Surrey.

"We shall get your eyes checked tomorrow morning but until then we will continue your studying in a different manner." Severus finally decided.

* * *

The adult wizards started Harry's education by lecturing him about the Wizengamot. It was the best solution and after tossing back one of his Dad's headache potions Harry was able to follow their explanations quite easily.

They continued in this manner all day long with only short breaks for food and toilet runs.

By the time Harry went to bed that night his mind was swimming with aristocratic rules and names of the people currently sitting on the Wizengamot. He was surprised by the sheer amount of information they had managed to drill into him.

While Severus and Sirius enjoyed a glass of firewhiskey in the family sitting room Marvolo took his leave and apparated to Riddle Manor where he met up wit Lucius.

Together they sorted through the rooms full of paperwork (which was sped up massively by Lucius' sorting spells) while the elves popped back and forth to Slytherin Castle with all things that would be kept.

Marvolo spent a good hour modifying Pettigrew's memories of the last year. He deleted all important information and planted new memories so the aurors would not even think about looking for another perpetrator.

Lastly they used some of the leftover junk to fashion enough portkeys for all his followers to be transported to Slytherin Castle tonight.

* * *

Right on midnight all his faithful followers were assembled in the big ballroom of Riddle Manor. Once only Severus, Pettigrew and those in Azkaban were not in the room Marvolo slowly stood from his throne like chair to welcome them.

He had donned his snake glamour once more and watched their arrivals from his place on the dais carefully.

"Welcome back my faithful followers!" He greeted them before moving through the room a bit to keep them on their toes. He also kept twirling his wand between his fingers in a foreboding fashion.

"It has been far too long. You may ask yourselves how I came back after the disastrous events on all hallows eve 1981 and I shall tell you that Lord Voldemort always comes back! I am not a dark Lord for nothing!"

The hall was completely quiet as all Death Eaters were following his every word.

"Tonight we shall resurrect our organisation the way it once started out. We don't want to go down in history as a simple terrorist cell but as a dark faction that changed and shaped our world for the better!"

Everyone in the room started cheering and Marvolo had to wait for a few moments before he could continue with his speech.

"The first steps have already been completed by my inner circle as well as myself. I took up my Lordship as Lord Slytherin and on Saturday we can take the first steps towards change by claiming all possible seats on the Wizengamot."

The crowd cheered again and Marvolo moved back towards the dais.

"I demand all of you who have never been tested to take an inheritance test at Gringotts and claim any additional Lordships you are eligible for!"

Now his followers looked surprised and started murmuring with each other.

"Before you all start discussing this we will relocate to our new base. In celebration of this new beginning we shall burn down all bridges to the past and start fresh from Slytherin Castle!"

There was a moment of surprise before they all started cheering again.

It took some time for Lucius and the inner circle to organize all of the wizards into groups and move them outside for portkeying but once all were split up they waited with baited breath for Marvolo to speak again.

* * *

"My faithful followers! Tonight we shall burn this building down and it shall act as a cleansing fire for our faction! We will be stronger than we have ever been before and we will show the wizarding world what we can do!" Marvolo shouted with glee.

He had decided to put a bit of style in his work so he actually had a burning torch in his hand instead of his wand. While the other wizards cheered him on he marched with it to the door of the manor and with a bit of wandless, wordless magic channeled through it he set fire to the building.

Much to the amazement of all except the Dark Lord the manor burned as bright as a dry ball of hay and the sky was being coloured in shades of orange and red.

Marvolo watched his celebrating followers closely while taking in the emotions that were running through the crowd. They were elated and looking forward to future of the dark faction.

"Gather in your groups!" He commanded when the time had come to relocate. "We will travel to our new base now and we shall continue to celebrate there!"

The Death Eaters followed his command quickly and one after the other the portkeys activated, taking a group of wizards with it. Soon it was only Marvolo, Lucius and Peter Pettigrew who were left.

The rat was unconscious and would only awaken in a few hours so the story they had planned out would be credible. They quickly put him where they wanted him to be before looking back towards the burning building one last time.

"Shall we?" Lucius asked.

"We shall."

Together they ripped away the wards around the manor and sent an emergency signal to the aurors before vanishing into the night.

* * *

TBC

* * *

What do you think will happen once the aurors arrive?

* * *

 **First posted on: 29** **. October 2017**

 **Next update planned: 12. November 2017**


	32. Chapter 32: Aurors and Eye Exams

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

Guest: You will have to wait a bit longer to get that resolved ;) But you can write me your guesses and I'll tell you if you are right or wrong :D Of course Ginny will try something. Remember she tried to reach Dumbles via the fireplace but he hasn't called her back yet.

randomplotbunny: That's what kids are for :D My dad is completely gray since I can remember but I'm also the last of four kids ;)

mizzrazz72: It's not that easy ;) There is still the part of Sirius being sent to prison in the first place...

Dixie.f.9: Jup. But don't worry there will still be Drama Baby DRAMA! :D

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Yes me too. I really thought about it and those random attacks on muggles and muggleborn were too similar to me to all the terrorist attacks we had in Europe in the last years thats why I used such harsh words.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Aurors and Eye Exams**

 **Words: 3097**

* * *

John Dawlish hated the night shift. It was not that he didn't like his work because he did! John was one of the best aurors they had. He had put his all into his job and climbed the ladder almost all the way to the top.

He had his own team of aurors to lead and it filled him with contentment to know that his team's case solving rate was the highest of the department. He was very good at what he did and others looked up to him for it. Still he hated the graveyard shift.

It was usually very quiet during weeknights which meant it was hard not to fall asleep. Having the night shift every six weeks was alright but having it two weeks in a row to cover for another team was a nuisance. Especially if the other team was not off the rota because of injuries.

The other team was Kingsley Shacklebolt's. Dawlish couldn't even hold a grudge against the team leader since it wasn't his fault.

On Wednesday afternoon the head of their department Amelia Bones had stormed into their office, snatched Kingsley and a junior auror and vanished. Nobody has seen them since and the only reason they hadn't started a search for them was the firecall they had gotten from Am later that day.

She had told John to take King's team of rotation and find another team to cover for them. He was the oldest in service since Alastor Moody had quit so he was left in charge.

Being the friendly wizard he was he had drawn straws with the other team leaders and still managed to draw the shortest one. At least his team would get extra pay for the night shifts.

His squad consisted of three fully trained aurors and two juniors so they were always able to pair up for searches. Right now they were all asleep in the cots they kept in a back room while he kept watch over the alert board. At least it gave him time to catch up on his paperwork.

Dawlish was ripped out of his thoughts by an incoming alert setting off an alarm. He quickly sent off a charm to wake his team while he got the details of the alert.

Only seconds later his team was ready and assembled in the transportation room. It would take far too long to get to the atrium so they had a special place where the wards didn't stop them from travelling in and out of the ministry.

John quickly gave them the coordinates and a short brief.

"Alright team! We have a code four alert! You all know what that means. Muggles are in danger somehow so be careful. These are the coordinates and it is in a muggle area. Everybody ready?"

After getting an affirmative from each wizard and witch in his team he apparated first with his team right behind him.

* * *

They all landed with their wands drawn and started scouring the area. Most noticeable was the burning building in front of them. There was only half of it standing anymore. The other half was scattered all around them in big chunks and debris.

Without making a sound they started working in pairs. Dawlish took one of the junior aurors and carefully moved closer to the building to check out the fire. Two of his senior aurors would check for wards and if there were none they would set up their own.

They had all noticed the small muggle town at the foot of the hill. It wouldn't do for them to notice the burning house if it were magical. The last pair - one senior and one junior - would search the vicinity for clues, evidence and people.

Just as John started casting spells to douse the fire there was a muffled curse behind him and when he turned he found his junior sprawled on the ground. He swore this wizard was even clumsier than Tonks and that meant something.

"You okay, Rick?"

"Yeah, boss. Just stumbled over some rock I couldn't see." The junior auror said embarrassed. He got back to his feet and moved to inspect the thing he had fallen over only to gasp and stumble back in surprise. "Sir!"

"What is it?" Dawlish had turned back and started casting again when Rick interrupted him a second time.

"It wasn't a rock I fell over. It was a person!"

That got the head aurors attention immediately and he quickly made his way over to the body.

All aurors had basic medical training so he was able to discern that the man was merely knocked out and not dead. His vitals were stable and there were no serious injuries, just some scratches.

"He must have been knocked out by the explosion that caused the fire. Otherwise he is mostly unharmed. Put him in recovery position and wait with him. Also look for a wand!" He ordered his junior before turning back to the fire.

It didn't take long for John to find out that it was a magical fire created through an explosion thus it couldn't be put out. It had to run it's course.

The aurors that had set up the wards had returned and quickly joined their boss in setting up containment wards for the fire. The building would be lost but if they could keep the fire from spreading at least the garden and forest would be saved. Once they had finished their task they joined the other three of the team and the unconscious wizard again.

"Anyone know who he is?" John asked them while casting a few more standard diagnostics.

They all shook their heads and mumbled no before Rick spoke up.

"I found a wand, boss."

"Right. Give it to me so I can check it." Mitch, the second in command said since John was still occupied.

After a few moments of silence the team leader's surprised exclamation caught their attention.

"Bloody hell!"

"What is it, John?"

"Uh oh." Mitch said quietly but still all eyes turned to him. "The wand does not seem to have been bought officially but the last spells that have been cast were the unforgivables and some other very dark ones."

"The guy is also a rat animagus. I need magic suppressing cuffs. Who knows how powerful he is." John explained.

The second junior auror quickly handed over his cuffs to secure the man.

"Alright. Let's wrap this up." Dawlish decided. He didn't like this one bit.

"Mitch, Alex you stay here and oversee the fire. Once it's out come back but be careful! Rick, Hera and Aria back to the Ministry with me."

After checking that they had everything the team of four apparated back to the auror office with their still knocked out suspect.

* * *

John and Rick got him situated in one of the healer rooms before they started on their reports.

Thankfully all beds in their small infirmary were equipped with a number of spells and charms. They would monitor the nameless one, alert the team if he woke up and hinder all magic.

A few hours before their shift was over the last two of their team returned and quickly set to work on their reports as well.

Dawlish, as team leader, had the wonderful job of reading all the reports, writing his own and putting them all together in a newly created file. He also had to fill out the form for unidentified people. At least they could check the animagus registry but that would only open at nine for regular office hours. He also had to write out a request to get the wand checked in the files and archives.

That was the downside to being a team leader - all the extra paperwork.

Just before the auror team that would relieve them arrived he finished and filed the annoying paperwork according to protocol. The original stayed on his desk so he could continue working on the case during his next shift but a copy went into the department head's office.

Since Amelia was still not back he put them in a special basket that would transport them to a similar basket on her home office desk. That way she would still get the files even if she didn't come in.

He also sent the unidentified person sheet to all aurors. If they were lucky someone would recognize the wizard before he woke up and they interviewed him.

After informing the next team about their guest John Dawlish and his team were done with their shift and finally able to head home.

* * *

Marvolo watched with satisfaction as his follower gawked at Slytherin Castle. He would have to find some way to thank his husband for it later today.

He had deliberately set the portkeys to land them on the lawn in front of the castle. The elves had been considerate enough to light nearly all lights on this side of the castle. It made for an impressive sight.

"Follow me, my faithful Death Eaters!" He commanded and made his way to the new meeting room. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was already half past one in the morning and he decided to keep the rest of the meeting short.

He waited on the newly erected platform until the doors to the big ballroom closed behind his last follower.

"Do you like the new headquarters?"

There were cheers all around the hall and Marvolo had to hold his hand up to get them to quiet down again.

"Good. I will keep this short since it is already late. Everyone has to get their lineage checked as soon as possible and claim any available seats on the Wizengamot. All other tasks will be distributed individually during the next weeks."

The Death Eaters looked surprised to not have anything else to do but the Dark Lord knew that there would be a lot more to do once they got organized.

"Fear not! There will be a lot more work to be done in the future! For now you are all dismissed! Inner Circle on standby for a meeting this afternoon!"

After making his last statement Marvolo swept out of the room, quickly followed by Lucius. They made their way to his office where Marvolo poured them each a finger of whiskey.

"Thank you , Marvolo." Lucius said after disposing of his robes and sitting down in front of the fireplace. "What do you think of the second and outer circle?"

"Hard to calculate. It was, after all, only the first full meeting. I will have to rewatch my memory of the meeting to analyse them."

"Too true. Why a meeting this afternoon? We just saw everybody."  
"Ahhh. I want to get the reports on the tasks I set them on the first meeting. Those results are imperative to our future proceedings."

"I completely forgot about those. I believe this is a sure sign for me to head to bed." Lucius chuckled and stood up. "Thank you for the nightcap, Marvolo."

"Good night, Lucius."

Marvolo also finished his drink before checking the wards and apparating home as well.

He arrived in the entrance hall of Snake Pit with a quiet pop and quietly made his way upstairs. It was always fun to try and sneak up on his husband but right now he was sure that if he woke up the Potions Master he would get hexed.

Severus was a right git if he got woken up in the middle of the night. Much to his surprise he managed to get into bed without the other man even twitching a finger. Once he was settled Severus unconsciously snuggled into him and Marvolo fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Harry was woken up by the first rays of sunshine behind his eyelids. After grabbing blindly for his glasses he noticed that it was still really early so he had no reason to get up yet.

The teen called for a house elf to get a morning cup of tea and moved to the window seat to watch the world wake up. He loved the quiet of the morning. It looked like it would be another beautiful day in rainy Britain. Perfect for his first summer with a family and home. Awesome!

By the time he had slowly finished his cup of tea the manor had woken up a bit and he could hear at least one of his fathers in the shower. With a content smile on his face Harry left his window seat and went through his morning routine before making his way down to the breakfast table.

He was surprised to still be the first one downstairs. At least the food was already laid out so he was able to start feeding his complaining stomach.

Just as he had finished loading his plate with pancakes his Dad arrived and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

Only after he was halfway through his second cup he acknowledged Harry's presence at all.

"Good morning, son."

"Morning, Dad. Are you awake yet?" Harry asked innocently.

"Brat." The Potions Master answered with a smile. "Of course I am awake."

"Where are the others?"

"Well… Marvolo had a late night and is sleeping in and we both know that Sirius won't get up before there are two digits on the clock."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence while devouring their food. When they were both done Severus addressed their agenda for the day.

"Harry we should get your eyes checked today."

"Oh. Do we have to?"

"Yes. Your eyes need checking so you can have appropriate glasses."

"We are wizards! Why can't we use magic to cure it?" Harry muttered angrily.

"Actually there is a potion."

"What!?"

"There is an eye correcting potion but you can only take it when you are of age and had your second magical maturity."

"That's stupid."

"It sucks but it is not stupid, son." Severus appeased him. "It has more to do with your physical, mental and magical growth. You need to be fully grown otherwise your eyesight will worsen again."

"Still stupid." The teen sulked.

Severus sighed exasperated but on some level he could understand his son especially since the boy played so much quidditch.

"We will leave as soon as you are ready. We'll go to the oculist in Diagon Alley and I may be able to be persuaded to stop at the quidditch store afterwards."

That quickly got Harry's attention and he dashed back to his room for his shoes and the pouch with gold.

* * *

Five minutes later the two Prince-Slytherins made their way through the Alley. Thankfully there weren't many people out yet and they weren't forced to walk through crowds. They also got away with simple glamours on their hair and Harry's scar.

At the oculist's they checked in with the receptionist before settling down to wait.

After a short wait the door next to the reception desk opened and an old man stuck his head out.

"Prince-Slytherin?" He called.

"Yes." Severus said and stood up with Harry in tow.

"Please come in. My name is healer Jim Lovell but please call me Jim."

They entered the office/examination room and Harry was surprised to only find a few chairs and a wall with different letters in the examination part of the room. The healer offered him the chair facing the letter wall while Severus took one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Alright, lad. Is this your first exam?"

"Yes, sir." Harry answered politely but nervously.

"Not to worry, lad. It is pretty easy. I'll just check your eyes first and then we'll double check with temporary glasses."

The teen tentatively nodded and the healer drew his wand and cast a diagnostic charm at his eyes.

After reading the results he took some weird looking glasses which he tapped with his wand before handing them to Harry.

"WOW!" The teen exclaimed once he put the glasses on his nose. "Everything is so sharp! Dad! This is awesome!"

Severus chuckled at his son's sudden enthusiasm. The healer checked the glasses and Harry's eyes a few more times before he was satisfied.

"Alright, lad. Over there is a display case with different forms of glasses. You can have each one in every colour except the one on the right. That is only available in magenta sapphire and onyx." The healer explained and pointed the teen to a corner shelf in the room.

Severus joined him and together they looked for new frames for Harry. After trying a few different styled the decided on a pair of square ones with slightly rounded edges in a natural brown colour that was softer on his face than his black ones were.

The healer spelled the glasses to have the right prescription and after Severus paid for his service they left the healer's office and made their way to the quidditch store.

"You have 15 minutes to find something." Severus told him once they entered the store.

Harry knew how much his Dad didn't want to be here so he quickly dashed off to the equipment section. It only took him ten minutes to decide on the newest practice snitch that had a setting called 'world cup difficulty' which amused Harry to no end.

Severus was grateful that his son was so quick in deciding and they were able to leave (flee) right after paying before the crowds came.

* * *

When they arrived home the other two were still not up so Harry and Severus decided to wake them up.

While Severus woke his husband with kisses and a surprise the teen decided the only way to wake up a marauder was to prank him.

He persuaded Mimsy to bring him a bucket of cold water which he floated into his godfather's room. Harry hid in Sirius' closet before levitating the bucket over the sleeping man on the bed. After making sure he was not visible he upended the bucket on the animagus.

Sirius shot up in bed with a surprised scream (he would deny that it sounded like a girl) before spluttering when he noticed he was dripping wet. Only one person in this house would dare doing this to him.

"Harry James Potter!" He raged and dashed out of his room to pursue his godson not even noticing the open closet door or the name he used.

In the closet Harry had tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Will Sirius get his revenge on Harry? How do you think they will find out that they have Pettigrew in their custody?

* * *

 **First posted on:** **12\. November** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 26. November 2017**


	33. Chapter 33: Prank War & Line Theft

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

randomplotbunny: Of course he is ;)

Kanisha Agarwal: Wow you must really love my story then! I only read the really good ones more than once...

Zoysite: I'm trying but although I have no problem with lemon stuff my mind sometimes just doesn't want to write it :P Also in the end this is more family than romance - so not as important as cuddling ;)

JasminSky: Sure as hell! A Marauder doesn't give in to anyone!

mizzrazz72: It's falling ;) And he is in for quite a hard landing once he reaches the bottom :D

Dixie.f.9: Or hide ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: While I had an idea along the same lines I actually wanted it to be fun and not embarrassing. You will read that they have all been pranked with the same spells in this chapter ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Prank War & Line Theft**

 **Words: 3371**

* * *

Forty-eight hours! Two days! It has been two whole days since he had started looking for the stupid brat and still no sign of him.

Albus sighed as he dropped into one of his overstuffed armchairs in front of his fireplace. He was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep.

He had been looking for Harry Potter since Wednesday morning and now it was Friday. There were mountains of paperwork to be done and he should prepare for the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow but finding the elusive teen was more important.

Especially since he had actually gone missing a week ago already. The brat had been on the Hogwarts Express but his magical signature simply vanished in King's Cross Station.

Albus had expelled a lot of energy and magic to discern Harry's trace on the platform. He had followed it to a small cafe but there it vanished. Of course he had legilimensed the minds of the cafe staff but none of them even remembered Potter at all.

The headmaster sighed again when he thought of the conversation he had had with Sirius Black that day. The mutt also had no idea where his godson was and threw him out of the house. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or just in his anger but every try to contact the animagus had failed so far.

He had spent all day yesterday carefully tracking the brat's friends to see if he was with them but no such luck. Everybody he had 'talked' to had no idea where the idiot was and he had reached the end of his patience now.

He needed that stupid Gryffindor to follow his every command and sacrifice himself in the end. Otherwise all his plans would have been for naught.

* * *

With a groan he got up from his comfortable seat to head up to his bed. He was definitely to old to spend all night outside in the bushes monitoring the house of Hermione Granger. He needed sleep and he needed help.

Maybe he could get in contact with Lupin. The wolf had retreated back to the mainland last summer but Albus was sure he could get him to return to Britain if he played the disappearance of the brat up a bit.

Yes! He would send a letter later today, after he got a few hours of sleep. Just as he set foot onto the first step his fireplace flared green and a face appeared in the embers.

"Headmaster? Are you there?" The voice of Ginevra Weasley penetrated the quiet of his office and he groaned before stepping back over to the fireplace to accept her call.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley. What can I do for you?"

"I don't have a lot of time but I thought you would like to know that I saw Harry in Diagon Alley on Tuesday."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you inform me straight away?"

"I tried!" She exclaimed adamantly. "I called that evening but you weren't in. It's not that easy to get privacy for floo calls here. I had to wait for mum to leave and the others to be outside and…-"

"Yes, of course Ginevra. I understand and thank you for contacting me. Can you explain to me what happened?"

"The twins, Ron and I were in the Alley because mum wanted some quiet time. All of a sudden this guy came up and hugged Ron. Turns out it was Harry under a glamour. He was with two older men I didn't recognize but Ron and the twins were quite at ease with at least one of them. They didn't introduce themselves and while one of them had quite the discussion with the twins the other didn't talk a lot."

"Mhmm… And you have no idea who they are? Do you know why they were in the Alley?"

"No, although the quiet one kind of seemed familiar to me. I just can't place him. Harry said something about Gringotts and furniture shopping." Ginny explained.

"Thank you for informing me, Ms. Weasley. I need to go but if you remember anything else please write me a letter."

"Alright. Goodbye, headmaster."

"Goodbye."

With another sigh the old wizard closed and warded his floo before getting off the floor with a painful crack in his back. He was too tired to process this new information properly. It would have to wait for a few hours.

Slowly Albus made his way upstairs and promptly fell asleep on top of the covers of his bed still wearing his robes.

* * *

Marvolo was in heaven. Waking up to your husband pleasing you was the best way to be woken up. Just as he was loosing control there was a scream and shouting outside but he was too far gone to care at all.

Quite some time later, once he had reciprocated and both he and Severus had gotten their breathing back under control he asked his husband.

"Do you know what that scream was?"

"I would guess it was Black. I sent Harry to wake him up." Severus explained with an evil grin.

"So?"

Severus sighed playfully exasperated at his husband's slow uptake before elaborating.

"Think about it, Marv. I sent my son to wake up a Marauder in any way he deemed necessary."

"Oh! Prank war?"

"Probably. So watch out or you'll be in the middle of it."

"Thanks for the warning love but I think I can manage."

Severus playfully slapped Marvolo's shoulder at hearing his cheek before they both burst out laughing.

They were interrupted by a loud boom going off somewhere downstairs.

"I'll go and check if the house is still standing." Severus said reluctantly before leaving his husband's side to redress.

"Have fun, love. I'll be down in twenty minutes. Try not to kill them."

After his husband retreated into the bathroom Severus armed himself mentally and slowly opened the door a crack. The coast looked clear and only after casting a few revealing charms did he venture out into the corridor.

Severus used all of his spy qualities to sneak all the way to the big staircase in the entry way. Once he left the corridor he could hear voices downstairs and was stopped in his tracks when he saw the destruction in their foyer.

There were splotches of colour all over the stairs and on the walls. They ranged from white to black in all shades of the rainbow and looked as if someone had thrown balloons filled with paint. The floor was littered with confetti and… flowers?

Just what had those two idiots been up to? Severus again cast his revealing charms before carefully making his way downstairs. Somehow he was glad that their home was not yet fully decorated otherwise there would be a lot more destroyed glass and decorations.

Just as he reached the last step the voices and laughter grew a lot louder and his son ran past him, disappearing in the direction of the kitchen closely followed by a wand waving Sirius. They were both so distracted they didn't even notice the Potions Master who in return was too surprised by their appearance to say anything. Both men were covered in a mixture of paint, confetti and feathers. They also seemed to have been drenched in water.

Before he could ponder on the plus points of retreating back upstairs a loud clanging steered him forwards. On his way to the kitchen all their elves dashed past him in despair compelling him to accelerate his pace and storm into the kitchen without taking precaution. Big mistake.

The second he had stepped into the room he was doused in ice cold water before a pink colour bomb hit him square in the face closely followed by a bag full of feathers and confetti. For a few seconds Severus stood there completely stunned while colour and water dripped onto the floor. All noise in the room ceased and Harry and Sirius stood there stock still, too afraid to move.

* * *

"Henry Prince-Slytherin. Sirius Orion Black. You better run. Because when I catch you you will regret the day you were born." Severus said in his most feared voice.

The other two didn't need a second warning and tore out of the kitchen quickly followed by the Potions Master. Thus the war began.

When Marvolo descended into the chaos half an hour later he was simultaneously hit by three pranks, drenching him in water, colouring him purple and feathering him. After a few seconds of shock he joined the war with a roar.

The four wizards spend all morning pranking each other and firing tickling hexes at each other. They only stopped when Toppy (nominated by the other elves) popped into their middle to inform them of lunch being served.

This got them to cease fire and clean themselves up again. It took each man a good quarter hour to get everything out of their hair and another ten minutes to get the colour out of every crevice of their body.

Half an hour later they all found themselves freshly showered in the cleaned dining room enjoying a light lunch of soup and summer salad.

"So what incurred this war?" Marvolo started their table conversation.

"Erm… I might have drenched Sirius in a bucket of cold water to wake him up." Harry admitted quietly.

"Serves you right, pup." Sirius commented smugly. "You should know never to wake a Marauder with a prank."

Severus hid his snort of amusement behind his glass refusing to comment on their antics.

After their shared lunch they all helped the elves with the cleaning up of the manor before dispersing to pursue different activities.

* * *

Marvolo retreated to his office (thankfully it had stayed unharmed during the war) to get some work done while Severus explored the dungeons and set up his potions lab. Sirius and Harry went to the library to get a bit of Wizengamot studying done. Harry also brought his homework and managed to get started with the easier essays.

After their exciting morning they all enjoyed the quiet afternoon doing individual tasks but still knowing their family was close by. The elves supplied them all with refreshments and snacks throughout the afternoon.

Harry was sure that Hermione would be proud of him when he told her how much he had already studied in the first week of the holidays and he was equally sure that Ron would be horrified by it.

Harry loved his new glasses. They enabled him to concentrate a lot better and he didn't get a headache after reading a couple of pages anymore. For the first time in his life he could read as much as he wanted and he relished in it.

Sirius finished refreshing his memory before helping his pup with homework. For the first time in a long time he felt content in where he was and what he did. Marvolo and the goblins were working on proving his innocence and his archenemy had welcomed him (although grudgingly) into his home and let him stay.

The only thing he was missing was a partner but it was still early for that. He was once the biggest playboy out there and he had not yet outplayed himself. As soon as his innocence was proven he planned to live it up a bit in Paris or Barcelona. Those two cities were the biggest party places in wizarding Europe. Depending on the season once of the skiing destinations in the alps would also be great as well.

Severus had explored all of the dungeons before claiming one room for storage and one for his lab. Setting the lab up was quicker than the storage room since he couldn't use magic on most of the ingredients.

For the better part of two hours he set everything up to his liking and secured each door with numerous wards. Of course he had to test his new workspace right away so he got started on a simple healing balm. With how accident prone Harry was they would need it sooner rather than later.

Marvolo had a few letters to read and reply to before he wrote up the dark factions goal and measures they would be willing to take to reach them. He had almost all of his Death Eater business at Slytherin Castle so he couldn't work on those but he had enough other things to do. Especially since they had planned to renew their vows tomorrow night after the Wizengamot meeting. He still needed to talk to Harry about it and get his present for Severus.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep Albus felt refreshed and ready to tackle the information he had gotten from Ms. Weasley. After ordering a late lunch from the kitchen he settled behind his desk to ponder over everything.

So Harry had been with two men who were obviously magical as well as under a glamour. The Weasley boys had known at least one of the men. There was no telling who they were only that they had taken the Potter brat to the bank.

THE BANK! Albus jumped up from his chair in agitation and started pacing. If they had gone to the bank with the blind idiot there was a chance they had checked for his inheritance. That would be really bad for him since they could uncover everything he had done to the Potter accounts.

He just hoped they had only withdrawn money but he should still go and check. Although he should have been notified since he was the boy's magical guardian. Not that that had been completely legal.

Mind made up the headmaster finished his food before getting the sword of Gryffindor (if he was there anyway…) and made his way out of the castle and towards the edge of the wards to apparate to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Amelia Bones had just gotten up after catching the minimum amount of sleep her body required. She and her two trusted aurors had been working overtime ever since the goblin had contacted her on Wednesday. They were under a lot of time pressure since she planned to bring the case in front of the Wizengamot on Saturday.

She hoped to get at least Sirius Black cleared of all charges. Kingsley and Tonks were following up leads day and night trying to find witnesses, Black and Pettigrew only catching a few hours of sleep here and there. At the moment they were both upstairs catching up on much needed sleep after their night out following up leads.

Unfortunately she still had to do her work as head of the department and was now stuck reading reports while eating breakfast with her nice. She hadn't really had a lot of time to spend with Susan since the girl returned from school and she missed their nighttime hot chocolate talks already.

Just now she had a pretty interesting action report from last night. Dawlish and his team had been called to a fire and had hound an unknown person. By the time the report had been written the wizard still hadn't regained consciousness so Dawlish had filed a John Doe form.

Amelia flipped through a few more pages until she found the form and muttered under her breath as she read.

"Male… around forty… 1,70 meters tall… rat animagus… missing… missing one finger…"

Once her brain had registered what she had just read she jumped out of her seat, surprising her niece. Before Susan could ask her anything Amelia dashed out of the dining room and upstairs to wake her resident aurors. It seemed as if Peter Pettigrew had been located for them.

She quickly woke them up and showed them John's report. Since they were both sure that it had to be their suspect in the auror's medical wing the two aurors quickly got ready for the day before they all made their way to the ministry to interrogate their suspect.

* * *

Albus apparated near the Leaky Cauldron and slowly made his way through the Alley towards Gringotts. He had carefully shrunk the sword and stowed it away in one of his numerous pockets before leaving his office. He didn't want to scare the sheep. That wouldn't help him in any way although it would be quite entertaining. Instead he strolled down the street with his usual grandfatherly smile, greeting everyone he knew on the way.

Once he reached the bank he put on his poker face to deal with the goblins. He hated those vile creatures and it bothered him to no end that they were running the only financial institute in the wizarding world thus controlling all gold in existence.

Which idiot had the abysmal idea to leave a creature in charge of all their finances? He hated it. Still he had to deal with them so he steeled himself mentally before striding into the building.

Unbeknownst to him a certain blond aristocrat had seen him and was now on his way to report to his friend and Lord.

Albus Dumbledore meanwhile strutted up to a teller and demanded to see an account manager for an inheritance.

The teller recognized the wizard immediately and called out in his own language. "The stealing headmaster is here! Get him to Griphook's office and notify the king."

Albus had to wait while the goblins talked in their wretched language before he was led to an empty office for more waiting. It took about five minutes - five minutes too long in his opinion - until a goblin came.

"Good day headmaster and may…-"

"Yes, yes good day. Can we get down to business? I'm in a hurry." The wizard interrupted impolitely which made the goblin smile vindictive.

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I want to claim the Gryffindor Lordship and check up on my magical ward. I have been informed by a friend that he was here last week but you didn't notify me of anything."

"How do you want to prove your claim and whom are we talking about?"

The goblin's smile had grown into an ugly grin after the headmaster had stated his business. The old fool was digging his own grave.

"Why Harry Potter of course! He should be at his aunt's house and he doesn't have my permission to withdraw anything from the vaults. I also have the sword of Gryffindor with me to prove my claim."

"I need to get my colleague to check the sword. One moment please."

* * *

Griphook excused himself and left the irritated wizard in his office. In the corridor in front of his room more than one goblin was waiting for his report. Even their king was standing there.

"He wants to claim Gryffindor and is digging his own grave with Mr. Potter's guardianship."

"Good. Guards get a cell ready. We will have a guest staying for a while." Ragnok, their king, commanded. "Griphook I will accompany you."

Together the two goblins went back into the office where Dumbledore was pacing.

"Finally. Can we get on with it?" He asked impatiently.

"Of course. I need you to show me the sword so that King Ragnok can certify its genuineness and meanwhile you also need to verify your claim vial blood."

"Is that all really necessary?" Albus asked with a grandfatherly smile. "I am promising you that the sword is real and I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat myself."

"I am sorry but protocols must be followed."

With an angry mumble the headmaster retrieved the sword and resized it before handing it over to Ragnok. Next he cut his finger and let a few drops of blood spill on the provided parchment.

"The sword is real." The king grunted but didn't release his hold in it.

"Of course it is!"

Griphook read the inheritance test and had to suppress a chuckle.

"You, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are hereby accused of attempted line theft!"

"What are you talking about?! I am the rightful heir!"

"You are in no way related to the Gryffindor line and the Lordship has actually already been claimed."

"That ungrateful stupid brat!" The headmaster screeched just as a trapdoor below him opened and he fell down into a cell.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry about the slight delay. I have a huge exam on Tuesday and I'm totally stressed out about it...

What do you think Amelia will find out at the interview? What will happen to Dumbles?

* * *

 **First posted on: 26** **. November** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 10. December 2017**


	34. Chapter 34: Interrogation

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

Beyond Hope: I like those too but I kind of wanted a good Ron for once ;) If I write another one I'm sure the pairings will be slightly different ;) I have a few ideas but I want to finish this one first ;)

Mephistopeles: Thanks for your awesome review! Now that you say it, it kind of does resemble bugs bunny or the ducktales or something ;) Oh how I hate abandoned fics... I'll let you in on a secret: I'm actually a Hufflepuff and I am really loyal. I thought a long time before I updated the first time and I knew if I started this I would carry on until the end. No matter how hard (streching my update scedule). If I could send you a pic of my desk just now there is a pot of tea and chocolate right next to me... as well as a cat on my lap :D I started writing in Feb and uploading in March - it seemed ages ago. 2017 was okay for me - my grandpa died and that was actually the push I needed to start all this. I needed a way to escape for a while. Otherwise it was great :D Hope your year was good as well.

Kanisha Agarwal: You are welcome ;) Yeah it always refreshes my mind as well during study sessions. I have a few more exams but the worst will be next Friday... Hope yours went well :)

Lyra: Oh he has no idea at all ;) He got himself into the claws of the goblins and they are vicious :D

JasminSky: Sure as hell! A Marauder doesn't give in to anyone!

mizzrazz72: It's falling ;) And he is in for quite a hard landing once he reaches the bottom :D

Dixie.f.9: Yes he did. The goblins are not as easily impressed by words as humans are ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Wow! Very vidictive streak you have there ;) We'll see what will happen :D

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Interrogation**

 **Words: 3113**

* * *

Amelia, Kingsley and Tonks had arrived in the auror apparition room and quickly made their way through the office area. Without stopping and notifying the head auror on duty they made a beeline for the medical wing.

None of the witches and wizards in the open office space dared to intercept them but one of the seniors fell into step behind Tonks while another went to get the head auror.

Madame Bones decided not to bother knocking on the healer's office door and simply stormed inside, startling the healer so much that he fell out of his chair.

"M…m… Madame Bones!" He exclaimed surprised. "What can I do for you?"

Seeing the wizard sprawled on the floor paused Amelia's momentum long enough for her to remember her manners.

"I apologize for surprising you, healer…"

"Frank. Healer Andrew Frank, ma'am."

"Healer Frank. A wizard was brought here last night by auror Dawlish. I wish to speak to him."

"Yes. He regained consciousness a few hours ago."

The healer moved towards the door that was guarded by his desk and indicated to everyone to follow him through. While they were all walking down the medi wing the head auror on duty managed to speak quietly to his boss.

"Madame, what is the reason behind your visit?"

"I believe I know the identity of the wizard. And if he is who I think he is then John has stumbled upon the suspect we have been looking for the last few days."

"May I ask who you suspect him to be? And which investigation are we talking about?" The head auror asked confused. He hadn't read any reports about a sought-after suspect.

"It's a top secret investigation. The goblins approached me directly and the fewer people know the better. Otherwise there might be unwanted interference."

It was clear to the auror, by the tone of his boss's voice alone, that this was a very delicate matter that probably concerned some very influential people. He gave her a small nod in understanding before issuing some orders to all the people that had trailed after them (there were a few more than before – nosy brats).

"Alright, people! Clear out! This is none of your business!" When none of them moved right away he leveled them with his most feared glare that had Death Eaters crying and shouted. "NOW! Before I sign you all up for archive duty!"

That sent them all scrambling and only the healer, Madame Bones, Kingsley, Tonks and he himself were left standing in front of the only closed door in the corridor.

* * *

Head auror Thomas had been an auror long enough to have known the department head during her time as an active auror. In all his time here he had never seen or heard of such a secret investigation and he had seen a lot. Thus he decided to question his boss a little more – just to be sure.

"Madame… Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what about protocol?"

"It is a necessary step. Not the best option but the only one we have. I know that we should wait for Dawlish but he won't be back until tonight and we need confirmation as fast as possible."

"Alright. If you are sure, boss."

Amelia gave him a calculating look before turning to the healer.

"Did the suspect say anything when he first woke up?"

"No. He was rather confused before falling back asleep. He only said that he was sorry." The healer said before leading the group of investigators into the room.

"Good morning, mister. I brought some people who wish to talk to you. How do you feel?"

"Good morning, healer." The man on the bed answered quietly. "I have a bit of a headache but otherwise I am alright."

All of the aurors assessed the wizard on the bed while the healer did his job. The man was rather small, with a bit of extra weight around his middle. He looked timid and jumpy at every loud noise.

If he had spent a long time in his animagus form he would have taken the better hearing of the rat back into his human body. All together he looked a bit grey as if he were under a lot of stress and in Amelia's opinion he looked older than the 35 he should be.

Meanwhile Andrew had run a few diagnostics to check his patient's vitals. At the wizards questioning look he elaborated his findings.

"You are completely healthy. The lingering headache is from the minor concussion you received in yesterday's explosion. It will be gone by tomorrow."

"Who are they?" The patient asked the healer.

Madame Bones took this as her cue to step forward and introduce herself.

"Good day. My name is Amelia Bones and these are my colleagues Kingsley, Tonks and Thomas. May I ask your name?"

"Peter… Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

It was suddenly so quiet in the room, one could have mistaken the aurors for statues. After a moment of shock there was a flurry of activity and called out commands.

"Thomas call Dawlish for an emergency!" Amelia began taking control. "Kingsley we need the potion. Tonks get us a room!"

After all her aurors left the room in a hurry she turned all her attention back to the healer and Pettigrew.

The head of the DMLE had listened to their conversation before with one ear so just to be sure she asked the healer.

"Is he alright for a _talk_?" She put emphasis on ' _talk'_ to convey that they were going to question him under Veritaserum.

"Yes. He's perfectly alright. From a medical point of view he is free to go after your talk."

"So I can go home?" Peter asked.

"Not yet. We still have to find out what happened yesterday. My colleagues are just getting a room ready for us to talk in."

"Oh… Alright."

Before their suspect could ask any more questions Tonks returned with Dawlish in tow.

"Room's ready. Thomas is keeping our path clear." Tonks reported.

"Thank you for calling me in. Thomas filled me in. Is that really Peter?"

"It is still your case. At least partly. That's what he said. We'll find out soon enough." Amelia told him quietly before addressing the healer and Pettigrew again. "Are you ready to move to the other room for our talk?"

"Yeah… sure." Peter said and got out of his bed. Thankfully Andrew had transfigured his hospital gown into robes.

The two aurors flanked the wizard while Amelia marched ahead with the healer bringing up the rear. They always had a medic on hand in the observation room when they questioned someone with the truth serum.

The small group quickly made their way to the interrogation room where they met up with Thomas and Kingsley.

The head auror on duty helped John to situate their suspect in a chair while Kingsley kept watch over the serum and started the recording orb. Tonks and the healer stayed in the observation room next door while Amelia calmly took her seat opposite Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

"Recording or the interview with Peter Pettigrew. Friday, July 7th 1995." She told the recording orb the basic information. "Interview by Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement. Witnessed by head aurors Dawlish, Shacklebolt and Thomas."

Madame Bones turned her deadliest stare on Pettigrew and asked the first question.

"Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?"

"Why do you need that?" Peter asked confused and a bit scared. "Isn't that only used by the ministry..?"

All aurors watched with hidden amusement as the wizard finally realized where he was and that he was in deep trouble. Before he could even try to move shackles materialized and bound him to the chair.

"Since you claim to be someone everybody thought dead for the last 14 years we need to be sure." Dawlish stated. It was not a lie… just not the whole truth either.

A moment later their suspicion of Pettigrew's brightness was confirmed when he relaxed and agreed to the truth potion.

"Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, please administer three drops of the brew to the suspect's mouth."

"Of course, ma'am."

They all waited for a moment for the potion to take effect. When Amelia noticed his dilated eyes and their glassy sheen she began the interrogation in earnest.

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Was this the whole name you were born with?"

"No. My middle name is Augustus."

"Were you a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort?" There were gasps behind her but Amelia had her full concentration on the wizard opposite her.

"Yes." More gasps.

"What happened on the night of Halloween 1981?"

"I exposed the Potters to my Lord. He promised me eternal glory."

"How did you know the Potter's hideout? They were under the Fidelius."

"Easy. I was their secret keeper." Pettigrew stated smugly.

"Not Sirius Black?"

"Black? Pah! That idiot persuaded James and Lily to make me their secret keeper because he would be a too obvious choice."

"Who knew about the switch in secret keepers?"

"Only us four and of course Albus."

"Dumbledore?"

"The one and only. He had to teach me the spell."

There was an exchange of meaningful glances between Amelia and Kingsley (who had sat down beside her) before the head of the department collected her thoughts again and continued.

* * *

"How did you escape Sirius in that muggle street?"

"I blew up the muggles and cut off my finger before transforming and escaping with all the other rats through the drains."

"Where have you been ever since?"

"I was found by a small boy who took me home and kept me as his pet."

"Which family did you stay with?"

"The Weasleys." He sneered. "I was at first Percy's and later on Ron's pet rat."

"Why are you not with them anymore?"

"Black." Peter spat. "A year ago Ron and his little friends found out who I am when Black was at Hogwarts. They nearly got me but I managed to escape."

Amelia looked at Pettigrew shocked. She had never heard of Black actually making it onto school grounds - only that he had been seen around Hogsmead - or Ron and his friends (probably Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) finding out about Peter.

It looked like this case would cause quite the uproar in the ministry in the next few weeks.

"What have you been doing this past year?" She asked after a short while.

"I tried to resurrect my master."

"How did you do that?"

"I made the Triwizard Cup into a portkey and transported Potter to my Lord's father's grave."

"Wasn't Cedric Diggory there as well?" Amelia asked confused.

This was getting more complicated by the minute. She had only planned to get enough evidence to proof Blacks innocence. This was so much more… and her throat was getting sore from asking all these questions. Stupid rules. What difference did it make if there were two people asking questions?

Shaking her head mentally at her thoughts Amelia turned her attention back to the suspect in front of her.

* * *

"I don't know. There was a second boy there. No idea what his name was."

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him. He was in the way."

"What happened next?"

"The Potter brat managed to escape and I failed my Lord!" He cried.

"What were you doing at the manor?"

"It was my Lord's families. I was hiding there and tried finding different ways to bring him back."

"Which were you trying out yesterday night?"

"An ancient African potion. It needed the bone of the father."

"What happened with the potion?" Finally there was an end in sight – at least for now.

"Something went wrong and it blew up. You see I'm not very good with potions but I had to try something to get my Lord back!"

"Do you have the Mark?"

"No. To keep me hidden he never marked me. But he would if I could bring him back!"

"One last question. "Which other Death Eaters do you know?"

"None. My Lord only contacted me separately."

"Alright. Kingsley please administer the antidote."

Shacklebolt handed Pettigrew a vial which he drank down without protest.

* * *

They all waited until the effects of the Veritaserum were gone before speaking again.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia asked one last time.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You are under arrest for murder, being a Death Eater, being an illegal animagus, using the unforgiveables and treason."

"No! Madam you don't understand! He would have killed me! Please!" He stuttered but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Oh I understand quite well. You are a coward of the worst sort!" Amelia spat before she got up and left the room.

The three head aurors had their hands full with the slippering, sniveling rat animagus when they took him to the cells.

More than once he tried to transform but since he was still wearing the suppressing cuffs he didn't stand a chance. Still it took them half an hour to get the wizard booked correctly. Afterwards they met up with the others back in the department head's office.

When everyone involved was in her office Amelia shut the door and raised every single privacy ward the room possessed. They were on a tighter lockdown than the Queen's crown jewels.

* * *

Marvolo had tried to make a dent in all the paperwork that had piled up on his desk over the past few days but his mind wandered away all the time. After reading the same letter for the fifth time he gave up with a sigh.

He was still thinking of a present for his husband. Not only was it their anniversary tomorrow but they were also going to renew their vows. Not that he had told Severus about that yet. So the party would already be a nice surprise but Sev hated parties and attention. What to get him?

The Potions Master was really hard to find presents for. He loved books but their two story library was already overflowing with books. He was passionate about brewing but simple potions ingredients felt somehow uninspired and cheesy. It had to be something special. Maybe Harry had an inkling.

Since he also still needed to talk to the teen the Dark Lord got up from his desk and left this study to search for his son. It didn't take him long to find the boy curled up on the library sofa with a book in his lap. His godfather was with him but he was caught up in his own story.

"Harry?" Marvolo asked quietly as to not startle his son but Harry still jumped a bit at the voice behind him. He turned slightly and saw his Papa behind him.

"Hello, Marvolo."

"Do you have a few minutes for me? I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure. Here or in your office?"

"My office is more private." Harry frowned at Marvolo's comment but he just nodded and followed the older wizard out of the room.

Once they were situated comfortably in the study and Marvolo had ordered them some tea, Harry couldn't stand the quiet anymore.

* * *

"What is it, Marvolo?"

"Your father and my anniversary is tomorrow." The Dark Lord began nervously (not that Dark Lords were ever nervous!).

"Okay? So?"

"After everything that has happened I wish for us to renew our vows. I have been planning it all behind Sev's back. It shall be a surprise."

"Alright. What do you need me to do?"

"How do you know I need you for anything?"

"Oh, please!" Harry snorted. "As if you would have told me otherwise!"

"True. Well for a magical bond renewal to take effect all participants must be at least of the same blood as the originals were."

"I don't understand. You married before I was even born."

"Yes, but your mother was Severus witness."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Mine was Lucius and there was no official bonder – we did that ourselves. Would you stand in for your mother?"

"Err… Okay." Harry agreed a bit unsure. Stepping into his mother's shoes was a big deal for him. As if Marvolo could read his mind he tried to soothe the teen's nerves.

"You'll be great. Thank you for making this possible."

"You are welcome, Marv. Was there anything else?"

"Do you maybe have an idea what I could get your Dad as a present? I mean he gave me a freaking castle!"

"Hmmm…" Harry thought for a moment before his face lit up with a mischievous smile as something came to his mind.

"You know, I never got a chance to explore the Chamber of Secrets. I bet the basilisk is also still down there since it's mine by right of conquest."

Marvolo got a knowing smirk on his face when he understood the hidden meaning behind Harry's statement. How very Slytherin of the boy. They were having a good influence on him if he already started being this cunning.

Harry just grinned and with a wave over his shoulder dashed out of the study, leaving a brooding Marvolo behind.

Now how to get into the Chamber…

* * *

Amelia Bones surveyed each person currently in her office and assessed their liability if she told them everything.

Tonks and Kingsley were in on it already so she didn't have to worry about them. They had also sworn an oath.

Dawlish was more dark than light aligned but he was no Death Eater. Still he would never help Dumbledore.

The healer, Andrew Frank was also under oath. It was a healer's oath but he still wouldn't talk about this to anyone.

Thomas was difficult to assess. He was a head auror on his own and she had never had a reason to doubt him so she wouldn't start now.

Making her decision she opened her mouth and was just about to tell them everything when a letter popped into existence right in front of her. It had the Gringotts seal so she quickly opened it and read it.

While the others watched her face drained of all color and she thankfully sank down into the chair behind her.

"Albus Dumbledore was just arrested by the Goblins for attempted line theft."

"Does that mean we can tell the others?" Kingsley asked and after Amelia gave him the go ahead he briefed the others in the room.

Madame Bones meanwhile was too shocked to process it all. Albus had managed to get himself arrested by the goblins. Not even he could talk his way out of that hole. They had – kind of – won. Albus had been conquered.

Thank Merlin for goblin laws!

* * *

TBC

* * *

We are nearing the Wizengamot meeting on Saturday!

What do you think will happen?

* * *

 **First posted on:** **10\. December** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 24. December 2017**


	35. Chapter 35: Wizengamot pt1: Seats

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

Charm93: Yes he did in the chapter where they burned down the manor. I didn't want to go into that much detail since it's not that important. Course Ron will come round! Yeah Ginny will be...interesting shall we say :D Arthur?

mandancie: I actually had that planned but it turned out otherwise ;) I just loved the trapdoor :D

JasminSky: Yeah... I'm not one for pity so he won't get any from me ;)

Dixie.f.9: Tons of changes just waiting to happen :)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Wizengamot pt.1: Seats**

 **Words: 3448**

* * *

He was back in the graveyard. Why was he here? Carefully he got up and looked around. Next to him was the Triwizard Cup and on the other side of it was Cedric. Cedric! He was alive! He had to do something to save him this time around. He had to get the true Hogwarts Champion out of here. He had to do something.

"We have to get out of here!"

"What if it is just another part of the task?" Cedric asked. "Let's have a look around."

"No! We have to get back! This is not right!"

He was getting frantic. In a moment Pettigrew would appear and kill him.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat! Just a quick look around."

Before he could reply a figure emerged from the fog, wand already raised.

"Cedric! Watch out!"

But Cedric didn't even react. He just stood there as the cloaked figure raised its wand and spoke the incantation to the killing curse. The teen didn't move as the green light shot towards him and struck him straight in his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CEDRIC!"

"Now, now. There is no need for tears, Harry." The killer said kindly to him. As he looked at the figure it dropped the hood and he was able to see the man beneath.

It was not as he had thought Peter Pettigrew. It was Marvolo Slytherin. His Papa.

"Noooooooo! Why?! Papa! Why did you do that?!" He screamed while sobs wracked his body.

"He was a spare. An unfortunate bystander. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Nooooooo!"

He dropped to the ground, too grief stricken to care about anything. He had failed again. Sobs wracked his whole body and it took him a long time to notice the murmured voices in the background. Once he noticed them he couldn't resist listening closer. The more he listened the louder they got.

"Harry, please. Wake up. Come on, my son. Wake up for me."

And he complied.

* * *

Severus and Marvolo were both very light sleepers. Due to years of being in the center of a war, they had honed their mind to wake up at the slightest disturbance.

Thus it was no wonder that they were both pulled from their peaceful slumber in the middle of the night. At first, neither knew what had awoken them so just to be sure they grabbed their wands.

That was when they heard an ear piercing scream tearing through the manor. One look at each other and a muttered "Harry" had them both scrambling out of their rooms and into their sons.

They found their heir trashing around on the bed while crying and screaming.

Severus hurried to Harry's bedside and carefully touched his son's shoulder. He still remembered the violent reaction during the last nightmares so he also started talking to him.

"Harry, my son. It's just a nightmare. Can you wake up for me, please?"

When he didn't get thrown across the room he slowly sat down next to the teen and gathered the flailing boy in his arms. He held him close and muttered endearments into his ear over and over again.

Marvolo had moved to the other side of the bed and only climbed into it when his husband had their son in his arms. He quickly hugged them both to comfort and calm them.

Severus was getting agitated himself when Harry was still not reacting to him after a few minutes of cuddling. The teen was still trapped in his nightmare and nothing seemed to get through to him.

"Harry, please. Wake up. Come on, my boy. Wake up for me." He tried again. In his head he was already thinking of other ways to get his son out of his nightmare.

Thankfully, just as he was starting to panic (not that he – THE bat of the dungeons – would ever panic) Harry's eyes fluttered open and emerald green eyes stared up at him with such sadness it broke his heart. Before anyone could say anything the teen burst into tears and clung to his parents.

* * *

Marvolo was faster in reacting and he started stroking the boy's back while muttering sweet nothingness to him.

"Shhhh… It's okay, Harry. We are here. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe here."

It took the adults a good ten minutes to calm Harry down enough so he was at least coherent. They got him to drink a glass of water before asking about the dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked carefully.

"I was back in the graveyard with Cedric." Harry quietly said. Marvolo felt instantly awful. He was at fault for his son and heir's vicious nightmare.

"It was different. Pettigrew didn't kill him." He continued. "It was you, Papa."

Marvolo was so shocked by the dream that he didn't even notice the endearment.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." The Dark Lord apologized. "I should have never put you through that."

There was a moment of silence while they all tried to reign their emotions in. It wouldn't do for Marvolo to kill Pettigrew now.

Severus had heard his son's endearment and was still getting over that surprise. He had of course known that Harry saw Marvolo as his Papa especially since the heir bond. What had surprised him was that Harry would use this moment, after a nightmare involving his Papa, to declare him as such.

Harry thought a bit about his Papa's apology before voicing his thoughts.

"It's alright now, Papa. Deep down I knew it wasn't you but it still scared me."

"I'm glad that you are okay now", Marvolo replied. "And I feel honored to be bestowed such an endearment by you."

Harry blushed a bit and hid his face in his father's shoulder. He couldn't believe he had said that out loud. Not that he didn't mean it but it was just bad timing. He also hadn't thought that Marvolo would have such a positive reaction. That was a pleasant surprise for once.

After a few minutes of quiet cuddling Severus made a move to get out of the bed. It was still the middle of the night and they all needed their sleep for tomorrow. But Harry had other ideas. He clung to his Dad like a monkey and just shook his head.

"Harry. We all need to go back to sleep. Let me get up and tuck you in." Severus murmured.

"No." Harry himself was surprised by his behavior. He was nearly fifteen for Merlin's sake! He could sleep alone! But a part of his mind just wanted his fathers with him. "Stay."

"You want us to sleep here with you?" Marvolo asked just to clarify. He had read some books on child psychology a while back and his memory was reminding him now that this was perfectly normal.

Abused or neglected kids often regressed mentally in special situations if they felt safe enough where they were. It was a normal reaction to want to spend the night with his parents after such a vicious nightmare.

"Please." Was all the teen said.

After sharing a long look with each other Marvolo quickly got out of bed to righten the covers for his husband. Once Severus and Harry were comfortable he climbed back in. The Potions Master put his son in the middle of their cuddle so he would feel safest.

It didn't take long for all of them to fall back asleep.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning they were woken by a big black dog jumping onto the bed and licking their faces.

"Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed once he opened his eyes. Although he couldn't quite discern his godfather the big black blob with the tiny pink blob had to be him.

Marvolo groaned while Severus simply hid beneath a pillow. He was too tired for this. The Potions Master also wondered where the dog got his energy, especially since he wouldn't get out of bed yesterday. Also the mutt had obviously not awoken during Harry's nightmare or he would have also been there.

After a bit more jumping around and licking people's faces the animagus finally got them all out of bed. They each went back to their rooms to get ready for the day. Sirius had specifically instructed the elves to wake him so he could wish them all good luck for the Wizengamot meeting. Sirius had not thought that they would still all be in bed.

Despite what the others thought he had woken up from Harry's screams. But his room was further away so by the time he made it to his godson's chambers the other men were already there and doing a fine job (not that he would tell them that). Sirius had waited until they had all fallen asleep again before changing into Snuffles and curling up at the end of the bed.

He also wanted to be there for Harry.

Half an hour later found them all dressed in their best robes at the breakfast table. It was a quiet meal with everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Shortly before nine Marvolo, Severus and Harry said goodbye to Sirius and made their way through the floo to the Ministry.

Marvolo went first, followed by Harry and Severus. He had to catch his son when he stumbled out of the fireplace otherwise he would have embarrassed himself right then and there. Together they quickly made their way to the elevators. None of them talked but they stayed close to each other while trying not to draw any attention to themselves.

Severus had explained quite detailed to his son how he was to behave and Harry was doing his best to follow all the rules.

He held his head high and his back was ramrod straight. He was Lord to two houses and heir to four. He didn't sidestep anyone. People made way for him. It was all about projecting confidence his father had told him. Harry did his best to look confident and walk with purpose. Of course he wasn't as good as his parents but he thought he did a pretty good job.

That was confirmed when they got on the elevator and his Dad quickly squeezed his hand. It was a silent sign that he was proud of Harry and the teen had a hard time not to grin.

They got off on the third floor and Severus led the way to the meeting room. If Madame Bones managed to build up her case enough they would surely have to move to the court chambers during the day but the regular monthly meetings usually happened in a comfortable meeting room.

When they entered most of the Lords and Ladies were there already, standing together in small groups and chattering. Nobody looked up as they came in.

Marvolo scanned the members already in the room and nodded his greetings to those he knew. He also observed those of the opposing factions.

Severus pointed out the few people he knew for Harry but otherwise also just observed them quietly.

* * *

Once the doors to the room shut automatically the members made their ways to their seats. Since they were all only claiming their seats today they could not yet sit in their designated seats. They were motioned to a bench and the side of the room.

Harry had noticed that while the seats didn't have name tags each one was unique. They all represented their house and thus many were decorated with their coat of arms.

The room reminded Harry a bit of his old school library. At the front was and elevated area with four seats that were clearly not House seats behind a huge table. From his books he knew those to be the place for the Minister, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (if they attended), the chairwizard or head and the scribe.

There were six long tables altogether. They were arranged in a hexagonal shape with an open area in the middle. People could bring forward their pleas in this area. Behind the other five tables sat the members of the Wizengamot. They were sorted by importance and age of the house. There were fifty houses represented in the Wizengamot but not all seats were claimed.

Usually the meeting should be opened by the head of the Wizengamot which should be Dumbledore since he currently held the position. After a few minutes of waiting Madame Bones stood from her place and addressed the members.

"Honored members of the Wizengamot. As you can see our head, Albus Dumbledore, is missing today. He will not be returning for quite some time." Amelia formed her words carefully, as to push the headmaster into the worst light possible.

"I have been contacted by the goblin nation yesterday afternoon. It seems as if Albus had gotten himself in a bit of a tight spot with them."

"What do you mean?! Elphias Dodge, one of Dumbledore's supporter called out.

"Albus has been detained by the goblins in Gringotts for attempted line theft."

There was an outcry of outrage from the members of the Wizengamot. Albus was their leader of the light! He would never do such a thing. The goblins must be wrong.

Marvolo, Severus and Harry were pleasantly surprised by this. They had all dreaded seeing the headmaster today.

"Quiet!" Amelia screamed through a sonorous and thankfully all members shut their mouths again.

"The goblins never lie! They told me he came to claim the Gryffindor Lordship. His blood test did not show any familiarity to Gryffindor and also the Lordship had already been claimed. That means it was attempted line theft."

A second murmur went through the crowd when they heard that one of the Hogwarts Lordships had been claimed. It had been a long time since anyone had sat in those seats.

* * *

"Now since the current head is not available and will be persecuted by the goblins I call for a vote of no confidence." Amelia let her bomb drop. If she got Dumbledore voted out he wouldn't be able to hold his other titles either. After a bit of digging last night she had found out that the House of Dumbledore actually didn't have a seat on the Wizengamot.

That meant the old coot shouldn't even be able to be the head of it. Also one had to be a part of the Wizengamot to be Supreme Mugwump of the IWC. Thus he would lose that title as well.

"I second that!" Theodore Nott Senior stood up.

"I third that!" Lord Greengrass called out.

That did not only surprise Marvolo and Severus. They knew that Lord Greengrass was the leader of the neutral faction but they would not have thought him to be against Dumbledore that much.

"Then we shall vote!" Amelia said. "All in favor of releasing Albus Dumbledore from his duties raise their wands."

Harry looked around and saw quite a few wands raised.

"Those against." The witch said after counting.

"Alright. From the 37 taken seats we have 20 in favor and 17 against." Madame Bones declared with a small smirk. "By the vote of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore is hereby released from his duties."

"When will we vote for a new head?"

"Who will be temporary head?"

The members flung their concerns and questions at the head of the DMLE:

"As the head of the DMLE it falls to me to fill in as the temporary head. We will vote on the new head at the next meeting. Until then think of a candidate."

There were murmurs all around when the witches and wizards began discussing their candidates. Amelia gave them a few minutes before calling them back to order.

* * *

"Quiet! Now let us begin this meeting officially. First I see we have new wizards in attendance. What can the Wizengamot do for you?" Amelia asked formally although she already knew why they were here.

Marvolo, Severus and Harry stood up together and stepped forward. Severus was the first to speak.

"We wish to claim our seats amongst you."  
There was again a big outcry, especially because they all knew that Harry was still in school. Madame Bones had to resort to banging her wand on the table to get their attention.

"Which seats do you wish to claim and do you have evidence for the rightfulness of your claim?"

"I, Severus Prince-Slytherin, wish to claim the seat of Prince. My mother was the last Prince so it falls to me after my grandfather's death. The goblins confirmed this."

Again there were many murmurs and gasps at the mention of his surname.

The head of the DMLE calmly picked up a ledger and looked through it. It was a special ledger that contained detailed information on each seat on the Wizengamot. It was self-updating and would colour the name red when a Lordship was claimed.

"Severus Prince-Slytherin, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts. Welcome to the Wizengamot. Please take your seat." She formally announced and waved her wand to light up his seat, which Severus quickly took. He was seated on the second table to the right of the head next to Malfoy (thank Merlin) and an empty seat on the other side.

"Next?" Amelia asked and Marvolo spoke up.

"I, Marvolo Cadmus Slytherin, wish to claim the seats of Slytherin and Peverelle. My mother was a Gaunt and they were descendants of Slytherin who in turn was a descendant of Peverelle. It has also been confirmed by the goblins."

This time the noise level was a lot higher but Madame Bones let them since she had to check the entries in the ledger again.

"Marvolo Cadmus Slytherin, Defense Master. Welcome to the Wizengamot. Please take one of your seats. Your vote will always count as two." She explained as two chairs light up. They were both behind the table opposite the head.

It was obvious that the four empty seats in the center were the Hogwarts ones. Thankfully Slytherin was at the end of the four and right next to it was the Peverelle seat. Marvolo chose the Slytherin seat for now.

That left only Harry in the middle of the tables and he spoke before Amelia had to ask him.

"I, Henry Gryffindor Potter Prince-Slytherin, wish to claim the seats of Gryffindor and Potter. My father was the last Lord Potter and the Potters are descendants of Gryffindor. I was the first wizard in ages to pull the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. The goblins confirmed my claim."

While Amelia checked her ledger again someone started accusing Harry.

"You are still a child! You can't claim your seat until you are of age!" Someone shouted.

"And who are you?" Harry asked with more confidence than he felt.

"Elphias Dodge." The man said arrogantly as if Harry should have known this.

"Well Mr. Dodge. Since I was forced to partake in the Triwizard Tournament, which was only for of age students, the Goblet of Fire declared me of age."

"That can't be true!"

"Oh but it is." Harry said smugly. "You should do a bit of research before using such old artifacts."

Madame Bones decided to intervene before a fight could break out.

"Henry Gryffindor Potter Prince-Slytherin. Welcome to the Wizengamot. Please take one of your seats. Your vote will always count as two." With a wave of her wand two seats light up. One next to Marvolo and the second one Elphias Dodge was sat in. That surprised more than one person.

"What are you doing in my seat, Mr. Dodge?" Harry asked neutrally.

"I was appointed the proxy for the Potter seat."

"By whom?" Amelia asked. She hadn't thought that the Potters had anything to do with someone like Dodge.

"Why, Albus Dumbledore of course! He is the boy's guardian after all!"

"Lord Potter is of age and thus doesn't need a guardian anymore." She explained tiredly. Stupid old coots. "Now get out of that seat and leave these chambers at once!"

At hearing the threatening tones in her voice the old wizard quickly got up and left. Harry still opted for the Gryffindor seat. He wanted the Potter seat to be cleaned thoroughly before he sat down there.

"Now with that taken care of I have to bring the Wizengamot's attention to a case of the DMLE." Amelia took the stage again. "We have received proof of an unlawful incarceration of a Lord Apparent."

There were gasps of shock and concern all around the room. Who dared to lock away a Lord Apparent illegally?

"This is the case of Lord Apparent Sirius Orion Black the third."

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a great day filled with laughter and joy!**

 **How was your 2017? Tell me a bit about it! Mine started out not so great but it ends on a high note :)**

 **Thank you all for your support and over 100 000 views! You are all incredible people!**

 **I wish you all an amazing start into the new year and we'll see each other next year!**

* * *

 **First posted on: 24** **. December** **2017**

 **Next update planned: 07. January 2018**


	36. Chapter 36: Wizengamot pt2: Lies&Chaos

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

Charm93: I think you are mixing up stories... But what you said sound intriguing - which story is that?

mandancie: I am sure Dodge will be back - he will not take this lying down but since Dumbles was not there he thought it better to retreat...

JasminSky: I hope you will find more time to write again this year! Hmmm... sadly he did not commit any crimes against the goblins :(

Guest: I am amazed that you are 'reading' my fanfiction if you have no vision? How do you manage that? I feel honoured that you are reading MY fanfiction - it can't be easy for you.

Mephistopheles: Merry Christmas is alright ;) Yeah we will be sad too... but I have a bunch of emails with ideas of one shots and short stories that deviated too much from the main story line to be in this one ;) Once I'm done here I will spend some time on all these one shots :D I'm glad you made it through that hard time of your life - I really enjoy reading all your comments (they are rather funny sometimes ;)) All the best for this year!

mizzrazz72: We are getting there ;) We still have to get rid of Ginny...

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Wizengamot pt.2: Lies & Chaos**

 **Words: 3362**

* * *

When he first woke up he didn't open his eyes or give any other indication that he was conscious. He assessed his body and his environment to gauge his situation. It was dark behind his eyelids so either it was night or he was in a windowless room.

He didn't think that he was outside since he couldn't feel a breeze but it was also ice cold and damp wherever he was. It was deadly quiet which made him a bit uneasy since even a quiet room was not usually this quiet. Still he could only hear his own breath and heartbeat.

Beneath his fingers he could feel a cold stone floor. It was uneven in a way only old and used stone floors were. Nothing had happened since he had awoken so he dared to slowly open his eyes a bit. After taking a peek he opened them wide. It was pitch black in the room. He couldn't even see himself.

Slowly he clambered to his feet. His back and derriere were rather sore from lying on the floor for who knows how long. With outstretched hand he shuffled forward until he found a wall to lean against. Once he found it his hand automatically went for his wand but it was gone. His wand was gone.

Frantically he searched his whole body but it was gone. It could still be lying somewhere on the floor but without light he had no chance of finding it. Maybe he could find some torches or candles.

He slid down the wall to sit on the floor again. What had happened? His head felt a bit fuzzy. He must have hit it somewhere. Carefully touching it he found a tender lump on the back of his head. When he touched it spears of pain shot through his skull. Definitely hit it somewhere.

* * *

Slowly his memory came back. He had gone to the bank to claim his rightful Lordship and the goblins had arrested him! HIM! Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts! Those vile creatures! How dare they?!

Once he was out of here he would make sure to get them punished. He would get the laws concerning these creatures tightened so they would suffer for daring to arrest him. Nobody was allowed to arrest him.

With newfound energy he got up again and felt along the walls for a door or his wand. He did not find either but he found something one could call a cot and a bucket of water.

Those creatures had actually dared to take his wand. They would pay for what they had done!

Albus spent quite some time demanding to be released as well as shouting profanity at the goblins. How dare they?! Still nothing happened. No one came and once he had run out of steam the room was deadly quiet again.

Albus carefully shuffled over to the cot again and sat down. Now that he had finished his rant his brain started thinking again. He may not have his wand but he was powerful enough to do at least a bit of wandless magic.

If he just knew where the door was he could try to get out. He would have to bide his time and wait until someone came to him. Then he would take a chance.

The next topic his mind brought up was a bit more complicated. He had gone to the bank on Friday. Depending on how long he had been knocked out it could already be Saturday. Which meant the first Wizengamot meeting of the summer was today! He was the head of the Wizengamot – he needed to be there!

He had to guide the Lords and Ladies on what to do so his plans would all work out! If he wasn't there then Madame Bones would lead it and although she was far from being Dark she was very correct and that wouldn't help his plans at all. No! He had to get out of here!

"I demand to be let out of here!" He screamed angrily at the ceiling. "You have no right to take me prisoner!"

There was no answer. Only his own labored breathing could be heard.

"This is kidnapping! Set me free at once!"

Many floors above, in the goblins break room a group of them sat around a table laughing tears at what they saw. All goblin cells were monitored by a special spell, allowing them to see what was happening through a pensive.

Griphook had been nice enough to put the pensive in the break room so everybody could catch a glimpse of the ranting Dumbledore. This was the best break time they had had in a while.

* * *

Amelia had to let out a loud bang from her wand to get the people in front of her to quieten down.

"If you could all shut your mouths and sit down again for a minute I could explain what is going on!" She told them hotly. She silently counted to twenty to calm down while the others – stunned by her tone – followed her command.

Amelia was angry with them since a good majority had been sitting in these chairs when Sirius should have had his trial in the first place.

"Alright. I was given evidence indicating the innocence of Lord Apparent Black last week. Since the goblins approached me directly I worked on these leads personally. It was my job to follow these new leads even if everyone was sure he was guilty and what I found shocked me to the core."

Amelia picked up a brown folder and held it aloft.

"This is the file on the trial of Sirius Black." With that she let the folder fall open and one single sheet of parchment sailed down onto her desk.

There was a moment of shocked silence before all of the members started talking over each other.

This time the current head of the Wizengamot used a sonorous charm to get everyone's attention back to her case.

"Quiet! You all messed up! There is no denying it since thirty of you forty had been sitting here since before 1980!" Amelia took a moment to look around at each of the Lords who were involved in this mess. "Maybe back then you didn't think much of it since 'everyone knew he was guilty' but now it blew up in your faces big time!"

"But how do you know he is innocent? The evidence was clear and he confessed to the aurors." One of the Lords asked carefully.

"Evidence? There was no evidence back then other than Black allegedly screaming 'I did it'! No one ever checked anything. I got sound evidence from the goblins as well as an eye witness."

"Eye witness?!" An old witch screeched indignantly. "He killed everybody in that street that day! How can there be an eye witness?! And where was he the last 14 years?"

Amelia just smirked at her before dropping her next bombshell.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive."

* * *

Harry was in love. Madame Bones was his new hero. She was the BAMF- Queen of all time in his eyes. He snuck a glance at his fathers and saw both of them smirking in amusement. They were also enjoying the show. Since it was their first meeting it was expected of them to just listen and not participate in discussions.

"But he died in that alley!"

"They only found his finger."

"How did this happen?"

The Lords and Ladies were astonished at these news. They started bickering with each other to find someone they could convict for this oversight. Even if the person taking the fall was one of their own.

"If you could quiet down and let me explain." Amelia requested again. She would be so happy once this was over.

"I have proof from the goblins that Sirius Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper. It states in their will that it was Peter Pettigrew. They thought it would be the ultimate farce since everyone would assume it would be Black. That was the information I was working with when something unexpected happened."

Madame Bones took a moment to take a breath and build up the suspense in her captive audience.

"A team of my aurors was called to an emergency and they returned with an unconscious wizard in tow Thursday night. When I got their report I found the likeliness of their John Dow to my suspect too good to be true."

With a wave of her wand Amelia sent out the duplicates of her case file before explaining further.

"We interviewed the suspect under the influence of Veritaserum and found out that he was indeed Peter Pettigrew. He had been hiding in his illegal animagus form for the last 14 years."

There were gasps and excited murmurs from the Lords and Ladies while they all looked through the information the aurors had gathered so far.

* * *

Marvolo was pleased with the way this was going. When he looked through the interview transcript he saw that Pettigrew had not said anything about his resurrection. His memory charms had worked. He also noticed that Amelia had left the piece about old Dumbles knowledge about it all in the file. It wouldn't be long until –

"Dumbledore?!" Augusta Longbottom exclaimed, drawing all attention to herself.

"What about him?" Someone asked annoyed.

"He knew!" Lady Longbottom exclaimed again. "He was the one who told us all that Black was guilty all the while he knew that it had been Pettigrew!"

There was a shuffling sound as they all looked for the right passage in the file.

"But that's… that's illegal!"

"Black is innocent!"

"Dumbledore conned us all!"

Amelia decided now was a good time to take control of the situation again.

"Lords and Ladies! Although we do not know where he is at the moment we can still clear Lord Apparent Black of all his charges and try to get a message to him afterwards."

"What about his outbreak form Azkaban?" Someone asked.

"Since he was illegally imprisoned and did not get a fair trial in three months' time from the moment of his apprehension he was actually in his right to leave the island in any way possible. Technically he was kidnapped and escaped captivity."

That surprised some of the younger Lords.

"Let us vote! All for Lord Apparent Sirius Orion Black's innocence raise their wands now!"

Harry, Marvolo and Severus all raised their wands as well as the majority of the other Lords and Ladies. Especially the older ones felt guilty for their error in judgement.

"Those who think Black is guilty raise their wands now!" Amelia commanded after counting wands.

Now only a few wands were raised and all of them were around Severus' age. He even knew a few of them from school.

After a moment Amelia announced the vote.

"Alright, we have 35 for Black's innocence against 7 for his guilt. Lord Apparent Sirius Orion Black is hereby cleared of all charges and a free wizard, so mote it be!"

There was a flash of magic as the Wizengamot's vow settled. Amelia quickly wrote an order to call back the Dementors as well as a note for her aurors.

* * *

"What now? How do we tell Black of his innocence?" Lord Greengrass asked.

Amelia smirked at him before turning towards the newest member of the Wizengamot.

"Lord Gryffindor Potter do you by any chance knew where your godfather currently resides?" She asked sweetly. She was sure the boy at least knew something. He had been far too calm during the whole discussion.

"Why of course, Madame Bones. He is at home recovering from his stay in Azkaban." Harry answered just as sweetly. "Oh and he told me to give you this and tell you that he missed you."

With that Harry marched towards the surprised department head and gave her an officially looking letter. What Amelia didn't know was that this was a modified howler. Once she broke the seal the letter hovered in front of her and started speaking:

"Hello everyone! I am Lord Apparent Sirius Orion Black, I so do swear. Since I was basically kidnapped and held captive for nearly twelve years I demand compensation.

First for the slandering of my name and my house, second for prohibiting me a trial and third for prohibiting me all visitors.

I am suing the Ministry of Magic for breaking the law concerning incarceration without trial and slander and sending Dementors after a free wizard.

Also I am suing Minister Cornelius Fudge personally for illegally ordering a Kiss on a Lord Apparent, trying to get a captivated Lord Apparent Kissed and slander.

I am suing Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for slander, lying, breach of contract for his position as head of the Wizengamot, giving false testimony and kidnapping of an Heir Apparent.

I also demand an impartial investigation of the Wizengamot of 1981. If they can be swayed that easily by one man I fear what else they have done.

Have fun with all of that Ami! Maybe you want to go out for a butterbeer tonight?

I look forward to meeting you all at the next Wizengamot assembly.

Oh! Before I forget! If anyone is sitting in proxy of the House Black he or she is doing so illegally as well!

Good day!"

With that the letter floated down on Amelia's desk while everybody in the room except for the Prince-Slytherins was too shocked to move.

Suddenly Amelia had her wand in her hand and shot a stunner at the back of one of the younger Lords.

At the shocked gasps of the others she quickly explained her actions.

"He just tried to sneak out and as you can all see from where he sat he was the illegal proxy of House Black."

With a forced calmness the head of the DMLE sent out her patronus to get a few of her most trusted aurors before she conjured a chair in front of her desk and levitated the wizard into it. She bound him to the chair and afterwards released the stunner.

The second he could move again the man started complaining.

"Let me go! You have no right!"

"I have every right, Mister!" Amelia said absentmindedly while shuffling through a pile of folders. Once she found what she was looking for she gave the man all her attention.

"Archibald McLaggen, forty years of age, otherwise unemployed. Who gave you the proxy of House Black?"

"Dumbledore of course! Why not use the votes of the scum in Azkaban for something good? It helped his cause and I got a nice sum of money for it." The wizard spat.

"Right. You are under arrest! Aurors! Put him in a cell!"

Shacklebolt and Tonks stepped forward and removed the arrested man from his sear and left with him. Amelia did some quick thinking before addressing the wizengamot again.

* * *

"It seems as if Lord Apparent Black was right. We need to check everyone in this room again before we can take any actions."

"How do you propose we do this, Madame Bones?" Lucius asked curiously. He was disgusted by what they had discovered today. At least his wife will be happy to have her favorite cousin back.

"When I call your name I need you to stand up, tell me which seat or seats you are in and which positions you hold. Then I want an oath on the truthfulness of it."

"Is there no easier way to do this?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"Do you have an idea? We are only forty so it shouldn't take too long. Once you made your oath you are free to go. You will be contacted for an emergency meeting as soon as possible."

Amelia started to call out the names in alphabetical order from her list and listened closely as everyone made their vow. Thankfully the head of the Wizengamot had a self-updating list of current members. It was a small floor plan so she could actually see on which seat each person was sitting.

They didn't find any more illegal members and nothing interesting happened until she got to the P's.

"Prince-Slytherin, Henry!"

"I, Henry Gryffindor Potter Prince-Slytherin hold the Lordship seat of Gryffindor and Potter. So I swear, so mote it be." Harry said before lighting his wand for a moment.

"Thank you. You may leave."

"Thank you, Madame Bones. May I remind you that Elphias Dodge was sitting in my seat with an illegal proxy until today?" Harry said as he got up to leave the chambers.

Amelia just groaned before sending a patronus to her aurors. They needed to arrest Dodge and bring him in for questioning as well. The teen just smirked before hurrying out of the room. They had been controlling each member for the last one and a half hours and he really needed the toilet.

Severus smirked at his husband as they watched Harry nearly run out of the room. The boy had been fidgeting for the past half hour, much to their amusement. Of course his son wouldn't knew the charms that would take care of bodily fluids. Those were a godsend during long meetings or court cases without breaks.

"Prince-Slytherin, Severus!" Amelia's call pulled him out of his thoughts.

Severus quickly gave his oath before he left to search for his son while Marvolo had to wait a bit longer for Slytherin to be called up.

After also making his vow Marvolo left the meeting to catch up to his husband and son in the atrium of the Ministry. It was their designated meeting spot.

Once they were all together they quickly made their way to the fireplaces to floo back home and tell Sirius the good news.

* * *

Amelia was grateful when the last member of the Wizengamot left the chambers and they had not found another impersonator. Once the door closed behind him she slumped down in her chair. She was exhausted.

Not only had she been working nonstop for the past few days but now this new revelations would cause quite the uproar and a lot of paperwork for her. They would have to find all the laws that had been passed in the last fifteen years with a tight vote.

Because if they were decided through the impersonators the laws would be void immediately as well as all actions taken because of them. This was a nightmare and now she had to inform the bumbling idiot Fudge as well as the press about everything. With a groan she sat up again.

This is what hell felt like, she was sure of it.

"Madame Bones?" Head auror Thomas asked.

"Yes?"

"What can we do to help you, ma'am?"

"We need all old Wizengamot session transcripts and any laws they passed in the last fifteen years. Get all hands on deck there will be a lot of overtime in the near future. Use the recruits as well but don't forget to let them swear their oaths of fidelity. Anyone can sort files."

"Yes, ma'am."

Thomas turned on his heels and hurried out of the room, leaving Amelia all alone with her thoughts.

After a moment she got up with a sigh, collected all of her things and made her way to Fudge's office.

* * *

Once Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at Snake Pit Manor he didn't even stop to brush off the sooth from his robes. He started running towards the family living room straight away, calling his godfather.

"Sirius! Sirius!"

Said man opened the doors just as the excited teen was about to crash into them. Instead he crashed into his godfather and they both fell to the ground.

"She did it! You are free! Amelia did it!" Harry exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face.

It was quickly matched by the animagus' grin when he heard the good news.

"Really? I'm free?"

"YES!" Harry screamed before starting to laugh from the elating feeling.

Sirius soon joined in and that is how the adults found them.

Lying on top of each other, in the middle of the doorway, laughing like crazy people.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hope you all had a good start into the new year! Thank you for all the well wishes! Miu-sama and I actually celebrated together in typical Austrian fashion: Dancing to the Danube Walz at midnight, watching fireworks and watching the New Years Concert in the morning :) It was wonderful :D

YAY! Sirius is free! What shall I do next?

Would you maybe like to know a bit more about Amelia and Sirius?

* * *

 **First posted on:** **07\. January 2018**

 **Next update planned: 21. January 2018**


	37. Ch 37: Torn Patience & Bonding Ceremony

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

Charm93: Uhhh... That sounds right up my alley :D I'll have to go and search for it ;) If you find it please tell me the title ;)

mandancie: Yeah I am actually dreading writing that conversation (shouting) when the goblins visit Dumbles... It's going to get loud and ugly...

JasminSky: Yes! The poor lady will be stressed out for the next few weeks or even months. Who knows what else she will find once she starts digging in the Ministry records...

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: I'm not sure if Umbitch will even make an appearance... but maybe she will since in canon she sent the dementors to Harry right about now... We'll see ;) New Years is actually one of the only times we are kind of patriotic in Austria.

Guest: I have heard about people using Siri on their iphone to read and write but of course it makes sense that there would have been a software before apple ;) I'm not sure if Fawkes will come by but your idea had me laughing a good while ;)

Mephistopheles: He should, shouldn't he? But I guess watching your carefully laid plans of 20 years or longer fall apart is hard on anyone - especially on a control freak like our esteemed headmaster ;)

mizzrazz72: Of course he has ;) Especially with some of the laws he pushed through...

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Torn Patience & Bonding Ceremony**

 **Words: 3447**

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and early in the Burrow, the master bedroom to be exact. Since it was Saturday Arthur, the head of the family, didn't have to go to work and since Hogwarts had finished last Friday the younger kids were all home.

For Molly that meant many headaches from the twins antics and a hoarse voice from screaming at them for those antics. But her children were her biggest treasures so she didn't mind. It also meant that her little one, her only girl was home as well.

The biggest plus side was though, that her three biggest boys would arrive for breakfast today. That was why she was up this early. She was making her famed Weasley family breakfast. She quietly hummed as she mixed the batter and thought about all of her children.

Bill, who was working for the goblins, was much to her chagrin still a bachelor but she had seen him eye the French champion when they watched the third task. Maybe she could ask Harry to play matchmaker with her.

Charlie had also made a respectable man out of himself. Although she wasn't particularly fond of it, he was great at his job. Because of the Tournament they had been able to have a bit of quiet time together while he tended to the dragons at Hogwarts.

It had always been near impossible to get one on one time with her children and she had relished in the few hours she had got to spend with Charlie alone. Still she also needed to find a partner for him. Although with Charlie she wasn't completely sure what gender that partner would have. Not that she minded either way.

Next was Percy. He had always been her shining star. Although now she was a bit worried about him. Ever since he had started working at the Ministry he had been distancing himself from his family.

He dropped by less and less and he had missed the last two family dinners on Sunday. But that may be because of him having to take on the responsibility of the elder Mr. Crouch. Hopefully he would come today. She missed him.

Then there were the twins. There was no reason to think about them each alone because they were two parts of one. They were so much like her brothers it scared her sometimes.

But beneath all their jokes they were actually very earnest boys with a formidable sense of right and wrong. She knew that although she ranted at them because of their experiments she would never be able to keep them from pranking and joking around. They weren't born on April first for no reason.

That left only her youngest two she thought while flipping a pancake and stirred the pot of baked beans. Ron loved those two dishes the most.

Thinking of Ron led her to thinking of his relationship with Harry. She was so happy for them. And not just because Ron was currently the only one of her children in a relationship.

They were genuinely happy together and she had always seen Harry as a part of their family. She was sure that although they were still rather young their love would hold forever. They had been through so much together, she would bet her kitchen on it.

That only left her baby, Ginny. She was their only girl and such a sweet and gentle one at that. Although or maybe because she had grown up with six older brothers she was just as headstrong as her mother. Molly had almost lost her two years ago but her baby had come back stronger than anyone could have imagined.

Only this past week since coming home she had been worried again. Ginny had been bitter and angry but refused to talk about it. She had been stomping around the house, unwilling to help anyone with chores and had generally been a pain in the butt. Molly had let it pass but now she was at her wit's end since her girl refused to open up. She was hoping that Bill would manage to get through to her. They had always had a special connection.

* * *

Just as she thought about them the floo flared and Bill stepped into the kitchen.

"Bill!" She exclaimed happily and gathered her eldest in one of her famous hugs.

"Hello, mum."

As if she had conjured them as on Charlie and Percy stepped into the house after obviously apparating into the gardens.

"Charlie! Percy! It's so good to have you all here!"

"Hi mum!" They chorused and let themselves be smothered in hugs and kisses by her. All the noise attracted not only Arthur but also – surprisingly – the twins.

"Good morning, boys!" Arthur greeted them happily. "How have you all been?"

"Bill!" Fred exclaimed, only for his twin to take over.

"Charlie!"

"And Percy!"

"Fancy…"

"… Seeing …"

"… You here!"

Everyone present just rolled their eyes at the twin speak before the newcomers hugged them as well.

"Bill why don't you get your sister?" Molly asked her eldest instead of calling her youngest down herself. Maybe he could get her to open up.

"Charlie would you get Ron, dear?"

"Sure, mum!" They both agreed and made their way upstairs.

While Charlie trudged up the stairs to the top floor Bill stopped on the first floor and knocked on the door decorated with a Holyhead Harpies poster.

* * *

"Yes?" Came Ginny's muffled voice from inside.

Bill cracked the door open and stuck his head inside.

"Surprise!"

"Bill!" The girl exclaimed and threw herself off the bed and into her eldest brother's arms. Before the man even had a chance to react he had an armful of a sobbing girl clinging to him.

"Shhhh… It's okay." Bill tried to soothe her. "Whatever it is we will work it out." He began rubbing her back and maneuvered them both so they were sitting on her bed; his back to the headboard and her in his lap.

It took Bill a good ten minutes of mindless assurances to calm his sister down enough for her to talk.

"Are you ready to tell me what is going on?"

"It's just so awful, Bill! Nobody understands!"

"What is awful?"

"Them. Together!" Ginny said with such contempt in her voice it surprised Bill.

"Who?"

"Ron and Harry!"

"What about them?" Bill asked confused.

"They are together!"

"I know. I saw them. Are you not happy for your brother?"

"NO! Harry should have been mine!" And she burst into tears again.

"Oh Ginny… I thought you were over that." Bill murmured while he pulled his baby sister closer to his chest.

"I love him! He should have taken me to the ball!"

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I know it must be hard for you to accept that but Harry is happy with Ron. He would have never been happy with you."

"That's not true! I would have made him happy!" She sobbed.

Bill sighed and gave up for the moment. He was sure that if they took any longer their mother was sure to come upstairs herself.

"Alright, Ginny. Calm down, please. We need to go down before mum comes up here. I promise you we'll find a solution for this after breakfast."

"How?! They are disgustingly happy together."

"We'll work something out, I promise. But for now I need you to put your game face on, girl. We will go down there enjoy the family breakfast and smile before we come back here and find a solution. Can you do that for me?"

Ginny took a deep breath and got herself under control again before looking Bill straight in the eye.

"Alright. Let's do this."

"That's my girl!"

* * *

Bill, always the gentleman, opened the door before he led Ginny down to the kitchen. The girl's eyes were red and puffy but still she looked as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Of course none of the Weasley men noticed this but Molly had been keeping a close eye on Ginny and Bill when they came downstairs.

Without breaking her momentum she ushered them to their seats before waving her wand to float the dishes to the table.

"It smells amazing, mum. I've been looking forward to this the whole week." Charlie confessed while loading his plate with a bit of everything.

His statement was met with mutters and grunts of agreement from everyone else. For a while it was quiet all around the table except for the scraping of cutlery over plates and the quiet sounds of eating.

Ginny tried to concentrate on her food and just her food. But it was hard. Ronald, the traitor, was sitting right opposite her. And although he was eating like a pig as usual he still had this silly little smile on his face that just mocked her. She would love to wipe it off of it. But she restrained herself. Bill had promised to help her. He promised and Bill never broke his promises.

She was proud of how good she was holding up and nearly patted herself on the shoulder when it all went to hell. It was all Charlie's fault. Why did he have to be so nosy and ask about Harry sodding Potter?!

"So Ron! How's Harry doing?"

"He's fine. We met him when we were in Diagon Alley last week." Ron said with a grin.

"We?" Percy asked curiously.

"The twins, Gin and I were there for some ice cream when we bumped into him."

The twins nodded in confirmation but Ginny just glowered at her brothers.

How could he!? He stole her love from her! Harry was hers. They would be the perfect family together. They would get together next year and then once Ginny had graduated they would marry. Of course Harry would be an auror and she would stay at home with their three children.

Ron ruined everything. He took her love, her man, her future. He took everything from her and now he was laughing about it all. She just knew that he was laughing at her because he had snatched Harry from her.

Now she had nothing to live for anymore. Just because of her egoistic brother! She would make him pay. She would hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

* * *

Completely catching them all off guard Ginny jumped up from her seat threw herself across the table and attacked Ron with a blood curdling scream.

Her momentum threw them both to the floor where she began punching and scratching her brother as much as she could.

Everybody was so shocked it took them all a moment to spring into action but once they did it got loud and chaotic.

Charlie and Fred, who had been sitting next to Ron, tried to pry Ginny off of him but she was a lot stronger than she looked. Ron for once made the right decision and simply shielded himself instead of outright defending himself.

In the end it took Charlie and Bill together to get Ginny off Ron and restrain her which said something since one was a dragon handler and the other a curse breaker. Although they held her back she still tried to get to Ron while screaming bloody murder at him.

The twins helped their little brother to his feet and looked him over while the eldest pulled Ginny into the living room.

"Are you…"

"… Alright, Ronnekins?" They asked.

"Yeah… Guess so…" Ron said a little shaken.

"You are bleeding." Percy commented. "Sit down, I'll get some flannels." He quickly vanished into the downstairs bathroom only to return a moment later with a wet cloth and bandages.

They could still hear their sister screaming in the room next door but decided to ignore it for the moment. That was until the sound stopped abruptly and it was eerie quiet in the house.

They all looked over to the living room door when it was opened by a frazzled Bill who leaned heavily against the doorframe before he started to talk.

"We are taking Ginny to St. Mungo's. Dad had to knock her out."

"He WHAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"She wouldn't stop screaming and she was starting to hit us as well when we wouldn't let her go." Bill explained. He was – just as the others – completely shocked by what had happened.

"Ginny wouldn't calm down and grew more and more agitated and then Dad shot a stunner at her to knock her out. Mum wants her to be checked out by the healers because something is not right."

"We are coming with you!" The twins said together and Percy nodded as well.

"It's my fault – whatever it is, so I'll come as well." Ron agreed.

Minutes later the whole Weasley clan made their way to the hospital, all of them worried about their youngest.

* * *

Harry couldn't explain why but he was nervous. It was not him getting married but his Dad and Papa. They weren't even getting married – they were renewing their bond. That was something completely different.

The ceremony was being held in their beautiful gardens at Snake Pit Manor. It would be a small ceremony with Lucius and himself as witnesses, Narcissa as the binder and Sirius as the only guest. He was also only a guest because he kind of lived in their manor at the moment. Draco, although he was Severus godson, would not be present because he was staying with Blaise Zabini in Italy at the moment.

Harry knew that his Papa had secretly done a lot of planning together with Narcissa to make it extra special for his Dad. Especially since he had a lot to make up for. If Harry counted correctly Marvolo had fifteen years of anniversary and birthday presents to make up for. His Dad had already done so by gifting Marvolo with his castle. A brilliant way to get out of looking for presents if you asked Harry.

Harry was pulled out of his nervous, jumbled thoughts by the bathroom door opening and his Dad stepped into the bedroom.

They were in the master bedroom where Severus had changed into his bonding robes while Marvolo was getting ready in another part of the castle as per tradition.

When he saw his son staring, open mouthed at him he couldn't hide his amusement.

"What? Something wrong, Harry?"

"Erm… No… You look good." Harry stuttered. "Amazing, actually."

"Thank you. You don't look bad either."

His Dad wore color! That in itself was still a bit shocking to Harry. But to see him in red was unbelievable. It was not Gryffindor red and had nothing to do with Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry had learned that traditional bonding ceremonies were quite different to muggle weddings.

For one the female or submissive of the pair wore bright red robes to symbolize joy, passion, and love while the male or dominant would wear green for fertility and harmony.

Harry found it funny that they would look like a Christmas tree on their wedding day.

The bonder would wear white while the witnesses would wear blue representing knowledge, stability, trust and loyalty. They were all emotions they wished for the bonded couple.

Surprisingly bonding ceremonies were held outside where all magic came from – earth – and to be able to connect better with mother magic they would all be barefoot and without their wands.

Bondings were all about natural magic. If you were not powerful enough you actually had to go through a special training to be able to channel your magic for the bonding. That was also a reason why there were fewer bondings and more marriages in the magical world at the moment.

"…ry! Harry!"

"Hm? What?" Harry asked when he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Where were you, Snitch? You looked a bit lost there."

"I was… thinking about everything I learned about traditional bondings."

"Ahhh… I see. Still surprised I'm in red, right?" Severus concluded amused.

"Nooo…" Harry blushed to the tips of his ears.

"It's alright, son. I understand it's confusing at first."

"No, not confusing. Just different than the muggle world."

"You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will. But let's not think about my lack of education. This is your day and everything should be about you."

"You know I'm not that kind of person."

Before Harry could come up with a reply there was a knock on the door and Sirius stuck his head into the room.

"It's time, you two. Nice looks, Sniv-... Severus! You look quite good in the lion's dress." Sirius told them with a smirk before quickly vanishing so the Potions Master couldn't hex him.

Harry and his Dad could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

* * *

"Are you ready, Dad?"

"I've been ready seventeen years ago, Snitch." Severus told his son. "Let's do this."

Together they walked down and towards the back door where a tray was waiting for them. There were four wands lying on it already and they both simply added theirs before stepping outside.

Narcissa and Marvolo had done quite some work on their gardens. There were flowers everywhere but instead of looking girly the arrangements looked classy and sophisticated. The sides of the pathway were lined with them and at the end of it was an old Victorian metal archway under which the others were waiting.

Harry led his father down the path towards his other father enjoying the adoring look his Papa sent his Dad. If he had looked closer he would have also seen the passion and want in his Papa's eyes.

Once they reached the arch Harry took his Papa's hand in his right and his Dad's in his left before squeezing them and joining them together. Once his first part was done he stepped to the side and took his place next to his Dad.

Narcissa started the ceremony by invoking the magic all around them.

* * *

"We call mother magic here today to bless the bonding of these two souls." Harry could feel the magic pulsing all around them.

"We know mother magic has blessed this union once before but war has kept them apart thus their wish for another blessing."

The magic all around them got stronger and denser and Harry could feel it tickling his toes. A golden band formed over the clasped hand of his fathers.

"Do you, Marvolo Cadmus take Severus to be thee bonded, to cherish and love, to support and encourage, to share magic with and fertility until the end of time?"

"I so do swear." Marvolo intoned and a green band joined the golden one.

"Do you, Severus take Marvolo to be thee bonded, to cherish and love, to support and encourage, to share magic with and fertility until the end of time?"

"I so do swear." Severus replied and a red band curled around their hands.

The magic around them was growing so thick that Harry thought he could almost see it glimmer in the corners of his eyes.

Now was the witnesses' part which was far more important in the wizarding world than in the muggle one.

* * *

"Lucius and Harry, please step forward." Narcissa bade them.

They both stepped forward and faced the only lady present.

"Are you willing to wish this union well, Lucius?"

"Under mother magic's guide I so do swear. I wish them health and power, tranquility and understanding. I so do wish." Lucius swore and a midnight blue band wrapped around the others.

"In your mother's stead are you willing to wish this union well?" Narcissa asked Harry.

"Under mother magic's guide and in my mother's stead I so do swear. I wish them knowledge and peace, integrity and softness, I so do wish." Harry intoned and pushed some magic into his words. He focused his magic and another bright blue band joined the others.

"By mother magic's blessing and the witnesses wished you shall be bound together till death and beyond the living realms. You shall share joy and sorrow, luck and misfortune. You shall be faced with hardships and master them together and enjoy the peace afterwards." Narcissa chanted while calling the earth's magic to herself.

Once there was enough of it present she pushed it into the clasped hands of Marvolo and Severus.

"By mother magic you are now bonded for life. You may kiss to seal the bond."

Severus and Marvolo leaned forwards until their lips joined and pure wild magic swirled around them. The bands around their hands melted into their skin and the pure magic dissipated, leaving pure gold wedding bands formed of infinity loops behind.

* * *

TBC

* * *

So you all like the idea of Amelia and Sirius. I'm not sure if I'll be able to incooporate something in this story but maybe I'll do some side stories.

Also I had an idea for another fic. I won't start it until this one is done but would you all maybe want to read a little teaser? I had to write down a bit otherwise I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter ;)

* * *

 **First posted on: 21** **. January 2018**

 **Next update planned: 04. February 2018**


	38. Chapter 38: Partys, Shocks & Hangovers

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

Charm93: Thank you for telling me about marksmom... I spent the last few days reading all her stories which kept me from writing my own ;) Maybe Ron will visit but since Ginny will have to stay at St. Mungos she won't be any trouble for him at the burrow.

randomplotbunny: Oh yeah... she's quite the drama queen ;)

geekymom: No I don't think so...

tefe203: He kind of feels more like a raven or even bat to me... Marvolo would be a snake for sure ;) I wouldn't be against it but it won't be happening in this fic. This one is more about stabilising their family and finding together as one :)

mandancie: No worries ;) Yeah I found the idea hilarious :D

: Thank you for looking past that and still enjoying the story :) Good for you! Also I believe that my slash parts are rather tame in comparison to some I have read ;) I will be finishing this for sure - I also want to know what will happen ;)

Guest: Although I'm not against it it won't be happening in this fic... at least not as far as I have planned but there have been a few things that I didn't plan...

mizzrazz72: Who knows... I would say he completely brainwashed her or something like that ;)

Dixie.f.9: That she does. She will get help and get better again but it will take some time :)

Zoysite: Oje ich hoffe dieser Sonntag war besser? Danke :) Ja das mit den Farben ist mir gekommen, weil ich nicht das klassische Slytherin grün und silber haben wollte... Ich bin ca genauso blass wie Snape und hab brünette Haare und mir steht rot sehr gut also hat er das abbekommen ;) Urlaub kommt bald aber Flitterwochen in dem Sinne wird es nicht geben...

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Sorry guys! Fanfic wouldn't let me upload my document and I was already late before that. You can blame Charm93 and marksmom for being later than usual... go and check marksmom out - I was lost in her stories for the last few days... ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Parties, Shocks & Hangovers**

 **Words: 3282**

* * *

Sirius was trying to hide. He hated parties of any kind. Even if they were as small as this one was. There were only Severus and Marvolo, Lucius and Narcissa, Harry and of course he himself in attendance.

He couldn't very well sneak away as he used to at the big events his parents used to take him to. Harry would come looking for him in minutes. To be fair it was a relaxed affair. They had had a very nice dinner after Severus and Marvolo's bonding ceremony before they all retired to the library for drinks and music.

Sirius had retreated to the corner by the fireplace and was observing the others closely. The newlywed couple sat snuggled together on the loveseat while enjoying some firewhiskey talking quietly.

Lucius and Narcissa were on the other sofa but Lucius was in a deep discussion about something with Harry, who was in the neighboring armchair. He still found it weird to see Harry talking and even smiling at Lucius Malfoy.

When Sirius looked towards his cousin he was met with an inquiring look and moments later Narcissa was standing next to him.

"What has you in such deep contemplations, dear cousin?"

"Just can't believe whom I'm in the room with."

"I guess it must be… different after so many years alone in Azkaban."

"It's not just that. I just can't believe that so much of what I had been told and believed in had been a lie." Sirius tried to explain. "Just look at them. Harry and Lucius having what seems to be an interesting conversation and my worst school time nemesis is the father of my godson. It all just seems so surreal."

Narcissa laid a comforting arm on her cousin's shoulder when he got more and more emotional.

"I'm sure you will get used to it. Maybe you should see a mind healer after the public finds out about your innocence."

"Maybe I should, Cissy. Who knows what that place did to my mind. You were always the smarter one of us. What are they talking about anyway?" Sirius nodded towards his godson, trying to change the subject.

"When I got up they were talking about how investments work differently in the wizarding and the muggle world."

Narcissa couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips when she saw the surprise on Sirius face.

"Contrary to popular believe the Malfoy family has more than one asset in the muggle world."

"Really? With all the blood purity stuff I would have never thought that Lucius would ever willingly venture out into the muggle world."

"Of course he does! We regularly attend the London and Paris operas. I also adore a few special French designers. Their work looks magical for muggle standards."

Narcissa started giggling like a schoolgirl when Sirius mouth dropped open and he didn't seem to be able to close it again.

"You..? But how..? When…?"

"I love muggle fashion, dear cousin. How I got into that? It was actually when we stayed at Grimmauld Place one summer and Andy and I snuck out for some quiet time."

"How did that go with your mother?"

"What she didn't know couldn't get her upset."

"You cunning little girl!" Sirius laughed, catching the attention of the others.

"What did you tell him, love?" Lucius asked curiously when the mutt didn't seem to be able to control his laughter.

"I just told him about my love for muggle designer fashion."

"Oh yes. My vaults cry every time you leave for Paris." Lucius grumbled, sending all of them into peals of laughter. They all knew that the Malfoy fortune was big enough to sustain a lifetime of designer fashion.

"At least it's not rare potions ingredients." Marvolo threw in getting him an indignant look from his husband. "Which reminds me! I still owe you quite a few anniversary presents, love."

"That you do." Severus drawled.

"I got you something which will hopefully redeem myself at least a bit. Let me just get it."

Giving Severus a quick kiss Marvolo got up and strode out of the library, leaving a stunned and intrigued husband behind.

* * *

Severus shared a quick glance with his son but Harry just shrugged. Before he could think further on this Marvolo reentered carrying a large parcel. Once he was seated next to his husband again he put the box on Severus lap.

"I hope you like it. Although I have to admit that Harry gave me an important clue to finding this."

"I did?" Harry asked confused.

"Just wait and see."

Severus took that as permission to open the package. He carefully lifted the top of the box and gasped when he looked inside.

"What?"

"What is it?"

"Sev?"

Severus was too shocked for words which didn't happen very often. Actually he could count the number of times it had happened on one hand. Inside to box were vials and jars full of potions ingredients.

He could see that they were all very expensive and rare ones and took one out to inspect it more closely only to gasp once more.

"Is that…?" Narcissa asked shocked. She knew a bit about potions ingredients since she was a trained healer.

"If you are asking if this is basilisk skin then the answer is yes." Marvolo answered her question. "Harry was kind enough to remind me of the carcass still lying in the Chamber of Secrets and implied that I could harvest some ingredients from it."

"This… This is incredible!" Severus finally came out of his stupor. "All the potions and experiments I can now try out! This is amazing! Thank you, love!"

Severus leaned over and planted a big kiss on his husband's mouth which was greatly appreciated by said husband. Not so much by Harry and Sirius.

"There is more. When I was down there I had a look around and found some very interesting rooms. They were the private quarters of Salazar Slytherin."

"How peculiar." Lucius drawled. "What did you find in them? I know that the knowledge of their location was lost ages ago."

"Yes there was quite a lot of dust. But there was also Slytherin's office and his private potions lab complete with fully preserved storage cupboards."

"Oh my!" Sirius breathed. Even though he was a Gryff he knew the importance of Salazar Slytherin to the potions community. Some of the most common draughts were invented by him.

"Quite so. That is another part of your present. I will take you down to his lab so you can explore to your heart's content."

"Thank you! That would be amazing!"

"Can I come as well?" Harry asked. Although he was still afraid of going down there again he really wanted to see those rooms.

"Of course you can." Marvolo told him. "I also found his journals full of recipes."

"WHAT!?" Severus exclaimed unbelievingly. Those had been lost since Slytherin's death.

"I found Salazar's journals. I will give them to you but at the moment they would be useless to you because they are in parselscript."

"Unbelievable." Narcissa breathed.

"You can write in parsel?" Harry asked surprised which caught Marvolo's attention.

"Of course you can. If you want you can help me translate the books. That way you can learn to distinguish between parsel and English."

"That would be awesome!" Harry beamed.

* * *

Severus was still shell shocked and just stared at the box of ingredients with wonder. A soft touch on his arm startled him out of his stupor. He looked to his left and met the eyes of his bonded.

"Do you like it?" Marvolo asked a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"I love it! This more than makes up for all the anniversaries you missed." Severus told him quietly. "I shall have to show you my appreciation later on."

Marvolo had a quick look around and noticed that the others were back to their own conversations, giving the couple a moment of privacy. Of course the Dark Lord used that to his advantage.

He quickly relieved Severus of the box on his lap and deposited it on the coffee table before drawing his husband to his feet and sneaking out the door with his spouse behind him. Once they were in the hallway they both looked at each other and giggled like little boys because of their successful escape.

They quickly and quietly made their way upstairs to their bedroom to get their wedding night started.

Back in the library all had noticed the escape of the newlyweds and while Lucius and Narcissa sniggered Harry and Sirius shared an eye roll about their antics.

"I just hope they remember the silencing spells." Harry muttered causing Sirius to bark with laughter.

"Well I guess this is our sign to leave as well. Have a… well hopefully quiet night." Lucius said with a smirk causing Harry to groan and Sirius to chuckle again.

"Oh yes! Good night to you two and don't stay up too long." Narcissa told them and kissed each of them on their cheeks before she stepped through the floo to get home.

"Good night, Cissy!" Sirius called after her.

"Good night, gentlemen."

"Bye, Lucius!" Harry said and moments later he and Sirius were all alone in the library.

* * *

"What do we do now?" The teen asked curiously. He had never been to a wedding and certainly not to a bonding.

"Now we celebrate the newly bonded couple and I'll fulfill my role as godfather and introduce you…" Sirius proclaimed and pulled a bottle from behind his back. "…to the finer points of firewhiskey!"

"You are giving me alcohol?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "But I'm only fourteen!"

"Yup. Who cares? Everybody is gone so it's just you and me."

"Alright." Harry agreed. He had to admit that he was curious about alcohol and his inner Gryffindor wanted to come out and play for a bit. He felt comfortable enough here at home with his godfather to give in to those urges.

"Great!" Sirius grinned. "Pippy! Please bring us two glasses!"

Once they had received the glasses and retired to the sofa Sirius filled their first round. He handed Harry his glass and raised his own for a toast.

"To the newlywed couple."

"To the newlyweds!" Harry raised his glass and as one they both downed their first shot.

* * *

Sunday morning brought surprised to more than one wizarding household. This day's Daily Prophet was a special edition so it was delivered to every registered British witch and wizards regardless of their subscription to the newspaper or their location.

Somewhere in Italy Draco Malfoy had just sat down for breakfast with his best friend Blaise when the owl arrived. Draco was confused why he would get the newspaper while on holiday but once he read the front page headline he understood. He was so shocked that he forgot about the mouthful of tea he had just drunk.

That is until he took a breath and got the tea into his airways causing him to start coughing like a madman. Blaise was nice enough to pound him on his back until he was able to breathe again. Instead of answering the other teen's inquiry he just handed him the papers, making sure he had not just drunk anything before seeing the headline.

Mister Malfoy was by far not the only one with that reaction once they got the paper.

* * *

In one of the most northern islands of Scotland, the Isle of Skye a strict woman took a sip of her morning tea just as she opened the paper resulting in said paper being drenched in a mouthful of tea.

"Bloody hell! Albus!" She cursed in a strong Scottish accent. "What have you old idiot been up to again?! Now my holiday is ruined!"

Still cursing the headmaster in a colorful language she hurried to get ready for the day all the while waving her wand to pack her belongings together. After one last glance around her cottage she disappeared to London.

* * *

At the burrow it was for once quiet. While part of the family was still at the hospital with their daughter and sister some of the boys were at home but still asleep after the late night they had had.

They would not see the article until it was much later. Even then they would be too worried about their sister to really care.

* * *

In a suburb of London a teenage girl couldn't contain her shout of surprise when she read the food news. This caused her parents to storm into her room thinking something had happened.

"What is it, Hermione?" Her father asked.

"Harry's godfather was finally declared innocent! That means they are working hard on bringing the whole scheme to light!" She explained excitedly. "I need to write a letter!"

With that she rushed to her desk and completely forgot that her parents were still in her room. They just shook their heads and left their daughter to it. She would explain later on.

* * *

Somewhere in the Swiss Alps a man also received the papers. He was surprised since he was kind of hiding. Not that he was hiding per se. He just hadn't told anyone where he was going.

Once he saw the headline and read the article he started sobbing like a small child. His best friend's innocence had been proven! He had to get back to England! Getting his meager belongings together he started planning for his return home.

The newspaper left completely forgotten on the table. It read:

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore arrested, Sirius Black innocent!**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

This reporter has the honor of informing you, dear wizards and witches of some very shocking news that came to light in yesterday's Wizengamot meeting.

The first surprise was that the meeting was led by Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. She informed the members of the Wizengamot that the current head, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore had been arrested by the goblins of Gringotts for attempted line theft. Yes you read correctly! Our esteemed headmaster has been arrested.

Direct inquiry at the bank revealed that Mister Dumbledore had brought the sword of Gryffindor to the goblins and tried to claim the Gryffindor Lordship. That in itself would not warrant an arrest but just days earlier that particular Lordship had been claimed by the rightful heir.

The goblin's speaker stated that while the heir provided memories of drawing the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and confirmed his claim with blood he also provided memories of Albus Dumbledore taking said sword from him.

This let the goblins to arrest Dumbledore especially after he had refused to prove his claim with blood which is always required by the goblins.

Madame Bones stated in a press conference late last night that additionally to the goblins arrest she had also been informed of a few other misdeeds committed by the headmaster in the previous days. She would not divulge any details only that an investigation of the allegations was underway.

Of course we at the Daily Prophet will keep you informed about the ongoing of this investigation.

After this shock we hope that the session would continue as usual but alas we were not blessed with boring talk.

The next point that was brought to the member's attention was new evidence that proved Lord Apparent Sirius Orion Black had been imprisoned unlawfully and also that he was innocent. Yes, dear readers! You read that correctly. Sirius Black, thought to have betrayed the Potters, has been declared innocent by the Wizengamot. The most promising evidence to support this was the arrest of Peter Pettigrew.

Everybody had thought the man had been killed along with thirteen muggles by Sirius Black. As it turned out it had been Pettigrew all along. He had been the one to divulge the Potter's secret location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well as kill all those muggles before vanishing in the sewers in his illegal rat animagus form.

A trial date for him has been set for the 21st July.

Madame Bones stated that she and her aurors had many leads for both Pettigrew and Dumbledore to follow up upon before they could state their cast at a trial.

This reporter has been shocked by the information that has been revealed to us and apalled how all of this could have happened. How could a Lord Apparent be condemned to imprisonment in Azkaban without a trial? Do we not have laws to prohibit just these things from happening? Where were the ministry officials tasked with controlling every trial and arrest?

On a more positive note we wish all the best to the newest Wizengamot members Lord Marvolo Cadmus Slytherin, Lord Severus Prince-Slytherin and Lord Henry Gryffindor Potter Prince-Slytherin. May their votes always be led by good conscience.

* * *

In our favorite mansion it was also still quiet. While one pair of men was blissfully exhausted asleep in the master bedroom the other pair had never made it out of the library. Thus these two were painfully woken by the bright sunlight streaming in through the big bay windows as well as the soft sound of an owl pecking against the window.

Although in Sirius head that soft pecking felt like one of those muggle pressure hammers used at road construction. Where that comparison had come from he had no idea and his head just hurt too much to think. What had happened last night?

Sirius slowly opened his eyes, shielding them with his hand from the light. It looked like he had spent the night on the sofa. The persistent pecking on the window reminded him why he had to get up. With a groan he sat up and after a moment of concentrating on his breathing (so he wouldn't throw up) he got to his feet and staggered to the window to let the stupid bird inside.

"Come here you…" He got the owl to hold still so he could remove the papers from its leg. Once done the bird flew out the window again and Sirius sat back down heavily on the sofa.

Before he could unfold the papers there was a groan to his right, alerting him to the presence of another person in the room. When he glanced over he was surprised to see his godson curled up on the loveseat. Why was Harry here?

Something happened last night but he couldn't remember. Everything was foggy in his mind. The room also didn't give him any clues. The house elves must have already cleaned up in here. The house elves! They could supply him with hangover potion.

"Pippy!" He called quietly, hoping Harry would sleep a bit longer.

"Yes, Master Sirius?" The elf asked after appearing right in front of him.

"Please can you get me two hangover potions? And some breakfast would be nice."

"Yes, sirs!"

Once the elf was gone Sirius made his way to his waking godson. It took the teen some time to come back to the land of the living and once he did he was still totally confused.

"Sirius?" He croaked.

"Yeah, pup. I'm here."

"I don't feel so good."

"I know. Pippy will be back in a moment with hangover potions."

"No, Sirius. I'm gonna be sick."

Sirius had just enough time to conjure a bucket before Harry revisited last night's dinner."

Just then Pippy came back empty handed.

"Sirs? We is not having a potions stock yet."

"Not good. Please go and get Severus and Marvolo down here."

With a nod the elf vanished again and Sirius started stroking his upset godson's back to calm him down while the poor teen puked his guts out.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Just the way Sirius would behave... What do you think will happen next?

* * *

For all of those who asked: I uploaded the teaser to my new story as well today. It's called Bonded for Life and you can find it on my profile :)

* * *

 **First posted on: 04** **. February** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 18.** **February** **2018**


	39. Chapter 39: Difficult Patients

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Pretty good evaluation of my characters, I have to say :) Although Severus will not kill him because it would hurt Harry very much - that is the only reason keeping him from strangling the mutt...

randomplotbunny: Hahahahaha :D The idea of Sirius as a newt is hilarious ;) But no he will stay alive...maybe he will have to spend the day as snuffles but I guess that would not be a real hardship for him...

tefe203: Oh I'm sure he will... at lest Sirius will be hiding in another part of the manor for some time ;) All the teachers are on holiday right now but I'm sure they will come back in time for Dumbles trial :D

JasminSky: Yeah... I mean one will be rather direct and shout at Sirius and all that but the other will be more slytherin and just tell him things to make Sirius feel really bad... Who will be who? ;)

mizzrazz72: If he manages to read the news at some point before being killed by a papa bear Severus ;)

Dixie.f.9: Yeah that sums it up quite nicely ;) Not good...he will not react good...

Zoysite: Wir haben zwar Ideen für lauter solche kleinen Geschichten, aber die wird es wenn dann eher in einer One shot serie geben. Wir haben schon ein paar zusammen getragen, die einfach nicht in diese storyline hineinpassen, wir uns aber trotzdem überlegt haben um hier die richtigen Reaktionen zu haben. Mal sehen, ob sie es jemals auf Papier schaffen oder immer nur in unseren Köpfen bleiben ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Difficult Patients**

 **Words: 3340**

* * *

This was not how he had imagined the morning after their vow renewal would be. While he had not thought that they would spend the whole day in bed he had at least hoped for a lie in. Especially since Harry was old enough to entertain himself and the mutt spelt late anyway.

Despite all his dreams and hopes they had been woken up by a frantic house elf that nearly ordered them to the downstairs library because their son wasn't well. That bit of information had spurred them both into action and mere moments later they sprinted into the library together.

When they burst through the door they found Harry being violently sick into a bucket and the mutt doing his best to sooth the distraught teen.

Severus quickly strode to the couch his son was lying on while he stayed back to assess the situation. One didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce what had happened and what he deduced made him a very angry Dark Lord.

Both Sirius and Harry were still wearing yesterday's robes but their dishevelled hair indicated that they had slept at least for a bit. Slept in here to be exact. The whole room smelled stale and although the unpleasant odor of vomit was strong there was also the rich smoky smell of firewhiskey.

Not to mention the empty bottles on the coffee table and the floor. It appeared the food for nothing animagus had decided to introduce his son to alcohol. His fourteen year old son! That was not acceptable! Of course Harry would be sick after emptying three… no four whole bottles with his godfather.

Marvolo strode forward and before he could control himself he took the nearest book and hit Sirius on the back of his head with it. This caused Black to flinch violently, partly because he already had a murder headache and partly because he had been so worried about Harry that he had failed to notice the Dark Lord was even there.

"What in Merlin's name gave you the impression it would be a good idea to give a fourteen year old firewhiskey?!" Marvolo demanded.

"At the time it seemed like a fun idea but I lost track of the amount he drank." Sirius admitted in a tiny voice. He felt horrible for what he was putting his cub through and he knew he had messed up big time.

"Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before doing what you did!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…- "

"It's clear that you didn't! You could have killed him! Not only could his magic lash out at both of you but do you have any idea what alcohol poisoning can do?"

"Alcohol poisoning?!" Sirius asked shocked. He had never heard of something like this.

"If you drink too much alcohol you get alcohol poisoning. Depending on the amount drunk and your body's physical condition as well as its ability to process it the symptoms can range from headaches and feeling unwell to vomiting and circulatory collapses. In the worst cases your body can't deal with it anymore and your system shuts down completely meaning you die. That usually happens during sleep. There is also the possibility of choking on your own vomit if you sick up while asleep."

With every word Marvolo flung at him Sirius' face grew paler and paler. He had never know that alcohol could do this to a person. And he had given it to his godson! Before he could control himself his still frail emotions overtook him and he started sobbing into his hands after nearly falling down on the couch behind him.

"I had no idea that could happen!" He choked out between sobs.

* * *

Although Marvolo was still furious with the man he also knew that his mind had deteriorated massively during his stay in Azkaban and he was not completely in control of his decisions and emotions. They really needed to get him to a mind healer.

He knew that all this knowledge about alcohol had not been public knowledge back then – especially not in the wizarding world. So while he was still angry he also understood that the mutt was not completely at fault (no matter how much he loathed to admit this).

"He'll be alright. At least you were awake enough to call for us." Marvolo refused to be any nicer to Black. He was still a Dark Lord and still had his pride.

"Will he? Really?"

"I'm sure he will. Severus would never let anything happen to Harry if he could help it."

In the meantime Severus had tended to his son. Of course he knew what the mutt had done and he would deal with him later but now his son needed him.

Severus had cast his diagnostics and quickly sent the house elf to get his emergency potions bag (he really needed to build up a stock here). Harry was still vomiting so there was no possibility that he would be able to keep a stomach soother down long enough for it to work. After the elf brought his bag he had it fetch a bowl with warm water and a cloth so he could sooth Harry.

The boy's temperature was slightly elevated and his breathing was also a bit labored. The cool cloth Severus put to his forehead felt wonderful in Harry's miserable mind. Severus knew that while the symptoms were those of a cold they also occurred during the taxing activity that vomiting was. Usually they occurred together with at least a partial circulatory collapse which was his main concern right now.

Harry had finally stooped dry heaving long enough to look up through his bands. Severus could see tears running down his son's cheeks and his heart hurt at the thought of his though son hurting enough to cry.

"I don't feel good, Daddy." He rasped out, shocking the Potions Master with the use of the childish form of Dad. He must be feeling really bad.

"I know, Snitch. I'll do my best to make you better again. Let's get you upright and maybe up to bed."

Severus carefully helped Harry into an upright position before sitting down next to him and pulling him against his side. Harry had closed his eyes once everything started spinning when he got upright. It wasn't the spinning – vomiting but more the spinning – faint sensation. He couldn't decide which one he hated more.

"Everything is spinning, Daddy." He croaked and hid his face as best as he could in his father's shoulder.

"I know. Do you think you can wash out your mouth and maybe swallow a sip or two of water?"

Harry thought about it and after a moment he gave a tiny nod. He pried his eyes open again and was thankful to find the room had stopped spinning for the moment. His Dad handed him a glass of water and placed the – now empty – bucket from before in his lap. Harry used it to spit out the water after rinsing his mouth.

After bracing himself he drank tiny sips of water. The cool liquid felt wonderful in his sore throat but he was acutely aware when it hit his stomach. Harry quickly passed the glass back to his Dad before leaning over the bucket and spitting it plus some all out again.

"That is what I feared." The Potions Master murmured while rubbing circles on his son's back with one hand and pressing another cool cloth to his forehead with the other.

* * *

Once it passed Severus decided it would be best to get Harry into his own bed. There was not a lot they could do while he couldn't keep anything down except for waiting it out.

"Do you think you can stand?" He asked. It was another test to find out if Harry was suffering from strength loss due to a circulatory collapse or not.

"I think so."

Severus stood up and Marvolo moved to Harry's other side so they could catch him should he fall. The teen managed to stand on his own for all of five seconds before his legs gave out beneath him and his parents had to catch him. Since Marvolo was the stronger of the two he picked Harry up and started the trek up to the boy's rooms with the other two men following closely behind.

Sirius felt miserable but he knew he deserved it. Not only the hangover but also the guilt that clawed at his heart. He was the only one at fault for Harry's current situation.

Once they reached the boy's room Severus pulled the sheets aside so Marvolo could put Harry down carefully in his bed. Then he pulled out his wand and changed the teen's clothes into pyjamas before tucking him in.

Severus put another glass of water and a stomach soother on the nightstand before conjuring a new bucket which he put next to the bed.

"Try to get some sleep or at least rest a bit. Hopefully you'll be able to take the potion later on." Severus told him and kissed his forehead. "I'll be down in my lab for a bit to start on a potions stock for here. Get a house elf to get me if you need anything."

Harry was able to read between the lines rather easily and knew that his Dad needed some time alone to calm down.

"Mutt! Look after him!" He commanded before marching out of the room.

Harry looked at Marvolo with a question in his eyes causing the Dark Lord to sigh.

"I'll make sure he's alright, Harry. Just don't scare us like that again. If you need anything call me, alright?"

Once only Harry and Sirius were left in the room the older wizard spelled his clothes into pyjamas as well and climbed into bed next to his godson. He gathered the teen in his arms, holding him tightly to assure himself that he was still there.

"I'm so sorry, pup. I never meant for us to drink that much. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Sirius. It's not your fault."

"How can it not be? I was the one to bring out the firewhiskey."

"Maybe. But I still decided to drink it for myself."

"Still, I'm really sorry."

"Alright. How are you feeling?" Harry changed the subject.

"Like crap but not as bad as you do. Try to get some sleep, pup. I'll watch over you."

Harry thought about protesting but all the vomiting had exhausted him and he just wanted to close his eyes for a moment. Just for a moment though…

* * *

For once it was completely quiet within the Weasley family. This had never happened before but the events of the morning had them all baffled for words.

The whole clan minus Ginny was in a small waiting room while said girl was being examined by the healers of St. Mungo's. Everyone was trying to work out what had happened before talking to the others.

Molly and Arthur were sitting together on one of the couches, his arm wrapped protectively around her while she cried softly into his shoulder. If their children had given it any thought they would have noticed that for the first time in their life their father had taken charge.

He had been the one to stun Ginny and decide that she needed to be seen by healers.

He was the on filling out all the forms once they reached the hospital.

He was their mother's rock when she couldn't be the strong one anymore.

Bill had taken Ron to the emergency department to get his wounds checked over and healed. They had only just returned and quietly taken seats next to their siblings.

Each child was contemplating when their sister's behavior had changed and how none of them had noticed. But they had. She had been different ever since the end of the school term. They had not known what was going on since she refused to talk but all of them had noticed.

The twins were reminded of their outing to Diagon Alley where they had stumbled upon Harry. She had been livelier that day. They had played quidditch together and driven their mother to insanity like old times. Then, once they met Harry she had drawn back into herself completely. All the time while eating their ice creams she hadn't said one word.

Bill was thinking back over every aspect of the conversation he had had with his sister this morning. He tried to find any indication of a third party being involved in Gin's breakdown. The only phrase that always came back to the forefront of his mind was 'He should have been mine'. Although it was a normal phrase for a heartbroken girl it somehow caught his attention.

Ron felt completely guilty for his little sister's breakdown. He had always known of her obsession with Harry Potter but he had always thought it was just a childish crush mixed with hero worship. Ginny had never spent time alone with Harry and even in the presence of others she gotten tongue tied. But it seemed as if his assessment of the situation had been wring.

Charlie and Percy were equally confused by their sister's behavior. They were not living at home anymore and when they had last seen her they had all been excited for the dance and such.

It was a quiet group that waited for news on their youngest. Minutes turned into hours and before they knew it, it was lunch time – at least according to Ron's stomach.

Bill, Charlie and he himself volunteered to get a bite to eat for everyone in the cafeteria. The brought back an assortment of sandwiches and coffee for everyone and the food finally broke their silence. After everyone was finished and just nursing their coffees Molly asked the one question they had all been trying to answer.

* * *

"What happened to my little girl?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know and it breaks my heart." Arthur commented quietly.

"I may know." Bill admitted truthfully.

"What do you know?"

"How do you know?"

"Why maybe?"

They all demanded at once so he waited a few moments for them to calm down before telling them about his morning.

"Mum sent me up this morning to fetch her for breakfast and the moment I opened her door I had my hands full with a crying teenage girl. We had a talk about what was going on but I would have never expected her to lose it like this."

"What did you talk about?" Arthur asked interested.

"She told me how Ron stole her love and that she and Harry were meant to be together. Looking back now it was a bit creepy how insistent she was on her and Harry belonging together. I told her we would find a solution later on but that for now she needed to put on her poker face and get down to breakfast."

"But she didn't or couldn't any longer." Percy said.

"No she didn't. Maybe talking about it before sent her mind into overdrive or something."

They sunk into silence once more every one contemplating the new information they had received from Bill.

* * *

It was another hour and a half before a healer finally came to see them. They had been lucky enough to keep the room to themselves all this time so now the healer could speak freely with them.

"Hello, my name is healer Turner and I have been tending to your daughter for the last few hours."

"Thank you, healer Turner." Arthur said politely while shaking his hand. "Why only the last few hours?"

"I was called in by my colleagues once they found themselves out of their depths."

"What is your field, if I may ask?" Charlie asked curiously.

The whole family had crowded around the healer and he looked at each of them before answering.

"Since telling you my field right now would be too out of context to make any sense I will recap Ginny's situation first."

"Do so then, but quickly! I want to see my baby!" Molly commanded.

"My colleagues woke your daughter up once they had her in a treatment room. They found no physical injuries and neither spells nor potions were altering her mind or system which baffled them. From the moment she woke up she had been going on about how Harry was hers and Ron stole him. If they asked too much she would get really agitated and after a particularly stupid comment from one of the trainees she had to be subdued for a time while the trainee was sent to the head healer."

At this he heard gasps of shock and outrage but before any of them could ask anything he continued.

"That was when they called me in. I work with victims of kidnapping, torture and abuse in both the magical and muggle world."

"What?!" They all shouted in shock.

"There is a way of combining these three things to brainwash your victim into doing anything you want them to. It is a common practice in muggle wars. That way you can destroy the enemy from within if you manage to capture the right people."

"That is awful." Bill commented with distaste.

"It is but it works rather well, especially with children. I came to the conclusion after my assessment of Ginny that in the wake of some kind of traumatic event a person in an authoritarian position started this process. Do you know any such events?"

"The Chamber!" Ron exclaimed after thinking about it for a minute.

"That sounds ominous. What happened?"

So Ron gave the healer a quick recap of the events at the end of his second year, trying to be as exact as possible. Even some of his siblings were hearing parts of this for the first time.

"Oh my!" The healer commented shocked. "Yes that would fit perfectly. Especially since Harry was the one to rescue her. This person must have started the process right after you returned from the Chamber. Otherwise it would not have worked."

"Err… We went to Dumbledore who talked to us all before calling Mum and Dad."

"I thought he called us right away?!" Arthur exclaimed shocked.

"No. I mean we talked at least for ten minutes before you came through the floo."

"Yes! That must have been it. Now that we know how it happened we can work out the proper treatment for her." Healer Turner explained. He once again addressed the whole family.

"I am sorry to say that we had to admit Ginny to the mental health wing here. She cannot be allowed to go home for the time being."

"NO!" Molly cried out before Arthur gathered her in a hug and shushed her sobs.

"I'm sorry. We need to supervise her constantly and the different environment will help as well. You may visit as often as you want and bring her things to make her more comfortable but she can't leave."

"Thank you, healer Turner. Can we see our sister now?" Bill asked.

"Yes, of course. She is in room four, just down the hallway. If it is alright with you I'd like to observe your interactions with her. Also is there a way for me to talk to Harry about the Chamber events?"

"Yes. I can contact him." Ron admitted. He wished his boyfriend was here to support him.

Although he had received a letter with his floo address this morning said letter also stated that Severus and Marvolo would be renewing their vows tonight. It was only afternoon but Ron knew that calling from here would be a huge risk since Harry's whereabouts were still a secret. Ron also had had no idea that Snape of all people was married but it must have been the other bloke from Diagon.

"That would be great!" The healer said before leading them all to Ginny's room.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I'm sure none of you guessed that miu-sama and I went out for drinks the weekend before I wrote the last chapter... Yes that was how we felt the next day... Poor Harry...

I was in London last weekend and we went to the Harry Potter Studios and OMG! If you ever get the chance to go there DO IT!

I know this was not a very exciting chapter but I promise the next one will be far more interesting ;)

* * *

 **First posted on: 18** **. February** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 04. March** **2018**


	40. Chapter 40: Interviews

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Her treatment will be paid by Dumbledore - he was the headmaster and should have told her parents to get her treatment (paid by Lucius) when it first happened instead of using it to his own advantages. There are not that many death here in Austria through alcohol poisoning but still enough happens. Teachers are usually pretty open about the effects and we learn about it in school. My parents were also very direct when I was about 15 (legal drinking age is 16). I'm sure Harry won't touch any bottle even with gloves on in the near future ;)

geekymom: Hahahahaha :D I never even thought about that...

tefe203: I don't think so. I believe it will end before that but maybe I'll write another story with Tom as teacher ;) He would be a great one :)

JasminSky: I'm sure the goblins know something far better than a crucio and they know something that they can legally use against him since he tried to steal from the bank :D

Kanisha Agarwal: Nice that I could surprise you :) Yeah I also do that with certain fanfics :D

Dixie.f.9: Yeah... it will probably take a long time but she will get better eventually :) Sirius is in deep trouble :P

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Interviews**

 **Words: 3382**

* * *

Sometimes Amelia just hated her job. Don't get her wrong – she loves what she is doing! But sometimes she just hates it. Just as she had done the last few days. She knew she was doing an important work to bring justice to people in their world and right now there was this huge case that was just full of injustices committed against innocent people.

Amelia knew getting this mess sorted would bring her prestige like no other case ever would – except maybe one involving You-Know-Who. But still she hated it because the case took up all of her time and thus she had not yet really had any free time to spend with her niece.

Susan had only been back from Hogwarts for about a week and the sweet girl was very understanding of the importance of her aunt's work but that didn't stop the feeling of guilt building in Amelia's stomach. Hopefully she could clear this up soon and take the loyal girl on a much earned holiday.

With one last deep breath Amelia shoved these thoughts aside and concentrated on the matter at hand. She and her aurors had spent the last few days checking the information they had received from the goblins, taking statements and conducting interviews to build their case.

Now there were only a few things left to do. First she had to interview the barmy old fool that was the headmaster of Hogwarts before she had to get statements of Harry Potter, Sirius Black and actually the whole Prince – Slytherin family. She hoped they were residing in the same place at the moment because it would greatly accelerate her work.

But first meddling old coots.

* * *

Amelia strode into Gringotts Bank with purpose and bypassing the regular tellers went straight to the head teller.

"May your mountains always stay golden." She greeted the goblin.

"And may your enemies always fear you. What can we do for you today?"

"Madame Bones, in my official capacity as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I am here to see account manager Griphook and king Ragnok."

The head teller scrutinized her for a moment before waving a letter goblin over to him and gave him a command in their native tongue.

"Clawhide will take you there, Madame Bones."

"Thank you. May your spears always meet their mark."

"May your funds ever grow."

Amelia followed the goblin down a series of halls and corridors and after a few twist and turns she was happy to have a guide since she had completely lost her sense of orientation. She wondered if it was some kind of protection charm like the confundus charm or just the dark corridors without any natural light crisscrossing in every way.

After a few minutes they reached a door much too big for humans let alone goblins but with a light push from the goblin it swung open quite easily to reveal a simple office. He waved her inside and with a bow closed the door behind her again.

"Good morning, Madame Bones. Please take a seat." Griphook greeted her from his desk.

"Good morning, Griphook." Amelia had a quick look around the office while she made her way to the conference table the goblin had indicated. He also came over and took a seat opposite her.

"Thank you again for giving me all the evidence against Dumbledore."

"I hope you used it well?"

"Yes. Investigations are being conducted and we were already able to declare Black innocent due to a lucky coincident that brought Peter Pettigrew into our custody."

"That sounds promising. What can I help you with today?"

"First, although I know he now falls under goblin law, I would like to interview Dumbledore. If possible under Veritaserum. I know of this wonderful old law that actually allows us to conduct a trial without the accused being present."

"Excellent!" Griphook's grin was so wide, all his pointy teeth showed. "We knew you were the right person to get all this information."

"Thank you. Which brings me to the second part of my request. I need to interview the Prince – Slytherin family as well as Sirius Black. I have no idea where they are residing at the moment and hoped you could help me get in contact with the."

"Usually we don't give out personal information about our clients but since it is important for the case we are allowed to establish a floo connection from here for you."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Amelia thanked him. This would make her life so much easier. She couldn't phantom why her aurors never thought of asking the goblins for help. She should tell them that. After all they knew nearly everything.

"Would you like a cup of tea while I have Dumbledore moved to an interview room?"

"Yes, please."

Griphook went to his desk and pressed a rune stone before talking to it in gobbledegook. Mere minutes later they were chatting over a nice cup of tea. Since Griphook was the one to arrest Dumbledore he already had a bit of information about his current condition.

Not even fifteen minutes later the office door opened and the goblin that had led her here stepped into the office. He didn't say a word, just looked at them.

"He is ready for you now. I shall accompany you since you don't have an auror with you." Griphook told her.

"That would be very helpful." Amelia said and let herself be led down the corridors again. Another law many people forgot was that a goblin from Gringotts counted as second witness to any interview as long as the interviewer was a senior auror.

Once they arrived at the interview room Amelia was asked to leave her wand in a safety boy outside as to minimize Dumbledore's escape chances. The head of the DMLE quickly set up her dictaquill and got the Veritaserum ready before she followed Griphook into the room.

* * *

Albus was more than just disgruntled. After being held captive for who knew how long with only a bit of light when he got meals he had finally been let out of that room only to be put into another one. This one was a conference room and had at least light.

There were no mirrors but he knew he looked awful. Not only that he hadn't had a proper bath since the day of his capture but they also took his wand and only gave him simple bread and water.

Without his wand he couldn't hold onto his glamour for long thus he couldn't make himself look more agile and younger than he was. The simple food also greatly reduced his usual sugar intake through lemon drops as well as all the protection potions he took on a daily basis.

He rather hoped that whoever wished to talk to him was a friendly face and would help him out of here. Even these creatures couldn't keep him here forever – he was after all Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, head of the Wizengamot and British representative to the ICW. They couldn't keep him here.

He was a bit surprised when Amelia Bones entered the room behind a goblin. He would have expected it to be Minnie but (if he had given it any thought) how should she have known where he was.

"Ahhh… Amelia! How nice to see you!" He greeted her with his usual grandfatherly expression. At least he gave it his best shot since it also involved a glamour he could not cast at the moment.

"Albus. I was informed by the goblins that you were arrested for attempted line theft."

"That was all just a minor misunderstanding, you see. If they had just let me explain…"

"Maybe. Still I need to launch an official investigation into this."

"Do you really? Can't we just forget about this and enjoy the summer?" He tried persuasively.

"We must. It is the law, after all." Amelia stated. "The law also stated I have to interview all involved parties under Veritaserum."

Amelia had a hard time hiding her smirk when she saw Albus' expression. He was apparently very bad at hiding his emotions without the help of spells. It was obvious he didn't approve of her following the law to the letter.

"My dear, there is no need for that. Have I ever been anything but honest with you?" He tried again. He was sure his anti – Veritaserum – potion had been washed out of his system by the simple food and not taking the potion for too long. "I promise, I would never lie to you."

"Be that as it may, the law is the law and if you continue to refuse it will be seen as admittance to guilt."

Amelia enjoyed watching the emotions and thoughts flicker over his face greatly. She was sure he had no idea that he was displaying them. It was obvious that the old coot had gotten used to using spells and potions to hide them and couldn't do it without anymore.

"Alright. I will take the serum." Albus finally conceded. He just hoped she would only ask about the incident with the bank and nothing else.

* * *

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." The head of the DMLE instructed and once he complied she let three drops fall from the bottle onto his tongue.

"Veritaserum administered on Sunday, July ninth 1995 at 9:45 to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore by Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Witness is mister Griphook from Gringotts Bank." Amelia stated for the dictaquill before she started her questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"When were you born?"

"October 20th, 1881."

"What is your occupation?"

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, head of the Wizengamot and British representative to the ICW."

"Were you the one to send James and Lily Potter into hiding?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was the only way for my plan to work."

"Which plan?"

"To take over the wizarding world."

"How did the Potters fit into that?"

"There was a prophecy and their son was the closest fit."

"Which prophecy?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the two evil Lords and bring peace to all will be born as the seventh month dies. Born to those of light and darkness, he will have support the evil Lords know not and they will mark him as their equal."

"That does not sound like Harry Potter at all. How did you decide on them?"

"Their son was born on July 31st."

"That still doesn't fit completely. Did you change the prophecy?" Amelia asked incredulous.

"Yes."

"To what did you change it?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have trice defied him and he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and he will mark him as his equal."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?" Amelia changed the subject.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How did you know?"

"I taught him the spell."

"Did you know he was a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you turn hi in?"

"That would not have fit my plans. I still needed him."

"Did you remove Harry from Potter Cottage on October 31st 1981?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"On whose orders?"

"Mine."

"Where was Sirius Black? Shouldn't Harry have gone to him?"

"I gave him a few ideas to go after Peter so I could get Harry to his aunt."

"Why didn't you speak up for Black?"

"I couldn't have him in the way of my plans. Shipping him off to Azkaban was the easiest way."

"Did you know Harry was being abused by his relatives?"

"Oh please! That whiny brat needed a firm hand to be pliable enough to do my bidding."

"Did you bind his magic?"

"Of course. I couldn't have anyone more powerful than myself."

Amelia had to take a moment to get her rage at the wizard in front of her under control. How dare he meddle in other people's lives like that? What gave him the right to play with everyone as if they were a wizard's chess?

* * *

Once she had calmed down a bit further she started with her questions about all of his wizengamot decisions and those he made as a headmaster. It was a really long and exhausting interview.

When they were finally done she was starving and her throat was dry from all the talking. They had gathered so much information that it would take her at least three to four days to get everything in order with their already existing evidence.

On behalf of the goblins she had also questioned him on his embezzlement and hadn't that been interesting. It seemed as if Dumbledore had lost all his family's money – not that there was a lot to begin with – in the war with Grindelwald.

She also found out he had actually been friends with the evil wizard before he killed his little sister Ariadne in an accident.

After saying a proper farewell to the goblins she made her way into Diagon Alley and went straight to the next restaurant for a late lunch. She couldn't believe it was already past two in the afternoon.

While enjoying a nice fresh salad and a lemonade she thought about her next steps. Before going to the bank this morning she had planned to visit the Prince – Slytherin family as well as Sirius Black this it seemed as if she didn't have enough time for that.

Especially since it would be a lot easier if she had sorted through Dumbledore's testimony first. That way she would have an easier time asking the right questions. She should also update her auror squad. Since they had nearly all hands on deck there was a lot going on in the department at all times of the day.

After finishing her lunch Amelia disapparated from the Alley only to materialize in the auror receiving room moments later. She strode out into the open office area and gave commands as soon as she was far enough in the room to be noticed.

"All head aurors currently present please come into my office! Those who work on the illegal Wizengamot proxies get in contact with Gringotts and follow the money trail. Tonks! I need you to go to Hogwarts and get McGonagall. She's acting headmistress until the governors arrive to swear her into the seat."

Amelia strode into her office with five men and women following her. Once the doors had been closed she asked a house elf for tee before she began her debriefing.

After Dumbledore's interview this could take some time.

* * *

For the first time in his life Ron was not the last of the family to wake up. For the first time he was actually the very first one. Since his Mum and Dad were still at the hospital with his baby sister he started a big pot of tea.

Ron was completely exhausted. After the emotionally tiring day yesterday he had not been able to fall asleep and once he did it was a restless sleep which caused him to wake up after a nightmare at six o'clock. At seven he couldn't stand lying in bed anymore so he had snuck down to the kitchen for a cup.

Many wouldn't believe it but their mother had made sure that all Weasley children knew how to cook enough to survive. Ron actually enjoyed making the food just as much as he enjoyed eating it.

So after he had had his first cup of tea and the house slowly started waking up he began with breakfast. Although he of course didn't stand a chance against his mother his breakfast was still rather decent.

It didn't take long for all his brothers to be woken by the smell of pancakes and bacon. Bill and Charlie were the first one in the kitchen and after good-morning-grunts they helped him with the food and setting the table.

By nine o'clock all six boys were sitting at the breakfast table enjoying the food. The mood was still very somber and there was not a lot of talking.

After they all had finished the twins offered to do the dishes while Bill and Charlie went to relieve their parents. Percy and Ron went up to get ready for the day since they both hadn't had the chance before breakfast.

Ron had had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and had decided to floo Harry to see if everything was alright.

Once he was ready for the day he told the twins where he was going and went to their fireplace. He knew it was not seen kindly to if one flooed over without calling first but he wanted to keep the connection clear for his parents. Without thinking too long about it he threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames before shouting.

"Snake Pit! Serpens Mortiferum!"

* * *

The moment he stepped out of the fireplace a house elf popped into existence before him.

"What cans Kari bes doing for yous, sir?"

"Erm… I'd like to see my boyfriend Harry, please. I'm Ron Weasley."

"One moment, please. Kari will bes informing masters of your arrival." Please take a seats."

With a quiet pop the house elf vanished and Ron sat down on one of the sofas in the room.

Kari arrived in her master's potions laboratory to find both masters in a tight embrace.

"Masters yous have guest. Misters Wheezy says he wants to sees little master."!

The sudden voice of one of their elves surprised the two wizards and they jumped out of each other's arms in shock. Marvolo recovered quicker and after deciphering what she had meant addressed the elf.

"Please show him to Harry's room. We will meet you there, Kari."

Once she had vanished he looked over to his lover and addressed him.

"Do you want to stay down here a bit longer?"

"No, I think I'll join you. I'm curious what Ron is doing here without calling first."

"Then let's go."

They walked out of the lab hand in hand and met up with the youngest Weasley boy and their elf at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Kari." Severus dismissed her before turning to the teen. "Good morning, Mister Weasley. What rings you here this early in the day?"

"Good morning, Professor, sir. Erm… well… something happened with Ginny yesterday and ever since I woke up in the morning I had this feeling in my gut that I needed to see Harry as soon as possible. Sorry that I just flooed in without notice but I wanted to keep the floo open for my parents."

Severus and Marvolo started leading the way upstairs before answering.

"By the way, I'm Marvolo Slytherin, Severus' husband." Marvolo introduced himself.

"I am curious as to what happened with your sister. Will you tell us once we are with Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I don't mind you knowing."

"I would presume your gut tells you when Harry is in trouble." Severus mused. "If it happens again I don't have a problem with you coming by unannounced."

"What happened?" Ron asked with trepidation. Even he could read between the lines sometimes.

"Sirius though it would be a fine idea to introduce my son to firewhiskey last night. Harry has been feeling rather poorly since he woke up."

"Oh…"

Ron didn't knew what else to say to that but thankfully they had arrived and Severus and Marvolo marched into Harry's room and over to his bed with Ron following behind.

Harry was awake but Sirius, who was next to him, was out cold snoring like a lumberjack. That was probably why Harry was even awake since he had only fallen asleep two hours ago.

"Ron!" The teen exclaimed tiredly but happily when he saw his boyfriend.

"Hi Harry!" Ron perched on the edge of the bed and took the other boy's hand in his own.

"Now, you said something about your sister." Severus prompted after a few moments.

"Yeah… She… She was admitted to St. Mungo's ward for mental illness."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

What else do you think Amelia found out in the interview? I held a few things back for the trial :D

How will her interview with the Prince-Slytherin go?

Ron and Harry are finally back together! YAY! ;) Although it has not even been a week since they last saw each other...

* * *

 **First posted on:** **04\. March** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 18. March** **2018**


	41. Chapter 41: Lovey-Dovey

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Lucius and Arthur having to spend time together... I would pay money to see that – wait I can just write it :D But I'd still watch it – in a nice sunchair… with a cocktail in my hand.

Mizzrazz72: Do you really believe that he is done causing trouble?

tefe203: Me as a teacher? Why that? Haha there are many more secrets to be revealed ;)

Randomplotbunny: Yes it is always fun when all his secrets are revealed since it seems to be his greatest pride in life to keep as many of them as possible. Of course a week is ages for teenagers in puberty :D

Zoysite: Nein, das wird nicht passieren. Sie sind ja nicht die Angeklagten sondern die Kläger. Außerdem ist es nicht so einfach einem Lord Veritaserum zu verpassen :P Extra für dich hab ich eine große Portion Marvolo&Severus eingebaut ;)

Guest: I have no idea what you are talking about but thank you for your comment.

Dixie.f.9: I think if your hangovers are as bad as mine (which Harry's are) that is punishment enough. When I had my first hangover my mum woke me up at 7 the next morning and stuck me in the shower to get rid of the stench of cigarettes – that was punishment enough…

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Lovey-Dovey**

 **Words: 3031**

* * *

He was having a wonderful dream about that cute little witch he knew. She had short, spikey hair and such beautiful expressive eyes. He loved those eyes and would love to spend the rest of his life gazing into them but he knew they were both too young to think about something like that. Way too young.

Also she was older than him so his chances of being paired up with her were slim. Her being older than him also meant that she would be off to Hogwarts in a few weeks while he would be stuck at home. This would be the last time he would see her until the Christmas parties and he had hoped to get a good bye kiss from her. Just as she leant closer to him he was pulled out of his dream by a loud noise.

"What?!"

He didn't want to wake up but now that he had registered one voice he could hear at least two others. Why were there so many people in his room? Disgruntled he slowly opened his eyes and blinked in surprise while his mind caught up with his eyes.

Next to him his godson was embracing a distraught redhead – a Weasley his mind supplied – while at the edge of the bed Sniv-… Severus was glaring at him. He could also see Marvolo near the door talking to a house elf – hopefully ordering tea.

Severus' eyes were burning holes into the side of his head so he met his gaze and – with his usual gryffindorish brashness – asked: "What?"

"How come I leave you to watch over my son and then come back to find him awake and you out cold?" Severus used the voice he usually reserved for his most dunderheaded students that even sent his colleagues running.

"He was asleep so I just closed my eyes for a moment."

"Anything could have happened while you 'just closed your eyes'!"

Like old times Sirius offhand attitude was driving the Potions Master crazy.

"But it didn't. And I would have awakened should have anything happened."

Before Severus could really blow his top Marvolo came back over and hugged him tightly from behind and Harry finally noticed the tension between them.

"Dad. Leave it. I did my best not to wake him. Also I have only been up for a few minutes when you arrived."

"Just this once, mutt."

"Great. Now that that's sorted can Ron tell us what happened?" The teen asked sarcastically.

* * *

As if she had waited for this cue Kari popped into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. Marvolo summoned chairs and a small table for them so they could sit comfortably next to the bed.

Severus forbid Harry from leaving it for anything other than a bathroom break until he had been able to take a stomach soother. He also gave him a very light tea with lots of sugar to calm his stomach further. Harry shot him a grateful look since his stomach was still a bit queasy.

Once everyone had a cup Ron slowly recounted the happenings of the last day. He told them about the family breakfast and Ginny's attack. About their trip to St. Mungo's and the news they had gotten from the healers.

By the time he was finished his mouth felt parched and he gratefully accepted the fresh cup of tea his boyfriend was offering him. Harry had managed to keep his own tea down long enough for his father to allow him to take the stomach soother. Thankfully these were one of the only potions that actually tasted nice.

He carefully enveloped his boyfriend in a tight hug, pulling him further onto the bed. Ron twisted around a bit so he could press his face into the crook of Harry's neck. He breathed in his scent deeply trying to forget what was happening to his sister.

Trying to forget the hurt he had felt when she had attacked him. The anger he felt at the headmaster for brainwashing his baby sister and also the disappointment he felt as his own failure as a big brother. Ron let go of all these emotions, letting it all go, secure in the knowledge that his boyfriend was there for him. Harry simply held him as he broke down.

Severus Marvolo and Sirius knew that the boys needed a moment alone so they all made their way out into the hallway.

"This is unbelievable! Why would Dumbledore do something like this?" Sirius exploded once he stepped out of the room.

"Power, why else?" Severus said dryly. "Why did he do what he did to Harry? It's always about power with the old coot."

"But why Ginny Weasley? The family is one of the most devoted to him."

"Not anymore I would say."

"Why not?"

"Would you still follow a man who brainwashed your daughter blindly?"

"Nooo?"

"Especially not once they find out all the things he did to Harry." Marvolo injected. "Now I guess young Mr. Weasley will probably stay for lunch so I shall inform the elves on my way to my office."

With that he kissed his husband and left the two men behind in the hallway. He had work to do and he was sure his son appreciated not having an audience.

The two black haired men stared at each other for a moment before Sirius broke eye contact. Severus smirked at that – he hadn't lost his touch.

"Sooo… I'll go and have a shower, I think." The animagus proclaimed before retreating to his room.

That only furthered the smirk on the Potions Master's face. He quietly stepped up to his son's room and glanced inside. The two boys were still in each other's arms but they were talking quietly now. He knocked on the doorframe gently to catch their attention. When both boys turned to face him he spoke.

"Lunch will be served at noon, boys. Marv is in his office, the mutt is finally taking a shower and I'll be in my lab until then. Come find us if you need anything."

"Thanks, Dad." Harry said gratefully.

The Potions Master just nodded before he turned on his heels and walked away, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ron had watched the whole interaction in shocked silence. He would have never, ever in his life guessed that this was the same man that had taught them potions for the last four years.

"Bloody hell that was weird!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure that was the greasy git… I mean Snape?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry got out between chuckles. "Quite the difference, ain't it?"

"Bloody hell. I can't believe they are the same."

"You should see him with Sirius. He's still his other self then. Or at least nearly his other self."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment with straight faces before they couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

It took them quite some time to get themselves under control again. Once they were fairly calm again they made themselves comfortable on the bed and started chatting - because boys don't gossip – like usual.

"Tell me about living with them. You couldn't say much last time we saw each other", Ron commanded lightly.

"It's great. It may sound weird but I love that they hold me accountable. It may be a bit overbearing but they really care and… I just… I love them."

Ron had watched his boyfriend's face closely and had seen all the emotions that washed over it. He could tell that the other boy had never been as happy as he was right now.

"I can tell. Been in trouble yet?"

"You know me." Harry told him cheekily which had them both giggling again.

"What happened?"

"I didn't want to learn about the Wizengamot and stuff so I took the Firebolt and jumped out of the window."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah… It doesn't if I don't mention that Dad had stepped into my room just to see me jump out."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "What did he do?"

"Erm… He screamed? Once I came back inside he was really upset."

"What? No scrubbing cauldrons for a month?"

"Nope."

Harry had to stop himself from looking over to his best friend or he would have burst out laughing again at his shocked look.

"Really?!"

"Really. He just crushed me in a bone breaking hug and lectured me about giving him gray hairs early."

"Unbelievable!"

"Pretty great, if you ask me."

Ron just grumbled a bit at that while taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh! They got me new glasses!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

Before Ron could react Harry had leaned over him and picked up his new glasses from the nightstand.

At his questioning look Harry told him that his troubles concentrating and the headaches he got – which Ron knew all about – all came from wrong prescriptions in his glasses.

The two teens kept talking about everything that came to their minds except Ginny's fate and just enjoyed their time together.

Of course they interrupted or ended discussions with a few kisses here and there but nothing more. They didn't feel ready for that yet.

* * *

Although Severus had told them he would be in his lab he decided to take a detour to his husband's office for a quick talk. At least that's what he told himself.

He knew that Ginny's fate had shocked him deeply especially since his diary was the root of the problem. Marvolo may be a master at hiding his emotions but there was a reason why Severus was his husband. He knew when Marvolo was lying to everyone – even to himself.

Thus when he stepped into his husband's office he was not surprised to find the man in question pacing back and forth in front of his desk, muttering to himself while carding his hands through his hair in agitation.

Funnily enough (not that he would ever say so aloud ) Marvolo was agitated so much so that he was losing a bit of his iron control over his magic. That let to small sparks flying from the heels of his shoes every time he stomped them down on the carpet again. It would have been comical had it not been for the reason behind it and the real danger of THE Dark Lord losing control of his magic.

Severus made quick work of shutting and locking the door before he warded the whole room. Now only the house elves would be able to pop in and neither sound nor magic could leave the room.

Only then did he step into his husband's path so that the older man collided with him after one of his more vicious turns. Severus didn't say anything, just gathered Marvolo in his arms and held him tightly. He knew that his lover would start talking of his own once he was calm enough to do so.

The only way the agitated wizard acknowledged his other half was by burying his face in the other's neck and clinging to him as if he were a raft in the open sea.

They stood like that for a good quarter hour before Marvolo felt a semblance of calm again. In a small show of how he really felt he just plonked himself down on the carpet he had done his best to wear through, pulling Severus down with him. Once they were seated with their backs leaning against his desk Marvolo started talking.

"I can't believe how my diary… - myself could have done this to someone."

"It wasn't you, love."

"I still feel guilty. I feel responsible. If I… - my diary…- whatever hadn't possessed her the old goat wouldn't have been able to get into her head."

"You don't know that." Severus tried again.

"You can't tell me that you think the fool would have been able to brainwash her if my other self hadn't possessed her first!"

"No, but he never does anything without having a plan beforehand. He would have done something with Ms. Weasley anyway. This possession just helped his plans along. I'm sure of it." Severus reasoned.

Marvolo watched him closely for a moment – trying to find any lies – before he sighed and let his head drop into his hands.

"Maybe. It still makes me feel responsible for what happened." Marvolo admitted after a moment.

"We could try to do something about it."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well… First we should bring the Weasleys and Madame Bones into contact. This is just another thing to add to her case." Severus decided.

"Alright. Then what? I want to help that girl in any way possible."

"We will have to talk to the parents and the healers. But we are bot Master legilimens. There are only a few healers who reach that status. We could maybe help them by looking into her mind."

"So after lunch we floo over to St. Mungo's?" Marvolo asked.

"I think we should ask Ronald where his parents are first. But yes, let's do that after lunch."

* * *

"Soo… Do you have anything planned until lunch?" Marvolo asked cheekily after a few moments of silence.

He had slowly snaked his arm around his lover's back and used that to pull his Potions Master onto his lap. Before Severus could even open his mouth to protest the manhandling of his body, Marvolo sealed his lips in a passionate kiss that made the onyx eyed man forget everything he had wanted to say.

Once they both needed to come up for air Marvolo moved to trail tiny kisses down his husband's jaw and neck. He knew that the other was particularly sensitive there.

Severus quickly moved around on his lap so he was straddling him and their bodies were touching from chest to groin. He also captured Marvolo's lips in a snogging session again.

Just as their nimble fingers started disrobing each other there was a pop near the door and a squeaky voice cleared its throat, pulling them apart.

The both looked over to the door to find Mimsy standing there looking rather embarrassed.

"Yes?" Marvolo asked calmly although his labored breathing betrayed his arousal.

"Lunch bes served, masters."

"Thank you, Mimsy. We'll be there shortly."

The elf nodded and vanished, leaving the two wizards alone to deal with their arousal.

"Unbelievable!" Severus panted. "Why do we always get interrupted?"

"I don't know, love. But we better get moving or Harry will come looking for us."

That had Severus jumping up from Marvolo's lap and trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

Thankfully he had been brewing that morning and was still wearing his brewing robes. Marvolo was also grateful that he was wearing robes. They were shorter house robes but they still did a good job of hiding his crotch.

After one last glance to make each other's hair presentable they dismantled the wards and walked to the dining room hand in hand.

* * *

The other three were already seated at the table talking loudly. Gryffindors just couldn't talk quietly.

Marvolo took his seat at the head of the table with Severus to his right and Harry to his left. He noted with amusement that since Ronald had chosen the seat next to his boyfriend his husband had to endure Sirius as his neighbor for the meal.

Severus scrunched up his face when he noticed just that but was placated by the hand his husband laid on his upper tight.

The elves brought them their lunch and they all started tucking in heartily.

Harry and Ron shared looks, touches and bits of food when they thought no one was watching. They also snuck one or two kisses in there but the three adults saw it all. While two of them were the sneakiest Slytherins that existed the third had been raised as one and had been one of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. One needed to be particular observant and sneaky to reach that status.

The teens were oblivious to it all and just enjoyed their time together.

Marvolo and Severus were doing something similar. Marvolo's hand had not left Severus tight once and had instead started wandering closer to his crotch. The Potions Master was enacting his revenge by playing footsie beneath the table. They were a lot sneakier than the boys but the mutt still noticed. He also saw the heated looks the adults were sending each other.

For some time he tried to ignore them all and concentrate on his food – he was ravenous – but they all only got worse.

The teens had started holding hands under the table and were making eyes at each other so much that Sirius had to avert his eyes.

Not that the adults were any better. They had started feeding each other bits of food and kissing in between. Interestingly enough the teens didn't even notice the adult's behavior.

Sirius was not sure anymore if any of them registered that they were not in a bedroom but at a dining table. Especially that he was there alone while they were all couples. Not that he begrudged them being couples and in love! It was just that it was all too sickly sweet for him.

After one particular heated kiss between the adults he had enough.

"Stop it! All of you! Stop with that lovey-dovey googly eyes!" He exclaimed jumping to he feet.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked surprised.

"You are all too sickly sweet in love! I can't watch that anymore. If I see one more kissy face I'm going to puke! Do that somewhere other than the dining table."

After seeing the shocked looks on the other's faces Sirius simply pushed back his chair and left the room.

The others shared confused looks before shrugging their shoulders and going back to their meals.

They would let the animagus cool down before talking to him.

'Lovey-dovey.' Severus scoffed internally at the terms the mutt had used. He was not lovey-dovey, thank you very much. Neither was his husband. His husband was the darkest Dark Lord that ever existed!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry to you all for uploading so late! I was ill last week and my beta is studying for one of the hardest exams ever. We just didn't manage it any earlier...

Thankfully we only have one more week to go until easter hols :D

Do you like the 'Lovey-Dovey' in this chapter? Next chapter will bring you all the interview with Amelia ;)

* * *

 **First posted on: 18** **. March** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 01. April** **2018**


	42. Chapter 42: Women can be scary

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

Mizzrazz72: Yes he does ;) But since my story is mainly about the Prince - Slytherins, it won't play a big part...

tefe203: Here it is, here it is - hold your horses! ;)

mandancie: Yes, you missed it. Sev raised wards to ONLY permit elves entrance. So they can get in and fetch them if there is anything. Yes all better again :)

Randomplotbunny: Yes it is always fun when all his secrets are revealed since it seems to be his greatest pride in life to keep as many of them as possible. Of course a week is ages for teenagers in puberty :D

Zoysite: Danke, mir geht's wieder gut :) Ja ich bin einfach so ein kleiner teufel der sich ins Fäustchen lacht jedes Mal wenn sie wieder unterbrochen werden ;) Es passiert hald im Moment so viel, dass es schwer ist, Zeit zu Zweit zu finden ;) Was wir dem armen Sirius alles antun...

Mephistopheles: I missed your reviews! My condolences to having to survive without wifi - that must have been the worst part ;) Honest your review is so long I wish I could PM you with my answer cause it would take ages to type it all in here...  
[HINT: Log in you moron so we can PM ;)]

JasminSky: I completely understand - it sometimes takes me ages to get up to date with reading... Not at all - what do you think I was imagining? ;)

Guest: Thank you for being honest and do what ever the heck you want ;) It doesn't matter if you are squealing like a girl - even boys are allowed to have fangirl moments ;) Especially if they are about my story :D

Dixie.f.9: No I don't either. Can you imagine how he must have felt sitting with two coupes in love on the same table? Poor guy...

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Women can be scary**

 **Words: 3307**

* * *

It was an exhausted Weasley couple that returned home shortly after their youngest son had left the burrow. After the emotional roller coaster they had been on yesterday they had stayed up all night long with their daughter.

Ginny had had a very restless night and they had to soothe her constantly as they used to do when she was sick. Thankfully their two oldest children were sitting with the girl now.

Molly and Arthur had their arms around each other for support when they stepped out of the floo. They had not felt awake enough to attempt travelling on their own.

Before they even registered who was sitting in the room, Percy was there and steered them to their bedroom – thankfully it was on the ground floor.

"Get some rest." Was all their son said before he closed the door behind them. For once they listened to one of their children without question. Within minutes they were snuggled up under the covers and fast asleep.

When they next woke up, it was late afternoon and Molly was sure she only woke because her inner clock told her it was time to start dinner. Arthur thought it more likely to be the need for the toilet and hunger that woke them. They both had a nice hot shower and dressed themselves in fresh robes before they rejoined their family.

While Molly made a beeline for the kitchen, Arthur went in search of their sons and found Percy in the living room quietly reading a book.

"Good afternoon, Percy. Where are the others?" He asked and was amused to see the boy nearly fall out of his chair in surprise.

"Dad! Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Percy."

"It's alright. Did you have a good sleep? You looked dead on your feet when you came in."

"We did, thank you. Where are your brothers?" Arthur asked again.

"Bill and Charlie are still with Ginny. They called around lunch to say that she's doing okay. The twins are in their room experimenting and Ron is at Harry's."

"Great. That's all six of you." Arthur nodded while he mentally made a head count of his family. It took him quite some time to get the meaning behind the last part of Percy's sentence.

"Wait! How can Ron be with Harry? Isn't he with his muggle relatives?"

"Oh! Erm… You should ask the twins. They know a lot more about that than I do." Percy stammered.

He was thankfully rescued by his mother who called them all down for tea and biscuits.

The young man hurried past his father towards the kitchen to get out of the inquiry that was sure to come.

* * *

It didn't take long until they were all seated with a cup of tea and a scone and Molly noticed what the rest of them already knew.

"Where is Ron?"

While the kids all tried to get away with stuffing their mouths with food, Arthur was curious about that as well.

"I'd like to know that as well. Percy said that he is with Harry."

"With Harry?" The woman of the house asked. "How can he be at those muggle's house?"

She had a good look at the three children in attendance to decide who knew more although the decision was more like the twins or Percy since there was nothing the twins wouldn't share with each other.

"Alright, Fred and George! Out with it!"

The twins shared a silent conversation about what they would share but in the end they thought telling their parents everything could be a good move against the headmaster.

"Well…"

"… You see…" They began in their usual twin speak.

"Boys, please speak in complete sentences." Arthur interrupted them and for once they obliged.

"The short story is that Harry found out that he is not the biological son of James Potter. We have no background information whatsoever but it seems as if James wasn't able to sire children and Lily went and coerced a man to sire her child." Fred explained before George took over.

"The man had no memory of that night and only recently found a letter from her which he had lost ages ago. In that letter she confessed and apologized. She led the man to find Harry since he should have gotten guardianship after the Potter's deaths."

"So Harry is now living with his biological father?" Molly asked worriedly. "How does he know it is the truth and not all a lie? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes. Harry lives with him. They went to Gringotts last week to get it officially confirmed. Remember when we met him in the Alley last week? They had just come from the bank."

"Also Dumbledore doesn't know because he obviously kept Harry from his father and instead sent him to the abusive Dursleys. Maybe you should talk to Harry's father about Ginny, although I'm sure Ron already told them."

"Alright. I'm still not completely convinced. Who is this man anyway?"

The twins shared another look before Fred answered (or was it George?).

"Harry's biological father is Professor Snape."

"WHAT?!" Both Weasley parents exclaimed.

"Severus? Are you sure?" Arthur asked once he had gotten over the shock.

"Very sure. Ron was in his private chambers back at Hogwarts when he visited Harry after the tournament."

There were a few minutes of silence while Molly and Arthur gathered their thoughts and the twins had another scone each.

"All this does not matter right now. I still don't know where Ron is. Do you know the floo address he used?" Molly finally decided.

"Not really. But Harry sent him a letter with it written down."

"Shall we go looking?" George asked and after getting a nod from their mother they rushed upstairs all the way to the top where Ron's room was.

It didn't take them very long to find the letter in question since it was lying on Ron's bed – in plain sight. When they came back downstairs their mother was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a determined look. The twins both knew that look only too well and quickly handed over the sheet of parchment before retreating back to the kitchen.

Molly marched to the floo and threw some powder into the fireplace before kneeling down to fire call her son and Harry.

"Snake Pit! Serpens Mortiferum!"

* * *

Harry and Ron had gone back to Harry's room after lunch. The teens just wanted to spend some time alone together. Neither knew where any of the adults were at the moment and they also didn't care. They were snuggled together on the black haired boy's bed kissing and talking quietly. There was no need to whisper but it felt so much more intimate to them.

They hadn't felt the need to lock the door so both of them jumped a good foot when they suddenly heard a loud voice echoing through the manor.

A loud female voice.

A female voice they knew only too well.

Molly Weasley was calling.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Get down here right now!" Her voice boomed through the halls.

After a moment of shock they both jumped out of the bed and scrambled downstairs. You didn't defy that tone of Molly Weasley's voice if you wished to live another day. That woman could be scary if she wanted to.

When they reached the entrance hall the adults were already there since they had obviously been closer to the floo.

"Molly! Don't scream that loud around my house! I would not appreciate if a cauldron exploded just because you had to scream your head off!" Severus berated her, but that backfired on him when she turned her full attention on him.

"You! You, mister, owe me an explanation! Why didn't anyone bother to tell me?"

Harry decided to step in before things escalated.

"Would you like to step through for tea, misses Weasley?"

"Oh no, Harry dear, I wouldn't want to impose." She answered him kindly before turning her attention back to her son. "I expect you to be home in ten minutes, Ronald!"

While Ron gulped (he knew he was in trouble) Marvolo and Sirius were having a hard time keeping their laughter quiet and Severus couldn't decide if he should join in or scowl at that woman's manners.

As soon as her son had nodded in confirmation Molly pulled out of the fire and ended the call.

* * *

The second the flames turned regular orange Marvolo and Sirius burst out laughing. The Dark Lord had never personally met the Weasley matriarch but it seemed as if all those tales he had heard were true. She truly was a force to be reckoned with.

Once they had their emotions back under control the youngest Weasley boy spoke up. "I better get home or mum's lecture will be even worse. Thank you for lunch, Professor."

"You are welcome, Ronald. My condolences to what awaits you at home." Severus answered before pulling his husband out of the room. "Come, Marvolo, we still have some work to do in your office."

"Bye Ron!" Sirius said cheerfully before he also left for the library. "Good luck!"

"Bye Sirius."

Once only the two teens were left they embraced and kissed each other for a long time before finally stepping back.

"Good luck, love. Greet everyone from me."

"Thanks. I will. See you soon."

With one last kiss Ron picked up some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"The burrow!" He called out and with one whoosh he was gone.

Harry was sad that his boyfriend had to leave so suddenly but he knew Ron would already get the lecture of a lifetime once he got home and he wouldn't want to be the redhead's shoes then.

Molly's lectures were awful but the Weasley's secret weapon was Arthur. He gave you a dressing down that made you feel about two inches tall and guilty enough to cry. He just hoped Ron wouldn't have to sit through one of those.

The teen had not even left the room completely when the floo flared again and a woman stepped out.

* * *

Amelia had spent all afternoon sorting through the information she had gathered during Dumbledore's interview. It was tiring work and even with two aurors helping her it was a long process to double check everything.

Only once all major occurrences were covered did she leave the rest to her subordinates. She still had a few more interviews to conduct and she needed to swing by Gringotts before they closed for the day. Since it was Sunday they would close earlier than during the week.

Amelia would have never made it there in time if it wasn't for the auror apparition room. And even then she was cutting it close. She quickly hurried through the open office area and as soon as she was past the ward she apparated as close as possible to the bank without slowing her stride.

Thankfully there was an apparition point in an alley right next to the bank. Without stopping to righten her robes she nearly ran into the bank and to the nearest free teller.

"I need to speak with Griphook please." She said while trying to get her breath back under control.

"And you are?" The goblin sneered.

"Madame Bones, DMLE. He knows I am coming."

Without another word the teller waved a younger goblin over and told him something in their own language before the young goblin guided her down the hall where she knew Griphook's office was.

"Good evening, Madame Bones." He greeted her once she stood in his office.

"Good evening, Griphook. I am sorry to disturb you this late in the day."

"Not to worry. What can I do for you?"

"Could you please open a floo connection to the Prince-Slytherins for me?" She asked.

"With pleasure."

Griphook walked over to his fireplace and after throwing in floo powder murmured a few words she couldn't understand before stepping back.

"This will take you directly to their entrance hall. Gringotts will not be open for you to return here."

"That won't be a problem. Thank you for your help, Griphook."

With that Amelia stepped into the flames and emerged in a modern entrance hall.

* * *

Before she was able to have a proper look around there was movement in front of her that drew her attention. Standing at the threshold of the door was none other than Harry Potter.

"Madame Bones!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Lord Gryffindor Potter." She greeted him back with a smirk on her face that pulled him out of his shock.

"Welcome to Snake Pit Manor. What can I help you with?" He asked formally.

"I wish to speak to you and the Lords Prince, Slytherin and Black about Dumbledore's misdemeanors."

"Oh. Well we better move this to the library then."

With a wave of his hand he indicated she should follow him and started out of the room.

They walked down a long hall with only two doors on each side. Harry stopped and knocked on the first one on the left.

"Yes?" Came a voice from inside.

"Papa, Dad, Madame Bones is here to talk to us. We'll be in the library." Harry told the door before moving along.

Amelia was rather surprised the teen hadn't entered the room and it must have shown on her face because Harry answered her unasked question with a grin.

"They are more hormonal than my whole dorm together. You never know what you walk in on when you open that door."

"Oh."

Thankfully Amelia didn't have to say anything else since they had reached their destination. The teen opened the second left sided door and waved her inside in front of himself.

* * *

"Ami!" Sirius exclaimed once his brain registered who had just stepped into the library.

"Sirius!" Amelia squealed when said man grabbed her in a bear hug and spun her around. "Let me down!"

"Only if I get a kiss."

"Put me down this instant, Black! I'm here on official business."

"As my lady commands." He finally complied. "Just so you know, you are no fun anymore."

With a big pout he threw himself on the couch which caused all the others to chuckle. Severus and Marvolo had joined them as well although they both looked a bit rumpled.

"Please have a seat, Madame Bones." Marvolo offered politely before calling an elf for tea.

Once the little elf was gone again they all had a seat and Amelia immediately started her questioning.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced but I am trying to get all of this solved as fast as possible."

"That's alright. We knew you would come at some point."

Severus said.

"Good. Now Lord Gryffindor Potter first, I think." She decided and set up a dicta quill.

* * *

"Harry, please."

"Harry. It was accusations the goblins made in your name that started this whole investigation. Can you tell me everything you remember about your life at the Dursleys?"

The teen had known this was coming so he took a deep breath and started talking.

He told them about the cupboard under the stairs (which caused his Dad to take his hand), all of the chores he had to do while Dudley did nothing. About having to cook but not being allowed to eat. How they called him freak and let Dudley hit and mob him.

It was painful and relieving at the same time to talk about the horrors of his childhood. He even told them about the Dursleys reaction to his magical outbursts and the owls delivering his Hogwarts letter.

Once he didn't know what else to tell them he, looked up at Madame Bones but her horrified look had him looking down again. He took a few sips of tea to moisten his parched mouth. It took the adults a few minutes to regain their composure again.

"So the first time you heard anything about magic being real was when?"

"Right on my eleventh birthday. Hagrid came to bring me my letter and take me school shopping."

"Rubeus Hagrid, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get your money from?"

"Gringotts, of course. Hagrid had gotten my key from Dumbledore."

"What happened to the key once you had your money?"

"Hagrid took it again for safe keeping."

"How did you buy your school supplies before second year?"

"Well I was at the Weasley's after Fred, George and Ron had rescued me and Dumbledore must have sent it there because misses Weasley gave it to me."

"Rescued?"

"My uncle had locked me in my room – with bars on the window and everything – because he found out I couldn't use magic outside of school…" Harry trailed off, carried away in the memory of that awful day. Noticing how hard this was for his son, Severus quickly drew the teen into his side and quietly murmured into his ear.

"It's alright, Snitch. You can tell us everything. We all love you here."

It took a few moments until Harry was back in the present and once he had made eye contact with Amelia she asked her next question.

"You said your uncle found out you couldn't use magic – how did that happen?"

Still snuggled close to his Dad for comfort the teen told them about that awful day Dobby dropped the cake on the Dursleys guests. He also told them about the treatment he received from them afterwards until the boys rescued him.

"You only were allowed out of the room once a day?" She asked disbelieving.

"Twice if I was lucky or there were chores."

"What happened during the summer before third year?" Amelia asked after she got over her anger at that family's treatment of the boy.

"Aunt Marge came to visit. She loved to send her dog Ripper after me and if I was not fast enough in climbing a tree he bit me. She also loved to talk about my parents being the lowest scum on earth when she was drunk. She had been telling me as long as I can remember that my uncle should have drowned me when they found me on their doorstep."

"I found a notice on underage magic that summer. What happened?"

"I blew her up." Harry said with a small smirk. "I got so angry and my magic just blew her up like a balloon. It was rather funny looking back but back then I was terrified. Not only of my uncle's wrath but also because of the warning I had gotten the year before."

"Wasn't that the night I first met you?" Sirius injected curiously.

"Yes. I just took all my stuff and ran out of there as fast as I could. I had just dropped down on a bench to think when something startled me. Since I thought I would be expelled anyway I drew my wand to see what those eyes in the bushes were when suddenly the Knight Bus appeared."

"Yes that was me!" The animagus exclaimed excitedly.

"You scared me shitless! But at least I was then able to take the bus to Diagon Alley."

"Did you stay there for the rest of the summer?"

"Yes. The Minister himself was waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron and assured me that I was not being expelled and that I should just stay at the pub until the Hogwarts Express left London. It was the best summer I had had until then."

"Was there anything special happening last summer?"

"You mean besides the quidditch World Cup disaster? No. The Weasley's picked me up from Privet Drive and I spent the rest of the summer with them."

"Alright. Then let us move on to your years at Hogwarts." Madame Bones decided.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Happy Easter everyone!

I know I left you all hanging in the middle of the interview there ;) But that just heightens the suspense ;)

You all have to wish Miu good luck or think of her (we austrians say "pressing your thumbs") because she has the most difficult exam ever in existance on April 4th!

* * *

 **First posted on:** **01\. April** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 15. April** **2018**


	43. Chapter 43: Too much talking

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

mizzrazz72: I read a really funny sentence about Molly in another fic and I believe it was totally fitting: "We don't need an army to win against Voldemort - we just need to send him a ranting Molly Weasley. He will give up without fireing even one curse" ;)

tefe203: First we need to finish Harry's interview - then the adults will be questioned ;)

Charm93: I'm sorry this is a sad day for you but I hope I can put a smile on your face with my story :)

randomplotbunny: The biggest group hug, cuddling session and being mothered by the bat of the dungeons anyone can imagine ;)

Zoysite: Jetzt bekommen sie endlich ihre gewünschte Zeit zu zweit - zumindest ein bisschen ;) Ja ich freu mich schon jetzt wenn sie alle das erste mal zur Burrow kommen und Sirius und Marvolo eine volle Dosis Molly abbekommen :D Versteh ich vollkommen - ist auch der Grund warum ich immer hier antworte und nie allen einzel PM.. das würde einfach zu lange dauern :P

Mephistopheles: Thank you! Ahhhh - now that I can understand. I bought my first phone from my own money when I was 11 and only got one as a present when I was 12. Enjoy the time you have because life will never be as easy again as it is while you are in school and living at home with your parents ;) And nobody cares if you have an email or not ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: On one hand they will of curse understand but on the other hand they will be disappointed that they were not trusted with the information :) I believe the story was even harder on Sev since he knows that if he had read the letter none of it would have happened.

Guest: He may be but everyone needs support sometimes - it is just a matter of being willing to ask for that support or even having the option to ask for it.

Dixie.f.9: Yes it is. They all feel really guilty since they were all partly involved in Harry's placement with the Dursleys.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Too much talking...**

 **Words: 3440**

* * *

He hated this. No, not this but himself. He was at fault for everything his godson had to go through at the house of those despicable muggles.

He already had a hard time dealing with his emotions after his long stay in Azkaban but this was just too much for him. He didn't know which emotion to follow.

There was anger at the Dursleys but the last time he did something in blind anger he had ended up in prison. Next there was despair and shock at what the teen had to go through. A part of him just wanted to hug Harry and never let him go again.

His emotions were so conflicted he was sure he would need a calming draught soon. He just wanted to be close to Harry to assure himself that the teen was alright but since the boy was already being squished between Severus and Marvolo that was not really an option.

Although… He had once heard of a muggle concept where special trained dogs supported their humans who had chronical diseases. If he changed he could really support Harry.

The other adults had been concentrating so much on Harry that they hadn't noticed the mutt's emotional struggle. Thus they all jumped a bit when he suddenly stood up an interrupted their talk.

"Sorry, Ami! I'll register ASAP!" He rushed out before a big black dog stood in his place.

Amelia was so surprised by the sudden transformation she just gaped at the dog with her mouth hanging open which the others found rather amusing.

Being a dog was much easier than a human. All his emotions were dampened and the need to express them was a lot more subdued. Now he just needed to support his pup.

With his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a dog-grin Sirius ambled over to the sofa with the Prince-Slytherins on it and jumped up on Harry's lap.

"Padfoot! What are you doing?" The teen exclaimed surprised.

"Woof!" The mutt barked and started washing his pup. This was great. Much better than before. After getting the boy to laugh at his antics, Snuffles made himself comfortable by laying down on all their laps, content with his accomplishment.

When Harry started scratching behind his ear he had to close his eyes in pure bliss.

"When…? How…?" Amelia stuttered out when she finally found her voice again.

"Black, Potter and Pettigrew learned to transform together during their years at Hogwarts. I don't know exactly when but in our fifth year they had already accomplished it." Severus told the surprised witch.

"Oh… What about Lupin? Weren't they a quartet?"

"That is his story to tell."

"Alright. So why did he change now? He knows I have to punish him now."

"If I may?" Marvolo interrupted. "As far as I could gather Black has had troubles controlling his emotions since his stint in prison. I guess he transformed to deal with them easier as well as support Harry better."

With a wave of his hand he drew the other's attention back to the teen in their middle to see him totally engrossed in petting the dog as well as totally relaxed for the first time since they started the interview.

"Makes sense." Amelia conceded. "May we continue?"

* * *

Since the teen still seemed oblivious to their talk Severus gave him a small nudge to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to continue, Snitch?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Sorry, Madame Bones." The teen said sheepishly. "Where were we?"

"You were telling me about your first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, yes! Well except for getting headaches every time I had DADA and awful Potions lessons with this grumpy bat everything was okay for the first months. It only got really weird at Halloween."

"What happened?"

"Well during the feast Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall and screamed that there was a troll in the dungeons before fake-fainting."

"A troll!?" The witch exclaimed shocked. "How did I not know about this?"

"You didn't? I was surprised the authorities didn't come and question us but in the end I chalked it up to a wizarding world thing."

"That's not normal. The auror force should have been alerted and dealt with it. What did actually happen to it?"

"Erm… well… We knocked it out."

"We?"

"Hermione had barricaded herself in the loo after Ron made her cry after the last lesson of the day. She didn't know about the troll so we went to find her. Turns out the troll wasn't in the dungeons but rather in the girls' loo."

"Oh, my!"

"Quite. In the end Ron managed to levitate and drop the troll's club on its head."

"So that's what really happened?" Severus said surprised. "I knew you were lying that night but I didn't and still don't understand why."

"You'd have to ask Hermione since it was actually her lying."

"This is just unbelievable." Madame Bones muttered. "How did you manage to sneak out of the Great Hall to search for you friend? Didn't the teachers stop you?"

"What teachers? We were being led back to the dorms by our prefects while the staff 'dealt with the problem'. I actually always wondered who thought it a good idea to send the Slytherins back to their dorms if the troll was in the dungeons."

"That's one account of endangering the whole student population of Hogwarts for you, Albus." Amelia said before switching back to her professional mask.

"Was that all that happened during your first year?"

This prompted Harry to tell her about all the happenings of his first year in the land of magic. There was the dragon and the detention in the forest which led them to the unicorn killing monster.

Finding the mirror of erased and meeting Fluffy which led to Hagrid telling them how to get past the beast. He told her about how his broom had been cursed during quidditch and how they put the clues together and tried to get a teacher's attention.

Severus was surprised to hear that his son had actually tried to get help before they went themselves.

When Harry finished his story he was surprised to notice the sun was starting to set. He had lost himself in petting Padfoot as well as the memories of his first year in the wizarding world. That had been a crazy year.

"Wow." Marvolo was the first to break the silence. "I never thought Hogwarts could be that dangerous."

"I did not hear about any of these incidents. Neither in my professional nor in my private life. I cannot fathom why Susan wouldn't write to me about something like a troll and a corridor being off limits." Amelia admitted confused.

"I live in the castle and didn't know half of this." Severus commented.

Before they could start on Harry's second year Toppy popped into the room and addressed Marvolo quietly.

"Dinners bes served nows, Master."

"Thank you, Toppy." Marvolo said before turning to Amelia. "Can we invite you to dinner, Madame Bones?"

"Is it that late already? No, thank you. I need to get home to my niece. I already feel guilty enough for leaving her alone all day since she only came back from Hogwarts herself a week ago."

"Does that mean we are don here?" Harry perked up. This interview was taking its toll on him and he could feel a sore throat coming his way.

"For now. I'll be back tomorrow morning to continue. I need to know everything Albus has been up to in these past years."

"Then I shall accompany you to the floo, Madame Bones." Severus said and disentangled himself from under the mutt. "Try to get your godfather awake again, Snitch."

Once the two adults had left the room Harry slumped back against the couch and let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding in.

"Exhausted?" Marvolo asked.

"Yeah."

Marvolo chuckled which caused Harry to open his eyes again – when had he even closed them? – and glare at the older wizard.

"Come on. Let's get some food into you and then I think an early night is in order."

* * *

Together they woke Padfoot and got him the change back – thankfully the man had a better control of his emotions bow – before they all met up in the dining room with Severus.

"Madame Bones will be back tomorrow at ten for the rest of the interview. We also need to go to Gringotts for you second block removal."

"Alright." Harry murmured. His vocal cords were starting to hurt from all the talking he had had to do not to mention the puking in the morning.

It was a quiet family dinner and after the meal they retreated into the family room for a relaxing evening.

Harry knew he was bone tired and should have gone up to bed straight away but he just didn't want to be alone. All this talking about his mistreatment and all the awful things that had happened to him, especially thinking about his confrontation with Quirrell had him agitated. Back then it had been horrible and even all these years later it was still horrible. He was pretty sure there would be nightmares tonight which was why he was pushing off going to bed.

Severus was reading the latest Potions Monthly while sitting on the couch next to his son. He could clearly see the fatigue on the boy's face but since it was the holidays he didn't feel the need to order the teen to bed. Sooner or later he would fall asleep anyway.

Sirius had challenged Marvolo to a game of chess and since they were sitting in the armchairs opposite the couch they could both observe Harry's fight with sleep from the corners of their eyes.

Sirius found it endearing how his godson would nod off only to startle himself awake again. He knew the other men had noticed as well and were just humoring the teen's stubbornness but even that was gone once Severus laid his arm around Harry and started running a hand through his hair. From then on the boy had lost. His father's ministrations were just so comforting he was out like a light in minutes.

A few minutes after his son's breathing had evened out Severus carefully repositioned him so he was laid down on the sofa with his head in the Potions Master's lap.

When Marvolo next looked up after finishing his turn he found his son to be asleep and since his husband made no indication of moving the teen to his bed he simply got up and draped a quilt that had been out of his husband's reach over his son. He quickly kissed his husband before returning to his game of chess. Black was a good player but he was no match to himself.

The three men spent a quiet night together and before too long they also decided to get an early night.

At least this time Marvolo carried a sleeping son upstairs in to his bed – he had been doing that far too often in the last 24 hours – and not a sick one. Severus overtook him on the stairs and once he reached Harry's room he saw that his bed had been readied for him. He carefully set the teen down and after Severus transfigured the boy's clothes into pajamas they tucked him in and kissed him goodnight together.

Once they were out of Harry's room Severus nearly jumped into his arms.

"Take me to bed" We still have an open bill to settle!" The usually dour man commanded in between kisses.

Marvolo didn't need to be told twice. They had been interrupted far too often in the last days. He quickly hoisted his husband into his arms and hurried into their bedroom to make the most of their time until the next interruption. It was high time for a romantic getaway.

Sirius waited a few moments after hearing Severus and Marvolo's door close before he made his way down the hallway. There was no way in hell he would be leaving his pup alone all night after the day they had had. When he reached the room he was surprised to find Nagini curled up next to Harry with her head resting on his chest.

Shrugging his shoulders he changed into Padfoot and settled down on the other end of the bed. Neither of the other two occupants even noticed his addition and a few moments later he was also deeply asleep.

* * *

Amelia was very happy to finally get home. Even if they had stopped in the middle of the interview. She had seen how taxing relieving all of those memories had been on Harry. The teenager hadn't been the only one emotionally exhausted. She was sure that during his stories they all had felt a range of emotions and now that she was finally home she just wanted to cuddle up with her niece on the sofa.

"Sue! I'm home!" She called out once she had stepped out of the floo and dusted herself off.

Amelia made a straight line for her own room to change into something a lot more comfortable. Robes were actually really heavy and bulky. If you wore them correctly that wasn't a problem but they were not made for cuddling and slouching.

After years of searching Amelia had found that muggle yoga pants and a t-shirt were the most comfortable thing in the world. She quickly changed and threw her hair up into a messy bun before walking barefoot to her niece's room.

She knocked before opening the door and peeking inside.

"Auntie!" Susan exclaimed happily and scrambled off her bed.

"Hey Sue." The older witch said and gathered the younger one in her arms for a quick hug. "How about dinner?"

"Sure! I've been waiting for you to come home."

"Then let's go."

Together they made their way to the dining room where the elves had made them an excellent dinner.

Conversation flowed easily between them and Amelia was happy to forget all she had learned during today's interviews, at least for a moment. Susan could read her aunt like an open book and knew the woman had had an even harder day than the last week had already been.

She had made it her mission years ago to make sure that she would make her aunt smile at the end of every day, no matter how hard it had been on her guardian. That was why she was entertaining Amelia with stories about what she and her best friend Hannah had been up to all school year.

After a bowl of ice cream each they snuggled up on a sofa in the family room together. At first they talked a bit more about Susan's past year at Hogwarts before Amelia broached a subject she had been thinking about for a while now.

"Sue, I have a question." She began carefully. "I need you to answer me honestly and there won't be any consequences for you no matter the answer. I just need the truth."

"Oookay? Auntie what is this about?"

"In you first year at Hogwarts was there a troll in the school during the Halloween feast?"

Amelia watched her niece carefully as she thought back a few years. It took the teen longer than it should have to answer which worried the head of the DMLE greatly.

"Now that you asked, yes there was a troll. Did I never tell you about it?" Susan asked confused. Usually her aunt and she shared everything. They were very close since Sue's parents had died when she had been just a baby.

"Don't worry about it right now. You just confirmed my suspicions for a case."

"Oh. So nothing's wrong?"

"No. Everything is good. Come here and tell me more about that boy." Amelia said cheerfully and pulled her niece into a hug. She had to use her best occlumency shields to keep Susan from noticing how worried she was for the girl.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had always been a very strict but very fair woman – at least she hoped she was – and now she had to admit that she may have helped her dearest and longest friend in a few not so correct things.

Since she had received the papers this morning and frantically packed all her stuff, she had written a letter to Madame Bones to inform her of her return to Hogwarts. She had also written that she would start sorting through all of the parchments on Albus' desk to see if she could find any evidence to unburden or condemn him. Since the headmaster hated parchment work this could take quite some time.

She had had enough time to think about all the little favors she had carried out for Albus Dumbledore while she made her way to the edge of the wards around the area she lived in. At first she didn't want to believe any of the lines written in the papers but the longer she walked the more memories came to the forefront of her mind where she had questioned Albus' decisions and only went along with them because he was her friend.

Once she reached the end of the village and thus the end of the wards she apparated to the gates of Hogwarts since all floos would have been shut off if nobody was in the castle.

The gates opened for her and only once they had closed behind her again did she make her way to the school.

It took her a good quarter hour until she reached the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Sugar Quills!" She said and hoped that Albus had not had the time to lock his rooms down.

Thankfully after a moment the statue jumped aside and let her pass. Minerva rode the stairs to the top and took a quick breath before stepping inside.

When she had left her home she had had no idea just how much her friend had let things slide. There were rolls of parchment everywhere. Really everywhere.

She was also surprised to find a fully grown Fawkes sitting calmly on his stand while observing her with interest.

"Hello Fawkes. Albus is in quite a tight spot with the goblins so you shouldn't flash to him when he calls you." She told the bird while carefully stroking his feathers. As if he understood her he nodded before starting to eat the treats she had put into his bowl.

"Sorting through this mess will take me quite some time." She said to herself while having a goof look around. "Elf!"

"Yes, Perfesser Kitty?" An elf asked once it had appeared next to her.

"Please bring me a pot of tea and a few sandwiches."

"Of course, Perfesser Kitty!"

Moments later a stand-alone tray appeared in front of her with her requested food on it. Glad that the elves had noticed the lack of space, Minerva started on her lunch.

Since it had been her vacation she had had a late breakfast while reading the papers. Thus she had not eaten a lot before leaving and it had also taken her longer to get here than she had though it would.

She quickly finished before starting on all the parchments. It would be a long afternoon for her.

Minerva was sure that tomorrow morning Amelia and her aurors would be standing in front of the gates demanding entrance. She was actually surprised that they had not asked her to come back earlier but she guessed that everything had happened rather quickly.

With that visit in mind she moved to the fireplace to open up the floo so she could have them arrive by that method of travel and thus save them the walk from the gates to the school.

Just as she wanted to dismantle the wards she noticed the recording charm. Who put a recording charm on their floo? After a few more detecting charms she finally found out that it was a special floo recording charm that would record all incoming calls as well as messages if the caller wanted to leave one.

It looked as if the aurors would have to come through the gates anyway. There was no way she would take those charms down. There could be vital information on these recordings.

Also since she was the only person in the castle it was not possible for her to open one of the other floos. To do that she would need a second head of house or the headmaster himself.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Do you want to see Harry's side of all his years at Hogwarts? I mean everyone here has read the books or at least seen the films... Or do you only want to see small parts of each year?

I'm also planning on involving Remus in some of the upcoming chapters... not sure how tho.

I spent the last weeks re-reading my own fanfic to remember what I have written and what is still open to write :P Tell me if you think there is anything missing ;)

* * *

 **First posted on:** **15\. April** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 29. April** **2018**


	44. Chapter 44: leads to a sore throat

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

mizzrazz72: He'll get it. They will all make sure of that :)

tefe203: I don't think he would like that very much - he's too much of a free spirit ;)

randomplotbunny: Oh Amelia will go into shock once she finds out what has been going on at that school... After all her last living relative attends there as well ;) I have not made up my mind about Remus yet. We'll see...

Zoysite: Sorry für das was unten kommt ;) Ich weiß du wirst dich ärgern :D Oh ja das wird lustig ;) Hmmm... ich hab mir noch nicht überlegt was Minerva alles finden wird... aber das ist eine tolle idee :D

AnnElfwind: Of course you may do so :) I enjoy it! Sadly doing that would mean my fic would take ages to be finished ;) You will get some of that but not all in the next few chapters and of course I need to leave something for Dumbledore's trial ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Would have been a good idea but I actually already had an inkling to how I would do it ;) I still want to have a few informations for Dumbles trial ;D

Guest:  I had wanted to call her Professor Whiskers until I remembered that somewhere that is the house elves name for Dumbledore :P

Dixie.f.9: Being in Azkaban would probably kill him pretty soon because he's so old already. I much prefer the Goblin's punishment ;) They will make sure he receives it all before they let him go ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: ... leads to a sore throat**

 **Words: 2875**

* * *

It was not long after he had fallen asleep that Sirius was gruesomely woken by a kick to his stomach. It was – thankfully – not a hard one but still hard enough to wake him up really quickly.

Now that he was awake he was surprised to find what should have been his godson's quiet room filled with quite an amount of noise. All of it rather assaulted his sensitive dog ears and it took him a moment to discern each sound.

This was aided by his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness in the room. On the floor next to the bed Nagini was hissing fiercely what he could only imagine being many curse words. Harry meanwhile was violently thrashing on his bed while whimpering and muttering quietly. With his super bat like ears he was able to pick up some of the words.

"No!... Please! No!... I'm sorry!... No!"

Knowing he stood no chance of helping while in this form Sirius quickly changed back and started talking to the teen. He had heard that his reactions could be quite explosive during nightmares. All the while Nagini was watching him over the edge of the bed and hissing at him.

"Pup… Wake up! You are safe here. We are all here with you, Harry. Don't worry." Sirius quietly babbled away. He slowly inched closer to the head of the bed while Harry was still trapped in his nightmare. At least his thrashing had gotten less already.

"Harry, pup. It's time to wake up!" Sirius tried again. "Come on, pup. You are safe here. Wake up for me."

Remembering something he had learned from Moony he put his wrist close to Harry's nose before carefully putting his other hand on the teen's back. Even though his godson was not an animagus or creature his subconscious would pick up his scent and hopefully associate it with safety.

Once his left hand had safely made contact with the teen's back he started rubbing soothingly up and down while still talking softly.

"Pup, come on. Wake up. You are safe here."

Just as he thought the boy was coming round he was nearly thrown off the bed by another violent thrash.

Nagini was hissing agitated at him (he believed she was giving him commands) and Harry's mutters had gotten louder again although they sounded quite raspy.

The teen's movements as well as his voice became more and more restless but before Sirius could do anything he shot straight up in his bed with a broken scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Heavily breathing and soaked in cold sweat, the first thing Harry noticed upon waking was the dark figure perched on the edge of his bed. Before he had a chance to react the figure identified himself as his godfather.

"Pup? It's me. Are you with me yet?" The animagus asked carefully.

"Sirius!" The teen breathed out in relieve before throwing himself into the older wizards arms and started sobbing.

Thankfully the last Black reacted fast and managed to catch Harry before they both fell off the bed. It took a bit of maneuvering but he got himself propped up against the headboard with his godson in his lap.

They boy was still sobbing and inconsolable.

"It's okay, pup. Shhhh… Everything is going to be okay."

Sirius got worried when Harry didn't seem to react anymore to any of his ministrations. It also had not escaped his notice that neither of the other two occupants of the house had turned up yet.

Nagini had deemed it safe to come back into the bed again and was hissing next to him but it didn't seem as if Harry had noticed her either.

Looking at the snake gave Sirius an idea. He knew that he would need Severus and a calming draught quickly if Harry didn't snap out of it soon.

"Nagini?" He asked and once she was looking at him he continued. "Could you get Marvolo and Severus, please? I'm not sure how to proceed."

The snake gave a nod and hiss at him (or maybe Harry) before she slithered off the bed and vanished in the direction of the door. That reminded him that it was still very dark except for a bit of moonlight so he drew his wand and lit the small lamp on the bedside table.

Harry was still crying into his shirtfront but at least he had stopped sobbing hysterically. Sirius continued with his murmuring and rubbing the teen's back but hoped that the other two would come here soon.

* * *

Meanwhile Nagini had slipped out of the room and finally understood why her master and his mate had not yet come running – their bedroom door was closed and since she was a magical snake she could feel the silencing wards that got triggered automatically if any bedroom door was locked. The only thing that would then be heard inside was knocks on the door.

Thankfully Marvolo had installed special charms so she could fit beneath every door in the whole manor except for the laboratory but she hated how smelly it was there so never entered it anyway.

Inwardly cursing her master for his oversight she slipped under the door into the master bedroom. What met her once she was inside explained a great deal and gave her a fine idea for a scare.

* * *

Marvolo and Severus had been making the most of their night together so far. This was already their third round of passionate love making and at the moment Severus was riding Marvolo and driving them both closer to release.

Just then Marvolo brushed this one special spot inside Severus that had him seeing starts and closing his eyes in bliss while moaning in pleasure.

He was still riding on that wave of pleasure when he felt Marvolo take hold of his – until then – neglected member and start pumping. Severus slowly opened his eyes again to better observe the bliss on Marvolo's face when he suddenly shouted out in surprise (he didn't scream like a girl – no he did not!)

"Bloody hell!"

"Severus?" Marvolo asked surprised. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Since his husband was sitting atop of him the Dark Lord could not really turn around and see for himself what had scared the other man so much.

"Nagini! What are you doing here?! Get out!"

"Nagini? Where?" When he tried to look for his familiar Marvolo nearly dislodged his partner which led to a series of hissed chuckles from the snake.

" _Nagini! What is the matter?"_

" _You should be ashamed of yourselves!"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _The dogman sent me to get you, master."_

" _Why did he do that?"_ Marvolo asked even more confused. He hated it when his familiar refused to answer in straightforward sentences.

" _You should be ashamed because you were blissfully mating while young hatchling was in great distress!"_

" _Harry?! What happened?!"_ He asked while urgently pushing his husband off.

Although he couldn't understand a word of what was being said he still saw Marv's expressions and heard the urgency in his voice. Severus climbed off his husband and threw quick cleaning charms at each of them before they both dressed hurriedly.

" _Hatchling was having a distressed sleep and threw me off the bed and now he is dripping from his eyes on the dogman."_

It took Marvolo a moment to translate what the snake had said before he relayed it to his husband.

"Harry had a nightmare. Sirius is with him but asked for us to come."

Severus was finished dressing already and without saying anything he shot out of the room and into his son's.

* * *

He found the mutt on the bed with the crying teen on his lap. If it weren't for Harry crying he would have laughed at the uncomfortable expression on Black's face.

"Thank Merlin you are here!" He said quietly once he saw Severus.

"What happened?"

The Potions Master quickly approached the bed and climbed into it next to Black. The animagus carefully handed the still crying teen over to his father while explaining.

"Nightmare. I woke up when he kicked me in the stomach. Took me quite some time to wake him up but aside from crying he's been pretty much unresponsive since."

Transfer completed Severus drew his son closer to his chest before whispering into his ear.

"Oh, Harry. What am I to do with you? You are safe here. We are all here for you. Me, Marv and Sirius are all okay."

That finally got the teen to look up.

"Dad?" He croaked while still crying.

"Yes, Snitch. We are all here. Everyone is safe."

"I thought… He… He… Everyone was gone… and he… h-he…" Harry began explaining but his breathing got so uneven and ragged again that he had to stop. His voice also sounded extremely rough.

"Shhh…. It's alright. Calm down, son." Severus did his best to calm the distraught teen but Harry was working his way up to a gull blown panic attack not only because of his dream but also because his voice was giving up on him which scared the crap out of him.

He tried to tell his Dad but no sound came out, just loud ragged breathing which made him even more anxious.

"I need a calming draught, now!" Severus commanded. "He's having a panic attack."

Thankfully the house elves were always listening and one materialized right next to him. Severus efficiently uncorked the vial and administered the potion to his son. He continued to stroke his back and murmured to him (just as Sirius had done before).

Neither father nor son noticed the quiet discussion taking place near the door of the room while they waited for the calming draught to work.

* * *

Marvolo had gotten the exact story from Sirius just to assure himself that nothing else had happened.

"Why were you in here anyway?" He suddenly asked.

Sirius looked like a deer caught in headlights before he took a deep breath, winced and answered.

"After all he had told us yesterday I didn't want him to be alone and also didn't want to be alone myself. So I changed into Padfoot and curled up at the end of the bed. Nagini was there as well."

"So you got kicked as a dog?"

"Yep. That's what woke me up."

"Where did he get you?"

"My upper stomach. I'm just happy it wasn't lower." Sirius said with a small smirk.

Marvolo had noticed the wince before and could see Black wasn't holding himself completely upright either. He also knew that changing while injured could exponentially aggravate said injuries.

"Let me see." He commanded.

"I'm alright. Harry should be our main priority."

"Black. Let. Me. See."

With an exasperated sigh Sirius gave in and lifted his shirt. There right above his belly button was a rather big purple bruise forming."

"Of course you are alright!" Marvolo muttered sarcastically before he pulled his wand and healed the younger man. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You are welcome. It will still be a bit tender for a day or so but the pain should be gone."

"It is. Can we not tell Harry about this? He will just feel guilty for it."

Marvolo looked at the animagus in surprise but agreed at once. It would be far better for his son not to know he had hurt his godfather.

* * *

The calming potion had run its course and the teen's breathing was even enough once again that Severus felt he could start a conversation.

"Better?"

Harry just nodded while still snuggled into his Dad's chest.

"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

Harry nodded again but didn't open his mouth. Although he had calmed down again his vocal cords still hurt.

"Harry?" Severus asked after a moment when his son didn't elaborate verbally. "What's the matter?"

With a sigh Harry leaned backwards and put one hand on his throat.

"Does your throat hurt?"

Nod.

"Oh. Does talking hurt?"

Vigorous nodding.

"Does anything else hurt?"

Head shaking.

"So just talking and your throat?"

Nod.

"Probably your vocal cords from all the talking." Severus muttered. "Let me have a look, okay?"

Nod.

Severus picked up his wand and waved it specifically over his son's throat while muttering under his voice.

"Hmmm… The scans are not really picking up anything. But then I'm no fully trained healer."

Nod.

"We can use muggle methods just as easily for this."

Harry looked sceptical but nodded his consent nonetheless.

"It won't hurt, I promise. Open up as wide as you can."

While the teen opened his mouth wide, Severus lit up the tip of his wand and shone it down the boy's throat. After a short moment he was done and drew back to look into his son's eyes again.

"Looks like you irritated your vocal cords pretty heavily. Probably from all the talking you had to do yesterday."

Harry sported one big question mark on his face which had the Potions Master chuckling before he answered the unasked questions.

"Yes, that can happen, No, there is no potion for just that. You will have to suffer through it. It should be gone in a day or two. The less you talk the better."

That had the teen sigh exasperated before he sagged forward into his Dad's chest in relieve.

Marvolo and Sirius rejoined them on the bed and were both surprised to find the other two just cuddled up together and not talking. Severus was rhythmically stroking one hand up and down Harry's back while the other was carding through his hair. These ministrations made the teen rather sleepy again and he blended it out when his Dad explained what was going on.

By the time the adults were done discussing poor Harry's problem they were all surprised to find said teen had fallen back asleep. Since he was lying on top of Severus they could not move him easily which led to another night in the boy's bed.

Marvolo got in beside Severus and made sure his husband and son were both comfortable before turning off the light. Sirius changed back into Pads and curled up at the end of the bed – again – and Nagini also joined them – again – although she curled up on Marvolo's stomach.

It didn't take long until they were all deeply asleep.

* * *

The next morning was hard for them all even though they could afford a lie in. It took Severus quite some time to get Harry out of bed since the teen felt so miserable he just wanted to stay hidden all day under his covers.

Sadly they were expecting Madame Bones at ten and he needed to get a move on if he still wanted to get some breakfast.

After an unusually quiet meal together everyone except Sirius headed to the library for the rest of the interviews.

Once Amelia arrived and had been greeted by an overjoyed Sirius they also made their way to the library.

"Good morning, Madame Bones." Marvolo and Severus both greeted her while Harry just waved.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Shall we continue, Henry?"

"Actually he can't." Severus quickly interrupted.

"What do you mean, he can't?"

"All the talking yesterday and screaming in his nightmare tonight led to very irritated vocal cords for Harry. He literally can't speak at the moment."

"Oh, my! I'm very sorry to hear that!" Amelia commiserated while thinking of other ways to get all these statements done as fast as possible.

"Last night I had an idea you might like, Ami!"

"Not now, Black. This is serious!"

"I'm Sirius!"

"S-E-R-I-O-U-S not S-I-R-I-U-S."

"Yeah. That's what I meant. Actually both."

"What?" Now she was confused. "Just spit it out."

"I remembered that we sometimes had witnesses give their statements in written form. You can supervise Harry while interviewing us three."

"That… That is actually not such a bad idea." Amelia said surprised before she addressed Harry again.

"Would that be alright for you?"

Harry nodded and made to get up to get a quill and parchment but Marvolo pulled him back down on the sofa again.

"Kari!" He called out.

"Yes, master?"

"Please get me a lap desk for Harry and tea for all of us."

"Right aways, master."

At Harry's surprised look Madame Bones explained to him what the adults already knew.

"You will have to use a DMLE specific quill and parchment. Also I need to have you in my line of sight all the time to insure its originality."

Once Kari brought him the lap desk and Madame Bones offered him the required supplies he was ready to get started. After a quick explanation on how he should write his statement and doctoring himself a nice cup of tea, Harry began writing down everything that had happened in his four years at Hogwarts.

This would take quite some time but the teen planned on visiting Fortescue's before or after the goblins opened up another part of his blocked core which meant he had to hurry and not dawdle too much.

After they had all observed the furiously writing teen a few minutes while enjoying their own teas Amelia looked at each of the men and asked.

"Who wants to go first?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry it's a bit late and also a bit shorter than usual. I don't know why because it is the usual amount of pages in my notebook...

Do you want to know what Nagini has been hissing at Sirius all the time?

* * *

 **First posted on: 29** **. April** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 13. May** **2018**


	45. Chapter 45: It's the adult's turn now

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

mizzrazz72: They all do :P

tefe203: Maybe at some point I will but not in this fic - sorry ;)

Outofthisworldgal: Thought about it but then I was just feeling sorry for Harry so I didn't write it ;)

Charm93: There will be some more Ron in future chapters but right now I'm enjoying writing the family dynamics :) I'll see what I can do about Molly ;)

Zoysite: Ja Nagini hat so ihre Momente ;) Sie weiß einfach genau was sie will :D Ich glaube die wenigsten würden das alles ohne Alpträume überstehen. Vorallem nachdem er alles wieder durchkauen musste für die Auroren.

Mephistopeles: I can give testament to how akward it can be if there is a cat in the bed when you have your boyfriend over...

brissygirl: Thanks! It's at the bottom of the fic ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: It's at the bottom of the chapter ;) I love a mothering, sassy Nagini - she's just so much fun to write :D

Dixie.f.9: I think so too :) It may seem fast to some but I think it works out perfectly the way I want it to :D

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: It's the adult's turn now**

 **Words: 3383**

* * *

It had been decided (after a bit of arguing) that Sirius would give his statement first since his would be actual evidence in Pettigrew and Dumbledore's trials.

Severus and Marvolo's statements would only be used to supply background information. Once Amelia had gathered and set up the dicta-quill she started questioning Sirius on everything that had happened.

"Lord Apparent Black, please tell me what happened on Halloween 1981."

"I had been having this feeling in my gut all day so I went to check up on the others. My first stop was Peter's flat but he wasn't there, so I apparated to Godric's Hollow to visit James, Lily and Harry." Sirius began explaining. He had to take a deep breath to reign in his emotions before he was able to continue.

"When I arrived the roof must have just collapsed. There was dust everywhere. Inside I found James at the bottom of the stairs. It… It was… It was just awful."

"Take your time, Sirius." Amelia told him softly when his breath hitched.

"It's okay. I can do this." After another minute Sirius continued. "James was my brother in all but blood. I knew I was too late but something told me to keep going so I went upstairs. The door to Harry's nursery had been blasted open and I could hear some quiet noises coming from inside. I found Lily in front of the crib along with a black cloak which I assumed was Voldy's."

Sirius tale was interrupted by Severus handing him a tissue. He hadn't even noticed that he had been crying. He quickly cleaned himself up before making eye contact with Amelia.

"Where was Harry?" She asked him.

"He stood in his crib, crying. Once he noticed me he called for me to pick him up."

"What did you do?"

"Pick him up, of course! His forehead was bleeding and I had no idea what had happened so I wanted to take him to St. Mungo's. But that never happened."

"What happened instead?"

"When I walked out of the house, with Harry in my arms, I met Hagrid. He told me he had orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to safety."

"Did you give him your godson?"

"No, not at first. Harry is my godson so he was my responsibility the moment Lily died. But Hagrid was very adamant rather unlike his usual self. He promised he would get Harry to safety and that it wasn't safe for me to take him to the hospital. He told me I should go after Peter and he would take care of Harry."

"Did you hand over Harry? This is very important, Sirius." Amelia asked again.

"Hagrid took him out of my arms. I was still in shock when he told me to go after Peter. It was only then that I remembered that Pettigrew must have ratted them out."

* * *

"Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He was our friend. At least we thought he was."

"Why was Pettigrew the secret keeper and not you?"

"We had planned to use me but then Dumbledore reminded James that I would be quite an obvious choice. That's why they switched to Peter without telling anyone. We thought it all a big prank on Voldemort."

"Who knew it was Peter and not you?"

"Not many. James, Lily, me and Peter of course. Dumbledore since he taught Peter the spell and apparently Hagrid, although I wouldn't know why."

"I knew as well." Severus told them quietly. He was very thankful that his husband had cast a spell over Harry so the teen wouldn't hear their statements.

"We'll come back to that later, Lord Prince - Slytherin." Amelia decided. She wanted to get one statement after the other done. Otherwise this would turn into one big mess.

"Please continue the story, Sirius."

"Well after Hagrid had left with Harry I tracked down Peter. I wanted to turn him over to the ministry once I had him but I wanted to catch him myself. I also knew I had better chances than the aurors since I knew him better and knew he was a rat animagus."

"I don't even want to know how that happened." Madame Bones muttered.

"No, you don't." Sirius grinned before continuing. "It took me three days to find him. I confronted him in a muggle town. I foolishly thought he couldn't do anything in a crowded muggle street. Peter… I don't remember all he said. In the end Peter blew up a gas pipe and vanished. I was knocked out by the explosion and when I woke up I was in Azkaban next to my crazy cousin Bellatrix."

"I'm really sorry for everything that has happened and I plan to make sure that you are compensated accordingly." Amelia told him quietly.

"It's not as if you could give me back the time I didn't have with Harry or give him a better childhood."

"No, sadly I can't. I can only make sure the guilty parties are punished accordingly."

"Thanks, Ami."

* * *

"Now how did you get out of Azkaban?"

"I already used my animagus form to stay as sane as I could. The dementors don't register animals. Then I saw the title page of the Prophet when Fudge came by. You know the one with the article about the Weasley's winning the lottery or some such thing. The only relevant thing for me was that Peter was in the picture."

"How was he in it?"

"He must have hidden all these years as the kid's pet rat. I recognized him at once."

"So you decided to break out."

"Yes. I was already very thin and after a few weeks of self-starvation I was able to slip through the bars in my animagus form. From there it was easy to smuggle myself onto one of the supply ships."

"Thank you for finding these flaws in our security. I'll have to send out a team to increase security."

"You are welcome." Sirius said with a grin. "Am I done now?"

"Yes, you are done. Hopefully I will not have to call you to give testimony during the trials. Don't forget to register your form with the ministry, otherwise I will have to fine you."

Once being dismissed Sirius got up from his spot on the couch and changed into Padfoot before he jumped up next to Harry. The teen was still writing his statement and only jumped a bit when a big black head landed on his lap.

Which was a miracle on itself since Harry was working with a lap desk and there was not a lot of space, especially not for a big dog such as Padfoot. However he had managed to do it. Sirius quickly fell asleep when his godson started petting him with his off – hand.

Amelia, Severus and Marvolo had watched the other two with amusement before turning their attention back to the matter at hand.

* * *

"Who wants to go next?" Madame Bones asked.

"I'll do it." Severus said.

"Alright. Since you are only providing background information you can refuse to answer any questions you deem to personal."

"Thank you, Madame Bones."

"You are welcome. Now, how did you know about the secret keeper?"

"Lily had sent me a letter. She wanted me to come visit and meet Harry."

"Did you know Harry was you son then?"

"No, I had no idea until last summer."

"Last summer? But she died many years ago." Amelia asked surprised.

"I had no memory of the night we shared. I... She... I really don't want to go into how it happened."

"That's alright. Just tell me how you found out."

"Well... I received a letter shortly after they died. I was grieving too much at that time to open it. I've been beating myself up over that since I read it."

"Why?"

"In it Lily explained what had happened that night and why she did what she did. She told me that Harry was mine and James had only blood adopted him. She wrote that should anything happen Harry should live with us."

"How come you only read the letter last summer?" Amelia asked and was surprised to see a fain blush stain the Potions Master's cheeks.

"I lost it. Once I got it I was mourning and just put it somewhere. I had completely forgotten about it. Then, last summer, I was looking through some books and found it there."

"I imagine it was quite the shock?"

"You have no idea. I had spent the last three years hating Harry for who his father was and making his life at Hogwarts a living hell. It took me nearly all year to find a way to approach him."

"It all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"It did. But not without a high price."

"Did Dumbledore ever tell you about Harry being your son?"

"No. He always did his utmost to remind me just how much like James he is although he knew exactly that wasn't true." Severus grumbled.

"So Dumbledore did knew about his real parentage?"

"He had their wills sealed after reading them. He knew that Harry should have gone to us and under no circumstances was he to go to his aunt Petunia."

"But Harry was with her, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Severus ground out.

He hated what had happened to his son and just thinking about those vile muggles made his blood boil. He was startled when his hand was suddenly squeezed and when he raised his eyes again he met those of his husband that were for once not guarded but shone with love.

"Thank you for your statement, Lord Prince -Slytherin." Madame Bones stated formally as was required by the rules.

"You are welcome."

* * *

"Now where do you fit into all this, Lord Slytherin?"

"I don't. At least not directly." Marvolo stated evenly.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

Marvolo looked towards his husband and once he saw him give a minuscule nod he turned back to the head of the DMLE and answered her question.

"In this particular situation I am nothing more than Severus' husband and Harry's stepfather. But a long time ago I was just a young student at Hogwarts that had been betrayed by Dumbledore."

"You went to Hogwarts? When?"

"I was a little first year in 1938. My name was Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

"1938?! You look rather young for your age."

"Thank you. I experimented a lot with magic after I finished school. I also took part in a few rituals during my travels around the world that are strictly forbidden in Great Britain."

"Ahhh... That explains it. Please, continue." Amelia said. She was curious what Marvolo would tell her. Since she had never heard of him before the last Wizengamot meeting she was even more curious.

"I lived in a muggle orphanage when Dumbledore came and told me about magic. I had no idea who my parents were and only knew that my mother had died after giving birth to me and that I was names after my father. What do you know about muggle wars?"

Amelia was surprised by the sudden question but still answered it. She was getting more and more intrigued where this was leading.

"Not much. I only know there was a big one in the 1940s, right?"

"Yes. I had a hard time at the orphanage since I was different and had hoped it would change once I got to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Slytherin and although I was accepted by my house it seemed as if Dumbledore had singled me out. At least as much as he could since back then he was still only a professor. I spent all my free time in first year trying to find a relative so I wouldn't have to go back to the orphanage."

"I guess that didn't work out?"

"No." Marvolo said bitterly. "Since I was orphaned my head of house held official guardianship over me. Professor Slughorn liked me and had already given his permission for me to stay with one of my classmates over the summer. But then Dumbledore - who was held in high regard by headmaster Dippet - had to stick his nose in things that didn't concern him and stopped me from staying with my friend. He claimed that he had promised the orphanage I would be back every summer."

"Why would he do that? Wasn't it dangerous to go back?" Amelia asked shocked.

"I don't know why. Of course it was. The other kids were even meaner since I got to go to a special school and the workers were angry because there was another mouth to feed again. It was also very difficult to keep my magical possessions hidden from everyone."

"You asked about the war. Why?"

"The second world war officially began a bit later but trouble was already brewing in all of Europe. I was scared that one year I wouldn't come back to Hogwarts because I had been killed in one of the attacks. Especially the summers of 43 and 44 were awful."

"And the teachers didn't care?"

"Slughorn did. I had told him of my fears and the troubles in the muggle world and he understood. But no matter how much I begged the headmaster, he - being pushed by Dumbledore - wouldn't revoke his decision." Marvolo explained. He was having a hard time keeping his emotionless mask up since that time of his life had been the most awful of all.

"How do you know Dumbledore played a role?"

"Whenever I was in the headmaster's office he was there and Dippet always looked to him for confirmation. They weren't very subtle."

"When did the war end?"

"May 1945 - just as I finished Hogwarts. Thank Merlin it did!"

"What would have happened had the war continued?"

"I and every other muggleborn wizard would have been called into his Majesty the King's service. Every child in the muggle world gets registered at birth and during wartimes they are called into service after their eighteen's birthday."

"That's... That's..."

"Awful? Yes it was. Especially since the headmaster and Dumbledore refused to acknowledge the situation at all. I was not the only muggleborn that year and I don't know how many were called the years before."

"I'll look into it. I am glad that you were able to escape that fate."

"As am I. But the next time the muggle world goes to war I hope we can protect our young muggleborns."

"I'm sure together we can find a way." Amelia said with a shark like grin.

She loved how much more material she was getting that put Dumbledore in an even worse light.

* * *

Harry was still writing his statement and by now he was glad about the long essays he had to write for his Dad's class. Otherwise not only his vocal cords but also his hand would be killing him.

He was also glad that he only had to write about four years of school. Not that any of them weren't eventful but some, like third year, were easier to write. He was already at the second task of his fourth year when the adults approached him.

"How are you getting along, Snitch?"

"Alright, Dad. I'm nearly done. Only a bit of this year left." Harry croaked.

"Stop talking!" Marvolo admonished him. "Why don't we all have another cup of tea while you finish that?"

With that he called one of the elves for a fresh pot of tea.

Sirius had awoke from his nap and since the statements were over he joined the others for tea - as a human of course - and flirted like the devil with Amelia. The blush on Madame Bones' cheeks amused Severus and Marvolo greatly while they enjoyed their teas and - of course - biscuits.

Another twenty minutes later and the teen was finally done with his statement. Harry happily leaned back and admired his finished work while sipping from the tea his father had brought him a few minutes ago.

"Are you finished?" Severus asked when he noticed Harry's laid back posture.

His son just nodded, still enjoying the simplicity of British tea time. He couldn't understand how people hated tea or how they didn't enjoy tea time. It was nice to have a time of the day dedicated to relaxation and quietness.

Madame Bones was surprised to see four thick scrolls of parchment stacked neatly on the lap desk Harry had used. She just hoped he didn't have a cramp in his hand from all the writing.

"Thank you all for your statements. I shall read yours back in the office, Harry. If I have any additional questions I will contact you again."

"That sounds fine, Madame Bones. Thank you for taking the time to come here." Marvolo answered formally. "Feel free to call on us anytime."

"I will. Hopefully you will get your voice back soon, Harry. Goodbye, gentlemen."

All of the men said (or waved) their goodbyes before one of the elves escorted the lady back to the floo.

Severus had a hard time holding back from smirking at Amelia's retreating back. She had been in quite a hurry to leave after all of Sirius' flirting.

* * *

They all enjoyed the quiet for a few minutes before Harry grabbed a stray piece of parchment and quickly wrote something down. He handed it to his father with pleading eyes.

Seeing the curious looks of the other men, Marvolo read out loud what the teen had written. "Please can we go for ice cream after we were at Gringotts? Do you think that's a good idea with your voice, Harry?"

The boy quickly and vigorously nodded with a winning smile on his face. He really craved a chocolate fudge sundae.

"I don't want to hear any whining if your voice is gone for longer because of it." Marvolo stated, causing Harry to grin. He knew he had won.

Severus and Sirius, who had already been snickering on the other couch since the boy's question just couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing at the Dark Lord's declaration. They all knew that Harry had that man wrapped around his little finger. Only Marvolo refused to acknowledge this.

"Then let's get going so our growing teen can have his ice cream." Severus said after getting his composure back.

"I'll join you and finally claim my Lordship. That shouldn't take long at all." Sirius joined in and got up as well.

* * *

Thus it was only ten minutes later that all of the inhabitants of Snake Pit Manor stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. Severus and Harry had arrived together since the teen could not speak well enough to pronounce the address correctly at the moment.

A brisk walk through Diagon Alley brought them to Gringotts bank where they parted ways to get their businesses taken care of. Sirius went to the Black family accountant to get his Lordship confirmed and the ring of the Lord while the other three went to get Harry's block removed.

Thankfully this time the block removal was easier on his body than the last time and he would only have to come back once more to get all of his magical power. This time around Harry was actually able to feel how much more magic he had to his availability. It felt awesome. Luckily he had two weeks to get used to the increase in power before the goblins would unlock the last part of his magic.

Not even an hour after they had entered Diagon Alley the four wizards were sitting in front of Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlour, enjoying their treat of choice. While Harry was occupied by his huge chocolate fudge sundae, Sirius was eating his way through a big piece of ice cream cake and Marvolo and Severus were sharing a pot of tea as well as a piece of chocolate cake with a side of ice cream.

While licking another spoonful of his frozen treat Harry couldn't help but think that this the best way to spend a sunny afternoon. Enjoying life together with his family.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone calling out to them.

„Sirius! Harry!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Nagini's sentences:

When she is thrown off the bed: "You stupid twolegged being that doesn't even know how to get food from outside! Is your nest still not big enoug? You should have thrown the idiot fourlegged human out and not me!"

At Sirius: "Help him you stupid idiot. All that changing into a dog must have turned you brain into one of a fourlegged idiot. They only know how to follow orders so help him!"

After he got nearly thrown off: "IDIOT! Don't you know not to touch him during a bad dream?! Do I have to do everything myself or will you finally manage to follow orders and HELP HIM you imbecile!"

At Harry: "Ohhh... poor poor hatchling! Mama is here. All is well. This stupid idiot just didn't know how to follow Mama's orders. But I'm here now. All will be well. Shhh..."

Last hiss at Sirius: "Just this once I'll follow your orders... just this once and just for my hatchling."

* * *

Who do you think our mysterious guest will be?

We were in London this weekend (again)! Family from New Zealand was travelling all over Europe the last few weeks and this was the only chance (due to uni) we had to meet them :D Such a shame we had to fly out here ;D

... That may also be why there is a rant about tea in this chapter... my boyfriend let me go wild in the tea shop and now we have half a suitcase full of tea :D

* * *

 **First posted on:** **13\. May** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 27. May** **2018**


	46. Chapter 46: Reunion & Magical Outburst

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

mizzrazz72: Hopefully soon :) Severus was already thinking about just packing and going on holiday to get away from all the chaos ;)

tefe203: You probably will... If I remember correctly there will be some things in Harry's statement that will need to be clarified by Severus ;)

Yana5: Right on the first try! :)

Kanisha Argawal: Haha SORRY it was even longer this time ;) balm to the soul... I'm blushing :) Thank you!

Zoysite: Du und deine ewig langen Nachrichten ;) Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht boese, wenn ich dir nicht alles beantworte. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja endlich mal und schreibe dir eine PM, die dann wahrscheinlich auch in die Kategorie AUFSATZ passt :D Keine Angst - Marvolo ist sicher :) Er hat seinen echten namen niemals in Bezug gesetzt mit Voldemort. Dumbledore is der einzige der das weiss und er kann es nicht beweisen ;) Ich hab mir das nie so genau ueberlegt aber ich rate mal dass Severus es einfach nicht wusste. Es war Oktober, also war er in der Schule und konnte nicht seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Marvolo geben. Tea Time ist meine Lieblingszeit des Tages :D

Mephistopeles: Thanks! At least I passed Monday's and was allowed into the laboratory yesterday ;)

ludelcc: Stop! I'm blushing... Yeah I know what you mean... Work, studying and even writing my own fic takes a backseat when I find a good story ;) I recommend lastcrazyhorn if you are looking for one of that category :P My mother tongue is German (Zoysite and I write in it here), I speak English and French. I also learned Latin for two years which helps me understand the gist of most roman languages and I had three years of Czech but I would have to revise a bit for that one. Otherwise I know enough Italian to get my food and find the way and also a few bits of Swedish since I have family there. I plan on getting better in Italian ASAP and maybe learn Spanish. I'm pretty good with languages :D For some of the comments you saw google helped a bit ;)

randomplotbunny: I believe she will get the Firewhiskey once she sees the amount he has written ;) She will need it for sure

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: I actually thought about the way teenage boys were drafted into the german army near the end of the war. They went to school like usual and never made it back home because they were taken to the army bases right away. It was an awful time in Europe. My great grandparents made a huge journey just to be able to say goodbye to their only son, not even knowing if he would still be at the base when they arrived (letters took ages).

Dixie.f.9: You bet. Think how it will be at the trial...

Thristan: It is but thankfully my parents also enjoy their tea and always made sure we had an assortment of good quality loose leaf teas :D I was calm ;) You know my name is fake and I am really a Puff so I hate it when I can't make a due date. Also I hate it when I am waiting for a chapter and none is coming...

aisa.32: Proszę bardzo! (If it's wrong it was Google Translate's fault :P)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Reunion & Magical Outburst**

 **Words: 3613**

* * *

He was exhausted. Why again had he decided to stay in one of the most remote places in the Swiss Alps? Not only had it taken ages to get back to London but it had also become a lot more difficult since most of the countries he had to travel through had different timetables for Sundays.

He mentally cursed the ministry of magic – again – for making it so damn difficult for werewolves to find work. International portkeys were also extra expensive thus he had had to rely on muggle means of travel. At least the Swiss trains were always on time.

Thankfully after a day and night of traveling he had finally arrived at King's Cross. He had walked the short distance to the Leaky Cauldron and after getting a classic English breakfast from Tom he rented a room to get a few hours of rest. Since the international night train from France had arrived very early none of the shops in the alley would open until a few hours later.

At some point during the long train journeys he had remembered that he had no idea how to get in contact with Sirius or Harry. He could send them an owl but they could be behind anti-mail wards and it would take ages to get an answer.

After another hour of debating with himself he decided to go to the goblins once they opened. The Black and Potter vaults were some of the oldest and biggest in existence and although they probably wouldn't tell him where Sirius and Harry were they would contact them for him.

After a few restless hours of sleep and a very long, hot shower he put on his last clean clothes before gathering his meagre possessions and making his way to Diagon Alley. Since the holidays had started last week there were quite a few teenagers enjoying the sunny day. He also saw a few families with kids probably about to enter Hogwarts who were obviously trying to get a heads start on their school shopping.

He was drawn out of his musing when he noticed two familiar mops of black hair in Florian Fortescue's front garden. He took a second, closer look and was surprised to see his honorary godson sitting with his best friend, his best friend's arch nemesis and another man, each person enjoying some kind of treat.

"Sirius! Harry!", he exclaimed overjoyed. He couldn't believe his luck. A small part of his mind wondered what Severus and the other man were doing here as well as how Harry was here. Shouldn't he be with his muggle relatives?

"Mooney?", Sirius asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question", he said with a meaningful glance in Severus' direction. He and Sirius had never ever gotten along so it was quite the surprise to find them sitting peacefully at the same table.

Harry grinned at his uncle and waved since he still wasn't allowed to talk.

"It's a long story. Why don't you sit down and I'll explain over a nice cup of chocolate ice cream?"

"Ice cream for lunch?"

"Harry's treat. His voice is sore from talking too much yesterday."

"Ahhh….", the werewolf said slowly. That hadn't made any sense at all to him. He glanced at Severus and the other man and was shocked to find a small smile gracing the Potions Master's lips. Severus waved his hand in an inviting gesture and motioned Remus to sit down.

"Take a seat, Lupin. This might take some time to explain."

* * *

But before Remus even had the chance to pull up a chair he saw the tell-tale red colour of a stunner making its way in Sirius' direction. Without even thinking about it his wand was out and he had put up a shield for his best friend.

" What the hell?!", he exclaimed.

"He's a filthy Death Eater! Stun him! Aurors!", a woman screamed. She had her wand out and her expression could rival Sirius cousin Bellatrix'.

"I was declared innocent of all charges, woman!", Sirius roared, drawing his own wand. "It was all over the papers! Leave me and my family alone or you'll feel the wrath of Lord Black!"

"Maybe we should talk about things at home", Marvolo spoke up for the first time while watching the crazy women being escorted from the premises. Hopefully this would dissolve the situation. He really didn't want to start a fight in the middle of Diagon Alley, especially not when his son was here.

"Yes, I believe we should", Sirius agreed while also still watching the crazy witch.

All of the adults were on high alert during the short walk to the public floos. Once there Severus and Harry stepped into the flames first, followed closely by Sirius and Remus while Marvolo watched their back before following them as well.

* * *

Minerva was exhausted. She had sorted parchments late into the night and after a restless night she had been at it again since eight o'clock. Until now she had merely made a small dent in the mountains of parchment in Albus' office. She had not even had the time to read through even one letter since all her time had been spent with separating school related things from everything else.

This was her main goal for two reasons: firstly school stuff shouldn't be relevant to the auror's inquiries and secondly if Albus really was in as much trouble as the papers had said then she would have to take over as headmistress and organize it all anyway.

Around nine a patronus arrived in the office and the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke to her: "Good morning, Professor McGonagall. We are at the gates. Please let us in."

Thankfully as Deputy Headmistress she could open the gates from anywhere as long as she herself was on Hogwarts grounds without having to go all the way to the gates herself. She did however make her way down to the entrance hall to welcome them into the castle.

Minerva had expected that a few aurors would come but not even in her wildest dreams had she thought there would be fifteen aurors led up to the castle by Amelia Bones herself. There had to be more going on than just what the papers had written.

"Good morning. I had not expected so many of you", she voiced her thoughts.

"Good morning, Minerva. Thank you for coming back from your holiday early", Amelia spoke for her team. "We had already planned to get in contact with you since the castle sealed itself the moment Albus had left it."

Minerva just nodded and motioned them to follow her into the castle. Once the group was in motion again the two ladies walked together in front of the others and caught each other up to speed.

"I saw the papers and thought it prudent to come back as fast as possible. What has been going on?"

" It's very complicated. There are numerous investigations involved and the only common grounds are Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

" I always knew it had been a bad idea to leave the boy with those relatives of his", the stern professor muttered.

"You knew where Harry was all these years? Why didn't you check up on him?"

"Yes. I was there when Albus dropped him off. I had watched those vile muggles all day and thought it would not be a good place for any child. I told Albus but he didn't believe me and convinced me that it was in Harry's best interest", Minerva explained. "I had planned to at least check up on Harry regularly but Albus swore me to secrecy. I was not to tell anyone about his whereabouts and not check up on him at all. I couldn't even bring him his Hogwarts letter although it was my responsibility."

Before Amelia could retort in any way they reached the gargoyle and rode the revolving staircase up to the headmaster's office.

* * *

"There is a recording charm on the floo you might want to check", Minerva was all business once again. "I started sorting through all of the parchments and divided them into school and non-school related matters. As you can see our esteemed headmaster hated parchment work."

Most of the younger aurors looked at their former professor in awe while the others started hashing out tasks and groups.

"Alright, listen up!", Kingsley commanded: "I want two juniors with Tonks and Professor McGonagall reading through the already sorted school pile while three juniors and Thomas will sort and divide the remaining parchments. Miller and I will get the floo sorted while the rest of you will split into two teams of three and search the office and his private quarters. Remember to look for hidden items."

After a bit of shuffling around all of the aurors got started on their assigned tasks.

Amelia took a seat next to Minerva on the sofa where they started reading letters. They all worked quietly for some time before the two women started up a conversation again.

"What did Albus do, Ami? The papers didn't say much but it must be otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Amelia sighed and put down the letter she had been reading. Minnie was a bit older than her but they had grown quite close during the last war. Minerva had taken her under her tutelage back then and she would be forever grateful for all she had learned from the witch. She knew that she and the headmaster were even closer.

"A lot of not so good things, Minnie. He sealed the Potter's will which stated that Harry should under no circumstances go to Petunia Dursley. He took funds from the Potter vaults and gave it to the Dursleys after taking a part for himself. He knew Black was innocent and did everything in his power to get him into Azkaban."

At hearing this Minerva gasped. She had never believed that Sirius would rat out the Potters. He and James had been closer than brothers. But every time she had gone to Albus with her concerns he had waved them away and told her he couldn't do anything.

" He did all that?"

" And some. I can't tell you everything since our investigations are still ongoing but so far I was appalled at what he has done in the name of the greater good."

"Where is Potter now? We have to get him away from those muggles, especially if he was not meant to be there anyway!", Minerva said urgently.

" He is safe. It is his decision to tell you what has happened but I can tell you that he is with Sirius and a few others in a beautiful manor. Harry also took up his Lordships since the Triwiz declared him an adult in the eyes of magic."

"Thank Merlin for that. At least one good thing came out of that godforsaken tournament. I always thought it was an exceptionally stupid idea to resurrect it."

"Yes. I believe it was one of his worse ideas. It was also the first piece of the puzzle we are trying to solve here."

With a hum of agreement Minerva picked up another letter and they both fell silent again. After another hour of quiet work Minerva decided it was time for a morning break and called the hose elves for refreshments while Amelia got her team together.

* * *

She was surprised that they still weren't done with searching Dumbledore's private quarters and decided to inquire.

Amelia sent the juniors on their break while she gathered her seniors near the fireplace for a debrief.

"Alright. Tell me", she simply ordered.

"There is a quite ingenious spell on the fireplace. It records who called and the callers can even leave a message for Dumbledore", Kingsley explained: "At the same time it blocks anyone from entering this office. There were quite a few calls after he had been arrested and some more after the Wizengamot session. Yesterday had an influx of calls after the morning paper came out."

"Can we transcribe them in any way?"

"Yes. We tried it and a simple recording quill works great. It is still taking some time since we can only play one message after the other. Miller is already reading and sorting them once each transcript is finished."

"Great. Thomas?"

"We are still sorting. He really hated parchment work. A huge amount of letters only arrived yesterday after the news broke but since the headmaster isn't here the elves have disabled all the howlers."

"Keep going. So far we haven't found anything interesting since we are only reading the school mail at the moment", Amelia gave her own update.

"His quarters are taking a long time. There are a lot more rooms than we thought and the readings are picking up so much that we had to resort to manually searching each room", Dawlish grumbled. After having the night shift last week he had been rather grumpy about getting up early in the morning and having the morning shift again.

"Same here", Mitch piped up: "Nearly everything in the office is charmed one way or another."

"Alright. Keep going the same way after your break", Amelia told them before she got her own cup of tea and settled down next to Minerva.

"You wouldn't believe what I just read!", the professor exclaimed with an affronted look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Since apparently Albus had not yet found a new DADA teacher, Fudge wants to send us his undersecretary Umbridge. Do you know her?"

"Fudge can't just decide that, can he?", Amelia asked surprised. She had never heard of something like that.

"No he can't. It is against the Hogwarts charter. But still. The gall of him. Just because he is minister doesn't mean he can do anything he wants."

"Good. You don't want her here. She is one of the vilest people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. She hates anything that isn't a pureblood and looks down on everyone who doesn't measure up to her standards although she herself was nearly not powerful enough to finish Hogwarts."

"How do you know that? I can't remember her."

"She was in the same year as my brother but in Slytherin. For all their house unity ever they made it clear that she was an outcast. She was married once. No idea how she managed to get a man but for a short while at least she was and after he divorced her she kept his name. I can't remember her maiden name, though."

"Ah! That would explain it. I usually remember all my students", Minerva said.

Slowly their short break came to an end and everyone returned to their work. It would be a long day.

* * *

"Welcome to Snake Pit Manor!", Sirius announced with an inviting gesture to the room around them once the stepped out of the fireplace. Remus looked around and found the room to be tastefully furnished but his strong sense of smell could pick up easily that it was all new and not very lived in yet.

He silently followed Sirius through the halls while still assessing the hose. They all had obviously moved in a short while ago.

They arrived in a cozy living room where Harry and Severus were already occupying one of the couches. He was surprised to see how close his honorary godson was to Severus and how comfortable the teen looked.

Severus must have asked the elves for refreshments since a tray with tea and sandwiches appeared on the coffee table just as he and Sirius sat down on the opposing couch.

The last one to arrive was the mysterious man Remus still didn't know the name of.

"So what is going on here?", Remus asked to break the tension in the room.

"First let me introduce myself", the man said: "I am Lord Marvolo Cadmus Slytherin and my husband is Severus Prince – Slytherin."

Marvolo had a smug smirk on his face while he observed the gob smacked look on the werewolf's face.

"Slytherin?... Prince?... Husband?!", Lupin stuttered and Severus took pity on him.

"Relax, Lupin. My maternal grandfather was the last Prince and left me everything without my knowledge. Marvolo and I married in 1979. Lily was a witness at the ceremony."

"How does Harry fit into all this?", Remus asked confused and looked at the teen who had laid down on the couch with his head in the Potions Master's lap. It seemed as if he had decided to take a nap.

"I found out last year that he is my biological son and-…"

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down, Mooney. It's alright", Sirius tried to calm his best friend down. "I was shocked as well at first but think about it."

Remus listened to his best friend and concentrated on getting his breathing back to normal. He had always been the voice of reason within the Marauders and he would be so again right now. He closed his eyes and thought back all those years. It didn't take him long to find what Padfoot meant.

"His smell", he muttered and took a deep breath. "Harry's smell. I only met him a few times when he was a baby but something was bothering me back then."

"Good, wolf", Severus said, for once without malice in his voice. "Now come here and smell him and me again."

Remus slowly opened his eyes and walked over to the others. He bent over and took another deep breath – this time of Harry's scent – before he sniffed at Severus' hand.

"It's you. What I smelled back then. But his smell is still not right. It's also different from when he was a baby. I could always smell Lily and James and the off part that was obviously you but there is something else now."

"Ah! I believe I can help with that", Marvolo said and offered his wrist to the wolf.

Remus looked surprised but still sniffed his wrist. Moments later he had a look of surprise on his face.

"You?"

"I adopted Harry officially last week. He agreed to be my heir which was one of the stipulations for my Lordship."

"What stipulations?"

"The Slytherin Lordship asks that the one trying to claim it has to have an heir and that both speak Parseltongue."

"Ahhhh…", was all Mooney got out.

"Why don't I show you around the gardens and tell you what has happened?", Sirius offered. He knew that, similar to himself, all this new information would be quite shocking to his friend. He also knew that just being surrounded by nature calmed Mooney considerably.

Just as they got up from their seats there was a loud crash in the room next door.

* * *

Harry had become quite bored by the adult's talk only moments after they had arrived in the manor since he couldn't contribute in any way. He had tried to take a nap but he was not tired at all. The goblins had told him to test his higher levels of magic carefully but since he couldn't talk right now that had to wait as well.

Although, reading a book sounded like a nice idea. When he had explored the library a few days ago he had seen quite a big section of muggle novels and one collection had caught his eye. At that time he hadn't been able to start reading it but he thought now might be the perfect time to begin.

With a small sigh he snuggled further into his Dad. He really didn't feel like getting up right now.

In an unconscious move he positioned his hand in the direction of the library, which was just on the other side of the fireplace. There was even a door connecting the two rooms, which was usually open at all times.

Without noticing he started thinking about the book, but not just its title and the author but also about the book itself. How it looked, how big it was and what the cover looked like and…

Suddenly a loud crash in the library drew his attention just as a few books came flying though the open door only to crash into him.

"Oops", was all Harry could say while blushing.

"What happened here, Snitch?", Severus had a hard time concealing his amusement.

"Erm… I don't know?", the teen tried which was followed by barks of laughter from the canines.

"Could it be that you wanted one of the books in the library?"

"Maybe? I was just thinking about starting this book by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." Even while he spoke one of the books in his proximity started floating in front of him, making it possible for everyone to read its title – 'The adventures of Sherlock Holmes'.

"I believe we will need to work on you magic quite a bit", Severus stated dryly while waving his wand to send the wrong books back into the library. "But now hush. You shouldn't be talking at all."

Harry gave a silent salute before opening aforementioned book.

After recovering from this little surprise Sirius and Remus left for the garden while Marvolo went to righten the library and Severus enjoyed the quiet time with his son.

* * *

TBC

* * *

We finally made it! Sorry again for the delay but you all know how real life can be...

After it took me until Tuesday to write the chapter it took miu until today to beta it since she had to finish an important paper...

On a happier note I passed the test on Monday :) And you only have to wait 10 days for the next chapter... hopefully...

* * *

 **First posted on: 31** **. May** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 10. June** **2018**


	47. CH 47: Annoying Minister & Cheeky Brat

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

Yana5: Right on the first try! :)

Kanisha Argawal: Thanks :) OF COURSE! I plan to write one but I thought I should let them get acclimated first before I throw a full moon into their family ;)

Zoysite: Ich freu mich einfach schon so, wenn meine letzte Prüfung für das Semester vorbei ist und ich die Ferien genießen kann... es wird mir gerade mal wieder viel zu stressig - aber das ist immer so im Juni :P Wir wollen nur in eine andere Wohnung ziehen - also selbe Gegend - weil uns die Raumaufteilung nicht ganz passt. Es geht viel platz verloren weil die Zimmer relativ groß sind und wir hätten lieber einen weiteren Raum anstatt so riesen Zimmer (Altbau hald...)

Charm93: He can - for Harry :) They will come up soon ;) Maybe I should start telling you which day it is :D It is only Monday the 10th of June - Hogwarts has only been out for a week and a bit ;) And everybody still thinks that Harry is with his relatives ;)

randomplotbunny: Of course it is stuff he rather no one knew about ;) But he is still arrogant enough to believe that a team of trained aurors won't find his hiding places :D

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: He will have many more once everything comes to light ;) It is what they always say about prisons in movies - people who use children for their own gain are worse than murderer :P

Dixie.f.9: Sadly it was probably the easiest I have had in a long time and all the others are hell :P They do and now everything will be great and they will live happily ever after ;)

jinxedbycoffee:  Yes Nagini is the queen of comebacks ;) I'm sure something will happen during the trial ;) Thanks!

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Annoying Minister & Cheeky Brat**

 **Words: 3271**

* * *

They had been walking quietly for quite some time. Remus was practicing his breathing techniques while Sirius mulled over how he could explain everything to his best friend. After twenty minutes of silence they ended up on the quidditch pitch where they sat down in the grass.

"Is it all true?" Remus broke the silence. He felt he had enough control over Mooney to broach the subject.

"Yes. As far as I know." Sirius replied before he started explaining everything that had happened over the past year. (Remus had left for the mainland shortly after leaving Hogwarts last June.) He told the werewolf about the tournament, how Harry had been forced to compete and all the drama involving the tasks.

Once he got to the third task he went into a lot more detail since it was a lot more important. Sirius had been watching as Padfoot from the edge of the forbidden forest and he had been worried sick for Harry.

Without many pauses he told Remus about the message he had finally gotten from Harry and about their call on the mirror. He thought it best to get everything out as one, so he also told his best friend about his arrival here, the Wizengamot session and his more or less confirmed suspicion that Marvolo used to be the Dark Lord.

* * *

"The Dark Lord?!" Remus exclaimed and jumped up only to start pacing back and forth. "We need to get Harry away from him at once!"

"Relax, Mooney."

"Relax!?"

"Yes. Sit down and let me finish explaining." Sirius stated calmly. Once Remus had sat down next to him again he began his explanation.

"The first evening I was here we had a talk once Harry had gone to bed. He didn't outright admit to anything and I didn't outright ask but he assured me of our pup's safety. He promised to keep his business and family separated and that Harry's safety was also his priority."

"How can we trust him? He tried to kill our cub once! What will keep him from trying again?"

"That's the beauty in all this. He can't!"

"What do you mean? He can't?" Remus asked confused.

"Harry was conceived after Severus and Marvolo were bonded which means that even back then magic accepted Marvolo as Harry's father. But now he has officially adopted our godson which activated century old magics." Sirius explained with a smug grin.

"I have never heard of any ancient adoption magics."

"You would know them better under a much simpler term. These magics make it impossible for wizards and witches to kill or permanently harm their children. It would not even work if he let someone else do it."

"Oh! You are talking about the family line continuation? Great, our pup is safe, but he is still living with a madman without even having a clue as to who the man really is." Remus grumbled. He was finding it harder and harder to find faults in Marvolo.

"I'm pretty sure Harry knows exactly whom he is calling father. He played Slytherin when Marvolo asked him to be his heir. He got the Dark Lord wrapped around his pinky and he knows how far he can push him."

"But how can he stand to be in the same room as his parents' murderer?!"

"First, remember that Severus is Harry's father. And secondly I believe you can't miss what you never knew... Harry had no memory of either Lily or James and as far as I could gather the Dursleys have at least been neglecting him if not more."

"Still…."

"Let it rest, Mooney. As far as I could tell the had had a few spectacular rows in the beginning, but they managed to bond over searching for their perfect home – of all things! We also believe that the adoption and their Lord – Heir bond are helping them along."

"I would have to look it up but yes there is some magic in those bonds. So, we just accept all this?"

"They will give you some time and be considerate around you but in the end, yes, accept it if you want contact with Harry. It's actually quite nice here."

"Even with Severus? What's the deal between you two?" Remus asked to change the subject. Sirius knew exactly what his friend was trying to do, and he indulged him since it was really a lot to deal with.

"We have a shaky truce. For Harry. They also helped a lot to get my name cleared."

"That was very nice of them."

They both dropped into that kind of comfortable silence that is only possible if you have known each other for ages.

Sirius and Remus simply enjoyed the beautiful summer day while thinking about the Prince – Slytherin family. They on their own were a family you wouldn't want to anger, let alone if you looked at their support group. The name Black still carried a lot of weight even though it has been on ice for the last decade.

Then there were all of Harry's friends and Severus' colleagues at Hogwarts. Not to mention all the people behind Lord Slytherin.

It also seemed as if they had managed to befriend Madame Bones which was a feat in itself. That woman didn't play favorites. Yes, the Prince – Slytherin's were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Amelia! What is the meaning of this! Where are you! I expect you in my office in ten minutes!" The shrill voice of the Minister faded out as his Patronus did.

Madame Bones sighed deeply. The last week had been so good to work in and wonderfully quiet. She had completely forgotten that the Minister would be back from his holiday today.

"It was nice while it lasted." Amelia muttered and set down the letter she had been scanning through.

"What is his problem now?" Minerva asked sourly. She held no regard for their current Minister. Especially after he ordered Dementors to the school.

"It seems as if out esteemed Minister finally got through enough of his piled-up parchment work to find out there has been a great deal of things happening. I will have to go and smooth things over now."

"I don't envy you one bit, Ami. But if you would like and of course if it is acceptable, we could share a glass of my finest tonight."

"That would be lovely, Minnie. Which reminds me! Tonks!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please take the standard oath from Professor McGonagle as soon as possible. We don't want this thrown into our face later on."

"Of course, ma'am." Tonks nodded.

"Now, I best get going." Amelia sighed again.

"We are finished with the fireplace. You can use it, boss." Kingsley told her as he stepped over to them.

"Great. Thank you."

The head of the DMLE made her way over to the fireplace and after throwing down some floo powder and shouting out her office address she was gone in a whoosh of bright green flames.

* * *

In her office Amelia quickly cleared her outfit from any lingering sooth and gathered a few of the current files before making her way to the top floor where the Minister had his office.

Once there she nodded at the young redhead (a Weasley if she wasn't mistaken) occupying the desk in front of the door she had to go through.

"He's expecting me."

"Yes, ma'am. Go right in."

With sweeping robes (not unlike Severus') she marched into Fudge's office ready for anything.

"Hello Cornelius! How was your holiday?" She asked sweetly while she sat down in front of his desk without being offered a seat.

"Amelia! What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded, waving his hand at some parchments on his desk.

"Since I have no idea what you are talking about I cannot answer your question."

Amelia watched in amusement as a mirade of emotions rolled over his face before he finally managed to reign in his anger. How he got to be Minister she would never understand.

"What has been going on in the last ten days that led you to arrest Dumbledore of all people?!"

"Although it was actually the goblins that arrested him I can answer this question. Since it is a rather long one, why don't we order tea and I will tell you everything you need to know." She told him calmly.

If she spun this right that bumbling idiot would do exactly what she wanted. Cornelius nodded before he called one of the ministry elves and ordered tea for them.

It was only his first day back after his vacation and he felt as if he would need another one by the end of the day. He was already exhausted just from shuffling through reports to find out what had been going on and that had only been the edited versions of events in people's reports. Now he would get the hard facts from Amelia.

That was one of the things he admired about her – she would always tell you the truth no matter how hard it was.

* * *

Once tea arrived and they both had a cup made to their liking in their hands he looked expectantly at her.

"So, for me it all started with information the goblins brought to me." Amelia began explaining her investigation.

It all sounded completely unbelievable until she supported each and every point of her investigation with the evidence she had collected already.

Cornelius' face got paler and paler the further she came in her report and once she was finished he looked as pale as a ghost.

"Cornelius? Are you alright?" Amelia asked carefully.

"All the extra work! So much overtime! What will the people think of me?! They will vote me out of office!"

"If we spin this right they will see you as a hero." Madame Bones told him and at his disbelieving look she elaborated:" It was the old Minister that put Black into Azkaban while you had him cleared once evidence was shown to you."

"That is right! Brilliant! Bagnold is dead, so it doesn't matter if I put fault in the old Minister's shoes."

"I need to return to Hogwarts to continue my investigation." Amelia requested, or more like commanded. She had spent enough time in this office for today.

"Of course, of course, Amelia! Do your work and keep me informed when I shall speak to the press."

"I will." Amelia promised before she made her way back to her office and back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry was B-O-R-E-D. Yes! Capital letter, that's how bored he was. He was not allowed to talk, and he had gotten bored of reading (no matter how good the book was) some time ago.

He was a very active young man and loved to be outside but right now he was stuck on a couch with his parents. Not that he minded them or the gentle caresses through his har he got from his Dad, but he was BORED!

Why would he need to lie down and rest only because his voice was gone? His body was alright otherwise so he could take a walk or fly or… something.

When he sighed for the third time in as many minutes his Dad had enough.

Severus put his own book down and gave his son a questioning look.

"What is the matter, Snitch?"

Harry looked at him in surprise – he hadn't even noticed what he had been doing – before shaking his head and sighing again.

"None of that, Harry." The Potions Master scolded gently.

That was when Marvolo got involved in the matter as well.

"He may not be able to answer you because he is forbidden from talking, love."

"Right! Accio parchment and quill!"

Only seconds later Harry plucked the items out of the air and started writing furiously. There were a few moments of silence – only disturbed by the scratching of the quill – before Harry handed his Dad the parchment.

"Do you want me to read it out loud?" The Potions Master asked.

Harry nodded vigorously so he cleared his throat and started reading in his most fearsome teacher voice.

"I'm bored! As in B-O-R-E-D! Capitals, Dad!" Severus was interrupted by snickers coming from both other men in the room. "I believe we get it, Snitch."

Harry just grinned and motioned for his Dad to continue.

"Why can't I go outside? Flying won't hurt my voice! I promise not to scream or holler as well. Or at least take a stroll in the gardens? Please?"

"Harry." Marvolo drew his son's attention. "Am I guessing correctly that you feel cooped up and antsy?"

The teen nodded before pouting with his best puppy eyes at his Dad again.

"That won't work on me, Snitch." The Potions Master said amused. "You can't go flying because although only your voice is affected your whole body needs rest. Or have you already forgotten that you had part of your magic unblocked only a few hours ago?"

Harry started to answer but wisely closed his mouth again and with a huff he crossed his arms over his chest and before Severus could say anything the cheeky brat stuck his tongue out at him.

"You know tongues make great potions ingredients." Severus told his husband casually which had his son pulling said part back where it belonged rather quickly.

"I have heard about that. Especially those of naughty children." Marvolo joked back before offering Harry a chance to get out of the house.

"Why don't we go to the gazebo by the big willow and relax there for a bit? The walk will do Harry good but won't overtax him."

The boy nodded eagerly and jumped up from the sofa, ready to go while the Potions Master answered verbally.

"Good idea, Marv. Let's go before this bunny destroys anything."

He just hoped their two guests were in another part of the gardens, so they wouldn't interrupt them in their much-needed talk.

* * *

The small family of three got their shoes before slowly walking through their beautiful garden. Harry had done nearly all of the gardening at Privet Drive and he was fascinated by all of the gorgeous magical flowers that were blooming all around him.

Severus and Marvolo were both rather impressed by all the work their house elves had managed to accomplish in such a short amount of time. They had planted beautiful arrangements of flowers and herbs that complimented each other greatly.

Severus had a small moment of amusement when he figured out the order of flower beds must resemble their house crest greatly. He would have to take a look from one of the upstairs windows later on.

The little gazebo they were heading for was an open wooden structure that was overshadowed by a huge willow and next to it was a small stream.

It was a tranquil place to just enjoy nature in. Severus and Marvolo took a seat on the bench that was the only thing in the small open gazebo while Harry just flopped down in the grass on his back. He loved the feeling of the fresh grass beneath him.

Although he would never admit it, he actually felt a little drained from that ten minute stroll. Hopefully that was just one of the effects of the blocks being removed.

Before he could fall asleep he sat up again and rummaged in his pocket until he found a spare piece of parchment and quill. With a few quick strokes he jolted something down and handed it to his father for once.

He just thought that his father would be more inclined to give in to his request than his Dad would be. No matter how close they already were, Severus would always be an unbelievable private person.

"Can you tell me a story?" Marvolo read aloud from the parchment. He glanced at his husband for a moment before sending his son a confused look. "What shall we tell you?"

Harry motioned at both of his parents before making kissing faces at them.

"I believe you want to know how we met and got together?" Severus asked his son in amusement.

Harry just nodded and watched them expectantly.

* * *

The husbands shared a look before Severus sighed and began their story.

"To start off you should know that I have been very good friends with Lucius since our Hogwarts days. Although he was a few years older than me we always got along very well."

Harry looked confused for a moment before his face was overtaken with curiosity.

"So, it was no surprise that I was incited to spend the Christmas holidays at their manor. Especially to attend their famous Yule Ball. It is held every year on the 24th of December."

"I was acquainted with Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father, so I was there as well." Marvolo continued their tale. "Although I had started my work for the Dark Faction, there were many people alive who knew me as Tom Riddle which was why Severus had no idea who I was."

"I just thought you were another political friend of Abraxas. Since I had never actually seen you before I thought you were not one of his closer friends to be honest." Severus took over again. "I had been watching him all evening as inconspicuous as possible, but he still noticed."

"You just weren't that good back then. My heart had been yours the moment I saw those deep obsidian eyes of yours. I knew I had to get to know you." Marvolo said sweetly and leaned over to kiss his husband which earned them gagging noises from their son.

"Brat!" Severus said. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

Harry nodded eagerly before he stretched back out on the grass in front of his parents.

"Alright. I had noticed Sev looking at me all evening so I took my chance and asked him to dance with me. For me it was a done deal right then and there. I knew he was the one for me but this stubborn sixteen-year-old wasn't that easily caught."

"No, I wasn't. And before you ask, Harry, I turned seventeen only two weeks later. Dancing with Marvolo felt amazing and I was on could nine all night but still something held me back. I just couldn't believe that someone would want me for me."

"It took me six months to wear him down. Of course, it was a lot more difficult because Sev was still at Hogwarts. We would meet up on Hogsmeade weekends and exchange endless letters."

"Just before the final exams I got a package from him that included not only my favorite sweets but also communication mirrors. We started talking each night before going to bed."

"Once Severus was done with his NEWTS I invited him to Riddle Manor and showed him all of my cards. I wanted to be as honest with him as I could."

"I was shocked at first, but we talked through it all and his reasoning was supported by a lot of evidence. I decided that I really wanted this relationship to work so I accepted what Marvolo did."

"Still left me waiting for three months before you answered my proposal." Marvolo grumbled, making Severus laugh.

He shot a quick glance at Harry – it was too quiet down there – and found his son asleep in the grass in front of them.

There was a soft smile playing around the boy's lips – even in his sleep – and Severus' heart swelled at the thought that he had put that smile on Harry's face.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I made it! This was taking my last nerve today...

I had the beated chapter in my inbox this morning but our wifi broke down around lunch time and apparently it was a bigger problem because I couldn't even phone or text :P

But it's here now and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did ;) I especially love the Amelia Fudge interaction :D I have been planning that out in my head for days because I didn't get the time to write it down right away.

* * *

 **First posted on:** **10\. June** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 24. June** **2018**


	48. Chapter 48: Holiday Plans

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

tefe203: Maybe as a one shot after I finished this story. I don't know yet. There are quite a few things that would be great as a one shot but didn't have space in the story :)

mizzrazz92: That he is. He will be gone but since he is not really relevant to the story I just kept him out of the loop until now :P

Zoysite: Hahaha ;) Dein Kommentar ist mittlerweile immer das letzte, das ich beantworte, weils immer so lange wird ;) Aber diesmal ist es gar nicht so viel zum beantworten :) Deine Lieblinge bekommen auch wieder ein wenig Zweisamkeit in diesem Kapitel ;) Vielleicht kommen ein paar Details noch vor, aber es ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Möglicherweise gibt es dann noch eine Reihe an one shots, weil wir mittlerweile doch schon ein paar Ideen zusammen gesammelt haben... Mal sehen ;) Ich wünsch dir eine schöne Woche :)

Charm93: I liked that as well :D I don't know why but I can just imagine him doing it.

Thrushsong k'Varis: Thanks for pointing that out! Must have happened during one of the failed saves with the bad internet last time :P

geekymom: Could be. I actually would have to reread those chapters myself to tell you what I thought. But I think it is safe to say that Sev was rather upset because Harry was in such a bad shape :/

Dixie.f.9: Yep :) It's all unravelling right now... not much left...

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Holiday Plans**

 **Words: 3133**

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

There are voices somewhere above him. That's the first thing he noticed when he slowly made his return from the land of dreams. Why can't they keep it down? Slowly he gets more aware of his surroundings.

Usually he wakes with a start, going from deep sleep to awake and ready for anything in a matter of seconds. Not so today. He was too relaxed for that. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his body, the gently breeze ruffling his har and the sounds of nature all around him.

He hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. The only thing amiss was that weird moving weight on his chest. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

After a few more seconds of contemplating he still came to no conclusion whatsoever so he chanced peeking through his eyelids to find out what was going on.

When he opened his eyes a bit he was greeted by yellow snake eyes far too close to his face for comfort. With a very unmanly sound he automatically tried to get away but the heavy weight on his chest held him in place. While he was still struggling beneath the snake she began hissing in laughter at his reaction.

Harry didn't know when, but the two voices he had heard earlier had ceased their conversation and once one started speaking again he knew his parents were here.

" _Nagini! Don't scare Harry like that!"_ Marvolo scolded his pet gently but both other parselmouths knew he was having a hard time not laughing at their antics.

" _I wasn't scaring the hatchling! I just wanted some of his warmth. He is like one of my rocks in the sun, just softer."_

 _"So, I'm a rock now?_ " Harry tried for appalled but the giggles escaping his mouth betrayed him.

" _Of course not! You are just so toasty and comfy, I couldn't resist."_

" _Unbelievable.,_ " Marvolo muttered at his children before he quietly told his husband what was going on.

Harry meanwhile got Nagini to move to his lap, so he could at least sit up with his legs crossed.

The snake was not happy about it, but she let him up only to wrap herself all around him right away. She wanted a cuddle. She missed cuddling with Marvolo at night, but Severus wouldn't let her into their bed during the night.

" _Nagini!_ " Harry exclaimed when the snake was wrapped completely around his torso. She ignored him and only gave him a little squeeze before she wriggled her head into his T-Shirt.

Her tongue must have tickled him because he started giggling. Severus couldn't help but smile at hearing his son's giggle. It was such a beautiful sound and it reminded him a great deal of Lily's.

* * *

"How are you feeling after your nap, Snitch?"

"Good, Dad. My voice also seems better."

"I noticed. Still, you shouldn't overdo it."

"Sure. What were you talking about before?" The teen asked curiously. He thought he had heard something about a beach.

"We were brainstorming about our vacation."

"Vacation?" Now his interest was piqued.

"Yes. Didn't we promise you a vacation at the beach?" Harry's face-splitting grin was enough of an answer.

"We were thinking about where we should go." Marvolo told the teen. "There are quite a few possibilities."

"Where were you thinking of?" Harry asked excited.

"Well one idea was Brazil or South America because that's where Severus said he would go but it's quite far."

"Also, I can come clean on that little lie since Dumbledore won't come back to Hogwarts anymore. We thought about the southern European countries that have access to the Mediterranean as well."

Bot adults looked at Harry expectantly and after a few moments of deep thinking the boy looked up at them with a smile.

"I actually don't care at all where we'll go. As long as there's a beach and sunshine and my family, I'm happy."

"That's not really helping at all, son." Severus muttered exasperated which had Harry grinning before he remembered something.

"Sirius and Remus can come as well, right?"

"Where can we come, pup?" Speaking of the devil, Sirius and Remus plonked down on the grass next to their godson with a smile.

They had been on their way back to the house when they had head the voices of the others.

"On holiday! With us! I get to go to the beach for the first time and it's going to be awesome!" The teen explained excitedly.

"We were just discussing possible holiday destinations. Of course, you are welcome to join us." Marvolo explained calmly.

"That's very generous of you." Remus said. "But we wouldn't want to intrude on your family time."

"Bollocks! You are part of my family, Moony!" Harry exclaimed and leaned over to give his uncle a one-armed hug.

"Harry! Language!" Severus admonished but said boy just rolled his eyes.

"Well then! Which destinations did you have in mind?" Sirius asked while rubbing his hands in anticipation. Nothing better than a holiday at the beach.

* * *

This led to an animated discussion between the four adults while Harry observed them in awe. He was surprised to hear how far all of them had travelled and listened enraptured to all of their stories. He couldn't wait to travel the world. It sounded beautiful and awesome.

By the time they made their way inside for dinner, Harry had learned that all of the adults had travelled all over Europe in their youth. Marvolo had spent some time in Africa and also China while Severus had once had the pleasure of going to a Potion's conference in North America which had let to him exploring the Rocky Mountains.

Remus had been all over Europe and even made his way all the way to India while sadly Sirius had only been on European soil. His furthest destination had been Greece.

They still had not decided on one specific destination but at least they had narrowed it down to an area by the time they had their evening tea in the living room.

Harry was once again curled up on the couch between Marvolo and Severus, simply enjoying his family time when his thoughts were interrupted by a question.

"What do you think, Snitch?"

"Huh?" Was his eloquent answer.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Oh! Anything's fine with me. Really. I know nothing about that."

"I'm sure you know something, son. I'm pretty sure I had geography in primary school and we learned about the tiny countries." Severus tried to get Harry involved.

"Hmmm… Yeah, I remember some geography."

"Right. Tell me what you remember about the Côte d'Azur."

"Well, it's part in France and part in Italy, right?" The teen asked unsure and only once his Dad nodded did he continue, wracking his brain for long forgotten information.

"There is one of the tiny countries right at that border, but I can't remember which one. Just that it's rich and they have that famous car race. Isn't it quite hilly as well, although it's at the sea?"

"All correct, Snitch." Severus told him proudly.

"You are talking about the Dukedom of Monaco. They are famous for their yachts and rich celebrities and the Formula 1 race. It is quite steel and hilly along the Côte d'Azur because there is an offshoot of the Alps there." Marvolo lectured.

"So, we'll go there somewhere?"

"Yes. They have a lot to offer and there's something for each of us. We just have to decide in which town we want to stay." Remus confirmed. He was also looking forward to the holiday. He had never really travelled just for fun or relaxation.

"When will we leave?" Harry asked excitedly. He couldn't wait!

"Sadly, you will have to be patient, son." Marvolo said and at Harry's crestfallen look hurried to explain. "We all have to give our statements at the old coot's trial. That is set for the 21st. I don't think we can go before that."

"Oh."

"Pup. Look at me." Sirius kneeled in front of his godson and took his small hands in his own much larger ones.

"If we could, we would leave with you right away. Sadly, we need to give evidence, so Dumbledore can be punished accordingly. Amelia has not said it explicit because she knows that we know so I'll explain. When you are involved in an open investigation of the DMLE you are not allowed to travel. They need to know where we are at all times until the case is closed and we are not allowed to leave the country."

"Really? I had no idea." The teen said surprised. This information lightened his mood considerably.

"Really, Snitch." Severus said before his face became contemplating.

"What is it, love?" Marvolo asked when he saw that look on his husband's face.

"We would have to check with Amelia, but it might be a good idea to leave right after the trial. There will be reporters everywhere and a lot of attention on us."

"Yeah, vanishing for a bit after the trial sounds like a good idea." Sirius agreed.

He knew the press would be crazy with all Amelia will reveal during the trial.

* * *

They all sunk into their own thoughts after that. It was a comfortable silence and they all enjoyed the quiet time after all the action that had been going on the last few days.

It was nice to have a bit of a breather to think it all over.

It didn't take long at all until the weight on Severus side grew heavier. Harry had been cuddled up next to him and had now obviously fallen asleep. When he looked up at the clock on the mantlepiece he could understand why. It was after eleven at night.

"Marv." He said quietly to get his husband's attention.

Said man looked over with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Help me get him to bed?"

Marvolo smirked when he saw that Harry had managed to trap Severus beneath him in his sleep. The Potions Master could not even move his hands.

Quietly he got up from the sofa and bent down to gather the teen in his arms. His movement had drawn the other men's attention as well, but he just made his way out of the room.

"We'll put him to bed and then retire ourselves." Severus told them quietly. "The elves made up a room next to Sirius' for you, Remus. You are welcome to stay."

He quickly left after that. It would still take him quite some time to feel comfortable with the last marauders in his home.

Severus made his way to his son's room and stopped in the doorway to observe his husband. Marvolo could be so gentle when he wanted to and right now he was very carefully setting Harry down in his bed before he used his wand to spell the teen into his nightwear. Satisfied with his work he tucked the boy in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he took a seat at the edge of the bed and just watched their child.

"He looks so young in his sleep." Marvolo commented quietly, startling Severus. He hadn't thought his husband had noticed him.

"He does, doesn't he? I believe it's his size. He looks tiny compared to his bed." He whispered and moved to kiss his son goodnight as well.

Only now did he notice that the other side of the bed was taken up by Nagini who slithered closer to the teen for his body heat.

" _Hmmm…. Nice and toasty._ " She nearly purred, startling a chuckle out of Marvolo.

" _Watch him and don't wake him up, Nagini._ "

" _Of course! Hatchling needs sleep!_ " She said and sounded rather affronted at his suggestion but before he could say anything else she ducked under Harry's blanket and Marvolo could only make out her shape beneath it.

" _Good night, love._ " He muttered before he was drawn to his feet by his husband.

* * *

"Let's go to bed, Marv." Severus whispered into his ear. "You talking in Parsel is making me all hot and bothered."

"Well, we can't have that."

"What will you do about it?"

Instead of answering Marvolo pulled his husband out of their son's room and into their own bedroom.

" _I'm going to make love to you._ " He whispered in Parseltongue.

"Marv!" The Potions Master moaned.

Much, much later Marvolo would think that it was not so much making love but more needy, fast and hot sex. It had been wild, and their clothes were everywhere, some unsalvageable ripped, some in places he had no idea how they got there. They hadn't even managed to get to the bed for their first round.

It had been mind-blowing, was his last coherent thought before he joined his husband in the land of dreams.

* * *

It had been late when Amelia finally came home. They had spent all day in the headmaster's office and found quite a few incriminating pieces of evidence against Dumbledore and also a few others.

The biggest task was all the parchments they had to work through. It would take them at least another day if not two to get it all done. In the end Amelia had only wanted to get home and into a nice hot bath so she had asked Minerva for a raincheck and flooed home to her niece.

Susan was waiting for her and they enjoyed a quiet dinner where Susan amused her with her adventures of the day. She was so grateful that her niece was as compassionate and understanding as she was.

The girl had decided to get her summer homework out of the way while her aunty was this occupied with a case. That way they wouldn't have to worry about anything once Amelia had time.

"Where would you like to go on holiday, Sue?" Amelia asked. She had promised her niece two weeks anywhere she wanted to go as soon as Dumbledore's trial was over and done with.

She would need it as well and it was one of the few things that kept her going at the moment.

"I don't know yet, aunty. I'll have to think about it."

An hour later the head of the DMLE had retired to her room for a good, long soak. Sadly, she couldn't enjoy it with a glass of alcohol and a good book. Instead she had Harry's written statements about his time at school hovering in front of her and a quick quotes quill ready to scribble down any questions she might have.

The one part she refused to miss was the alcohol (since she knew Harry's tale was a heavy one) thus she had a strong Gin & Tonic next to the edge of the tub. With that sorted she sunk into the bubbles and got to work.

* * *

She was floating. It was dark everywhere. Or were her eyes just closed? She couldn't say. There was the murmur of voices, but she couldn't distinguish anything. A pressure somewhere. Someone is squeezing your hand, her mind supplied but she didn't know what that meant. Before she could do anything, she fell back into unconsciousness.

The next time she woke was a lot more dramatic. It was still dark everywhere. She shot up in bed with a scream on the tips of her lips from her nightmare.

Her whole body started shaking at the memory of the dream and she flinched when an arm pulled her against a chest. At first, she wanted to pull back but then the chest smelled familiar – comforting, safe – and before she knew it she was sobbing into it.

"Shhhh… It's alright. You are safe." A quiet voice murmured to sooth her.

By the time her tears had dried up her eye lids were heavy again and before she could even try to resist, she was asleep again.

When she opened her eyes again it was just breaking dawn. There was enough light for her to have a look around this alien room. She was not at home. That had been clear alone by the feeling of the sheets beneath her.

The room was rather white and empty. There was only her bed with a bedside table, a small table with two chairs in one corner, a sofa and a wingback chair next to her bed. Everything looked sterile and she suddenly realized she must be in the hospital.

Her head felt heavy. What had happened? Had she hurt herself playing quidditch with her brothers? She couldn't remember. But something wasn't quite right. Her head felt as if it was filled with cotton balls.

Here parents were both here. Mum was slumped in the wingback chair next to her bed while Dad was on the couch. It looked uncomfortable. He was too old to sleep on couches in her opinion – they both were.

It didn't look like it because he was calm and quiet, but her Dad was actually quite tall and sleeping like this would surely hurt his back.

Why were they both here? Even if she had hurt herself playing quidditch they would not both have stayed the night.

* * *

Before she could think much further on it the door to her room opened and a mediwitch followed by a healer entered the room.

When they saw she was awake they both smiled at her and came over to her side.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley. How are you feeling today?" The healer asked politely.

"Morning, I'm alright." She said warily. What was going on here? Her mind was so slow today. Really slow.

But the longer she looked at the healer the more she got the feeling of recognition.

Suddenly her thoughts cleared and it all slammed back into her mind. Her outburst at home, waking up in St. Mungo's, talking to the healers, her family visiting – everything.

She gasped.

"I see you remembered me."

"Yes." She said quietly.

Her gasp must have been louder than she thought because her mother started stirring next to her.

"Morning, baby-girl." She said with a small smile. It was the way she always woke her up and it was her undoing.

In a matter of seconds, she was sobbing into her hands and a moment later she found herself gathered in her mother's arms. Her sobs grew even louder, and she had no idea how to stop.

"What… is hap-… happening… to me?" She got out somewhere in between sobs.

"It's alright, baby-girl. Mummy's here. We'll get through this." Her mother murmured into her hair.

Ginny let herself relax against her mother and didn't even react when her father draped his arms around her from her other side a bit later.

What it was, she wasn't alone in this.

* * *

TBC

* * *

One Express Chapter coming right up! I actually only started writing this today - I just didn't have the time earlier.

Fun fact: If you translate tiny country literally from German to English you would get something like dwarf country or midget country ;)

Where do you want our favourite family to go on holiday? Where will Sue and Amelia go?

We are drawing closer and closer to the end, guys... I still can't believe that that one little idea led me to 48 crazy chapters.

* * *

 **First posted on: 24** **. June** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 08. July** **2018**


	49. Chapter 49: Packing Panic

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

tefe203: Sorry - next time maybe. I thought it would be very hard for Harry to be that far away from home for his first holiday. It being winter only means that you don't need an excuse to wear cozy clothes and wrap up in a blanket ;)

mizzrazz92: They all do ;) Too much action in such a short time - they all need to relax and enjoy life a bit :D

Zoysite: Ja wir auch^^ Wir haben noch eine Prüfung vor uns und dann fliegen wir gleich am nächsten Tag weg - bloß nicht zu lange hier sein ;) Nagini ist immer die coolste :D allzu viel wird nicht mehr passieren... momentan schaut es noch nach zwei bis drei Kapitel aus und dann ist Ende im Gelände... Die One-Shots kommen ziemlich sicher^^ Miu sama und ich haben einen Haufen Ideen :)

Mephistopheles: Yes she really is cute and badass ;) Jup. I can still remember the first time I wrote something down for it and now we are pushing 50 chapters. Crazy. It's been over a year. I started writing Feb 2017 and posting March 2017 :)

Wolvie26: He did. I hinted at it in a previous chapter but I think I only talked about it in the comments. He kind of brainwashed her like they do/did during war. So that if a triggerword was said she would suddenly do what he had programmed her to do. Rather awful if you ask me...

Azael-Ruthven: It sounds like a really wonderful place. I have only been in the area around Nice and Cannes and then in the direction of Monaco/Italy and the alpes. We'll see what will happen ;) Thank you for the offer but my French is quite good and I'm not sure if I'll even use any ;)

ThePhoenixandtheDragon: Hmm... Not sure if she's up to that...I think his coffin is already sealed up with the amount of nails already in it ;)

Guest: It's a bit far away. I wanted them to stay closer to home - especially with everything that has been going on. Although I have been in Florida two years ago and California last year and I enjoyed it very much ;)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Packing Panic**

 **Words: 3259**

* * *

Harry's room was a mess. It looked as if one of the weirdest joke products the twins had on offer had exploded in the middle of it. Or a prank gone wrong, come to think of it. There were clothes everywhere. They were in heaps on the floor, neatly folded on Harry's desk, strewn over all of his furniture and nearly none of them left in his closet.

In the middle of the room was an open but nearly empty trunk, waiting to be filled. It looked similar to his Hogwarts trunk only a bit smaller, In the midst of it all was Harry, fluttering about, trying on clothes but not deciding on anything.

He was still amazed by the amounts of clothes he now owned. His parents had taken him shopping more than once in the last ten days. He never knew that a man, especially a growing teen, could need that many clothes.

While living at the Dursley's Harry had owned maybe twenty items of clothing altogether excluding his school uniform. Now he owned more than twenty T-Shirts alone. It was mind-boggling to him and on their first shopping trip he nearly had had a panic attack when he saw the number of things his parents were getting for him.

The bigger problem right now was that he had so many things that he didn't know what to pack and what to leave. It was infuriating.

* * *

"Do I need a jacket?" Harry asked while vanishing in his closet again. "Or a cloak?"

"How would I know? I've never been there." Ron answered from his (clothes-free) spot on the bed.

He was relaxing on top of the comforter with the current Quidditch Monthly magazine. A half-eaten chocolate frog was sitting on its wrapper next to his arm, just waiting to be devoured completely.

"You are not helping!" Harry whined when he emerged from his closet once again – this time with shoes.

"I dunno, love. I never think much about it when I'm packing. Firstly, Mum checks over everything anyway and secondly, we are wizards – we can clean, sow, warm or transfigure clothes in a jiffy." Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders before returning to his article. It was about the new keeper the Chudley Cannons had hired and the guy didn't look half bad.

"This is impossible! I can't do it, Ron!"

There was a thumping noise and when Ron looked up he found his boyfriend lying spread eagle on the floor next to his open trunk, staring at the ceiling,

With a quiet chuckle he got up from the bed and joined Harry on the ground. He pulled the other boy into a hug and kissed his temple before he tried to motivate him to keep going.

"Hey, now. It's not that bad. You are only gone for two weeks, so you won't need that much."

"Can you help me, please? I've never been on holiday before."

"I know and of course I'll help, love. It was just too funny to see you throwing around clothes." Ron promised with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny." Harry said with a pout.

Not being able to resist a cute, pouting boyfriend, Ron drew him closer and kissed him lightly. Being the hormonal teenagers that they were they didn't end after one sweet kiss but proceeded to make out right there on the floor in the middle of all of Harry's clothes.

* * *

That was how Sirius found the two when he went upstairs to check on Harry's progress. He loudly cleared his throat which made the teens jump apart.

"So that's what you call packing nowadays?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sirius! We weren't… It's not… I mean…" Harry stumbled over his words before he blushed the colour of Ron's hair and hid his face in his boyfriend's chest. That alone had the older wizard barking with laughter.

When shortly afterwards a muted "Go away!" came he started laughing so hard he had to hold onto the doorframe, otherwise he would have fallen to the floor.

"Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it but be careful not to get caught by your parents."

"How's that fair?! They shag everywhere in the house, but I can't even kiss my boyfriend."

"That's the curse of being a teenager, pup. Enjoy it."

With one last grin Sirius vanished down the hallway before the boys decided to throw things after him.

"Come on, love. Let's get this done." Ron decided and helped Harry up. "He seems a lot happier and more… grounded?"

"He's doing a lot better since he started seeing that mind healer. It's amazing to see what two weeks of therapy can do."

As Narcissa had decided, she had dragged Sirius to see a mind healer shortly after his parents wedding. Once that woman set her mind on something there was no way to steer her off that path.

* * *

For three days she showed up every morning after breakfast and dragged him off to his appointments. The first morning she had actually resorted to pulling her cousin along by his ear. Harry, Marvolo, Severus and Remus all had a good laugh at that once they were out of the house.

On the third afternoon they had been visited by Amelia Bones for something pertaining the trial. Sirius had started to complain to her but after she shut him up with a glare she told him that even the aurors stationed at Azkaban for longer than a day were required to see a mind healer once they were done with their shift.

She also explained that if he ever wanted to rejoin the force he would need a clean bill of health which included mental health. The last argument she threw at him was that his magic could react extremely volatile in completely harmless situations thus making him a danger to those around him. Making him a danger to Harry.

The next morning, he was ready to go by the time Narcissa stepped through the floo. Her face didn't betray her surprise, but Severus had been… interrogated by her later that day.

Sirius had also started spending more time at the ministry in the last two weeks. He said it was to get his things in order again but they all knew he just wanted to spend more time with Amelia and she nearly lived in her office at the moment to get everything ready for the trial.

Harry was hopeful that once all that was over, they would go out together or something.

"So, you'll be gone for two weeks which means you don't need a lot." Ron pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I got the pants and socks done ages ago. Swimming trunks and jammies was also easy."

"So that leaves the regular clothes, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I'm awful with that whole matching things up thing."

"And you're asking me for help? I don't know a knut about that. Gin would know."

There was a pregnant pause before Harry decided to jump into the deep end.

"How's she doing?" He asked tentatively.

"Better. Mum is happy to have her back at home." Ron answered with a sigh.

* * *

Ginny had been released into her family's care after a week in the hospital. They had pushed her through an extensive amount of therapy and counseling and she still had to meet a healer every day. But the healers had decided that she would have a faster recovery if she were at home and with her family.

Harry had not yet visited the Burrow. At first there was so much going on in his own life that he just hadn't found the time. Now he was just being a chicken and made up excuses. He was afraid that if Ginny saw him it would stir up bad memories and she would relapse.

His parents had tried to reassure him, but his mind was conjuring up all these horror scenarios especially after Ron had told him what exactly had happened that fateful morning. He just couldn't get himself to go over to the Burrow.

It was too late to worry now anyway. He had invited the whole Weasley family (including Ginny) to his birthday party. If anything could happen, it would happen there. Which could probably ruin his party…

"That's good. Do you think she'll come to my party?"

"She said she would. But who knows with girls these days?"

That made them both chuckle and it lightened the mood considerably.

"So, what do you think? Blue and gray shorts? Or the red ones?"

"Why not all three? For two weeks that should be enough."

"Probably. Do I need fancy clothes?" Harry asked unsure.

"Depends. What do you have planned for your birthday party?"

The mentioning of the party alone put a huge grin on Harry's face. He was already giddy with excitement at the thought of it.

* * *

His parents had sat him down one evening and told him they wanted to throw him a proper birthday party. That alone had gotten each of them a special Harry-bear-hug.

When they had told him that they would portkey his guests to their holiday destination since they would still be gone on his birthday they had to send him outside to calm down. He had started jumping up and down in his excitement.

Marvolo had found it hilarious while Severus simply summoned his broom and sent him outside to get rid of some energy.

Later that night they continued with his birthday plans. Harry had been tasked with putting together a guest list – a guest list! – while his parents had organized the rest.

They had even sent out very official looking invites to all of Harry's friends. It was just crazy! It would be his very first birthday party and he was sure his parents would be hard pressed to top this next year. It would be awesome.

"Harry? Mate?" Ron was waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Where were you just now?"

"I was remembering when Dad and Papa told me about my party." Harry said with a grin.

"It's going to be awesome – no matter what it will be." Ron agreed.

"It will."

"Do you even know what they have planned?"

"Nope. Not a clue. But it's my very first party and we are celebrating it on holiday. It's bound to be awesome." Harry decided with a grin.

"Maybe you should ask if you need fancy clothes. They would know."

"Good idea. Give me a minute." Harry said before he dashed out of the room.

He ran to the stairs and slid down the banister before rushing to his Papa's office. For once he didn't need to check first if there was anything no suitable for teens was going on since he knew his Dad was brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Remus.

* * *

Marvolo looked up from the document he was reading when he heard footsteps coming closer to his office. After listening for a second he knew it was Harry and he relaxed back into his chair to wait for the teen.

So much had happened the last few weeks, he couldn't wait to go on holiday and push it all out of his mind. He would have never thought that he could be this content and dare he say happy with his life. Especially without his past favorites of torturing and killing. But he was.

Maybe it was because he had been confronted with the sad consequences of his actions. It had been eye opening to learn about Harry's past which was at least partly his fault. He had never wanted anyone to have such an awful childhood as he himself had had.

During his time as Dark Lord he had never thought much about the people he had killed or their families. But now that he had one of his own he knew that he would do anything to keep them safe. Maybe he should set something up for the families of victims of the death eater attacks.

"Papa?" Harry asked the moment he burst through the door.

"Yes, son?"

"Do I need fancy clothes or wizarding ones for the holidays?"

"It wouldn't hurt to bring dark slacks and a white shirt. And you'll be in dress robes anyway because of the trial." Marvolo advised. "How far are you with packing?"

"It's taking me ages! I just can't decide what to take." Harry bemoaned.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Marvolo chuckled as his son dashed out of his office again while throwing a "Thanks, Papa!" Over his shoulder.

Teenagers.

* * *

Harry ran the whole way back to his room and once he was inside again he had to take a moment to get his breathing back under control.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yep. Just ran too fast."

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Slacks and a white shirt. I'll be in wiz fancy from the trial anyway."

"Right. That was easy. That would leave T-Shirts and shoes?"

"Maybe a sweatshirt as well. I don't know if it might get chilly at night."

"Good idea. Let's choose 15 T-Shirts. That should be enough."

The two teens hunted around the room to find all the nice tops Harry should take with him. Harry also grabbed one of his favorite sweatshirts and a thin cardigan and dumped them in the trunk.

"That should be enough. Now, shoes…" Ron stated.

"I'll be wearing dress shoes for the trial. Just sneakers and flip flops I'd say."

"Don't think you'll need anything else."

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed and fell down on his bed. Packing was exhausting.

If he would have known how exhausting it was he would have asked one of the elves to do it for him.

"Yup. That's done. Now I fear my own packing next week." Ron said when he laid down next to him on the bed.

"It's so awesome that you'll join us on holiday."

"Yeah, that conversation was… memorable."

* * *

They both thought back to the day Severus had visited the Burrow. Harry had had another excited morning when his parents had told him that they would invite Ron to spend their holiday with them. In the end he had been so hyped that Severus had sent him outside again and left before the teen had returned.

Harry had been in a mood all day because his Dad hadn't taken him with him. Severus had been more stubborn than his son and had simply sat it out until the teen had snapped out of it on his own.

Ron had had the shock of a lifetime when his Mum had called him down that morning and his Potions professor sat in their kitchen with a cup of tea. Of course he knew that Snape was also Harry's Dad, but he had just woken up and just not expected it.

After he had sat through the sleep inducing pleasantries between the man and his mother the Potions Master had finally told them his real reason for visiting.

"Molly, Ron. I'm here for Harry."

"Harry? Is he alright?" Molly worried.

"Of course he is. Marvolo and I will take him on his very first holiday after the trial of Dumbledore."

"Oh, how wonderful! How long will you be gone?"

"We will be gone for two weeks and although Sirius and Remus will join us, we think he will have a lot more fun if someone his own age is there as well."

"Of course!" Molly cried. "Teenagers get bored so easily."

"That is why we would like to invite Ronald to come with us."

While Ron had been completely shocked at the generous offer Molly had started arguing that it was too much to accept.

The teen had watched dazed as the two adults had argued back and forth for over half an hour before they had come to an agreement.

Ron had still sat at the kitchen table when Severus stood up and took his leave and a moment later he was alone in the kitchen with his mother.

"What just happened?" He asked in wonder.

For once Molly wasn't bustling about in the kitchen but sat down at the table next to her son and too his hands in her own.

"The Prince-Slytherins have invited you to join them on their holiday."

"Yeah, I gathered that much."

"We agreed that you would join them on the 27th so they can enjoy part of their holiday as a family. You are allowed to stay with them until you all return home together."

"Am I dreaming, Mum?"

"No, Ronald. You are wide awake." Molly said amused. She could understand why her son was shocked. It was a very generous offer and the whole situation was still very new to everyone.

"I… I need to talk to Harry." Ron mumbled before he raced upstairs to get changed. Oh, young love. What a wonderful time.

Molly went back to her cake in the kitchen and when she heard her son's return from upstairs she only said a short goodbye before she let him go.

"Be back before dinner!"

They were growing up so fast. She could still remember the day she had held her little Ronald for the first time and now he had a boyfriend with whom he would spend his holiday. It made her quite sad since it meant that soon all of her kids would be adults with their own life.

* * *

"That was a crazy day." Harry agreed with his boyfriend's assessment.

"Do you think it will be a good vacation?"

"I hope so. I have no idea what to expect at all."

"We slept in tents in the desert when we visited Bill in Egypt, so I have no idea what a hotel would be like either." Ron said. He had slowly moved his arms around Harry so that he could pull him into a tight hug now.

"Mhmm… That's nice."

"Thanks, I think so too."

"Of course! You have me in your arms – that's always nice!" Harry declared arrogantly.

He actually sounded a bit like Malfoy which made Ron snort in amusement.

"Prat!"

"But you love me!"

"I do love you. But you're still a prat."

"I love you too." Harry said softly before he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. There was nothing innocent about this kiss. It was a fight for dominance between their tongues and got even steamier from there.

They were rolling around on the bed while making out when another voice surprised them.

Again, they jumped apart and guiltily looked over to the door.

"So that's what you call packing." Severus sneered but he was too amused for it to really work.

"I'm already done, Dad."

"Then what is this mess all about?"

"Well… It wasn't an easy process. All that is not in my trunk needs to be put back where it belongs."

"Ahh… And when were you planning on doing that?" The Potions Master interrogated his son.

"After dinner probably."

"I see. I came to call you down for dinner and I believe you are expected at home, Ron."

"With that Severus walked back downstairs but not before he flicked his wand to put all of his son's clothes back where they belonged.

The teens headed downstairs to the floo where they said their goodbyes. They would not see each other again until Ron joined the family for their holiday.

"I love you. Bye." Ron said before he kissed Harry one last time.

"I love you, too. See you soon."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Our official holidays started! That means I have more time to write my chapters :D

If you were wondering: Harry's room closely resembled miu-sama's Wednesday at 11PM when I helped her pack for her Thursday 9 AM flight to Boston :D

She is over there for an internship (she starts on Monday) and in two weeks my boyfriend and I will go on holiday in the US as well :D

I hope you all have an awesome summer! Ours is looking to be one of a lifetime :D

* * *

 **First posted on:** **08\. July** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 22. July** **2018**


	50. Chapter 50: The Trial begins

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

tefe203: Oh yeah - that sucks :P I feel for you since I really hate that time of the year. Just remember that we will be freezing our asses off when you have sun, heat and sunshine again ;)

mizzrazz92: They are :) They have been through too much not to be ;)

Charm93: I'm from Europe but I've been in the US quite a few times on holiday already :) I have to give you that - some of the best food we've had has been along the Mexican border (New Mexico, Texas, Arizona,...) and the best steak I've had in my life so far has been in Corpus Christi, Texas. This year we start off at a friend's place near Norfolk, VA then driving up to NYC where we'll meet some friends and finish off in Boston :D Where abouts are you from?

Zoysite: Ich bin so orgnisiert beim packen, dass ich das dann immer sehr amüsant finde wenn ich anderen helfe :D Meine Mutter bittet mich regelmäßig um Hilfe :D Jetzt müssen sie alle erst mal ernst sein, aber im Urlaub gibt's dann sicher viel Spaß :D

Wolvie26: Hope this is to your liking ;)

Guest: Thank you!

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: The Trial begins**

 **Words: 3374**

* * *

„Are you ready?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Deep breath and let's go!"

* * *

With a burst of green flames Harry stumbled out of a fireplace in the Ministry atrium. He didn't even get a chance to open his eyes before the flashlights of cameras started going off.

Madame Bones had been nice enough to send them an auror escort, so they could get to the court room without having to fight through all those reporters.

Thankfully both of his parents had preceded him through the floo and they now sheltered him from the reporters who were shouting questions at them.

"Alright there, son?" Marvolo asked quietly from his right while Severus was on his left. They had chosen their side of Harry according to their wand arm. That way they would be able to draw their wands faster. Although that thought was scary, it made his chest ache with love and respect for his parents.

He felt a hand land on each of his shoulders and knew that Remus and Sirius had arrived. It was hard work to keep his face blank as Slytherin's instead of grinning like the happy Gryffindor he was inside.

"Yes." He simply answered his father. This was neither the place nor the time to tell them how happy he was and how much he loved them. Instead he took both their hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Lead the way, Kingsley." Severus told the dark skinned auror after he had assured himself that his son was in fact alright.

Kingsley just nodded and indicated to his team that they were moving. As one they built a second circle around Harry and his family and they started the trek through the atrium to the elevators.

* * *

Since this whole thing had blown up into a huge spectacle they had had to move the trial into the biggest court room they had. Minister Fudge had also seen it as a must to offer his private elevator to the Prince – Slytherins which was very much appreciated once they stepped inside and the doors closed.

There were only two aurors with them and Harry only noticed how tense everybody had been when the doors closed and every adult blew out a breath. Sirius even went so far as to sag against the wall.

Harry looked to his left and was met by his Dad's inquiring gaze.

"Are you really alright, Snitch?"

"No, but I'll get through this. With all your help."

"That's my godson! Brave as Godric Gryffindor himself!" Sirius exclaimed proudly which caused everyone to chuckle.

"The worst is over now." Kingsley told them. "Madame Bones had the whole floor cleared last night and only allows restricted access. They will only let the reporters and public into the courtroom in small groups after they have been checked by security."

"Very wise decision. It would be a proper madhouse otherwise." Remus commented. He still remembered a few of the Death Eater trials he attended.

"I can't do this. I'm really going to be sick." Harry suddenly said into the quietness of the elevator.

All eyes turned on him and his face must have turned quite a few shades lighter than it had been just moments before. He looked as if he was swaying slightly on his feet and his eyes looked dazed.

Thankfully Severus was used to reacting quickly (because of imbeciles blowing up potions all the time) and moved before anyone else even registered what was going on.

He grabbed his son at his shoulders and lightly pushed him as to lower him onto the floor with his back to the wall.

"Breathe, Harry. Put your head between your knees and just breath, son." He guided the teen while sitting down next to him and stroking his back. "That's it. Just breathe."

Only moments later a second hand joined the first on his back and Harry could smell his Papa next to him. A cold snout nudged his hands where they were clawing at his pant legs and the moment he released them he felt Padfoot's soft fur beneath his fingers. There was another hand in his hair as well which had to belong to Remus.

Kingsley and Dawlish were both fascinated by what they were seeing. The second the teen had started panicking, the focus of the whole family had been on him. They didn't care that they had company or that they were in the middle of the Ministry. No. The only thing that mattered was Harry. Nothing else. No one else.

The aurors had shut down the elevator so they could give the family all the time they needed but since they couldn't leave they got to enjoy watching the family's dynamics.

Severus, ever the Potions Master and Mediwizard, had reacted fastest and checked the boy over while comforting him. Kingsley would have to show his classmates and fellow Slytherins the pensive memory of their feared Head of House sitting on the floor of an elevator, comforting a teen.

Lord Slytherin had not been far behind his husband. Kingsley just couldn't figure that man out. He was hard to read and didn't give anything away at all times. All except when his son was unwell, apparently. It was fun to see his Slytherin façade crack and his emotions show through. His face was still mostly blank, but his eyes spoke volumes.

There were all kinds of emotions running though them in seconds but the one he returned to was pure loathing. Loathing for Dumbledore, Kingsley guessed.

The other two men's reactions were predictable to a degree. Black used his animagus form to ground the teen and Lupin gave his calm support to Harry.

* * *

Ten minutes of comforting whispers and a calming draught later (just to be sure), Harry felt ready to face his worst nightmare.

They all got up from the floor and while the aurors restarted the elevator, Remus quickly waved his wand over everyone and had all their robes straightened out again.

The rest of their journey was very quiet. Harry was crushing his Dad's hand but Severus didn't let it show. It was what his son needed and that was reason enough for him.

They were all led to a specific area of the chambers where all witnesses were seated and Severus was surprised by how many there were. They had known a lot of the trial's details, but Amelia had never said a lot about other witnesses.

The family took their seats and the aurors went to their posts just as the first group of visitors/reporters were let inside. Soon every seat was taken and a bang sounded from somewhere.

* * *

"All rise for the Wizengamot!" A voice commanded from somewhere.

It grew quiet very quickly as everyone stood and the members entered the chamber and took their seats. Amelia took the head seat since she was still the interim head.

"Sit. We are here on the 21st day of the month July, this year 1995 for the trial against one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, wizard, for crimes against humanity and the wizarding world." She formally said.

It was tradition to wait for somebody to speak in defense of Dumbledore, so there were a few moments of silence before she continued.

"There is no voice for the accused. Thus, this trial shall proceed."

"It shall!" Every witch and wizard in the room repeated.

"Since there are members of the Wizengamot who will have to testify they will not be able to cast a vote. Do you wish for a proxy?" Amelia asked them.

"As Lord Black I ask for law-wizard Theodore Tonks to vote in my stead." Sirius stood and declared his intention. Since they had talked about it a few days ago it didn't take long for Ted to stand up as well.

"I accept the honors you bestow upon me."

"So be it. Please join the other members and take the Black seat." Amelia told him kindly.

"As Lord Slytherin and Lord Peverell I ask for Lord Nott to cast my votes."

"I accept the honors you bestow upon me." Lord Nott quickly said and stood, Madame Bones just nodded.

"As Lord Prince I ask for Lord Malfoy to cast my vote."

"I accept the honors you bestow upon me." Lucius told his friend.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up as well. This would shock many people.

"As Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor I ask for Remus Lupin to vote in my stead."

The wizards and witches started shouting in disbelieve almost instantly. It was well known that Remus was a werewolf. But Harry – for once – had done his research and knew that it was perfectly legal. Remus slowly stood up and for one moment he let everyone feel why he was an alpha before he answered the call.

"I accept the honors you bestow upon me."

"So be it. Please join the others and choose on of the two seats." Amelia replied calmly. She knew there was no law against it and she just lived for all these little surprises Harry and his family bestowed upon her.

"Let this trial begin!" She commanded. "Bring in the accused!"

* * *

A side door opened and two aurors marched Albus inside. They pushed him into the accused's chair and only removed the magic hindering handcuffs once the chair's sentient chains (which also restrained magic) were wrapped around him.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! You are accused by this Wizengamot of child neglect, child endangerment and child abuse by proxy in more than one case, kidnapping of a minor, attempted murder by proxy in more than two cases, false testimony, linetheft, attempted linetheft, unlawful use of your position, not fulfilling your position as headmaster and theft. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, of course my dear. I really don't understa- …"

"You will only speak when given permission to do so! Also, you may address me as Madame Bones or ma'am." Amelia reprimanded the old wizard as if he were a child which made him look like a fool.

Not that he didn't look like that already. He was in goblin prisoner wear which was a simple gray robe and his hair had been cut short. He had been allowed to keep his beard but that only made him look even more ridiculous.

Although he put up his usual front of being a nice grandfather, his whole aura spoke of defeat. The goblins already held his "trial" – as far as one could call it that – and he had been forced to work manually in the dungeons ever since. He was exhausted to his core in a way he had never been. Growing up as a wizard meant he had never lifted even a finger for manual labor.

"Then we shall trial thy case!" Amelia commanded formally and hit her wand on the desk to produce a loud knocking sound.

Since Amelia was head of the Wizengamot at the moment Kingsley and Dawlish would present all their information and the corresponding evidence.

"On the charge of child neglect in a severe matter we call Lord Slytherin to give his testimony." Dawlish declared.

Marvolo gave his husband's hand one last squeeze before he stood and made his way to the witness booth.

"Do you, Marvolo Cadmus Slytherin, swear on your magic that what you say here today is the truth as you know it?" Kingsley asked.

"I so do swear."

There was a flash of gold as the oath took.

The next fifteen minutes Marvolo was asked to recount every little detail of his dreadful childhood. Albus eyes had widened so far that Marvolo was hoping they would fall out. The ex- headmaster had started to protest the second he had heard Marvolo's former name, but Amelia had simply silenced him while her aurors continued to question Lord Slytherin.

It had been a bit tricky to formulate his story in a way that wouldn't interfere with the oath he had made but, in the end, it was quite easy. They weren't interested in where he had been the past years and only cared for his childhood which he had spent exclusively as Tom Riddle.

* * *

The wizarding law system was quite a bit different than the muggle one. For one the accused didn't get to defend themselves until the very end of the trial and also only if the Wizengamot deemed it necessary.

There were no lawyers who could cross-examine the witnesses but every witch or wizard in the room could speak in favor of the accused. Since the witnesses were asked to swear an oath there weren't many who dared to make a false testimony.

The Wizengamot could also ask for clarification of points made or for the accused to be questioned again under Veritaserum. The DMLE was also held by oath to present all evidence that had been found and to present it as neutrally as possible.

Once Marvolo was done and rejoined his family the aurors started calling up many of the people who had been sitting behind his family.

It didn't take Severus long to figure our that they were going by date of birth and he was shocked to find that each and every one of them had had an awful childhood and at least asked once to stay in Hogwarts or be sent "anywhere but back".

There were only a few left when he noticed that he had not yet been called. Curious.

It was after a young girl (who he remembered as a shy Ravenclaw with average capability in potions that had just graduated) left the stand that Amelia interrupted the roll her aurors were on.

"The Wizengamot suggests we break for tea and continue in thirty minutes."

"That sounds acceptable, Madame Bones." Dawlish said.

Ten minutes later the Prince – Slytherins (plus Sirius) and all the other witnesses were seated in a nice breakroom with tea, coffee and teacakes. They all sat in small groups, some talking, some not.

Harry was nearly sitting in his Dad's lap for comfort. He was still dreading his own testimony.

"Do you think I'll be up next?" He whispered.

"I don't know, Snitch. Either that or they will move onto their next point and bring us up later." Severus said calmly.

"Most of the witnesses have been in the stand already. I talked to one I know, and he said he was a witness for child endangerment and child abuse by proxy and he hasn't been up yet." Sirius told them when he sat down with tea for everyone.

"Do I really have to go up there all alone?" The teen asked nervously.

"Probably. It is only allowed if the child is under the age of eleven."

Harry looked a bit green around the nose again at hearing his godfather.

"Hey, there." Severus coaxed his son gently. "Come here."

The Potions Master pulled the teen the rest of the way into his lap, so he could comfort him properly. Harry clung to his Dad as if he were a lifeline.

"Remember, you already gave your complete statement which the Wizengamot will read before you are questioned." Marvolo whispered into his son's ear. He felt for the teen.

Even he, Dark Lord Extraordinaire, had had a hard time recounting his childhood.

* * *

"The trial will continue in a few minutes. Please go back to your seats." An auror had stepped into the breakroom to inform them.

After one last tight hug Harry stood up and out of his Dad's arms. Together they all headed back to the court room.

Once everyone was back in their seats and the aurors had brought Dumbledore back in, the trial resumed.

"This trial shall now continue." Amelia declared and motioned her aurors to begin.

"On the charges of kidnapping of a minor, severe child neglect, child endangerment, child abuse by proxy, attempted murder by proxy – six counts, linetheft, attempted linetheft, unlawful use of your position, not fulfilling your duty as headmaster and theft we call Lord Henry Gryffindor Potter Prince – Slytherin to give his testimony." Kingsley called out.

Harry gulped when he heard all of the charges and saw all the people begin to whisper and his parents had to nudge him a bit to get him moving.

By the time he sat in the witness booth his legs felt like jelly and his hands were shaking.

"Do you, Henry Gryffindor Potter Prince – Slytherin, swear on your magic that what you say is the truth as you know it?"

"I… I so do swear." Harry whispered.

Kingsley and Dawlish both smiled supporting at him before they addressed the Wizengamot.

"Harry has already give a complete statement to Madame Boned a few weeks ago. The statement is in your files on pages thirteen through twenty."

While the members shuffled through their papers Dawlish addressed the teen, hoping to reassure him a bit.

"You won't need to tell them everything again. We just want you to clarify a few things."

Harry just wrung his hands but nodded as well since he knew it had to be done.

"You may begin." Amelia told them once everyone was on the right page.

"Thank you, ma'am. In your statement you talk about sleeping in a cupboard. Can you tell me for how long that was your room?" Dawlish began.

"Until my Hogwarts letter arrived. After the first letter arrived they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why did they do that?"

"It was addressed to "The cupboard under the stairs". Aunt Petunia was afraid that the freaks were watching them." Harry was so nervous that he hadn't even noticed his slip up but everyone else did.

"So, Dudley is your cousin and he is the same age as you, right?" Kingsley took over.

"Yes. Although no one ever believed that."

"Why wouldn't they? You lived with your aunt and uncle most of your life."

"Because Dudley is at least a head taller than me and as wide as professor Flitwick is high."

"Tell me about that second bedroom your cousin had. What was in it?"

"Just all the toys he had broken in his latest fit of anger. And clothes that didn't fit him anymore."

But you had to sleep in a cupboard?"

"Freaks don't need a room. A room is too good for a filthy, useless freak like me."

* * *

That sentence had the whole room shocked into silence. Nobody could believe what they had just heard. What had shocked them the most had been the monotone voice in which the teen had said it. As if it had been drilled into him. Or beaten into him.

Severus clenched Marvolo's hand tightly to keep himself from jumping up and comforting his son as well as to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

Harry had one lone tear running down his cheek, but he didn't even notice it, too caught up in memories.

Sirius may have had weeks of intense therapy but sometimes his emotions still got too much for his human mind to handle. While everyone was still in shock he quickly changed and padded down to the witness booth.

He put his head in Harry's lap and licked his hands which finally pulled the teen out of his mind.

"Are you alright to continue, Harry?" Kinsley asked quietly once he had gotten over the shock himself.

"I'm okay." The teen stated bravely but the tight grip he now had on the dog's fur betrayed his statement.

"You can't have an animal with you while giving testimony!" Someone called from the visitor's section.

Harry looked crestfallen and afraid at the thought of not having Padfoot with him and if the dog's growls were any indication, he didn't plan on leaving either. Dawlish was faster to come up with an idea to keep the dog with the child.

"Honored members of the Wizengamot, we bid that this child be allowed to have this animagus dog with him during his testimony. You can see how hard it is for him and the animal keeps him calm and grounded."

Amelia had a silent vote with the other members before she smiled and answered.

"You bid is accepted. The dog stays with the witness. Continue the testimony."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Miu-sama and I are back in the same time zone! Which means it was a lot quicker to get this chapter done - especially since I had a 7 hour flight across the Atlantic on Friday :D

By the time you get the next chapter we will be united in New York City for the rest of our vacations (probably wrecking havoc) :D We're really looking forward to that :D

* * *

 **First posted on: 22** **. July** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 05. August** **2018**


	51. Chapter 51: Sentencing & Escape

**A/N: Thank you all for the great comments, suggestions and theories! Keep them coming - they sometimes inspire me to write something totally different than what I had planned ;)**

amb6675: Yes there should be... maybe there is one but it is just not part of my story ;)

randomplotbunny: Of course he is :D

Dixie.f.9: At least one of them, yes. I believe there are more than one nail to a coffin :D

mizzrazz72: It may be hard on him but it is very important for the Wizengamot to see how affected the teen is by all this than just reading about it. It just is not the same...

Charms93: Happy Birthday! How funny :) We drove through MD on our way to NYC - have you ever been in Berlin, MD? :D I've been to Colorado before! I hope you like it there :)

Zoysite: Nicht nur dir ist es da eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen... Ich denk nicht viel nach beim schreiben sonder lass es einfach laufen und mich hat es auch gerissen, als ich den Satz dann gelesen habe :P Dumbles ist wahrscheinlich krebsrot angelaufen vor Wut als er Marvolo erkannt hat ;) Ja, der Urlaub ist für alle dringend nötig :D Unserer ist bis jetzt unglaublich gewesen :D Vorgestern ist einer unserer Unifreunde angekommen und gestern dann Miu-Sama und jetzt machen wir alle gemeinsam NYC und dann Boston unsicher :D Es wird so cool :D Ich hoffe du hast auch einen schönen Sommer!

Mephistopeles: I do as well which is why I wrote this kind of story ;) He gets away with way too much in the books. I actually believe that Tom Riddle had been an isolated and very sad child and even after he got to Hogwarts there was nobody there to apprechiate him. You probably didn't just boil yours but mine as well ;) Thank you for the high praise :)

Kanisha Agarwal: Dawlish and Kingsley are a pretty awesome team :) I imagine them being like any of those crime series where the partners can practically read the other's mind ;)

Guest: It is the vacation of a lifetime :D Yeah I like that pairing as well :)

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Sentencing & Escape**

 **Words: 3096**

* * *

Sirius was very grateful that the aurors had let him stay with Harry. He may have growled at the mere mention of him leaving but if they had ordered him to leave he would have had to follow their command.

"Aurors, continue the testimony!" Amelia's repeated command pulled the animagus out of his thoughts and he did his best to follow the questions.

"We want to remind everyone in the room that since Harry had already given his complete statement, we are just clarifying and highlighting a few details here." Kingsley said to the audience. The less the visitors knew the less the press could talk about.

Dawlish focused his attention back on the teen and continued his interview.

"Harry, we want to ask you a bit about the events at the end of your first year in Hogwarts."

"You mean the Philosopher's stone and Quirrell's death?"

There was a collective gasp in the audience at Harry's comment.

"Yes. In your statement you said that Quirrell started to turn into dust the moment he touched you, correct?"

"Yes. It was all happening very quickly. One second I thought he was going to strangle me and the next he was lying screaming on the floor, disintegrating before my eyes."

"What happened next?"

"I don't know. I must have passed out because I woke up in the hospital wing a few days later."

"Were you alone?" Kingsley asked.

"No. D… The headmaster was there." Harry couldn't say his name.

"Did Dumbledore talk to you?"

"Yes. He told me that I had suffered a magical drain, my friends were okay and that the stone was safe."

"He wasn't concerned for your wellbeing? Or what had happened with your teacher?"

"Not really. He just said that I shouldn't worry, and everything was alright."

Although Dumbledore was spelled silent everyone in the room could see him fuming and screaming at the accusations.

"Was there anything else said?" Kingsley asked again – completely ignoring the old fool – and it took the teen a moment to understand where the auror was going with this.

"I asked not to be sent back to my relatives, but he said it was necessary for my protection."

* * *

"We would like to point out that Hogwarts charter requires counseling for students after traumatic events as well as a notification of the auror office for any and all crimes happening on school grounds." Dawlish explained to the Wizengamot and the audience.

"In all the years that Albus Dumbledore has been headmaster, we have only been notified three times. And none of the alerts came from the headmaster himself."

"Last school year Mr. Malfoy informed us of a hippogriff that had injured his son during class. Later on, the same school year, Mr. Snape informed us of a teacher being a werewolf and transforming on school grounds and only last month we were on site as security detail for the Minister when Cedric Diggory tragically died." Kingsley took over again.

The two aurors were a great team and didn't need any signal to time their speeches.

"The incident Harry just described was only one of many in his short time at Hogwarts which should have been reported to us. None of them were."

Since the duo could see that their point had been made clear to the Wizengamot, they decided that the teen had been through enough.

"Harry, you may go back to your parents. The Wizengamot has your full statement of all other incidents." Kingsley told the teen quietly.

The boy was only too happy to comply and didn't wait for them to change their minds. As quickly as was appropriate, he walked back to his parents, Padfoot pressed tightly against his leg.

Once Harry was seated between Severus and Marvolo again, they both hugged him sideways and his Dad murmured a praise in his ear.

"You did good, Snitch. It's over now."

Before the teen could say anything, the aurors continued with their case.

* * *

"We call Lord Sirius Orion Black to give his testimony." Dawlish demanded.

Since Sirius was still in his dog form, he padded down into the witness booth before turning back into his formal self.

"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, swear on your magic that what you say is the truth as you know it?"

"I so du swear."

"Since your story has been all over the papers in the last weeks we will not go into this." Kingsley assured him. "We just want you to reconfirm a few things."

"Ask away."

"Did Dumbledore know that you weren't the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes. He taught Peter the spell and he knew the location of the house."

"Did he know that you were an animagus and could get onto school grounds anytime you wanted after your escape?"

"Yes. He was aware of my ability as well as my knowledge of secret passageways into Hogwarts."

"So, there was no way the Dementors could have protected the students form harm?"

"From me, you mean? No. If I had wanted to, I could have killed anyone in the castle without any forewarning."

"Thank you, Lord Black." Dawlish said into the dead silence after Sirius' admittance. "You may return to your seat."

Sirius quietly made his way back to his seat while almost everyone else in the room was still shocked into silence.

* * *

To give all of them time to get their heads around this revelation, Kingsley and John interviewed a few other people who had experienced unfairness from Dumbledore.

Marvolo was sure they were just building up to Severus' testimony and sure enough, a few interviews later his husband was called.

"We call Lord Severus Prince – Slytherin to give his testimony." Kingsley called out.

The Potions Master squeezed his son's hand one last time before getting up and walking to the witness booth.

"Do you, Severus Prince – Slytherin, swear on your magic, that what you say is the truth as you know it?"

"I so do swear."

"There are just two points we want to clarify with you today." Dawlish explained.

"Just get it over with."

"Did Dumbledore know that Harry was your son?"

"Yes. He had read and sealed James and Lily's wills after their deaths."

"He never said anything to you?"

"No. He just told me how much Harry looked like James."

"Did Dumbledore lie to you about anything else concerning Harry?"

"He kept my son from me. Harry should have lived with me if anything were to happen to Lily and James."

"Thank you." Kingsley said kindly. "Now to the second point."

"What else do you want to know?" The Potions Master grumbled. He hated being in the spotlight.

"Something that is not in your statements and you don't have to answer."

"What. Is. It?"

"Were you, or were you not one of the many students that asked to be sent anywhere but home?"

There was a long silence before Severus let out a sigh of defeat. He couldn't expect his son to talk about the abuse he had suffered and then chicken out himself.

* * *

"I was. My father was a muggle who regularly tried to beat the magic out of me."

"Thank you for answering." Dawlish said. "Did the headmaster help in any way?"

"No. I was in Slytherin which meant he didn't care at all. My mother died when I was young and from then on my father made my home life a living hell. It was so bad, and I was so alone that I never noticed the path I had been pushed on until it was too late."

"You are talking about the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. I was pushed and pulled from all sides to join and nobody cared enough to tell me otherwise. I'm still paying for a mistake I made before I was even considered an adult."

"You weren't even seventeen when you took the mark?" Kingsley asked surprised.

"No. It was the fall before my seventeenth birthday."

"Which made the headmaster your magical guardian at that time since your mother was dead by that time." Dawlish combined. "Why do you say you are still paying for your mistakes?"

"I'm a Potions Master. The youngest ever in Europe. I spent the last 15 years trying to teach ungrateful hormonal brats at a school the art of potions. Do you really thing that is my dream?"

"What is keeping you from living your dream?"

"Dumbledore. After my Death Eater trial, where he confirmed my status as spy he told me that he would revoke this and send me to Azkaban if I ever did anything he didn't approve first."

"So, he threatened you into teaching."

"Yes, you could put it that way."

"Thank you for your honesty, Lord Prince – Slytherin." Kingsley said. "You may go back to your seat."

* * *

Severus just nodded before he made his way back to his family. This was not what he had expected. He was rather curious as to how they found out about his father. Maybe Amelia would tell him if he asked her.

He was very glad to be able to sit down next to his son again. Harry also didn't waste any time in grabbing and squeezing his hand which made him feel a lot better.

After Severus' testimony things happened very quickly. They had another small break, which the family spent cuddled close together. After they came back into the court room they were surprised when the Wizengamot didn't arrive after them.

Instead the headmaster was brought out again first and the Wizengamot only entered ten minutes later with determined looks on their faces.

Once everyone was settled, Amelia stood up and addressed the room.

"The Wizengamot has seen and read all available testimony, which included an interview under Veritaserum with the accused, and has decided not to hear the accused again."

"Has the Wizengamot voted then, ma'am?" Dawlish asked formally.

"We have voted and come to a consensus." Amelia answered just as formally. "The Wizengamot has voted on this day, 21st of July 1995 on the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and decided on him to be guilty on all charges."

For once there was a mix between unbelieving outcries and thunderous applause at the sentencing. Before the crowd could go too wild, Amelia banged her wand on her table and continued with the formalities.

"The Wizengamot sentences this wizard to twenty years in the maximum-security wing of Azkaban with no outside contact. Since the prisoner has already been found guilty by the gobbling nation, he shall serve his sentences consecutive."

To finish off the trial she banged her wand three times and the Wizengamot stood as one and left the room.

* * *

The moment they were gone, chaos broke out in the room. Most were overjoyed at the sentencing but there were still a few that believed that Dumbledore had just been doing everything he did for the greater good.

The aurors hurried to get him out of the room and to keep anyone from doing anything stupid.

All the while Harry sat shocked in his seat. It was over. All the stress and fears he had had were over now. Dumbledore could never hurt him again. There was nothing for him to be afraid of anymore. He couldn't believe it.

Thankfully his parents noticed his shocked state and simply guided him along when Kingsley came to take them to Amelia's office.

The crowd was getting wilder by the minute and all adults were only too happy to get Harry out of there.

Once in Amelia's office, Severus sat down on the couch in the corner with his son in his lap. Since they had planned on waiting for the head of the DMLE anyways, he didn't see a reason to forcefully pull the teen out of his shocked thoughts. He just let Harry's emotions run their course, held him close and murmured encouragements into his ear all the while.

The auror distributed glassed of Firewhiskey to all the men and ordered a tray of tea for Harry, should he wish for a drink.

"To a successful trial." Marvolo toasted.

"Hear hear!" The others responded before taking a sip of their drinks.

They mostly waited in silence for Amelia to return. Although they had won, and it was finally all over, nobody wanted to talk about the trial so soon after it had finished. With all the memories that had been dug up the mood in the room also wasn't the best.

Marvolo had sat down next to his husband and was happy to see that their son was asleep or at least dozing. He could understand that completely. He also felt exhausted and emotionally drained after speaking about so many bad memories.

They must have sat there for a quarter hour or so when Amelia arrived and quickly closed and locked the door behind her. The sound of the lock caught everyone's attention.

* * *

"It's crazy out there. The atrium has been swarmed with people all day and the press are going crazy with all the stories they can print. I had to make quite a few detours to get rid of anyone following me."

"That sounds very unusual." Marvolo commented quietly.

"This is Dumbledore we are talking about." Amelia stated dryly. "I had expected chaos but not to this degree."

"All the better than that we are escaping for a well-earned holiday right now." Sirius said excitedly. He had been looking forward to this for days.

"That's right. I believe you have someone waiting for you at the other end?"

"Yes. We will be expected." Severus confirmed. "Thank you again for letting us use your private floo, Amelia."

"Don't worry about it. This is far safer for you than going through the atrium."

Severus carefully woke his son from his nap while the others said their goodbyes.

Although it had not even been half an hour, Harry felt refreshed and energized when he woke up. His excitement only grew when his Dad told him that it was time for them to leave. He still couldn't believe that he was going on his very first family holiday!

"Let's go, Dad!" He said excitedly and pulled his father to his feet. Harry also tried to drag him to the floo, but the older wizard resisted him and since he was a lot stronger than Harry the teen didn't stand a chance.

"Calm down, Snitch. First we have to say our farewells."

"Alright. Bye, Amelia and Kingsley! Have fun while we are gone and thank you for everything!" The teen called out with a generic wave in their direction while he nearly skipped to the fireplace.

The teen's excited antics caused all adults to chuckle and nobody could bring themselves to reprimand him for his behavior. Instead they all congregated in front of the fireplace.

"Hotel Mercure, Nice, France!" Remus called out as he threw down the floo powder and stepped into the flames.

Sirius dashed back to Amelia and gave her a quick kiss before jumping through the floo as well. He did this so quickly that the woman didn't have any time to react, much to the other's amusement.

"You are next, Harry." Marvolo said and held the pot of floo powder out to him.

Harry just nodded and threw down the powder before stepping though. He still hated the sensation of flooing, but he was getting better at it. The teen was caught completely off guard when he was enfolded by someone the moment he stepped out of the fireplace.

* * *

It took him a second to register the feeling of the arms around him and the curly brown hair that was trying to choke him was a dead giveaway as to whose embrace he was in.

" 'moine. Can't breathe." He managed to get out and was happy to feel the arms around his chest loosen.

"I'm just sooo happy to see you, Harry! I've been following the papers but it's not the same as seeing you and your letters were far too infrequent!" Hermione started talking a mile a minute, much to the amusement of all adults.

"I had no idea you would be here." Harry managed to inject when his best friend took a breath which set her right off again.

Apparently, Sirius had – for once – been listening and had hashed out a plan for Harry to meet up with the girl. Hermione was on vacation with her parents right here and although the Grangers would have to return to work on Monday, their daughter had been allowed to continue her stay with Harry's family.

All of these plans had been made without the raven-haired teen's knowledge and it had been very hard on Hermione to keep them a secret from her dear friend.

Thankfully he was here now, and she could talk to him freely again.

While she bombarded Harry with questions, the adults introduced themselves to each other in person since none of them had ever met before.

* * *

The whole group made their way to the elaborate wizarding hotel lobby and sat down in one of the lounge areas to continue their conversations.

The teens were so engrossed in their talk that they didn't even stop to admire the architecture of the hall.

Remus, always the sensible one, had excused himself and checked them all in at the front desk.

Once he came back he interrupted the current conversations with a suggestion.

"I checked us in. Since it is already late, why don't we go and freshen up before we meet again and go out for dinner together?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mr. Granger agreed and everyone else nodded.

It was a bit difficult to break the teens apart but a few minutes later they all made their ways back to their rooms. The Grangers in the muggle part of the hotel while the Prince – Slytherins used the magical elevator to go to the top floor.

They had booked one of the family suites the hotel offered. It had three bedrooms and bathrooms and a large living area. They also had a balcony that overlooked the promenade and the beach of the town.

Harry loved it! He spent ten minutes exploring every nook of their suite and exclaiming joyously over every little detail before his Papa shoved him into the ensuite bathroom of his room to get ready for dinner.

He had his own room that he would be sharing with Hermione and Ron later on. But for now, it was his alone and he loved it.

This holiday was going to be awesome!

* * *

TBC

* * *

You can not imagine how difficult it is to write a chapter for you guys while running around in the big apple :P I spent some time writing in the Nintendo store at Rockefeller Plaza while my boyfriend and another friend were off trying out games :D

Miu-sama made it to NYC and is lying on the bed right next to me while I finish this off :D

* * *

 **First posted on:** **05\. August** **2018**

 **Next update planned: 19. August** **2018**


	52. Chapter 52: Happy Birthday!

Dixie.f.9: Hmm...something like that probably. I never thought further thank getting Dumbles out of the picture for good.. Maybe they keep him at Gringotts since wizards have broken out of Azkaban before... Maybe but I think Sev and Marv have locked it away in their minds and Harry is talking to them, so I'm not sure...

mizzrazz72: Haha yeah I thought some of you would think that but I really liked the title :D Me too :)

DiezSimmons: Thank you! Nope - sadly I have not yet been to the Netherlands, but it is on my list :D Who knows? I deliberately left it at an open end. Maybe they will get together and you will see it in a side story or you can imagine whatever you want :D

aisa.32: Dziękuję Ci!

TLD110166: You have no idea how much this irks me now. I actually noticed it while typing but didn't want to stop right then and afterwards I obviously forgot . :P Thank you for telling me :D

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling - I just played a bit in her universe.**

 **Thanks to miu-sama95 for prereading, betaing and helping with the storyline ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Happy Birthday!**

 **Words: 3396**

* * *

So far, this holiday had been the most amazing thing to ever happen in his life. The last ten days had just been awesome. Harry had enjoyed his time with his family and Hermione as much as possible. The anonymity of being in a foreign country and not speaking the local language was just wonderful to him.

There was just a tiny wizarding community in Nice and they kept to themselves enough to not know what has been going on in Britain.

Since Hermione was fluent in French, they were often allowed to wander around the town on their own for a few hours.

His best friend had dragged him along to a detailed exploration of the magical district since she hadn't even known of its existence before Remus showed it to them.

Remus and Sirius had vanished for a few days around the full moon, but they were back in Nice the same day that Ron had arrived.

Ron had flooed into the hotel three days ago and since then the trio had been inseparable – even at night. Although the adults had offered Hermione her own room, she chose to share with the boys.

This usually led to the adults having to remind them to sleep more than once every night and in the mornings the teens were all overly tired.

They had spent the last days exploring the tiny country Monaco, which was nestled in between the Cote d'Azur and the mountains, close to the Italian border, as well as the mountain villages north of Nice.

Severus had been enthralled by the amounts of rare herbs that had been on offer at the local market in Saint-Martin-Vésubie. That had led to Remus and Sirius taking the kids to the wildlife park Alpha-Parc Animalier which led to a few hilarious encounters between the werewolf and local wolves as well as Padfoot chasing after birds.

One day they had even visited and toured a famous fragrance production in the area. Of course, Hermione was the most excited that day, although they had all left the company with a bag of goodies of their own choosing.

* * *

Today the adults had done their best to exhaust the teens by sending them to the beach. Sirius and Remus had been assigned babysitting duties, so his Dad and Papa could organize stuff for his party (and probably spend some time alone together). His uncles had done a great job by signing them up for surfing lessons.

By nine that night the teens (as well as the uncles) retired to bed and by ten Ron and Hermione were fast asleep on either side of Harry who was still holding on by a thread.

For as long as he could remember he had always stayed up until midnight to congratulate himself on his birthday. Although so much has changed since his last birthday, this was a tradition he wanted to keep. It didn't matter to him that his friends were asleep already – he actually preferred it this way. It gave him time to reflect on the past year.

And what a year it had been. All those ups and downs with the tournament and getting together with Ron. Then the chaos at the last task and finding his Dad. And to top it all off there had been Dumbledore's trial and his first ever vacation. What a year indeed.

He just hoped that next year would be quieter and more relaxed.

Harry checked his watch again – 10 minutes till midnight. It was one of the only things he had kept from his time at the Dursley's. It was a digital watch that could light up. Dudley had thrown it out when his wrists had gotten too fat to wear it.

He sighed. He didn't want to spend the last minutes of his reflection time thinking of them but now his brain was stuck at Privet Drive.

"Why are you still up, Snitch?" A quiet voice scared him to death in the dark. He let out a very unmanly squeak and jumped about a foot.

"Dad?"

"Who else would it be?" The Potions Master drawled highly amused.

"Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?"

"I looked in on you before going to bed myself, like I do every night. Now why are you still up?"

" 'M waiting." The teen mumbled suddenly embarrassed.

"Waiting? What for?" Severus stepped closer to the bed.

"Midnight."

"Your birthday?"

Harry just nodded and thanked Merlin that it was too dark in the room for his Dad to see his blush. Saying it out loud made it seem childish.

"Why don't you join me and your Papa and we wait the last minutes together?"

Although he had wanted to spend this time alone the thought of cuddling with his parents was too appealing to pass up. With a small nod he took the hand his Dad offered and carefully slid out of bed.

His Dad quietly led him out of his room and through the unlit living room into the masterbedroom where Marvolo was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh! You found a night owl, Sev?" He asked amused.

"You could say that. Climb in, Snitch."

They all got comfy in the big bed with Harry in the middle and his parents on either side of him before Marvolo spelled the lights off.

"How much time do we have left, Snitch?" Severus asked.

"Thirty seconds." Harry stated after lighting up his watch again.

Marvolo was still trying to figure out what was going on, but he kept quiet. If he didn't figure it out himself, he could always ask his husband tomorrow. Severus obviously knew what the matter was.

"Ten seconds." The teen announced. "Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy Birthday to me."

"Happy Birthday, Snitch." Severus said quietly before drawing Harry into a hug and kissing his forehead. "May all your wishes come true."

If the lights had been on the two Princes would have laughed at the obvious lightbulbs going off in Marvolo's head.

"Happy Birthday, son." He said as well and pulled the teen out of his husband's arms to hug him as well. "May there be many more to come."

"Thank you. You are both the best parents I could have ever wished for."

"Good night, Harry. Good night, Marv. I love you both." Severus said quietly when he noticed his son was slowly losing the battle against sleep.

"Good night, son. Good night, love. Sweet dreams."

"Night, night. Love you." Harry mumbled before finally giving in and letting sleep overtake him.

Severus and Marvolo also fell asleep quite quickly after they had exhausted themselves with their afternoon activities.

* * *

The next morning he was woken up by his boyfriend and his best friend jumping onto the bed and screaming so loud that he thought his ears would be ringing for days.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

In a second all tiredness was gone from his face and a huge grin stretched across it.

"Thank you, guys!" Harry said and pulled them both into a hug, cherishing not having to spend his birthday alone for the first time in his life.

Hermione and Ron crawled under the covers and the trio cuddled up together – just for five more minutes.

"So, what's the story behind your bed switch?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ummm… Dad found me still awake when he came to check on us. He-…"

"Wait a second! He checked on us?" Ron interrupted.

"He said he has been looking in on me every night before he went to bed."

"Weird."

"It's not weird, Ron. It's cute!" Hermione declared and lightly hit her friend on the arm.

"Just don't let Dad hear you saying that. Anyways. I was still up and he asked if I wanted to sleep in their bed tonight."

Harry left it at that since he didn't want to go into his reason for still being up right now.

"Alright. We were just confused when we woke up cuddled together without you in bed."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter now. It's your birthday today and it will be the most amazing day ever!" Hermione gushed excitedly.

"Then maybe we should get out of bed and into some clothes?" Harry offered.

"Don't be silly! There will be no changing before breakfast! The adults are all waiting in the dining room for us."

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm famish!" Ron complained and jumped out of the bed. This caused his friends to giggle but they still followed his lead.

Ron took Harry's right hand while Hermione took his left and together they led the birthday boy out of the bedroom, through the living area and into the dining room.

Just before they opened the door they each put their free hand over Harry's eyes so he couldn't see anything.

"Guys!" He complained but it was drowned out by the congratulatory shouts and the light blinding his eyes when the hands were taken away again.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry was overwhelmed. Not only were there his parents and uncles whom he had expected but the Weasley family had gathered as well. Even Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy were there. They all must have taken at least part of the day off to be with him.

He was so speechless, he could only stand there with his mouth hanging open in surprise. That was quickly changed when Molly couldn't stand still anymore and pulled him into one of her rib-cracking hugs.

One after the other, they all hugged him tightly and wished him a happy birthday again. The last person to pull him close was his Dad and he more or less clung to him. His emotions were just all over the place at the moment and he needed his Dad's stability to calm down.

"Happy Birthday again, Snitch. I love you very much." Severus whispered into his son's ear before he addressed the room. "Why don't you all take a seat and we'll get started on this mountain of food?"

"Here here!" The twins exclaimed and proceeded to usher everyone to their seats.

Harry was sat at the head of the table with Ron and Hermione to his right and his Dad and Papa to his left. The others had chosen seats seemingly at random.

Harry had been too preoccupied before but now that he saw all the food his mouth was watering. He was surprised the table hadn't broken in half under the weight. Every inch of it was filled with dishes upon dished of food. While everyone started passing around platters and plates, the teen could only marvel at all the food.

He could see classic French pastries such as croissants and pain au chocolates as well as eggs in every fashion. There were assortments of fruits and jams as well as butter and cream cheese. Whoever made this breakfast had mixed together all of the French and English breakfast items one could imagine.

There were the classics of baked beans, bacon and sausages, as well as pancakes and crêpes. Down the table, where the twins were sat, he spied a bowl of porridge and all kinds of toppings for it. It was just a breakfast of dreams.

"What would you like, son?" Marvolo asked when he noticed that the teen had not yet touched anything.

"Erm… It's so hard to decide…" Harry answered while thinking about his choices. "I think I'll start classic. Can I have a small amount of beans on toast and a soft-boiled egg, please?"

All of those items were out of his reach and he gladly passed his plate to his Papa to get it filled up. In that time, he poured himself and Ron a cup of tea and orange juice.

* * *

All around the table people were enjoying their meal and having light conversations and Harry was happy to have them all here. Although Ron was completely focused on his food (he was working through his second plate already), Hermione engaged him in a conversation about their holiday. Somehow, they ended up fantasizing about what would happen today for Harry's birthday.

At some point Ron had joined in dreaming up different scenarios and since those were getting wilder and wilder, they had caught the other's attention.

The trio didn't even notice when it got quieter all around the table since everyone was listening with rapt attention to the tales about exploring the depths of the ocean and finding deep-sea dragons.

At some point Charlie couldn't hold on to his curiosity anymore and interrupted the teens tale.

"But how can the dragon breath fire underwater?"

His question startled all three teens and when they looked up they found all eyes were on them. While it made Harry uncomfortable, Hermione wasn't fazed at all and smoothly switched into lecture mode.

"They are blue flames created through a chemical reaction. Of course they are impervious to water, Charlie. Shouldn't you know this?"

"Erm… Well… I have never worked with water dragons." The dragon tamer mumbled.

"Are we really going to do a deep-sea exploration, Dad?" Harry decided to ask. Not knowing was killing him and he hoped the adults would divulge at least something to him.

Both Severus and Marvolo had to chuckle at the question. Especially since Harry had sounded equal parts scared, excited and doubtful.

"No, son. We will only tell you that your friends are to arrive shortly and there will be a lot of fun."

"Spoilsport." The teen pouted.

"How about you finish your breakfast and then you can open your presents from your family?" Marvolo mediated.

"Presents?! I'm finished!"

Now everyone around the table was chuckling lightly.

"Finish your tea and croissant, son. They won't vanish in the meantime."

Reluctantly the teen returned to his meal, as did everyone else. Once they were all done, they relocated to the living area where the adults took seats on the couches while the children perched on the floor.

* * *

The coffee table was laden with presents from each and every family member. Harry didn't know where to start.

"Just pick one." Sirius advised him. "Nobody cares if they are first."

After that encouragement Harry tore into his presents.

Although it was summer, Harry got a classic Weasley jumper in maroon from Molly and Arthur.

"It will get cold quickly in Scotland." Was her only comment.

Bill gave him a rare book on Parselmagic he had found in Egypt, Charlie got him a handmade dragon skin talisman that would protect him from light curses and Percy had given him a rather thick tomb on the workings of the Ministry.

"Since you are a Lord now, you'll need to know all this." He explained his choice.

The twins – of course – gifted him with a box full of prototype pranks they had developed with the money he had given them.

From Ron he got a beautifully crafted medallion. It was intricately designed and had an upside-down pyramid shape with long sides and one bigger and two smaller sides. The shape made it stand out when it lay flat on his chest.

There were miniature carvings of protection runes along the edges and once Ron showed him how to open it he was once more rendered speechless.

There were miniature pictures in it. On one side was one of his mother laughing at the camera and opposite to it was one of his parents at their second wedding. The third picture was the one of Ron and Harry's entrance at the victor's banquet. It took up the bigger space in between the other two.

"It's beautiful!" Harry breathed. "Thank you!"

He hugged his boyfriend tightly and gave him a chaste kiss before he asked Ron to fasten it around his neck.

"It is waterproof, so you don't have to worry about it getting wet." The redhead told him.

Ginny's present seemed insignificant after Ron's, but it meant so much to Harry that she had come at all. She gave him a mixed box of sweets and a beautiful feather quill.

Remus had conspired with Sirius and they gave him a blank journal as well as a handwritten one called 'The Marauder's Legacy'.

"We thought long and hard about it before we gave this to you. We also talked to your Dad." Remus explained. "In this journal is every prank and joke we ever came up with, how we played it and the results."

"Before you interrupt, pup, we know. You hate bullies and don't prank all that much, but a lot of these ideas can be used in tight spots to escape and we all know you have had plenty of those. It was what made James and me such exceptional aurors."

"And the second book?" The teen asked curiously after thinking over their explanation.

"To write down your own adventures, of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "Your adventures are the stuff bestselling books are made of!"

"Thank you, guys!" Harry hugged them both before he opened the last few presents.

From Hermione he got a few defense books, journals for his notes at Hogwarts and quills with a set of special inks that dried far quicker than any other.

His parents had gotten him a wand holster made out of Basilisk skin. It would shield his wand from being summoned and him from basic hexes. Marvolo had gotten the idea when he had been down in the chamber of secrets the last time.

The last parcel on the table was a rather thin one and also from his parents. Harry opened it carefully and once he read what it was he dropped the cards in his hands and scrambled to hug his parents as tight as he could.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He kept repeating over and over again.

"What is it?" One of the Weasleys asked curiously.

Since he was closest, Ron picked up the cards and his eyes bulged at what he was reading.

"It's… It's a meet and greet with the British quidditch team. As well as a train along session and tickets for the player's bench for their next game." He finally got out.

There were exclamations of surprise and shock all around since these tickets were nearly unattainable.

"How?" Was all Sirius got out. He had been trying to get meet and greet tickets for as long as he could remember.

Severus smirked at the Gryffindor's surprise.

"The current trainer was one of my top students a few years back and if it wasn't for his love of the sport he would have made a mighty fine Potions Master."

"This is just the best present ever!" This day can't get any better!" Harry declared.

But it could.

* * *

After the teens had dressed Harry's party guests started to arrive.

He had invited his whole quidditch team, all Gryffs from his year as well as the Creevy brothers and Luna.

Harry had not forgotten that Neville's birthday had only been one day prior and all invitations had gone out in both boy's names without Neville's knowledge and after a consultation with his gran.

The quiet boy blushed furiously when everyone gave him presents and Harry declared it to be their shared party. It was Harry's present to Neville.

It was a merry bunch of teenagers that occupied a huge section of the hotel's private beach.

The whole quidditch team went crazy over the tickets while the more studious ones didn't understand what the big deal was.

After hours of fun and games at the beach, which included jet skiing and surfing, the adults called the kids to a table they had set up further back.

* * *

There were two huge birthday cakes, both with fifteen candles burning on them.

Severus and Marvolo situated Harry and Neville each before one of the cakes before all guests sang Happy Birthday to them.

"Now make your wishes and blow out your candles!" Sirius shouted from somewhere.

While Harry had always wished for a family and a better life before, he finally had that. He was happy and content for the first time in his life and it was hard to come up with a wish.

'I wish to never lose my family or this happiness I feel ever again.' Harry thought with closed eyes and blew out his candles.

Life was good.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Since this story is now over I thought I would post some facts and stuff here - feel free to ignore my nostalgic me :D

I sat the last few days with a hot cup of tea in my room writing this while there were 32°C (90F) outside just for the nostalgic feeling it gave me ;)

It has been one and a half years of writing - the first time I wrote anything down was the 8th of February 2017 and I sent the first chapter to be corrected by miu-sama on the 27th.

I posted the first chapter on the 5th of March 2017.

There have been three notebooks filled with 52 chapters and background information, 66 emails from miu-sama to me and endless conversations held instead of studying :)

I have written in planes, trains, airports, at university, at work, in hotel rooms and at home. I wrote chapters in Austria, Switzerland, Great Britain/London/Brighton, Sweden/Stockholm, Russia, France/Bordeaux/Lyon, USA/San Francisco/Los Angeles/San Diego/Norfolk/New York City/Boston. I can now confirm that I really like writing while flying or late at night at home with my cat sleeping next to me :D

It was an amazing journey and we could not have done it without each and every one of you! Thank you all for following, favoriteing and commenting! You have all been an amazing part of this story!

At this moment there are 701 Reviews (DiezSimmons was the 700th!), 833 Followers, 592 Favorites, 3 Communities, 208,538 Views.

To Miu-Sama: Thank you for being my sounding board and hashing out plans with me over the last years! You were awesome! :D

 **Thank you all and good night!**

 **SlytherdorAnna & Miu-Sama**

* * *

 **First posted on:** **19\. August** **2018**


End file.
